Nuova Alba della primavera
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: [Secuela de L"inverno diventa primavera] El enemigo ha hecho su aparición y es momento de que Vongola y Ghiaccio hagan válida su alianza. Shito en compañía de sus guardianes viaja a Japón una vez más, pero nunca espero que la situación fuera completamente diferente de lo que él creía. ¿Podrían su sentimientos continuar como hasta ahora? . [OcxHaruxTsuna] [Décima GeneraciónxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD Los OC que aparecerán en la historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo únicos míos son Shito, Megumi y Denev, y lo malvados por supuesto(?) muajajajaja

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Hellou! Yes, yo por aquí de nuevo. Algunas quizás me conozcan, para otras quizás soy desconocida :P pero lo importante es que llegaron aquí xD He tenido un montón de ideas para escribir historias (principalmente sobre mi OTP *3*) pero la verdad es que desde hace algún tiempo debo el regalo para las lectoras del primer Long-Fic que escribí de KHR. Así que el día de hoy comenzamos con la secuela de mi anterior fic: **L" inverno diventa primavera.**

Algunas chicas lo esperaban con ansias, y me he retrasado un poco en ello, pero por fin estamos en el inicio y continuación de esta historia. Si recuerdas a nuestro querido Shito Okawa, primer líder de la famiglia Ghiaccio supongo que ya sabrás de qué va la historia. Por lo tanto te dejo con la lectura :D

Nos leemos más abajo ;)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo. Este fic es la **SECUELA** o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo(a) en la lectura, algunos detalles pueden resultarte confusos por lo que te invito a visitar mi perfil y leer la primera parte de mi historia. Puesto que este fic se desarrolla después del final del anime, algunos personajes canon tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga (y si me refiero a Enma y compañía xD)

 **Aclaraciones: -"** _Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc. (Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Las lectoras y creadoras de OC para esta historia, mismas que me acompañaron durante la lectura de la primera parte. También esta dedicado a una persona que me ha inspirado mucho con sus historias y forma de escribir, pero que por algunas cosas no hemos podido comunicarnos como antes: **Yami Krismiya**_ (Te extraño T3T)

* * *

 _ **"Nuova Alba della primavera"**_

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _No importa la distancia que nos separa, continúo creyendo en el lazo que une mis sentimientos a los tuyos. La primavera floreció a pesar de que el frío hielo de invierno persistía... y ahora es incapaz de marchitarse._

 _Semejante al sentimiento que, estoy seguro, continuará alcanzándote…"_

 **…**

La mirada rojiza de Shito continuaba perdida a través de la ventana. A pesar del caluroso día que se reflejaba en el paisaje, algo dentro de sí mismo no se sentía de la misma manera.

 _¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Estaría segura?_

Había muchas preguntas dentro de su cabeza, las cuales no habían parado de circular una y otra vez en su mente. Si hacía tan solo unas horas había escuchado su voz, tan dulce como siempre, contándole su día a día.

 _¿Por qué, entonces, estaba tan preocupado?_

— Shito… Shito… — una voz comenzaba a subir el tono, y eso lo regresó a la realidad de inmediato.

— Discúlpame, Dánae. ¿Qué has dicho?— sacudió la cabeza intentado despejarse, pero en cambio el ojirrojo se topó con la expresión de frialdad de aquellos ojos aguamarina.

— Cuando el líder de esta familia este interesado en prestar la atención debida a los informes que estoy dando, entonces vuelve a llamarme— respondió la chica, y acto seguido se dispuso a salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

—No, espera— le detuvo Shito, esta vez mucho más serio- lamento esto. Por favor continua.

La chica resopló con pesadez, y se detuvo.

Del otro lado de la sala, Megumi se giró centrando su atención en ellos. No sabía porque razón su hermano lucía tan distraído desde esa mañana.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Usualmente no sueles comportarte así…— Dánae lo miró, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte del chico castaño.

— No es nada, descuida.

— Entonces, ¿ahora si prestarás la atención debida? — continuó la líder de Scuro. Recibió un asentimiento de parte de su jefe— De acuerdo a lo que Shinobu investigó, hemos perdido el rastro completo de uno de los miembros de Il Giudizio. Después del ataque realizado en la mansión Cavallone tuvimos a bien concentrarnos en el tipo de poder que ostentan.

— ¿Alguna idea de donde podría estar? — la idea de tener fuera de vista a uno de ellos conseguía preocuparlo. El poder de uno solo, era suficiente para acabar con una pequeña familia y eso ya estaba comprobado por más de una ocasión.

—Michael y Sely han estado trabajando en eso— Dánae se detuvo un momento, probablemente lo que escucharía no sería nada agradable— aún no está confirmado, pero es probable que haya viajado a Japón.

Shito no pudo evitar ponerse de pie al escuchar la información recién informada. ¿Sería por eso que no podía concentrarse desde esa mañana?

— Freya estuvo investigando el aeropuerto que Shinobu le ha dicho, ella y Scarlet han revisado los horarios de vuelos y cada uno de los pasajeros. Shuuya tomó ventaja después del ataque que recibimos junto a Cavallone, por lo que ha determinado que el miembro desaparecido continuó en Italia de forma separada a los tres restantes. Hace una hora Freya ha localizado a un sospechoso en uno de los vuelos.

El semblante del líder de Ghiaccio parecía estar analizando la situación planteada, pero Megumi percibía en su interior como su hermano estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

— Eso significa — por primera vez Megumi interceptó en aquella conversación — que de acuerdo a la diferencia horaria de siete horas que tenemos con respecto a Japón, el sospechoso ahora mismo se encuentra en un viaje hacia allá.

— Y nosotros tenemos una hora de retraso — completo Dánae.

El ojirrojo sacó un lápiz y una hoja, comenzando a trazar algo en ellas. Ambas chicas lo observaron sin decir más.

— De acuerdo a su patrón de ataque, ellos esperan la mejor oportunidad para realizar sus movimientos— Shito les mostró la hoja englobando el nombre de familias atacadas y el método ejecutado — y eso mismo hicieron cuando viaje junto a Denev y Megu. Sabían de la alianza con Dino Cavallone y que solo Scuro acudiría a esa reunión. Y por eso el ataque sorpresivo fue lo mejor que hicieron.

— Sin embargo, continúan jugando con nosotros — esta vez los ojos aguamarina de la chica se vieron consumidos por el enfado — Estoy segura que los cuatro miembros estaban ahí, sin embargo solo dos de ellos comenzaron con el ataque hacía los subordinados de Cavallone.

— Y fue por eso que ustedes recibieron un daño mínimo, ¿no es verdad? — le siguió la pelinegra.

— Sí, es cierto que realizaron su ataque, pero los daños que recibimos no fueron severos. Lo más afectados fueron los miembros de Cavallone. Dino Cavallone recibió una herida más severa al intentar proteger a uno de ellos.

— ¿Cómo siguen las heridas de todos? — preguntó esta vez el ojirrojo.

— Han sanado. Por nuestra parte nos hemos encargado de continuar con la investigación lo más pronto posible, incluso Cavallone se ha unido a nosotros en esto.

El líder de Ghiaccio asintió, ciertamente una vez que regresaron a Italia se sintió más tranquilo al ver que su famiglia no había sido dañada de gravedad.

Pero ahora, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control. ¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo de este grupo de personas?

— Si nos basamos en eso, aún cuando uno de ellos este viajando hacia allá, es probable que esperé el momento adecuado para moverse — el chico castaño intentaba convencerse de alguna manera — por lo que es importante que tracemos el plan a ejecutar.

— Al parecer el vuelo se dirige a Tokio, Japón — reveló Dánae. Sabía que al menos esa información podría tranquilizar a su líder. No solo porque Namimori estaba fuera de su destino momentáneamente, sino porque su guardián de la niebla continuaba su investigación ahí mismo.

-Sí es así, lo primero que debemos hacer es llamar a Tsuna, es probable que…

Justo cuando el chico comenzaba a dar sus instrucciones, el estruendoso abrir de la puerta los tomó por sorpresa girando la vista a quien había interrumpido la reunión que en esos momentos tenían. Fue entonces cuando la imagen de dos chicas se hizo presente. Una de ellas tenía el cabello largo en color negro y ojos bicolor, le seguía de cerca una joven un poco más baja de cabellos igual de negros pero más cortos y un mechón morado cubriéndole el ojo derecho.

Shito no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido.

— Elena, Hitomi… ¿qué ha pasado? — preguntó de inmediato, generando un poco de impaciencia en Megumi e irritación en Dánae.

Ambas se miraron entre sí, pero quien finalmente tomó la palabra fue la más alta de ellas: Elena Caron.

— Han llamado de Japón— comenzó ella, y entonces un extraño sentimiento comenzó a fluir dentro de Shito— parece ser que la famiglia Vongola está en problemas. Han sido atacados.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? — Megumi se apresuró a llegar a ellas.

— Uno de los guardianes del Décimo Vongola ha contactado con Denev en Tokio, y él ha llamado a Mei para que te informará de inmediato— Hitomi Baccherelli fue la siguiente en hablar.

— Pero… — por un momento, el líder de Ghiaccio no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Cuál fue el daño? — de manera fría y directa, la líder de Scuro interrogó a la chica de ojos azul eléctrico.

— Tal parece que el Décimo Vongola y tres personas más estuvieron involucradas en un ataque. Según lo que dijo Denev, fue después de la escuela, no muy lejos de Namichuu.

— ¿Quiénes son…? — Shito cruzó la mirada con ambas chicas esperando una respuesta— ¿Quiénes fueron los involucrados?

Elena tomó la palabra nuevamente.

— Aparte del líder, sus guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta. También….- paró unos segundos— Miura Haru está entre ellos.

Megumi observó el rostro de su hermano. Sin duda, era algo inesperado.

— Tal parece que ahora mismo los están atendiendo en el hospital de Namimori, pero…

— Dánae, reúne a todos los miembros de Scuro— Shito no dejó terminar a Elena, cuando de inmediato habló — Megu, tendremos una reunión ahora mismo. Elena y Hitomi, llamen a Ariadne y Mei.

Todas asintieron e inmediatamente salieron para hacer tal cual les habían dicho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del cuarto ya se encontraban todos los miembros de Scuro y los guardianes principales de Ghiaccio. No pudieron evitar chocar las miradas de Megumi y la que tiempo atrás consideraba su mejor amiga, Scarlet. Pero ese no era momento de prestar atención a pequeños detalles, ahora solo debían enfocarse en su próxima misión.

El líder de Ghiaccio tomó la palabra frente a ellos, contando con la presencia a su lado de la líder de Scuro.

— Todos están informados del reciente ataque que ha recibido Vongola en Japón. Nuestra investigación no tiene una concordancia con lo que ha ocurrido, pues el enemigo está en pleno viaje hacia Tokio. Es por eso que Dánae y yo hemos trazado un plan que comenzaremos a ejecutar prontamente— Shito se dirigió a ellos de forma serena— Para ello decidimos reorganizarnos para contar con apoyo y prepararnos para un próximo ataque.

— Según lo que tenemos planteado, es muy probable que en este caso esté involucrada una quinta persona con Il Giudizio— Dánae continuo — y si es así debemos determinar que tan fuerte es.

Todos los miembros asintieron.

— En esta ocasión vamos a dividirnos en tres equipos— señalo el ojirrojo. Los miembros de Ghiaccio permanecieron atentos a las indicaciones de su líder— El primer equipo se encargará de viajar a Namimori, asegurándose de la seguridad de nuestro aliados, los Vongola. Además de investigar quien está detrás del ataque hecho. El segundo equipo se reunirá con Denev en Tokio.

— ¿Por qué razón, Tiān-kun? — la mirada esmeralda de su guardiana del Sol lo interrogó.

— Dánae y yo hemos deducido que los miembros de de Il Giudizio podrían alcanzar a su compañero en Japón, Mei. Es por eso que estaremos vigilantes no solo de lo que pueda pasar o quieran hacer, sino también nos mantendremos en contacto con los allegados de Vongola. Ahora mismo Denev ha estado investigado junto con Giglio Nero— prosiguió Shito. — El tercer grupo se concentrará en Italia, para mantener la investigación relacionado al pasado de estas personas y su principal propósito.

Xui Mei concordó en que era un buen plan.

Shito dirigió esta vez su mirada a uno de los miembros de Scuro.

— Shinobu— le llamó. El mencionado acomodó sus lentes, elevando su mirada verde oscura hacia el líder — Gracias a la investigación que has realizado pudimos trazar este plan, ahora me gustaría que intentaras monitorear los movimientos del enemigo que se dirige a Japón y le des el soporte que necesita Dánae.

El chico recargado sobre la pared asintió sin decir una palabra, mientras Shito le daba una sonrisa.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo formaremos los tres equipos, Shito? — esta vez la atención la atrajo la voz animada de un chico de rubios cabellos, cuyas puntas estaban pintadas de naranja, y una amable sonrisa asomaba tras de sus labios.

— Los equipos serán de la siguiente manera— anunció— hacia Namimori viajaran Xui Mei, Hitomi y… — el ojirrojo se concentró en una chica de cabello rubio ondulado y mirada violeta— Freya, puesto que has estado en el ataque contra Cavallone y tienes nociones de los enemigos, estarás acompañándonos. Además de ellos, Megu y yo también estaremos ahí.

— Muy bien Shito — Freya parecía contenta — sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— El equipo que viajará a Tokio serán: Ariadne, Elena, Michael y Sely. Se reunirán junto a Denev.

Los mencionados asintieron, y entonces Shito cedió la palabra a Dánae.

— Quienes se quedarán en Italia conmigo, serán los restantes: Shinobu, Scarlet y Shuuya.

— Eso es todo, conforme cada equipo este en su lugar asignado, daré más instrucciones. Por el momento pueden retirarse, partiremos esta misma tarde.

Cada uno dio una breve reverencia, y entonces salieron uno a uno, dejando únicamente a Shito y Megumi.

El ojirrojo suspiró y entonces tomó asiento. Aún podía sentir su mano temblando, no quería tener que preocupar a su famiglia, pero si era sincero consigo mismo en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era salir de inmediato y ver como se encontraba Haru.

No quería ni imaginar si había salido dañada de alguna forma. Pero si estaba en el hospital junto a los otros, no había nada bueno que aguardar.

— Mantuviste la compostura Shito — la voz de su hermana lo regresó de nuevo a la habitación — Estoy segura que ella estará bien. No te preocupes.

— Sí…

Quería creer esas palabras, quería poder mantenerse así de firme. Pero algo seguía inquietándolo, un sentimiento que estaba lejos de mantenerlo con calma.

Y quizás las cosas no estarían bien por más que él se esforzará…

 **…**

"… _y aún si no lograrán llegar a ti… permaneceré a tu lado protegiéndote"_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Bien, pues este fue el prologo para la nueva historia, como verán hay personajes que obviamente no reconocerán ya que todos están relacionados con la nueva familia aliada de Vongola. Y los únicos nombres conocidos pues son los de los personajes canon. Así que nuevamente les hago la invitación para que si desean, pasen a mi perfil y lean la primera parte.

Espero poder actualizar por semana (si nada más ocurre xD) por lo regular entre sábado y domingo. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, sin embargo espero poder contar con sus dudas y sugerencias para la misma.

Esto como verán es un OCxHaru, pero también contiene un poco de TsunaHaru y GokuHaru (como ya se han de imaginar quienes leyeron L"inverno)

Dejaré un breve resumen de la primera parte aquí abajo, por si ayuda en algo y no solo eso, sino porque ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que termino mi fic (el 18 de septiembre del 2014) y seguramente algunas lectoras habrán olvidado algunas cosillas.

Eso es todo, me despido hasta el próximo fin de semana :)

 _ **Resumen "** **L'inverno diventa primavera"**_

Desarrollada después del final del anime, nos relata la historia de Shito Ōkawa, amigo de la infancia de Haru Miura cuyo regreso a Namimori trae como consecuencia el descubrimiento de sentimientos desconocidos para algunos miembros de Vongola. Después del rechazo de Tsuna a Haru, ella se ve sumergida en la monotonía de no desear encontrarse por un tiempo con él, principalmente porque sabe que Tsuna se siente culpable y su relación amistosa se ve afectada por esos sentimientos. Sin embargo, al regreso de su amigo las cosas poco a poco comienzan a cambiar, y ella decide continuar con su amistad hacia Tsuna, pero en medio de ello el castaño comienza a descubrir (gracias los acercamientos entre Shito y Haru) que la verdadera razón por la que la rechazo, no es por su "amor" por Kyoko, sino porque realmente ama a Haru y desea quiere mantenerla segura y lejos de la mafia.

Pero Tsuna se da cuenta del fuerte lazo que une a Shito y Haru, lo que provoca diversas situaciones de rivalidad entre ellos. Sumado a eso, Gokudera también descubre tener otro tipo de sentimiento hacia la castaña. Pero lo que más preocupa a Tsuna, no es solo el hecho de que el amigo de infancia de Haru sea ahora su rival de amores, sino que Shito es miembro de una familia mafiosa que esta investigando a un extraño grupo que esta atacando a los poseedores de cajas arma y ahora Ghiaccio ha llegado a Namimori con la intención de formar una alianza con Vongola, uniendo fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo.

¿Aliado o rival? Tsuna tiene que decidir que es lo mejor para su famiglia. Pero no puede dejar de lado sus sentimientos recién descubiertos hacia la chica de ojos chocolate, por lo que se transforma en una difícil decisión.

¿El final? Bueno, podría decirlo, pero quienes ya lo leyeron lo saben(?) y para quien desee pasarse por la historia, pues le guardo la sorpresa :v

Lo sé, soy mala para los resumenes :P pero al menos espero haber ayudado xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD Los OC que aparecerán en la historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo únicos míos son Shito, Megumi y Denev, y lo malvados por supuesto(?) muajajajaja

 **Notas Autora:** ¿Qué tal mis hermosas caperuzas? :) ¿Cómo se la han estado pasando en este fin de semana?... yo realmente no he descansado mucho u.u pero aún así me divierto xD ¿Creían que había olvidado el capítulo? ¡Por supuesto que no! :D Tal y como prometí aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic que como ya saben, es la secuela de L" inverno.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron un hermoso review en el prologo *u* me hicieron muy feliz. Agradezco mucho el interés que siempre le toman a mis historias y me alegra saber que les gusten mi ideas (feas y locas xD pero les gustan) Incluso se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. No quiero entretenerlas demasiado por aquí arriba, porque yo se que quieren leer xD Solo comentaré una pequeña cosita, los OC desconocidos que aparecieron en el prologo, son por supuesto los miembros de la familia Ghiaccio que no tuvieron aparición en la primera parte (obvio xD) Y esos mismo guardianes fueron creados por las lectoras del primer fic.

Sé que hubo varias chicas que comentaron, y en verdad me hubiera gustado que participaran todas, pero como saben, envolver tantos personajes puede ser algo difícil. Por ello solo tomé el de algunas lectoras (casi la mayoría fueron quienes estuvieron participando con reviews) sé que es algo injusto, y que también hay a quienes se les dificulta dejar un review, a veces por la conexión a internet y otras porque leen desde el celular y no pueden hacerlo. Pero mantuve comunicación con la mayoría y fue por eso que opte por darles la oportunidad de crear un personaje para esta historia. Por eso intentaré manejar a los personajes que me otorgaron de la mejor manera posible *u* y reitero que todos tendrán su participación dentro de la historia, aunque no soy el tipo de persona que coloca a todos al mismo tiempo, por lo que es posible que algunos capítulos estén concentrado en unos y después en otros (de ahí la razón por la que estan en tres lugares diferentes xD) además de que eso los ayudará a relacionarse y conocer mejor a cada uno de los guardianes de Shito. Aunque reitero, este fic es **_principalmente_** un **OCxHaruxTsuna** por lo que son ellos quienes llevarán el protagonismo dentro de la historia xD

Todo aclarado, ahora si los dejo con lo interesante(?) xD

Nos leemos abajito para más noticias kawaii *u*

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo. Este fic es la **SECUELA** o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo(a) en la lectura, algunos detalles pueden resultarte confusos por lo que te invito a visitar mi perfil y leer la primera parte de mi historia. Puesto que este fic se desarrolla después del final del anime, algunos personajes canon tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga (y si me refiero a Enma y compañía xD) Nuevamente habrá personajes canon que tendrán participación mínima dentro de la historia (como Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones: -"** _Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc. (Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Las lectoras y creadoras de OC para esta historia, mismas que me acompañaron durante la lectura de la primera parte. También esta dedicado a una persona que me ha inspirado mucho con sus historias y forma de escribir, pero que por algunas cosas no hemos podido comunicarnos como antes: **Yami Krismiya**_ (Te extraño T3T)

* * *

 **~ _Nuova Alba della primavera_ ~**

 _ **Capítulo I** : Destino desencadenado_

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol fueron iluminando la habitación del chico que no hace mucho yacía recostado sobre su cama. Con calma se colocó frente al espejo acomodando la camisa blanca de su uniforme.

Sus cabellos, ligeramente húmedos, estaban despeinados como ya era costumbre. Buscó entre los libros que estaban sobre una mesita y entonces eligió los que ese día ocuparía en la escuela y uno a uno los metió dentro de su maletín. Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras para llegar hasta la cocina de su casa, donde ya estaba su madre preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días, Okā-san — saludó amable tomando asiento.

— Buenos días Tsu-kun— Nana sonrió al ver a su hijo, e inmediatamente sirvió su desayuno — Últimamente puedes levantarte temprano tú solo.

El castaño rió mientras rascaba torpemente su cabello.

— S-sí… —Tsuna no quería admitir delante de su madre que en realidad su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la forma espartana en la que su tutor solía levantarlo, así que ahora ya no era necesario que estuviera presente para lograr que se levantará de la cama.

Y es que desde aproximadamente dos semanas atrás, Reborn había hecho un viaje para ver a Nono, por lo que Tsuna podía respirar tranquilo sin tener que estar alerta a cualquier golpe que su tutor quisiera propinar contra él.

— Lástima que no puedo disfrutarlo como antes…— susurró cansino. Todo había cambiado desde la llegada de Reborn a su vida. Aunque no podía quejarse, ya que también había obtenido cosas buenas.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Tsu-kun?

— No… nada Okā-san— medio respondió, pues ya había metido una tostada en su boca. Terminó de masticar para continuar — ¿Y los niños?

Era extraño que no estuvieran tratando de robar su desayuno. Ni siquiera había rastro de Bianchi.

— ¿No te enteraste Tsu-kun? Ayer por la tarde fueron a casa de Kyoko-chan y se quedaron a dormir allá. Bianchi dijo que iría a recolectar algunos ingredientes para la comida de esta tarde.

El rostro de Tsuna palideció, lo más probable es que ese día no cenaría en casa.

— ¿Eh?— reaccionó unos segundos después — Pero si Kyoko-chan no está en su casa.

La pelimiel había tenido que hacer un viaje con sus padres, y aunque deseaba quedarse con su hermano, al final terminó por ir y dejar que su Ryohei se encargará de la casa. Después de todo no estaría mucho tiempo fuera, porque aún seguían en clases.

— Parece que fueron a jugar con el hermano de Kyoko-chan— una gotita apareció en la frente de Tsuna, no sabía cómo era que podía aguantar a esos pequeños— Por cierto, ¿puedes avisarle a Haru-chan que esta tarde haré una comida para tus amigos? — Prosiguió su madre, aún de espaldas al chico — Hace tiempo que no se reúnen todos juntos.

— Ah, claro — el castaño asintió. Era verdad, últimamente los únicos que iban a su casa eran Gokudera y Yamamoto. Aunque se reunía con los demás en la escuela, no era lo mismo — Esta tarde traeré a Haru y los demás.

Finalmente, después de la conversación con su madre, el chico tomó sus cosas y salió con rumbo a Namichuu. Si bien aún era temprano, eso le permitiría tomarse su tiempo para llegar, quizás tomando el camino largo. De vez en cuando no venía mal pasar tiempo solo.

Los últimos meses habían sido ajetreados, después de su viaje al futuro y la llegada de Ghiaccio.

La llegada de Ōkawa Shito.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó, pero una voz a lo lejos captó su atención.

— Vamos pequeñito, es peligroso~desu — cuando Tsuna se acercó, pudo ver cómo cerca de un árbol se encontraba Haru intentando alcanzar a un gatito que parecía asustado al encontrarse en una rama delgada, seguramente pronto podría romperse.

Claro que la de ojos chocolate no era lo suficientemente alta como para poder alcanzarlo. Pero para sorpresa de Tsuna, la chica colocó su bolso en el piso y comenzó a subir por el árbol.

— ¡H-Haru! — La llamó de inmediato — es peligroso. Además… — el castaño bajó la mirada sonrojándose un poco — a-alguien p-puede verte…

— ¡Hahi! Tsuna-san— sus ojos alcanzaron a visualizar la silueta del chico, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que se refería a su falda — No problem~desu, Haru lleva puesta su ropa deportiva debajo— señaló sus shorts.

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Tsuna.

— De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado — advirtió con preocupación.

El castaño observó como la chica iba acercándose poco a poco, pero el gatito parecía tan asustado que en lugar de ceder, comenzó a acercarse más a la orilla.

— Haru no te hará daño… Haru te ayudará a bajar — decía repetidamente, como si el pequeño animal pudiera escucharla.

Tsuna, quien la observaba desde abajo solo esperaba que no fuera ella quien se hiciera daño.

Justo cuando la mano de la chica estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Tsuna escuchó como la rama comenzó a romperse más. Temiendo que Haru pudiera caer, corrió posicionándose debajo.

— Haru, baja por favor.

— Haru no puede dejar aquí a este pequeñín — se negó.

— Pero… — cuando el castaño estaba a punto de replicar, la rama ya no pudo aguantar más el peso de la chica, y entonces Tsuna solo pudo observar como Haru estaba a punto de caer.

Levanto lo brazos para poder atraparle y no diera de lleno contra el pavimento.

Haru solo dio un pequeño gritito y cerró los ojos. Ya ni siquiera había prestado atención al gato. Fue entonces cuando los brazos de Tsuna la atraparon por la cintura, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, pero el impulso logro que ambos cayeran al piso recibiendo gran parte del daño el joven.

— Tsuna-san… Tsuna-san… — lo llamó Haru temiendo haberlo lastimado. Se quitó de inmediato de encima de él y se arrodilló a su lado — ¿E-estas bien? Haru lamenta no haberte hecho caso.

Él lanzó un quejido, y abrió uno de sus ojos. Pudo observar a Haru con el semblante preocupado.

Y de inmediato comenzó a reír.

— Estoy bien — dijo.

— Tsuna-san es malo por asustar a Haru de esa manera — se quejó haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? — fue su turno de interrogarla. Ella simplemente asintió, poniéndose de pie y de paso ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ambos sacudieron su uniforme.

— ¡Hahi! Es muy temprano para que Tsuna-san este por aquí — prosiguió ella después de un rato, mientras avanzaban.

— Ya que Lambo no está en casa, pude descansar mejor. Además me pareció buena idea caminar tranquilamente hacia la escuela. ¿Y tú, Haru?

— Desde los últimos meses, Haru se levanta muy temprano para hacer ejercicio. También he descubierto que puedo hacer muchas cosas de camino a Midori. Las mañanas siempre son tranquilas por aquí, así que Haru puede pensar mejor sus próximos diseños de trajes — sonrió.

La de ojos chocolate siempre había sido alguien animada y para ella era muy fácil conversar. Comenzó a contarle como iba en la escuela, lo que hacía después de clases y sobre algunas de sus compañeras de aula.

Tsuna la escuchó atento. Podía ver como sus ojos se iluminaban siempre que hablaba de sus hobbies. Desde hacía ya un tiempo, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, tal y como era cuando la conoció. Irónicamente, él había sido el culpable de que un tiempo ella dejará de sonreír y hablar como normalmente lo hacía.

Si en ese tiempo, él se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, quizás su relación ahora sería diferente. Él podría ser una de las razones por las que ella era feliz pero, lamentablemente, eso había cambiado.

Aún se arrepentía de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo…

" _De pie frente al gran reloj del centro comercial de Namimori, Tsuna esperaba el momento de que ella comenzará a hablar. Había llegado con casi dos horas de antelación cuando, aquella mañana, había recibido la llamada de Haru citándolo en ese mismo lugar. Y ahora no podía negar que sus nervios estaban destrozándose con cada minuto de espera._

 _Finalmente, pudo observar cuando la de mirada chocolate se decidió a comenzar, pues respiró profundo._

— _Haru está muy agradecida de conocer cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de Tsuna-san — ella mantuvo la mirada puesta en él. Tsuna permaneció con firmeza, sin importar lo que dijera a continuación — durante mucho tiempo, Haru creyó que ella no era lo suficientemente importante, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada~desu. Tsuna-san siempre cuido de Haru, a su propia manera. Realmente me hizo feliz darme cuenta de eso… — se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar — pero… el corazón de Haru ha cambiado._

 _Los ojos de Tsuna analizaron los gestos de la chica. Ella realmente parecía decidida._

— _Sé que los sentimientos que tenía por Tsuna-san eran sinceros, pero ahora hay un sentimiento nuevo que Haru quiere descubrir. No sé qué tan fuerte sea, pero Haru quiere intentarlo y darse una oportunidad. Por eso, no puedo aceptar los sentimientos de Tsuna-san._

 _Ella hizo una reverencia tras unos breves segundos de silencio._

— _Descuida Haru — comenzó Tsuna. Algo en su interior le había advertido que esa sería su respuesta — Sé a que estas refiriéndote. Y-Yo entiendo que me equivoque, pero no tienes que sentirte mal por eso. Me alegra haber podido decirte lo que siento, y soy feliz sin tener que ocultártelo. Lo que te dije aquel día, lo volveré a repetir — confesó — lo único que quería era que lo supieras, y no importa que pase, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran._

 _Haru sintió la sinceridad en las palabras de Tsuna._

— _¿Tsuna-san seguirá siendo amigo de Haru…? — tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero quería a cada uno de sus amigos y estar lejos era imposible para ella._

 _Tsuna sonrió de manera dulce._

— _Claro que lo seremos… — sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella — tú eres parte de la familia._

 _Haru no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrimilla._

— _Y sobre Shito-kun — continuó el castaño — ahora somos aliados. No tienes que preocuparte más._

— _Shi-chan es una buena persona, Tsuna-san no se arrepentirá. Estoy segura que puedes confiar en él._

— _Yo también lo creo — asintió — aunque ahora ha tenido que marcharse a Italia._

— _Haru lo sabe, pero ten confianza. Shi-chan encontrará a los malos~desu , y junto a Tsuna-san podrán vencerlos._

 _El castaño asintió._

 _Como líder de Ghiaccio, su intuición le decía que podía confiar en él. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse de que hiciera feliz a Haru y la protegiera._

 _No le perdonaría si algún día la hacía sufrir…"_

— Tsuna-san… ¿Tsuna-san…?— le llamó Haru por tercera vez, hasta que por fin reacciono — ¿Pasa algo, Tsuna-san? Pareces distraído~desu

— A-Ah, no es nada — respondió torpemente.

Para cuando alzo la vista, ambos habían llegado a la entrada de Midori.

— Muchas gracias por acompañar a Haru todo el camino— le agradeció con una reverencia.

— No fue nada —sonrió, pero antes de que entrará la llamó — H-Haru, Okā-san me ha dicho que hoy cocinará para ustedes. ¿Podrás acompañarnos a casa? — preguntó con algo de tímidez.

— Sí, Haru estará muy contenta de ir a casa de Tsuna-san. ¿Te parece si Haru los espera en la entrada de Namichuu? — Tsuna asintió en forma alegre — Entonces nos vemos después de clases.

— Sí

Haru estaba por entrar cuando entonces recordó la llamada que había realizado por la mañana muy temprano.

— Tsuna-san — le llamó una vez más, logrando que el chico volteará — Shi-chan me ha dicho que esta tarde te llamará, parece ser que hoy le darían información nueva que desea hablar contigo.

Tsuna cambio su expresión por una confusa, ciertamente tenía que ser algo importante.

— Gracias por el recado, Haru. Entonces estaré pendiente de su llamada — respondió y finalmente se despidió de ella para marcharse.

La investigación de ese extraño grupo estaba resultando difícil, y eso en parte advertía a su intuición de que debían tener mucho cuidado.

* * *

[…]

* * *

— ¿Por qué rayos estas siguiéndome, idiota del béisbol? — preguntó con fastidio el peliplata, mientras avanzaba por la calles con ambas manos metidas en el bolsillo.

— Vamos Gokudera, los dos vamos a la escuela. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir juntos? — preguntó Yamamoto con su habitual tono calmado.

— Ya te lo dije, no estoy aquí para ser tu niñera. Solo vine para poder acompañar al Décimo — lanzó un suspiró cansino — ¿Es que eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta que el Décimo no puede andar solo por las calles? Como su mano derecha es mi deber escoltarlo.

— Pero Tsuna no estaba en casa, de cualquier forma has terminado por ir solo a la escuela — soltó despreocupado mientras cruzaba las manos tras su cabeza.

— ¡Lo único que tienes en el cerebro son músculos! Es por eso que no eres apto para ser un guardián — escupió con enfado Gokudera — Debemos estar alerta, sobre todo ahora, y lo único que piensas es en jugar a ir juntos a la escuela. Al menos el idiota de Shito está haciendo su trabajo de informarnos.

Los dos chicos continuaban con su caminata hacia la escuela Namimori. De nada había servido el apresurado paso de Gokudera, al final no había encontrado a Tsuna y como consecuencia había terminado yendo con Yamamoto.

Era una desgracia para el peliplata.

— Aunque no sirve de mucho, al final ni siquiera ha podido dar con su verdadera identidad — continuó — tanto presumir, y al final su equipo de investigación no es la gran cosa — se burló.

— No digas eso Gokudera, es natural que después del ataque del que fueron objeto hayan retrasado su investigación — el moreno dijo en su defensa — además él mismo dijo que después de lo que sucedió, los ataques de esos sujetos se detuvieron.

— Bah, eso no tiene nada que ver. Debieron haber aprovechado esos momentos.

Totalmente contrario a lo que Gokudera creía, Yamamoto por su parte entendía un poco la dificultad de ese asunto. Quizás el hecho de haber pasado por tantas penurias durante su batalla contra Byakuran en el futuro, lo hicieron comprender lo difícil que puede ser moverse dentro del mundo de la mafia.

— Y ahora que hablamos del idiota… — Gokudera miró de reojo al pelinegro, no sabía cómo decirlo para no sonar tan interesado en el tema — no es como si me importará lo que haces, pero te llevas muy bien con esa mujer… la hermana del idiota.

— ¿Te refieres a Megumi? — Preguntó, ganándose una ceja enarcada del peliplata — Si, ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común— rió.

Gokudera bufó. Ciertamente era raro que alguien comprendiera las idioteces de Yamamoto, y a pesar de todo, la chica integrante de Ghiaccio no parecía tan infantil como para mezclarse con los dos idiotas más grandes. Si, se refería a Sasagawa Ryohei, y el tonto que tenía a su lado.

— Las últimas veces, ustedes estaban juntos en todas partes — continuó el peliplata, ya no estaba tan seguro de que Yamamoto fuera tonto por naturaleza — Cualquiera que te viera, diría que te gusta esa mujer.

— Por supuesto que me gusta. Ella es agradable.

Si el peliplata hubiera estado bebiendo algo en esos momentos, era seguro que se lo hubiera escupido en la cara.

— ¿Cómo es posible que lo digas de esa forma? Te recuerdo que no hace mucho, dijiste lo mismo respecto a la mujer estúpida — o sí, Gokudera nunca olvidaba las cosas.

— Haru también me gusta — respondió despreocupado. Realmente un día no muy lejano, Gokudera esperaba poder darle un buen golpe — Aunque ambas me gustan de diferente forma.

¿Sería posible que Yamamoto fuera tan tonto como para no entender a que se refería con _"gustar"_?

Gokudera Hayato no lo sabía. Incluso aunque era un inexperto en el _arte de ligar,_ según las palabras de Shamal, hasta él mismo se había percatado de sus sentimientos por Haru.

Aunque técnicamente no había servido mucho.

— Haru es amable, divertida y es el tipo de persona capaz de crear un ambiente agradable — continuó el moreno, sin tomarle importancia al ceño fruncido de Gokudera — Megumi por el contrario, es formal y seria, pero una vez que la conoces puede llegar a mostrarte facetas desconocidas para los demás. Sin importar lo cerca que estés, siempre guarda cosas para ella misma. Eso… — se detuvo unos segundos. Gokudera enarco la ceja — hace que me dé la sensación de querer protegerla.

Si a eso se refería con gustar de diferentes maneras, quizás aún no le quedaba del todo claro que era lo que sentía.

— De verdad no tienes cerebro… — susurró en voz baja el peliplata — ¿Y entonces? Supongo que te has mantenido en contacto con la hermana del idiota.

Yamamoto lo miró de reojo, mientras continuaba caminando a paso lento.

— Desde hace mes y medio no hablo con ella.

— ¡Pero si ellos se han marchado hace dos meses!— el peliplata se golpeó mentalmente, ¿qué carajo le importaba a él lo que hiciera Yamamoto?

— Al principio nos llamábamos todos los días — dijo un despreocupado Yamamoto — supongo que ha estado ocupada.

— O simplemente ella no te considera su amigo.

— Es más viable la primera opción — sonrió el chico — Por cierto Gokudera… ¿has hablado con Haru?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la mujer estúpida en todo eso? — esta vez el peliplata subió el tono de su voz.

— Me preguntaba qué tal te iba con ella, después de haberte confesado— soltó de lo más normal, logrando que Gokudera casi tropezará al escuchar esa pregunta.

— E-Eso no te importa, idiota del beisbol — respondió enfurecido volteándole la cara.

¿Qué le interesaba a él?

Ambos iban tan concentrados en su plática, que sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de la escuela. Y un muy efusivo Ryohei llegó hasta ellos, casi tirando a Gokudera por su rápida caminata.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de césped? — De inmediato Gokudera comenzó el reclamo — ¿Es que no puedes llegar de forma normal?

— ¿Qué pasa con esa energía, cabeza de pulpo? Si corrieras todas las mañanas no te comportarías así — respondió logrando que una venita saltará en la frente del más bajo.

Yamamoto solo comenzó a reír.

— Oh, buenos días ¡AL EXTREMO! Yamamoto— lo saludó, mientras el moreno correspondía — ¿No ha venido Sawada con ustedes?

— No, esta mañana cuando hemos ido a buscarle, él ya había salido — respondió el moreno adentrándose junto con los otros dos — supongo que llegará pronto.

— Quería avisarle que hoy se comunicarán con nosotros desde Italia.

— ¿Has hablado con el idiota de Shito? — preguntó ligeramente interesado el peliplata.

— No, me ha llamado Megumi — los tres detuvieron su paso justo frente al edificio principal.

— ¿Senpai se ha comunicado con Megumi? — esta vez Yamamoto también participó del interrogatorio.

— Desde que se ha marchado siempre hablamos por teléfono.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar preguntarse porque él no había podido comunicarse con ella. Si parecía tener contacto con Ryohei, ¿entonces significaba que de verdad no quería hablar con él?

Gokudera observó la expresión del más alto.

Seguramente algo tendría que estar pasando para que tener aquella actitud. Y la oportunidad perfecta para averiguarlo sería esa tarde.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Hibari observó a través de la ventana los alrededores de la escuela. Todo había estado marchando con la rutina de siempre.

Escuela tranquila llena de herbívoros ruidosos, algunas cuantas correcciones contra aquellos que se atrevían a romper las reglas de Namichuu, y el grupo del rey de los herbívoros cuyas actividades estaban lejos de ser interesantes después del viaje realizado al futuro y la marcha de esos extraños miembros de Ghiaccio. Quizás era porque el bebé no estaba rondando por la escuela últimamente, pero no era nada divertido no tener con quien pelear.

Lanzó un bostezo mientras su pequeña ave Hibird, se posaba sobre su hombro después de cantar el tan conocido himno de la escuela.

— Oh, Kyo-san — Hibari volteó al llamado de Kusakabe, cuando este entro a la sala del comité disciplinario— Parece que todo está tranquilo desde esta mañana.

— Hmn — un simple sonido le basto para que Kusakabe entendiera que el presidente seguramente no estaba de muy buen humor.

Si bien no había nada nuevo, lo cierto es que tal y como había comentado Shito, Hibari se había mantenido al tanto de que algo extraño sucediera en la ciudad. No por el hecho de estar interesado en los asuntos de los herbívoros, sino porque el bebé se lo había pedido y la recompensa valdría la pena.

— Tanta tranquilidad es un poco extraña — soltó Kusakabe repentinamente.

Era verdad que algo raro había en la atmósfera.

Si Hibari lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquel chico de Italia había mencionado a un grupo de personas que al parecer eran fuertes y su cometido era atacarlos, ¿por qué no habían realizado ningún movimiento hasta el momento?

Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro sintió una mirada a sus espaldas, y regresando la vista miró nuevamente hacia la ventana. Observó con detenimiento de donde había venido aquella sensación que, estaba seguro, provenía de alguna persona. Pero no había nada.

Aunque por un momento creyó estar siendo vigilado por algo o alguien.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kyo-san? — preguntó Kusakabe al ver el repentino cambio en el presidente.

Pero Hibari no respondió.

— ¡Kusakabe-san! — uno de los tantos miembros del comité disciplinario entró y se dirigió al chico de extraño peinado. Pero en cuanto observó a Hibari retrocedió algunos pasos con temor — siento mucho interrumpirlo Hibari-san, pero me han dicho que hay una pelea en las afueras de la ciudad. Parece ser que una banda de delincuentes están creando alboroto. ¿Cómo quiere que procedamos?

Una sonrisa ladina se asomó por el rostro del azabache.

— Yo iré — dijo colocándose su chaqueta, mientras era seguido por Kusakabe.

Por fin tendría algo de entretenimiento y nada mejor que golpear a unos cuantos herbívoros para lograr perder el estrés que tenía en esos momentos.

* * *

[…]

* * *

— ¿Eh? ¿La madre del Décimo cocinará para nosotros? — preguntó con emoción el peliplata mientras salía de la escuela junto Tsuna y Yamamoto.

— Sí, también invité a Onii-san— respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa.

— Es una lástima que senpai no pueda ir con nosotros ahora mismo, aún tiene que quedarse en el club — comentó Yamamoto caminando a la par.

— ¿Tú no tienes que quedarte Yamamoto?

— No, hace poco que ha terminado el torneo y nos hemos tomado algunos días

— Jum, hubiera sido mejor que ningún idiota viniera — escupió por la bajo el peliplata — ¿De qué nos sirve que venga el ruidoso cabeza de césped?

— Vamos Gokudera, todo es más divertido si estamos todos juntos — Gokudera frunció el ceño al oír las palabras de Yamamoto, sin embargo cambió de inmediato cuando Tsuna le dio la razón.

— Onii-san dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde.

Los tres continuaron hasta llegar a la puerta, donde una castaña ya los esperaba en la puerta.

— ¡Tsuna-san! — Le llamó saludando con la mano, mientras iba a su encuentro — Hola Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san — hizo una reverencia.

— Haru, ya estás aquí — continuó el chico de ojos marrón, mientras le sonreía.

— Sí, Haru decidió darse prisa para ir todos juntos.

— Lo que faltaba, que la mujer estúpida también fuera — gruño el peliplata, recibiendo una mueca de desagrado por parte de la mencionada.

— Haru no es estúpida — se defendió — y aunque Gokudera-san no lo admita, Haru sabe que en el fondo está contento porque este aquí — dijo sacándole la lengua.

— Q-Qué i-idioteces dices, mujer — un ligero sonrojo decoro el rostro de Gokudera.

Maldita mujer, desde el día en que se había confesado parecía querer aprovecharse de la situación. ¡Hasta era capaz de echárselo en cara!

Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír, al parecer su relación no había cambiado mucho.

— ¿Nos vamos? — les invitó Tsuna.

Los cuatro salieron con rumbo a casa del castaño mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, y había unas cuantas discusiones entre Haru y el peliplata.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Claro, hasta que se encontraron con Lambo por el camino y éste en un descuido chocó contra la pierna del peliplata.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, vaca estúpida? — le regaño el chico.

— El gran Lambo-san no puede perder el tiempo con _Bakadera_ , tengo que esconderme de I-pin — contestó con desdén el bovino, lo que causo el enfado de Gokudera.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Y en donde esta I-pin-chan?

— Gyajaja la muy tonta… — apenas había comenzado a hablar Lambo, cuando fue detenido por un Gokudera que lo tomó por el cabello y lo lanzó por los cielos.

— G-Gokudera-kun…— le detuvo Tsuna, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el bovino ya había salidos por los aires.

— Jum, vaca estúpida, agradéceme que te haya ayudado a esconderte — se burló.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Gokudera-san hiciera eso al pobre de Lambo-chan? — inmediatamente lo regaño la de ojos chocolate.

— No te metas mujer, esa vaca estúpida se lo merece.

— Gokudera-san es un salvaje~desu

Ambos comenzaron una pelea nuevamente. Era imposible que ese par se mantuviera tranquilo por unos momentos. Sin éxito, Tsuna intentaba detenerlos con ayuda de Yamamoto.

Si continuaban así nunca llegarían a su casa.

Pero justo cuando el chico se disponía a separar a Haru antes de que se lanzara sobre el peliplata, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

Por un segundo, un escalofrío lo invadió, igual de parecido al que una vez sintió con Mukuro y Byakuran. No se equivocaba, eso era su súper intuición.

Algo, estaba seguro que algo iba a suceder. Y no pasó mucho antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó repentinamente, mientras empujaba a Haru y Gokudera.

Yamamoto reacciono por inercia, y también se alejó rápidamente. En solo una fracción de segundos, una pequeña corriente se había estrellado contra el pavimento, creando un gran hueco en el piso. Las grietas se extendieron a lo largo del pavimento.

Tsuna, que había caído junto con Haru, levantó la vista buscando de inmediato desde donde había provenido ese ataque. Los dos chicos hicieron lo mismo que él.

Ese golpe era seguro que era dirigido a ellos.

— Parece que la intuición del Décimo funciona de maravilla — una voz se escuchó de repente alertando a los chicos.

Cuando alzaron la vista, observaron la figura de una persona que estaba sobre el techo de una casa, que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada.

— ¿Quién eres? — Tsuna de inmediato se puso de pie. Si no tenía cuidado, algo más podría pasar.

Vio de reojo a Haru y después a sus dos guardianes. Ninguno parecía herido.

Concentró su mirada en aquella extraña figura, no podía saber con certeza qué tipo de persona era, puesto que llevaba una túnica que le cubría la cabeza y gran parte de su cuerpo. Además de una máscara que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, dejando al descubierto solo una sonrisa que se formaba en su boca.

— Supongo que es una grosería de mi parte no presentarme debidamente al Décimo Capo de Vongola — dijo la figura mientras se ponía de pie y permanecía en el mismo lugar— pero en realidad no tenemos un nombre que nos identifique. En Italia nos conocen como _Il Giudizio_.

— ¿Il Giudizio? — estaba vez el sorprendido fue Gokudera.

¿Cómo es posible que uno de los miembros de ese grupo estuviera en Namimori? ¿Cómo es que Shito no les había informada nada?

— "El Juicio" — continuó— para que la Mafia no llame por ese nombre debe ser porque tienen conciencia de lo que hacen — dijo con malicia el hombre— si consideran que los estamos juzgando, es porque naturalmente ese repugnante mundo ha cometido demasiados pecados.

Tsuna lucía confuso ante sus palabras. ¿Quiénes eran realmente?

— Pasando a otro tema, probar un poco las habilidades del Décimo no parece mala idea. Esquivaste rápidamente mi ataque, te felicito por eso.

La sangre de Tsuna hirvió. ¿Probar sus habilidades? ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de sus amigos resultaba herido?

— Si lo que querías era eso, habría sido suficiente que me atacarás solo a mí — la voz del castaño tomó un tono serio.

Aquel hombre comenzó a reír.

— Creo que estas equivocado, Décimo. Siempre debes saber qué tipo de hazañas guardan los demás, la idea de tenerlos reunidos es para ver si de alguna forma, tus guardianes logran sorprenderme — masculló con burla

—Maldito, ¿qué te estás creyendo? — Gokudera lo miró con enojo.

Ese hombre estaba sacándolo de sus casillas al parecer tan confiado. Le importaba una mierda el supuesto informe de Shito, era imposible que ese sujeto lograra vencer al Décimo y ellos dos estando juntos.

— Haru, busca un lugar seguro — susurró el castaño a la chica, que se encontraba sorprendida viendo también a aquel hombre.

Ella asintió ante sus palabras y retrocedió unos pasos. No sabía si debía correr, puesto que era seguro que ese sujeto no la dejaría ir muy lejos, pero tampoco deseaba distraer a Tsuna y el resto viéndose expuesta, porque lo que su primer idea fue quedarse resguardada tras una casa en construcción no muy lejos de ellos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse fuera de la vista de aquel hombre.

— Veamos… ¿lograrán evadir mi ataque también ellos? — soltó repentinamente el de túnica y entonces sacó su mano derecha de entre su ropa mientras hacía un rápido movimiento. De inmediato el mismo golpe que antes les había dirigido fue a estrellarse a donde ahora se encontraban Gokudera y Yamamoto.

— ¿C-Cómo es que…?

Tsuna parpadeó. Solo había hecho un movimiento con su mano, ni si quiera había podido ver que algún tipo de energía o llama se formará para poder crear un golpe así. Era casi como si algo invisible se hubiera estrellado contra ellos, eso sin contar que ambos estaban separados.

Una nube de polvo se alzó durante unos segundos disipándose casi inmediatamente, para tranquilidad de Tsuna, dejando al descubierto a ambos guardianes que al parecer habían logrado evadirlo.

— Deja de fanfarronear — Gokudera fue el primero salir de aquella nube y entonces con gran enojo avanzó hasta quedar a una distancia corta, alzó la vista hasta el chico y entonces encendió la llama de última voluntad de su anillo — Veamos si puedes contra mi _sistema C.A.I_

— ¿Seguro que podrás utilizarlo? — preguntó con sorna.

— ¿Eh? Pero… — el peliplata observó como su llama iba reduciéndose poco a poco, impidiéndole activar el anillo de Uri. Gokudera nuevamente intento liberar su armamento, sin embargo una espiral casi imperceptible estaba rodeando ambos anillos— ¿Qué rayos…?

Pero antes de que el peliplata pudiera reaccionar, sintió un golpe cerca de una de sus costillas y entonces salió disparado a uno de los muros cercanos.

— ¡Gokudera!/ ¡Gokudera-kun!— gritaron los otros dos al ver como el peliplata escupió un poco de sangre de la boca.

Todo había sido tan rápido que lo había perdido de vista, pero Tsuna estaba seguro que ese sujeto era quien se había acercado a Gokudera lanzándolo lejos. Para cuando el castaño lo busco con la mirada, el hombre en cuestión ahora estaba de pie sobre un poste.

— No pensé que esto sería tan rápido, guardián — rió, viendo ahora al líder de Vongola.

Tsuna no espero e inmediatamente entró en modo hyper, utilizando sus llamas para poder volar y llegar hasta el enemigo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Sawada activo sus lentillas.

— ¡ _X-Burner_! — Preparo su llama para atacarlo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta el hombre ya no estaba frente a sus ojos— ¿Qué…? — y sin más sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, mandándolo al suelo con mucha fuerza.

— Demasiado lento, Vongola

— Tsuna, ¿estás bien? — Yamamoto corrió hasta llegar al castaño, Tsuna se arrodillo con algo de dificultad. Al parecer el impacto lo había afectado.

— Ahora es mi turno — Yamamoto desenfundó su _Shigure Kintoki,_ y rápidamente subió a un tejado para poder llegar al enemigo.

— Katana, ¿eh?

El pelinegro tomó la espada y avanzó en dirección del hombre que estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros.

— _Shigure Soen Ryu_ — el moreno movió su katana con la mano izquierda, justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros, quedando sumamente cerca; acto que el enemigo intento contrarrestar. Sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta la espada había desaparecido y ahora estaba en la mano derecha del guardián de la lluvia— Quinta forma ofensiva… ¡ _Samidare!_

Yamamoto había dejado caer su espada intencionalmente para tomarlo desprevenido, y sin dudarlo lo atacó con su katana. No haría lo mismo que con Squalo, esta vez Yamamoto sabía que ese sujeto iba muy en serio, y si fallaba alguien más podría resultar herido.

Tsuna vio desde lo bajo la batalla del pelinegro, y se percató de la sonrisa que evocaba aquel hombre bajo la máscara.

— Esto… — el pelinegro sintió como su katana chocó contra algo bajo la túnica que llevaba puesta, neutralizando su ataque.

— Buen movimiento — habló — pero necesitarás algo más que eso si quieres derrotarme.

Yamamoto sintió el empuje realizado por el hombre, logrando separarse del chico y quedando en evidencia el arma que portaba: una lanza en color negro y verde, con aquella resplandeciente punta en color plateado.

— Lo has hecho bien, ahora veamos que más tienes — dijo, y desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista del moreno, se acercó hasta quedar rostro a rostro.

— "Esto es malo…" — pensó el moreno, el enemigo tenía una velocidad impresionante incluso para lograr que a la vista común fuera casi como si desapareciera. Eso mismo sucedió cuando atacó a Tsuna.

Pero si estaba a esa distancia, no podría usar la lanza que llevaba en la mano y para él sería menos factible el fallar un ataque. Incluso podría utilizar su onceava forma ofensiva con buenos resultados.

Efectivamente, tal y como Yamamoto pensó, el hombre no utilizó su lanza. En cambio acercó su mano rozando levemente la espada del moreno, sorprendiéndolo un poco por su acción y acto seguido se dispuso a lanzarle un puñetazo, cosa que Yamamoto pudo esquivar fácilmente.

— "¿Qué es lo que trata de hacer?" — Yamamoto reaccionó unos segundos después, y nuevamente elevó su katana, pero para su sorpresa estaba había vuelto a su forma habitual — Pero…

Al ver su mano, aquella aura en espiral también rodeaba sus anillos y a Shigure Kintoki, impidiendo activar nuevamente sus llamas. Y para cuando se dispuso a alejarse, sintió un corte en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Y-Yamamoto! — gritó Tsuna al ver como comenzaba a brotar sangre de la herida recién hecha.

El pelinegro dio un salto atrás para retroceder y sostuvo su brazo.

— Rayos… siento no poder hacer nada Tsuna — dijo mientras bajaba de nuevo a donde se encontraban los otros dos— Mi anillo no responde.

Tsuna dio un vistazo a Gokudera, que con dificultad se había puesto de pie. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho ese sujeto, ambos anillos estaban inhabilitados. Y eso impedía que pudieran utilizar sus armas.

— Vamos Décimo, ponte de pie — le dijo esta vez dirigiendo la mirada al castaño.

Tsuna lo miró, ni siquiera habían podido acercarse ni hacerle ni un rasguño. ¿Cómo se supone que podrían derrotarle?

Buscó con la mirada a Haru, tenía que asegurarse de que ella pudiera marcharse de ahí sin salir herida. Ya no era seguro permanecer cerca.

El castaño nuevamente se impulsó con sus llamas para subir, pero lo hizo alejándose un poco más de donde estaban sus amigos. Quizás tendría una oportunidad si lo llevaba a un lugar más solitario.

— No intentes ir más lejos, eso no funcionará.

—"¿E-Está detrás de mí?" — Tsuna se detuvo repentinamente, eso lo había sorprendido. ¿Qué tan veloz podía ser?

Sin esperar demasiado recibió un codazo en la nuca, pero el castaño logró detenerse gracias a la fuerza de sus llamas.

De repente Tsuna pudo ver como el hombre estiró su mano, dejando al descubierto la misma mano con la que los había atacado previamente. Esta vez se dio cuenta que aquel guante negro que llevaba parecía tener un símbolo grabado en él, y emitía una luz.

— Veo que quieres mantener seguros a tus amigos, pero no te preocupes — sonrió al ver la mueca de Tsuna — No estoy aquí para matarlos. Solo quiero probar algo.

— Deja de bromear — esta vez Tsuna estaba molesto — No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a nadie.

— ¿Incluso a la mafia? — preguntó — ¿Eres capaz de proteger a un grupo de hombres que lo único que hacen es derramar sangre? Espero un futuro mejor para ti, Décimo Vongola.

— Maldito, será mejor que te alejes del Décimo — gritó Gokudera desde abajo. No importaba si no tenía su anillo, el peliplata sacó su dinamita para atacarlo.

— N-no Gokudera-kun — gritó Tsuna, pero era tarde, el chico ya las había lanzado contra el enemigo.

El hombre solo hizo un movimiento de su mano, e inmediatamente estas fueron desviadas en diferentes direcciones. Una de ellas exactamente hacia donde se encontraba Haru.

Tsuna no tuvo más opción que posicionarse frente a ella y entonces la bomba estalló directamente en el castaño.

— Décimo/Tsuna — gritaron ambos guardianes.

— ¡Tsuna-san! — Haru salió de inmediato al ver como Tsuna era herido.

— No vengas Haru — le dijo él, la chica se detuvo en seco.

El hombre dio un vistazo a la chica que acaba de salir de su escondite, la misma que estaba con ellos al momento de su ataque.

— Ya veo, así que eso es lo más importante para el Vongola— sonrió al ver el rostro preocupado de Tsuna — Algo de diversión no viene mal.

Al escuchar las palabras del hombre, los tres jóvenes no pudieron evitar mirar en dirección de Haru. Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, aquel mismo golpe invisible pegó contra una de las paredes de la construcción en la que estaba la chica.

— Cuidado, mujer — Gokudera corrió y la empujó logrando que no fuera golpeada por el muro que cayó— Corre antes de que ese sujeto continúe — le advirtió

— Pero Gokudera-san… — el peliplata le dio una mirada reprobatoria, y entonces ella se puso pie. Sin embargo, en vez de alejarse miró alrededor.

— ¿Qué esperas, mujer estúpida? — le gritó al ver que no huía.

— Pequeño fallo — habló nuevamente el hombre en túnica — No le daré a ella, si eso temen. Veamos que tan buena suerte tiene una persona — y acto seguido movió nuevamente su mano y una corriente salió disparada.

En esta ocasión Tsuna pudo observar claramente como tomaba la forma de un remolino pequeño.

Aquello fue a estrellarse con algunos barrotes de madera que sostenían parte del techo y algunos materiales que se encontraban ahí.

— ¡HARU! — gritó rápidamente y sin pensarlo, utilizó sus llamas para llegar lo más pronto posible hasta ella.

Si no hacía algo, Haru resultaría herida. Pero iba ser imposible para él lograr quitarla de ahí para esquivar aquello. No tuvo otra opción más que envolverla con su cuerpo para cubrirla del golpe.

Incrédulos, Yamamoto y Gokudera observaron como toda la construcción se desplomo sobre ambas personas, dejándolos sepultados bajo el escombro.

— ¡Décimo!

— ¡Haru!

Los dos corrieron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban, y comenzaron a remover los escombros caídos.

— Eso fue todo por hoy. Les dije que no pensaba matarlos — habló el hombre que ahora estaba de pie no muy lejos de ellos. Los dos guardianes se pusieron en guardia de inmediato — Será mejor que atiendan a su líder ahora. Nosotros tendremos oportunidad de encontrarnos de nuevo.

Ambos sintieron una corriente de viento muy fuerte, y para cuando abrieron los ojos aquel sujeto había desaparecido por completo.

No era una broma, aquel enemigo no había utilizado ni el 10% de su poder. Ni siquiera Tsuna había podido tocarlo.

¿Sería posible que Il Giudizio fuera tan fuerte como para que ellos no le hicieran ningún daño?

Porque entonces tal vez ni siquiera uniendo fuerzas con Ghiaccio, ellos conseguirían derrotarles…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy :) espero que les haya gustado. Es curioso, porque recordando el primer capitulo de L" inverno, hay similitudes entre ambos. El primer capitulo de aquel fic comenzaba exactamente con el recuerdo de Haru siendo rechazada por Tsuna, y el primer capitulo de esta secuela es exactamente a la inversa, Tsuna siendo rechazado por Haru (¡Venganza! LOL) Pero desde que publique el final de la primera parte, siempre me pregunta como era que Haru le daría "calabazas" a Tsuna y pues ahora han visto como xD

Como ven, aquí hemos visto exactamente que sucedió durante el ataque, mientras Shito se encuentra en Italia. He decidido hacerlo de esta manera, para no dejar ni un cabo suelto. ¿Qué piensan de este enemigo? ¿Luce malo? ¿O es un asco? Ya saben que las sugerencias son bienvenidas en cualquier momento.  
Tambien aprovecho para aclarar que la unidad **Scuro** (el equipo especial de Shito) es algo parecido a CEDEF y Varia de Vongola xD Al igual que Shito y sus guardianes, ellos son investigadores, la diferencia radica en que ellos se especializan en la infiltración y la interferencia entre redes electrónicas, además de que su líder es un poco diferente y no le importa hacer lo que necesario para lograr su cometido.

Ya pues, eso sería todo.

Las noticias kawaii son que estoy pensando en hacer una historia nueva (no tan larga) pero un poco (MUY) dramática. ¿Creen que sería bueno? En fin, de cualquier forma estaré concentrada en este fic -se nota que necesita alguien con quien hablar(?) :v - Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Nos vemos la próxima semana :D donde ahora si comenzará lo bueno(?) xD

Sayonara.

 _Especial agradecimiento a:_ **Sayaneko-chan, hiyori ishida, angelacorus, chica panquesito, Kanade Miniwa y hitomi62**

 ***ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:** _La llegada de Ghiaccio a Namimori es inmediata, directamente al hospital donde se encuentran. ¿Tensión entre las familias aliadas? Y parece que especialmente entre los lideres de ambas. ¿Será posible mantener la unión contra el enemigo? Y por si fuera poco, hay un problema más grave entre Shito y Haru._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD Los OC que aparecerán en la historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo únicos míos son Shito, Megumi y Denev, y lo malvados por supuesto(?) muajajajaja

 **Notas Autora:** Es sábado *0* y el cuerpo lo sabe(?) ok no xD pero mi día de relax es este, y me gusta disfrutarlo :3 ¿Qué tal han estado? Yo espero que muy bien ;) En esta ocasión no vengo tan apresurada LOL por eso estoy publicando en tiempo y forma(?) incluso lo hago antes xD

Espero que les guste como va yendo la historia. Hoy hago entrega del segundo capítulo que seguramente les despertará muchos feels TuT  
o tal vez no(?) Agradezco mucho sus comentarios que siempre me alientan a seguir :D Esta historia en particular tiene mi cariño, y espero que con esta segunda parte no las defraude. Ya había comentado que en esta ocasión manejaré a muchos personajes nuevos, y al combinarlos con los canon pues me llevará tiempo. No desesperen por favor, todos saldrán conforme tengan su papel, quiero que todos tengan sus enfoques adecuados y los conozcan muy bien. Que se sientan identificados con ellos y sepan reconocerlos y diferenciarlos ;) El adelanto del la semana les hizo saber que este capitulo era principalmente enfocado en la llegada de Ghiaccio (y con ellos, el equipo 1 xD) pero en los siguientes capítulos lo demás equipos tambien tendrán su participación.

Disfruten el capitulo, y por favor si hay algo que me saliera mal o en lo que pueda mejorar, se los agradeceré mucho *3* Si en algún momento sienten que los personajes canon me salen muy OOC (o peor, que tambien sus OCs los maneje mal D:) pueden hacérmelo saber :3

Los dejo, y abajo dejaré una notita que esta vez no será muy kawaii(?) xD

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo. Este fic es la **SECUELA** o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo(a) en la lectura, algunos detalles pueden resultarte confusos por lo que te invito a visitar mi perfil y leer la primera parte de mi historia. Puesto que este fic se desarrolla después del final del anime, algunos personajes canon tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga (y si me refiero a Enma y compañía xD) Nuevamente habrá personajes canon que tendrán participación mínima dentro de la historia (como Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones: -"** _Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

 **\- "…. &…." - **Cambio de escena (estaremos enfocados principalmente en tres lugares: Italia, Tokio y Namimori, en este capítulo especifico el lugar, sin embargo en los próximos solo estará esto: **"…. &…." **)

(Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Las lectoras y creadoras de OC para esta historia, mismas que me acompañaron durante la lectura de la primera parte. También esta dedicado a una persona que me ha inspirado mucho con sus historias y forma de escribir, pero que por algunas cosas no hemos podido comunicarnos como antes: **Yami Krismiya**_ (Te extraño T3T)

* * *

 **~ _Nuova Alba della primavera_ ~**

 _ **Capítulo II:** Diferencias y desacuerdos... el lazo que se debilita._

* * *

Aquel día, dentro del hospital de Namimori, no había nada más que el ajetreo normal del ir y venir de algunas enfermeras que se encontraban revisando rutinariamente a los pacientes.

La blanca habitación en la que se encontraba Tsuna lucía en silencio mientras el chico yacía recostado. A un costado, un peliblanco esperaba sentado no muy lejos de él.

El castaño, aún con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco moviendo levemente la mano. Ryohei, dándose cuenta, se acercó hasta Tsuna. El chico abrió los ojos de forma lenta, parpadeando un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que había dentro de la habitación.

Sintió como la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, y un leve dolor en el hombro derecho.

— Sawada, has despertado. ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó, esta vez en tono bajo.

— O-Onii-san… — susurró.

Trataba de reaccionar a las palabras del boxeador, pero aún se le dificultaba. Hasta hacía unos momentos se encontraba de camino a casa junto a sus amigos, y de la nada ahora había despertado en otro lugar.

¿Cómo era que se encontraba ahí? ¿Por qué Ryohei estaba con él?

Entonces recordó de golpe lo que había sucedido. El ataque sorpresivo de un enemigo, la pelea que él junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera habían sostenido contra aquel individuo, y cómo Haru había estaba a punto de quedar atrapada bajo los escombros.

Haru en peligro…

— ¡Haru…!— se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Volteó a todas direcciones, los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran ellos dos— ¿Dónde está Haru? ¿Qué ha sucedido con ella?

— Tranquilo Sawada — Ryohei no tuvo más opción que detenerlo antes de que se lastimará.

— Pero Onii-san, Haru… ella… — el castaño parecía haber entrado en un ataque de pánico — Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto… ellos también.

— Esos dos están atendiendo sus heridas — respondió el mayor intentando tranquilizarlo.

Pero esa respuesta no le bastaba.

— ¿Y-Y Haru? — preguntó con cierto temor en la voz.

— Están revisándola, aún sigue durmiendo y…

No necesitó más explicaciones, Tsuna se puso de pie con rapidez y salió fuera del cuarto esperando obtener respuestas él mismo. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, hasta que cerca del final pudo ver a Bianchi sentada y a Gokudera no muy lejos reclinado sobre la pared.

De inmediato ambos se percataron de la presencia del castaño, que intercalo miradas entre ambos.

— Décimo — el peliplata se acercó presuroso — ¿se encuentra bien? Aún tiene que descansar o sino…

— Estoy bien — le detuvo abruptamente antes de que continuara. Miró a Bianchi, que se había puesto de pie, y no mucho después Yamamoto abrió la puerta que seguramente era uno de los consultorios, para llegar con ellos.

— Tsuna — lo llamó el pelinegro.

Si bien le tranquilizaba ver que ambos chicos estaban bien, con algunas heridas, pero sanos, aún así le inquietaba el hecho de no ver a Haru en ninguna parte.

— Ella… ¿cómo esta? — preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a la mujer.

— ¡SAWADA! — un agitado Ryohei llegó poco después — No tenías porque salir así. Eso fue extremadamente peligroso.

Gokudera le dio una mirada de enojo. Si hubiera hecho bien su trabajo de cuidarlo, no se encontrarían así en ese momento.

Ignorando a los chicos, Bianchi ayudó a Tsuna a sentarse para asegurarse de que el movimiento brusco de hace unos momentos no le afectará.

— El doctor ha dicho que está bien. S0lo tiene una contusión en el talón, nada grave.

Tsuna la miró suspicaz.

— ¿Por qué, entonces, no ha despertado? — era ilógico que si estaba bien, ella siguiera en revisión.

— Probablemente fue el shock. El doctor dice que tienen que esperar a revisarla una vez que despierte— continuó ella.

El castaño permaneció callado. Sin querer admitirlo, se sentía frustrado.

— _Mamma_ aún no sabe que estas en el hospital— habló Bianchi — le he dicho que te quedarías en casa con Hayato. También he llamado a casa de Haru, parece ser que su padre está en un congreso fuera de Namimori, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

Tsuna asintió. No había pensado en cómo explicarle a la familia de la chica porque se encontraba en el hospital. Por suerte ninguno de sus padres se encontraba en la ciudad, y eso ayudaba de alguna manera.

— Sawada… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? — esta vez Ryohei interrumpió los pensamientos del chico.

— Ya te lo he explicado, cabeza de césped— replicó Gokudera.

— Tu explicación fue incomprensible AL EXTREMO, cabeza de pulpo — dijo el boxeador — Además Sawada fue quien tuvo más contacto con el enemigo.

— Il Giudizio… fue uno de ellos — respondió finalmente el castaño — No entiendo porque razón apareció así, pero sin duda ellos están en Namimori.

— Eso no puede ser posible — continuó el peliblanco — Megumi me lo hubiera dicho cuando hable con ella.

Algo estaba complemente fuera de lógica en ese asunto.

— Eso significa que la alianza con ellos no ha servido de nada — masculló el peliplata — ni siquiera pueden mantener en vigilancia a los enemigos.

— De ninguna manera Gokudera — esta vez fue Yamamoto quien habló — debió haber ocurrido algo no previsto. Shito y Megumi nos hubieran advertido.

— Quizás… — Ryohei rápidamente intentó conectar ideas — algo les ha sucedido a ellos también. Es cierto que hable con Megumi ayer por la tarde, pero hace unas horas cuando intente llamarla la comunicación no funcionó.

Los cuatro jóvenes permanecieron en silencio. En realidad todo había sido tan repentino que era difícil poder generar alguna hipótesis.

Ni siquiera Bianchi podía ayudar en esos momentos, si Reborn hubiera estado ahí entonces quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

— ¿Cómo es…? Ese individuo…— preguntó la escorpión — Es muy raro que alguien haya podido herirlos a los tres. A menos que sea alguien fuerte.

El castaño observó detenidamente a sus dos guardianes. La preocupación por Haru le había impedido tomarle importancia a las heridas de sus amigos, tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera habían sido lastimados. Yamamoto tenía el brazo derecho vendado, seguramente debido al corte hecho por la lanza del hombre, y Gokudera parecía tener una venda alrededor del abdomen.

— Lo es… — continúo Tsuna — y no solo es fuerte. También tiene una velocidad increíble.

Gokudera tocó su vendaje, ciertamente lo que decían era verdad, puesto que un solo golpe de ese sujeto había bastado para fracturar una de sus costillas.

— Sawada, ¿pudiste verlo? ¿Cómo es su apariencia? — Ryohei deseaba conocer detalles, a pesar de que Gokudera y Yamamoto ya habían hablado con él, guardaba la esperanza de que Tsuna hubiera tenido más suerte reconociendo al enemigo.

Pero Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza.

— No pude ver nada Onii-san— respondió — la túnica que llevaba me lo impidió. Pero… — se detuvo unos segundos recordando algunos detalles — E-En su mano… en su mano llevaba un símbolo grabado.

— ¿Un símbolo? — Bianchi enarcó una ceja.

— Sí, cuando lanzó su ataque, pude ver su mano. Llevaba puesto un guante, pero ahí estaba grabado un símbolo — el castaño meditó — y emitía una luz. N-No estoy muy seguro, pero parecía un diamante con otros detalles dentro.

Los presentes intentaron hacer conjeturas, pero la información no ayudaba demasiado.

— El idiota dijo… — después de un lapso, Gokudera habló — cuando nos envió el primer informe, Shito mencionó que ese guardián suyo… Denev, había tenido un encuentro parecido cuando estaba siguiendo a Gamma, ¿no es verdad?

— Es cierto — Yamamoto también lo recordaba — dijo que no había podido verle, pero mencionó que algo brillaba en su mano.

— Y también cuando atacaron a su unidad en Italia — el boxeador también habló — fue un ataque similar.

Tsuna asintió. Ahora lo recordaba, entonces efectivamente tenía que comunicarse rápidamente con Ghiaccio, quizás de esa manera podrían descubrir más información. Incluso era probable que esa fuera la nueva información que Shito quería decirles.

— Necesitamos llamar a Shito-kun… — mencionó Sawada.

Algo dentro de él no deseaba comunicarse con el ojirrojo. Sabía que había fallado a la promesa que había hecho, pero si no hacía algo todo podría resultar más grave.

— La comunicación sigue sin funcionar, Sawada— comentó el boxeador — he llamado a Denev, que está en Tokio. Me ha dicho que él se encargará de hablar con ellos.

Tsuna se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, seguramente pronto tendrían contacto con Shito y su familia.

— Hibari está buscando al responsable — continúo el peliblanco, logrando sorprender al más joven.

— ¿H-Hibari-san?

— Está molesto AL EXTREMO. Parece sospechar que hubo un plan elaborado para hacerlo ir a las afueras de Namimori y poder atacarlos sin interrupciones. Dijo que haría pagar a quien creó un disturbio.

Un plan en el que no solo previeron su ubicación, sino que también habían distraído al presidente del comité disciplinario.

Los presentes quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Ciertamente estar en un hospital les provocaba un malestar inevitable.

¿Cuántas veces más tendrían que pasar por algo así? Desde que Reborn llegó, Tsuna siempre se preguntaba si volvería a tener esos días tranquilos que gozaba, pero al parecer eso estaba muy lejos y quizás nunca más regresarían.

— ¿Familiares de la señorita Miura? — todos volvieron a la realidad al escuchar al doctor salir.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Tsuna.

— ¿Es usted, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san? — preguntó — Debería estar descansando. Sus heridas pueden agravarse.

— Yo estoy bien doctor. Ya he dormido muchas horas — contestó impaciente — ¿Cómo está Haru?

— Necesito hablar con sus padres— dijo mirando alrededor.

— Sus padres están de viaje, yo soy su tutor responsable — habló Bianchi mientras se acercaba al médico.

— Los signos vitales de Miura-san son estables. Ella no está herida de gravedad, como les dije solo tiene una contusión en el talón, además parece ser que recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza. Solo debemos esperar que despierte, para poder realizar algunos estudios más y descartar cualquier tipo de daño.

— ¿Podemos verla? — preguntó el castaño. Quería asegurarse que de verdad no tenía nada malo.

— Les recomiendo que la vean hasta que despierte. Solo serán unas horas más.

Después de eso el doctor se retiró dejándoles solos nuevamente.

Tsuna volvió a tomar asiento, no sabía si con solo eso podía estar tranquilo, pero también reconocía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Después de todo aún había asuntos que debía atender rápidamente.

* * *

[…]

* * *

… **. &ITALIA&….**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— Parece que, tal y como dijeron Shito y Dánae, dos personas más están viajando a Japón — una chica de cabello negro y corto, se encontraba tras un monitor analizando algunos datos en el computador.

Shuuya Shirayuki, miembro de Scuro, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a un joven de cabello verde oscuro. Este continúo con la vista fija en su propia computadora sin prestarle demasiada atención.

— Por lo menos di algo Shinobu — reclamó con un mohín — eres el segundo al mando. Si Dánae estuviera aquí lo hablaría con ella.

Por fin, después de segundos, el chico la miró con expresión seria.

— ¿Aún no vuelve? — Dijo tomando un breve descanso — Se fue con Cavallone hace más de dos horas.

— Están revisando la última "escena del crimen" — hizo una mueca divertida, pero el chico la ignoró — Es muy extraño que justo después de la llamada de Vongola, también hayan atacado a otra _famiglia_. ¿Crees que esto sea un plan?

— Tal vez. Pero aún tengo monitoreado al primer sospechoso.

— Deberías llamar a Denev, hay que informarle de los otros dos — comentó Shuuya dándole el intercomunicador a Shinobu.

Este la miró sin hacer movimiento.

— No lo haré — respondió secamente — Su trabajo es mantenerse alerta, si no puede ni siquiera hacer eso, entonces no merece un título como guardián principal.

La pelinegra lo miró desaprobatoriamente. Siempre tenía que hacer las cosas a su modo.

— Yo lo haré — una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas. Al girarse se dio cuenta que se trataba de Scarlet, guardiana de la lluvia en Scuro.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó con duda Shuuya.

Sabía que la chica de cabello negro trenzado se mantenía alejada de su hermano y muy pocas veces conversaban.

— Es trabajo Shuuya — dijo quitándole el intercomunicador — Si no transmitimos esa información podría haber problemas. Independientemente de lo que haga Denev, estar alertas es lo primordial. Tampoco podemos estar seguros de mantener en vigilancia a Il Giudizio, los cuatro han sabido ocultarse muy bien.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que no descubrir su identidad traía consecuencias nada favorables. Quizás ellos eran quienes estaban trazando un plan más elaborado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Pero esta vez, había averiguado la forma de entrelazar la información recopilada esos meses. Si todo funcionaba y Dánae descubría algo más, entonces era posible que adelantaran al enemigo en cuestión.

* * *

[…]

* * *

… **. &Namimori, Japón&….**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tsuna había pasado las siguientes horas sin moverse de aquella silla junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera. Ni siquiera cuando Bianchi les había dicho que no servían de nada estando ahí, ellos se alejaron. Ya había amanecido, y aún no había noticias de que Haru hubiera despertado, ni tampoco rumores de Hibari encontrando alguna pista.

" _¿Eres capaz de proteger a un grupo de hombres que lo único que hacen es derramar sangre? Espero un futuro mejor para ti, Décimo Vongola. "_

Aún tenía grabada aquella frase en su memoria. ¿Qué significaban sus palabras? ¿Cuál era la relación de ese hombre con la mafia? No podía comprenderlo.

Solo cuando escucho un apresurado caminar por el pasillo, se percató de la silueta que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

La mirada de Tsuna chocó casi inmediatamente con aquellos ojos rojos que, al igual que él, parecían impacientes y alarmados. Cuando el chico se puso de pie, Ryohei que dormía en uno de los extremos despertó, al igual que Yamamoto y Gokudera.

— Haru — habló Shito mientras extendía la mirada hacia el castaño.

Tsuna no supo cómo responder. Sabía que cuando Shito se enterará de lo que había sucedido viajaría inmediatamente hasta Japón, y no parecía haberse equivocado. El ojirrojo estaba ahí, y parecía contener un sinfín de emociones.

Cuando Shito no percibió respuesta, fue inevitable ignorar todo lo que había sentido desde el momento en que supo que Haru estaba en un hospital. Sin saber cómo, avanzó hasta Tsuna, tomándolo de la camisa y empujándolo a la pared.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Tsuna? — preguntó dejando salir su enfado — ¿Por qué Haru es la única que no está aquí?

Inesperadamente y tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, Shito continuo empujando a Tsuna. El castaño sintió como apretó ambas manos sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa. Y no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mirada.

Lo entendía perfectamente. Él sabía que era su culpa, por no haberla protegido.

— ¿Por qué…? — esta vez el tono de voz de Shito era más como de súplica. Tsuna pudo percibir como si un sollozo estuviera a punto de salir — Dijiste que cuidarías de ella en mi ausencia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. No muy lejos de ellos, Megumi hizo su aparición y detrás de ella tres chicas más.

— Megumi — la llamaron a la par Ryohei y Yamamoto.

Ella solo les dio una breve mirada a ambos y después vio a su hermano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? — enfadado, Gokudera avanzó para poder llegar a Shito y alejarlo de Tsuna.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Megumi fue más rápida. Llegando a ambos jóvenes, apretó la muñeca de Shito.

— Detente — dijo la pelinegra.

— Tsuna, tú…— el ojirrojo ignoro el llamado de su hermana. En su interior, sabía que aquel enfado no era dirigido contra el Décimo Vongola. En realidad estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil. Por no estar ahí cuando debía.

— Suéltalo ahora, Shito — ordenó Megumi, esta vez haciendo reaccionar al ojirrojo. Ella apretó más la muñeca de su hermano — ¿Acaso no puedes ver que Tsunayoshi está herido? Y no solo él… — mencionó.

Shito poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de su proceder. Pudo darse cuenta como Tsuna tenía un vendaje en su cabeza, y también en el hombro. Pasó su vista a sus dos guardianes, quienes también estaban heridos.

— Nada te asegura que aunque hubieras estado aquí, esto no habría ocurrido — finalizó Megumi, logrando separar a Shito del castaño.

Tenía razón. Todos ahí estaban heridos, y no había sido culpa de ninguno de ellos.

Gokudera chistó. Si esa mujer no se hubiera interpuesto, habría golpeado al idiota de Shito por realizar semejante osadía.

Las guardianas de Shito permanecieron en silencio, dando su espacio.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de llegar? Eres un imbécil…— gruño Gokudera.

Pero Shito no contestó. Realmente se sentía como un imbécil.

Ambos chicos, Tsuna y Shito, tenían la mirada baja. En esos momentos, nada de lo que dijeran serviría de algo.

— Gokudera — llamó la pelinegra a la tormenta — ahora mismo nuestro líderes están indispuestos. Ya que eres la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi y tus heridas son menores, tú y yo tenemos cosas que hablar — el peliplata miró a Tsuna.

Ciertamente, esos eran los momentos en lo que tenía que apoyar al Décimo.

— Dime, mujer…

— Hablaremos a solas. Tsunayoshi — esta vez, Megumi se dirigió al castaño — deberías continuar sentado. Esas heridas aún son recientes.

La pelinegra dio un vistazo a su hermano, y después miró a Xui Mei, Hitomi y Freya.

— Quédense con Shito. Ahora vuelvo — finalizo, saliendo del pasillo junto a Gokudera.

Tanto Yamamoto como Ryohei se sentaron junto a Tsuna en silencio. Al parecer la incómoda situación los había dejado sin ánimos de hablar.

A pesar de haber creído que con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos ahora eran amigos, después de lo sucedido un extraño sentimiento comenzó a llenarles.

* * *

[…]

* * *

… **. &Tokio, Japón&….**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— ¡Wao! Es la primera vez que viajo a Japón — un emocionado rubio veía los alrededores del aeropuerto una vez que bajaron del avión.

El vuelo había durado muchas horas, sin embargo el joven parecía lleno de energía.

— Hasta que cambias esa expresión, todo el viaje tenías una cara de aburrimiento — detrás de él, una chica alta de ojos heterocromaticos se burló.

— ¡Es porque yo quería estar en el equipo de Shito! — se quejó el joven, mientras sus otras dos compañeras, Ariadne y Sely lo ignoraban y comenzaban a avanzar.

Seguramente comenzaría con otra de sus tantas quejas.

— Creí que era porque deseabas quedarte con Dánae en Italia — Elena dejo escapar una risa.

— Tú no me entiendes, Elena — reclamó Michael a la más alta con un mohín — porque eres parte de los guardianes de Shito.

— Michael, es por eso que Dánae siempre se enfada contigo — comentó Ariadne — creas un caos de cualquier cosa. Además no puede ser tan malo estar en Scuro.

— No me quejo por pertenecer a Scuro — se defendió el rubio. Después de todo, ellos seguían siendo parte de Ghiaccio, y gracias a eso conocía buenos amigos— pero Dánae y Shinobu siempre quieren tenernos encerrados. Es un poco injusto.

— Dánae no es mala — esta vez, Sely apoyo a su compañero — solo que en ocasiones, nos gustaría pasar más tiempo con todos ustedes. Como líder, ella es perfecta. Además Michael… — miró de reojo al rubio— Shinobu nunca nos dice nada, no sé cuál es la queja contra él.

— ¡Esa precisamente! — Señaló con un dedo acusador — Se supone que somos compañeros. Los únicos que podemos trabajar unidamente somos Freya, Shuu y nosotros dos.

La de ojos celestes no pudo evitar reír. Ciertamente eran un equipo extraño, pero cuando trabajaban juntos se complementaban perfectamente. Quizás era porque Michael era un joven amable y lleno de alegría, que deseaba poder ser amigo de todo el mundo.

— Deja de quejarte Michael — le regaño Ariadne — en esta misión estarás con nosotras. Además no es como si no supiéramos que siempre escapas de Dánae y terminas con nosotros.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza. Bueno, técnicamente tenía razón.

— Ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar para quedarnos — les interrumpió Elena — Denev ahora mismo está ocupado con Giglio Nero y no puede venir a nuestro encuentro. Vamos a arreglárnoslas nosotros mismos.

— Claro, como estaremos en esta misión con Denev, ustedes no se quejan por no haber ido con Shito — susurró quejumbroso el rubio.

Elena y Ariadne se dieron una mirada de complicidad, riendo por lo bajo. Claro que hubieran querido estar con Shito, pero una misión igual de importante estaba sobre sus manos. Además molestar un poco al pelizafiro nunca estaba de más.

* * *

[…]

* * *

… **. &Namimori, Japón&….**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El lugar, después de lo sucedido, había quedado en completo silencio. Cada grupo estaba sentado de manera individual, quedando frente a frente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Yamamoto había querido iniciar una conversación con Shito, que ahora se mantenía calmado.

Ambas eran familias aliadas, pero de alguna forma los sentimientos encontrados de ambos líderes también afectaban a los guardianes de las mismas.

Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo se manejarían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera los miembros de Ghiaccio esperaban algo así, pues la relación no parecía tan mala cuando la escuchaban de boca de Megumi.

Quizás todo había sido desencadenado a raíz del accidente de Haru.

¿Su alianza con Vongola podía continuar?

No es que a ellas les entusiasmará conocer a sus aliados, pero ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de presentarse como era debido.

Hitomi miró a Shito, a pesar de que continuaba en silencio, ella podía comprender su actitud. Sus sentimientos siempre habían sido visibles para ella, después de todo Shito nunca se cansaba de contarle sobre Haru, así que en ese tiempo ella ya sentía como si la hubiera conocido.

— ¿Quieres salir un momento, Shito? — preguntó atrayendo su atención— Creo que eso te ayudará.

A Shito no le gustaba mostrarse débil, pero inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Debía parar de hacerlo, su misión ahora era más importante que eso.

— Tienes razón — respondió, esta vez tratando de sonreír un poco — Vamos. Freya, Mei… ¿pueden esperar aquí? Seguramente Megu terminará pronto.

Ambas chicas aceptaron la orden. Ahora no ayudaba mucho que ellas estuvieran preocupadas.

El líder de Ghiaccio se puso de pie, mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa a Yamamoto, que él también correspondió. Hizo una reverencia y después salió seguido de Hitomi quien con un poco de vergüenza, le imitó a forma de saludo cortés.

Freya miró a donde se encontraban los guardianes de Vongola, y el tan afamado futuro Décimo. Su apariencia estaba muy lejos de lo que seguramente esperaba el mundo mafioso. Xui Mei, por su parte, desde su entrada en aquel lugar pudo darse cuenta del aura diferente que rodeaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sabía, por su reacción de culpabilidad, que aquel chico era demasiado inocente como para enfrentar el mundo de la mafia. El estar en un hospital, con heridas leves, no era más que el comienzo de una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Ella lo conocía muy bien, había algo peor que eso, sufrir la traición y la muerte era el pan de cada día dentro de la mafia, pero él se mostraba tan débil con tan solo un simple ataque.

Inocente, el futuro capo de Vongola era demasiado frágil para combatir en aquel mundo.

— "También puede ser una máscara" — pensó la oji-esmeralda — "Tetsu-san también parecía alguien amable y gentil… pero solo era un traidor" — Ella volvió a mirar al castaño que lucía con semblante decaído.

Xui Mei se encargaría de mantener en vigilancia a Tsunayoshi. Las apariencias engañan, y aunque su líder hubiera hecho una alianza con el Décimo, ella no podía confiar tan fácilmente en Vongola. Hasta que no demostrará ser digno de confianza, no despegaría sus ojos de él.

Cansada de esperar, Freya tomó la decisión de acercarse y saludar a sus aliados. No estaba de más comenzar a conocerlos. Además sería una buena forma de romper la tensión.

— Mucho gusto, soy Freya Romanov — saludó la de ojos violeta al peliblanco que se encontraba no muy lejos de sus compañeros.

— Oh… — por un momento fue tomado por sorpresa Ryohei — Hola AL EXTREMO, yo soy…

— Sasagawa Ryohei, ¿no? — le interrumpió la chica. Rió al ver la mueca sorprendida del joven — Lo sé porque Megumi nos contó sobre ti.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, pareces agradarle mucho — sonrió — es raro que ella haga amistades con otras personas que no pertenezcan a la _famiglia_ pero desde que regreso a Italia, siempre nos contó muy buenas cosas de ti y de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Al escuchar su nombre, el pelinegro no pudo evitar voltear a ver a los jóvenes que hablaban.

Freya se presentó haciendo una reverencia, logrando el mismo gesto de parte del beisbolista.

— Me alegra que Megumi haya vuelto — continuó el peliblanco con efusividad — el club de box está esperando por ella.

Era cierto todo lo que Megumi les había contado de sus amigos. Poco a poco podrían relacionarse con ellos, y seguramente llegar a entenderse mutuamente.

Por su parte, Mei observó de lejos su conversación. Freya era buena entablando conversaciones, a diferencia suya. Pero su atención fue rápidamente captada cuando visualizo al castaño poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia un lugar más solitario.

La mirada esmeralda de Xui Mei se detuvo en la silueta de aquel chico con cabeza baja. Realmente, aunque no confiaba en él, eso no significa que debía ser descortés. Sobre todo porque él no lucía nada bien.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Un café no vendría mal… — le dijo cuando llegó cerca de él.

Tsuna alzó la mirada, era uno de los miembros de Ghiaccio que habían llegado junto a Shito.

— G-Gracias, pero estoy bien así…— negó con la cabeza, intentado no mostrarse tan decaído.

Lo cierto es que había dado un espectáculo, y era probable que nadie ahí tuviera una buena impresión del futuro líder de Vongola.

—L- Lo siento… — continuó el joven, sorprendiendo a la chica — Lamento lo sucedido con Shito-kun

Nuevamente, Mei no sabía que pensar. La cara de la inocencia era la más cotidiana y falsa dentro del mundo de la mafia. Pero si Shito había ido en busca de la ayuda de ese chico, ella no podía rebatir la decisión de su jefe.

Suspiró, cambiando un poco su expresión de seriedad.

— Tiān-kun siente lo mismo que tú…— lo sabía porque ella lo conocía muy bien — Sé que no quería agredirte de esa manera.

Tsuna entendió que se refería a Shito, al parecer aquella chica trataba de disculparse en su lugar.

— Es solo que fue duro para él…— dijo ella — Ambos deberían estar agradecidos que no paso nada más grave. Todos están vivos, y mientras sea así siempre se puede hacer algo — susurró, Tsuna la observó sorprendido. Ella tenía razón — Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar aunque lo desees. Enfocarse en lo que sí puedes hacer es la mejor decisión.

Ella se alejó permitiéndole tener su espacio. Tsuna había comprendido cuánta razón había en aquellas palabras.

Fuera del hospital, Shito terminaba de beber el té que Hitomi había conseguido para él. Definitivamente, podía pensar las cosas con mejor claridad ahora que estaba más tranquilo.

— Gracias, Hito — dijo dándole una mirada a su guardiana de la tormenta.

— Creo que conseguiré más té si de esa forma me muestras más cariño — bromeó un poco, ganándose una sonrisa del ojirrojo — Esa expresión va mejor en ti.

Para ella, Shito era un líder fuerte en el que siempre podía confiar.

— Me sorprendió un poco verte actuar así — continuó la chica — lo admito. Pero tratándose de Haru, creo que ya sé que puedo esperar muchos más cambios.

— Por esa razón creo que podrían tener un líder mejor — contestó él. Sin embargo su respuesta no le dio gracia a la chica.

— Has dicho eso muchas veces, y te contestaré lo mismo que Megumi — Hitomi le habló con seriedad — Tú eres el más adecuado para liderar a la familia, así que no intentes huir de tu responsabilidad.

Ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Estas enojado contigo mismo, verdad? — preguntó la de mirada azul. Ella también se había percatado que su enojo no era dirigido hacia Tsunayoshi.

— Es mi culpa por no estar aquí — contesto el ojirrojo — Pero ahora entiendo que como dice Megu, tal vez no hubiera cambiado nada el hecho de estar junto a Haru. Sé que Tsuna la protegió con todas sus fuerzas.

Su guardiana de la tormenta lo miró con admiración. Era por esas cualidades que todos dentro de Ghiaccio lo respetaban y querían. Para ellos él era mucho más que su líder, era su amigo, al que se encargarían de proteger sin importar las circunstancias.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Después de su conversación, tanto Megumi como Gokudera fueron al encuentro de sus respectivos compañeros. Durante ese tiempo, la atmosfera había cambiado relativamente, lo que hizo respirar más tranquila a la joven pelinegra.

— Después haremos una reunión con todos los miembros — se dirigió nuevamente a Gokudera, quien asintió. Luego miró a Tsuna — Por ahora, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer algunas averiguaciones. Ustedes deberían descansar.

— Gracias, Megumi-san…— respondió el castaño.

— ¿Dónde está Shito? — preguntó a Freya, al notar la ausencia de su hermano.

— Esta afuera, con Hitomi. No deben tardar.

— Ya veo. Supongo que ya tuvieron tiempo de conocerse — prosiguió la pelinegra, viendo ahora a todos los presentes.

— Freya y yo hemos conversado muchas cosas — Ryohei se acercó de inmediato a Megumi— Me ha contando todo lo que estuviste haciendo en Italia. Eso fue EXTREMO.

— Solo un poco — rió — ¿Qué tal va el club, Ryohei?

— Aburrido desde que no estás, eres la única que puede seguirme el paso en el sparring— comentó el peliblanco.

— ¿De verdad? Supongo que ha llegado una buena candidata para ti — dijo, y después miro a Xui Mei.

La oji-esmeralda parpadeó sorprendida.

— Jiě-san es mucho más fuerte que yo en el box — refutó la chica — siempre termina ganando cuando practicamos juntas.

— Las últimas veces hemos estado empatadas. Así que no vendría mal probar tus habilidades con Ryohei.

—Esto será extremadamente emocionante — Ryohei parecía feliz.

— Vaya, realmente te llevas muy bien con estos chicos, Megumi — se dirigió la de ojos violeta a la guardiana del rayo — No eres muy dada a platicar con otras personas.

— Creo que es culpa de Ryohei, siempre me contagia con su energía — sonrió la chica.

Yamamoto miró detenidamente a Megumi. A pesar de estar todos ahí, ella parecía guardar las distancias con él. Quizás era su imaginación, pero era como si no quisiera hablar con él.

— Ya estamos de vuelta — la voz de Shito atrajo la atención de los presentes.

Tsuna y Shito cruzaron miradas nuevamente, esta vez mucho más tiempo.

— Tsuna, ¿podemos hablar? — mencionó, sorprendiendo al castaño.

— Maldito, ¿para qué quieres hablar con el Décimo? — de inmediato el peliplata se interpuso entre ambos— Después de lo que has hecho.

— Vamos a hablar, Shito-kun…

— Pero Décimo…— Gokudera no podía aceptar eso.

— No pasa nada, Gokudera-kun. Vamos Shito-kun.

Bajo la mirada enfadada del peliplata, ambos chicos se marcharon abandonando el pasillo.

— Bien, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo. ¿Por qué no van a desayunar algo? — mencionó Megumi a las chicas — Esperaremos a que Haru despierte, y entonces nos marcharemos a investigar.

Ellas asintieron. No muy lejos habían visto un restaurant en el que podrían pasar su tiempo.

— Joder… pensar que otra vez me quedaré con el cabeza de césped y el idiota del beisbol — se quejó Gokudera.

Fue una sorpresa para ellas que un chico con esa actitud fuera la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola. Quizás la familia Vongola era igual de extraña que Ghiaccio.

Megumi vio marchar a sus compañeras, y entonces se alejó un poco. Iría a buscar alguna máquina expendedora para tomar algo, hasta que Shito regresará.

Para su sorpresa se percato de Yamamoto, que comenzó a seguirla. Seguramente le extrañaba que después de dos meses, ella ni siquiera se acercara a saludarlo.

— ¿Podemos hablar, Megumi? — preguntó Yamamoto, haciendo que se detuviera. Pero ella continuo dándole la espalda.

— Ya he tratado todo con Gokudera — respondió — lo único que debería importar en este momento es la investigación. Además… — ella lo vio de reojo — ¿Te han revisado bien esa herida? — su tono revelaba preocupación.

El pelinegro sonrió, después de todo y sin importar su repentina actitud, ella estaba interesada en su bienestar.

— Ah, ¿esto? — respondió despreocupado— fue solo un roce. No es nada grave.

— Siempre estas tomando todo a la ligera — comentó Megumi — pero supongo que eso es lo que siempre recuerdo de ti — sonrió por primera vez mirándolo.

— ¿Estas enojada conmigo? — preguntó repentinamente el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Si fuera tan sencillo como eso, sería bueno para ambos.

— Creí que no respondías mis llamadas porque estabas ocupada — siguió el chico — pero senpai me ha dicho que hablabas con él todos los días.

— En realidad, si estaba ocupada. Pero tienes razón, no quería llamarte — Yamamoto no se sorprendió por su respuesta franca, sabía que ella siempre era directa.

— ¿Sucedió algo? Pareciera que algo te molesta…— el pelinegro la examino durante unos segundos — Bueno, no tienes que decírmelo ahora, puedo esperar el tiempo necesario.

Megumi se relajó un poco. Esas eran las mismas palabras que había utilizado antes de que le contara su historia, y al final había confiado en él como para revelárselo. Siempre que él decía algo como eso, no podía evitar pensar que definitivamente terminaría diciéndoselo, sobretodo porque él sabía esperar y nunca la presionaba de más.

— No puedo negarme cuando me dices eso Takeshi — bromeó un poco — así que más adelante te lo contaré.

Yamamoto sonrió, le alegraba poder hablar nuevamente con ella de esa manera. No importaba si durante esos dos meses no se habían comunicado, sabía que su amistad no había desaparecido. También había algo que él quería contarle, pero esperaría el momento para hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invitó — prosiguió la chica, invitándole esta vez a seguirla.

El beisbolista asintió y caminó a la par de ella.

— Megu… — después de un rato, el chico la llamó de nuevo.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

— Cuando hablamos por teléfono, dijiste que podía llamarte Megu... — la chica recordó una de sus conversaciones después de haberse marchado. Era la primera persona que pedía llamarla de esa forma, aparte de su hermano — ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Sonrió internamente.

— Puedes — respondió — Ahora siento lejanos los días en que me llamaste "senpai"

El moreno se rascó la cabeza riendo.

— Es verdad. Pero ahora nuestra relación es diferente.

Era verdad que había cambios, pero probablemente esos días no continuarían del todo iguales a lo que ambos esperaban.

* * *

[...]

* * *

— Debo disculparme por lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, Tsuna — los dos jóvenes no se habían alejado demasiado de donde se encontraba el resto, así que procuraban hablar con calma — No debí tratarte así, sobretodo porque aún estas herido.

— No tienes que disculparte Shito-kun…— el castaño sonrió — seguramente yo habría actuado de la misma forma. Fui yo quien rompió la promesa de cuidar de Haru.

— Eso es mentira — su respuesta sorprendió a Tsunayoshi — tus heridas son la prueba de que cuidaste de ella. Pero en ocasiones, no todo resulta como esperamos.

Efectivamente, Tsuna podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras.

— De ahora en adelante, Ghiaccio se asegurara de que todo Vongola este a salvo — prometió con voz firme — para ello he comenzado a mover a mi equipo. Me gustaría mucho que platicáramos de esto una vez que estés sano.

— Claro, Reborn también llegará de Italia pronto — respondió el castaño — parece que Nono mandará instrucciones.

— Ahora solo debemos asegurarnos de encontrar al enemigo que está en Namimori. Tengo una ligera teoría respecto a sus compañeros, y si se confirma lo que he pensado podemos obtener información consistente y definida de ellos.

— ¿D-De verdad? — eso era lo que más esperaba Tsuna en esos momentos — Entonces te contaré los detalles de nuestro enfrentamiento.

— Por favor, eso seguramente nos ayudará.

Ambos estrecharon las manos. Era el momento de apoyarse mutuamente, porque de esa manera podrían salir triunfantes.

Para que una alianza funcionara, debía haber confianza mutua.

— Décimo… — Tsuna escuchó el llamado de Gokudera, que llegó apresurado hasta él — parece ser que la mujer es… Haru ha despertado.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos. Era el momento de que estuvieran seguros de que Haru no hubiera recibido ningún daño.

Los tres chicos fueron al encuentro de sus compañeros. El doctor solo les dio algunas indicaciones permitiéndoles la entrada únicamente a tres personas, evitando de esa manera generar demasiado bullicio para la chica.

Entre ellos se miraron. Bianchi no estaba, por lo que determinaron que la mejor opción era que Shito y Tsuna entrarán, y junto a ellos Gokudera.

Entraron con cuidado a la habitación, esperando no interrumpir a la chica.

Haru se encontraba reclinada, aún en la cama. Seguramente estaría confundida al despertar repentinamente en un hospital.

Giró la vista en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, topándose con la figura de tres chicos. Pero para sorpresa de todos, ella solo enfoco su mirada en uno de ellos.

— ¡Tsuna-san! — le llamó. El mencionado tardó en responder, pero inmediatamente se acercó — Haru no sabía donde se encontraba~desu

— ¿T-Te sientes mejor, Haru? — preguntó con timidez el chico. No parecía tener ninguna lesión grave.

— Haru está bien, aunque le duele un poco la cabeza. Además Haru no recuerda que fue lo que sucedió — respondió con un poco de melancolía.

Los dos jóvenes que permanecían atrás se mantuvieron en silencio. Era muy extraño que la joven no se haya dirigido a ninguna de ellos. Solamente a Tsuna.

Gokudera vio de reojo a Shito, que esperaba paciente. Ciertamente él debía ser el más sorprendido, ambos siendo ignorados.

— Haru, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti — habló Tsuna, intentado no sonar tan contrariado — Me alegra que estés mejor.

— ¡Hahi! Pero Tsuna-san también esta herido~desu

— No es nada — Tsuna espero unos segundos, y entonces miró a Shito — ¿Sabes? Shito-kun ha regresado…

Gokudera se sorprendió al escuchar a Tsuna decir eso, e inmediatamente el castaño invitó al ojirrojo para que se acercara.

Shito avanzó hasta llegar a la chica, que lucía un poco confundida.

— Haru… — la llamó. Si fuera por él, en ese mismo momento la abrazaría.

El ojirrojo observó un poco la confusión de la chica, que lo miró segundos y poco después volvió la vista hacia Tsuna.

Había algo extraño, los tres chicos lo sabían bien.

— Vamos mujer, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera — el peliplata irrumpió llegando a ellos también — Si no fuera por tu descuido, todo estaría bien. La próxima vez que te diga que corras, debes hacerlo.

Haru parpadeó nuevamente. Seguía confundida.

Se agacho un poco, tocando ligeramente su cabeza.

— Tsuna-san…

— ¿Qué pasa, Haru? — ver su extraño comportamiento, lo alarmó.

— Haru… Haru…— ella se detuvo segundos, haciendo más preocupante la situación— Haru no puede recordar quienes son estas personas.

Un silencio prologando inundó la habitación.

— Es una broma, ¿verdad, mujer? — preguntó Gokudera.

Seguramente todo eso no era cierto.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Shito se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que ella no bromeaba. Podía ver claramente en sus ojos que ella decía la verdad, su confusión lo revelaba.

Haru no recordaba a otra persona aparte de Tsuna…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Tachan! (?) Ya sé, seguramente me reclamaran por dejarlo de esta manera, y querrán asesinarme... pero ¡DETENGANSE! D: si lo hacen no sabremos que pasara después xD ¿Que les pareció? Ahora se podrán dar cuenta porque razón hay un problema entre Haru y Shito xD

¿Qué creen que suceda de ahora en adelante? ¡Hagan sus hipótesis, y yo estaré feliz de leerlas! *3* Además recuerden que siempre utilizo ideas de mis lectoras ;)

Por hoy lo dejaremos aquí ;) Espero que tengan un agradable domingo y no solo eso, sino que tambien toda la semana les vaya excelente. Ya no recuerdo si les iba a decir algo más XD

AH! Ya recorde, la notica NO kawaii TTuTT es que el próximo fin de semana no publicaré T.T Lo siento, pero de verdad lo intentaré (a lo mejor y si puedo xD) sin embargo por las dudas les comento que si no ven mi actualización es porque tengo un proyecto en el cual trabajar y eso me tomará tiempo. De verdad espero que no sea así, pero sino de todas formas nos vemos dentro de dos semanas *3* Les mando un abrazo enorme :3

Ja ne ;)

 _Especial agradecimiento a:_ **hiyori ishida, angelacorus, chica panquesito, Kanade Miniwa. *3***

 ***ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:** La inesperada actitud de Haru toma por sorpresa a todos, sin saber que les depara el futuro, Tsuna y Shito mantienen una conversación como lideres y comienzan a trazar el plan para llegar a Il Giudizio. El equipo de Italia y su líder, Dánae ,se comunican con sus compañeros en Italia y Namimori, incluyendo a los Vongola. La determinación de Shito se hace más fuerte, pero Tsuna inevitablemente se encuentra en su camino.

PD: MENSAJE PARA ANDY (chica panquesito) - Andy, te deje un mensaje por PM, espero que puedas verlo pronto *u* te mando un saludo enorme ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD Los OC que aparecerán en la historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo únicos míos son Shito, Megumi y Denev, y lo malvados por supuesto(?) muajajajaja

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Hola! Hola, ¿hay alguien por aquí? *0* ¿Me extrañaron? -le gusta hacerse ilusiones(?)- :v Bien chicas, sé que el día de hoy vengo algo tarde, pero cumplo con mi promesa puesto que para mi todavía es domingo xD Como ya saben el fin de semana pasado no pude publicar por diversas situaciones, así que lamento si las deje en algo bueno(?) xD Pero al menos les avise con tiempo xD

Ahora si traigo el capitulo de esta semana :D Hoy vengo algo rápido, así que no les comentaré demasiado. Solo que espero que no les aburra demasiado. Ya saben, si hay algo que no les guste, no duden en hacermelo saber, para poder cambiarlo de inmediato.

Las dejo con la lectura, y espero que estén bien. Más abajito nos estaremos leyendo. ;)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo. Este fic es la **SECUELA** o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo(a) en la lectura, algunos detalles pueden resultarte confusos por lo que te invito a visitar mi perfil y leer la primera parte de mi historia. Puesto que este fic se desarrolla después del final del anime, algunos personajes canon tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga (y si me refiero a Enma y compañía xD) Nuevamente habrá personajes canon que tendrán participación mínima dentro de la historia (como Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones: -"** _Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

 **\- "Cursiva Negrita" -** Cambio de escena

(Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Las lectoras y creadoras de OC para esta historia, mismas que me acompañaron durante la lectura de la primera parte. También esta dedicado a una persona que me ha inspirado mucho con sus historias y forma de escribir, pero que por algunas cosas no hemos podido comunicarnos como antes: **Yami Krismiya**_ (Te extraño T3T)

* * *

 **~ _Nuova Alba della primavera_ ~**

 _ **Capítulo III:** "Akarui Natsu"_

* * *

 _ **Zona Urbana, Italia**_

— ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan, Dánae? — Dino miraba a la chica de cabello aguamarina mientras ésta se adentraba dentro de un conocido local por las calles de Italia.

Aquella tarde ambos habían ido a investigar el último ataque realizado por _Il Giudizio,_ mismo atentado que había ocurrido poco después de la partida de Shito a Japón junto al resto de miembros de su equipo.

No era una coincidencia, Dánae lo sabía.

— Tomaremos un café — contestó vagamente al rubio, mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

— Pero… — el potro se veía contrariado. Después del ataque que su famiglia había recibido, de inmediato se había unido a la investigación de Ghiaccio. Pero para esos momentos, Dino no consideraba que tuvieran tiempo de "tomar un café", mucho menos cuando se supone que los enemigos estaban viajando a Japón.

Todos podrían estar en problemas.

— Dánae, ¿no crees que esta investigación está avanzando de manera muy lenta? — lanzó un resoplido, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

— Si no te agrada, puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, Cavallone — contestó de manera directa.

Dino bufó. Ya tenían varios meses "trabajando" juntos, pero en ocasiones sentía que ella no quería cooperar del todo.

Estaba agradecido de que el líder de Ghiaccio se tomará las molestias de acudir en su auxilio cuando estuvieron en problemas. Por supuesto, sabía que en parte se debía a que su equipo de investigación estaba en su mansión, pero había corroborado que Shito era un aliado en el que podía confiar, mucho más ahora que tenían una alianza con Vongola, específicamente con su hermanito Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar? — una voz los interrumpió, percatándose que se trataba del mesero. Un joven de cabello y ojos en color miel.

— Un café expresso amargo — ordenó la chica.

El chico paso su mirada al rubio, esperando su pedido.

— Un capuchino — contestó simplemente.

Era verdad que había aceptado la alianza de Cavallone con Ghiaccio, pero por mucho que se esforzara por animar el trabajo junto a la líder de Scuro, era como si ella no quisiera. Tal vez solo había sido la orden que había obedecido de Shito y no porque ella quisiera tener camaradas.

— Cavallone — lo llamó la de ojos aguamarina. Él hizo contacto visual — ¿Qué fue lo que notaste en este último ataque?

Dino mostró una expresión de confusión. Su visita a la _famiglia_ Abbatelli no había sido de mucha ayuda, el enemigo se había encargado de destruir sus recién traídas cajas arma y había atacado a los miembros dejando muerte a su paso. Quizás era el hecho de que solo uno de ellos había estado presente, pero si tomaba en cuenta la llamada hecha a Dánae desde el centro de investigación, se debía al hecho de que los enemigos estaban en pleno vuelo hacia otro lugar.

— La _famiglia_ Abbatelli es la última en el registro de entrega de esas armas — continuó Dánae, al no obtener respuesta del rubio.

— Ya veo. Por esa razón solo uno de ellos se quedó en Italia. Si los demás han viajado, solo puede significar que su siguiente objetivo es Vongola — meditó el potro. Si ese ataque hecho a Tsuna le preocupaba, ahora tenía más razón para estar ansioso.

El mesero llegó con el pedido, Dánae lo miró por unos segundos y poco después el joven se marchó dejándolos nuevamente solos.

— Ellos no atacaran de nuevo — la chica dio un sorbo al expresso.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó con sorpresa Dino. Si lo meditaban bien, esa era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para atacar.

— Es algo muy fácil, Cavallone — Dánae sacó un sobre amarillo que llevaba con ella, parte de la investigación realizada desde la aparición del grupo. — _Il Giudizio_ pudo haberse limitado a buscar a los científicos que crearon las cajas arma. Pero ellos no hicieron eso, sabían quiénes recibirían estas armas y no solo las destruyeron, también se deshicieron de los miembros de las familias mafiosas. Si tenían esa información, también tuvieron acceso a la historia de la creación de estas cajas, y el nombre del arcobaleno Verde debió salir en esos informes.

Dino meditó en lo que la chica le decía. Se suponía que esas armas serían adquiridas en el futuro, pero cuando Tsuna regresó de su batalla con Byakuran, ellos creyeron que aquel invento se había detenido. Seguramente los científicos involucrados habían proseguido con la creación de las cajas.

— Pero ahora que la _famiglia_ Abbatelli ha sido atacada, ya no quedan más usuarios de cajas arma — su mirada aguamarina se clavó en la de Dino — Originalmente, esas armas fueron creadas con el propósito de aprender el manejo de las llamas de última voluntad, y que el usuario logrará suministrar esa fuente de energía. Ahora los Vongola no necesitan de las cajas arma que el Décimo creó en el futuro, ellos son capaces de ejercer el poder de sus llamas con la ayuda de los anillos Vongola y los anillos otorgados por los arcobalenos del futuro.

Dino asintió, ciertamente gracias a los recuerdos de su yo del futuro, sabía de todo esto. Incluso había aprendido a pelear con estas llamas sin necesidad de una caja arma.

— Lo que tratas de decirme es que, ¿su propósito era erradicar las cajas arma? — preguntó dudoso.

Dánae negó inmediatamente.

— No — contestó firme — de ser así no había necesidad de matar personas. Ellos querían deshacerse de las posibles personas que aprendieran el manejo de las llamas. Fueron por las presas sencillas, y ahora se encargaran de aquellos que tienen conocimiento de ese poder sin necesidad de una caja arma.

— Vongola… y todos sus aliados del futuro — por fin Dino entendía— Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que no atacarán aún?

— Están observando — la mirada de Dánae visualizo a las personas dentro del lugar — el ataque al Décimo en Japón, el hecho de que mantuvieran vigilado al miembro de Giglio Nero, el ataque sorpresivo que tuvimos en tu mansión. Todo es para probar que tanto poder tienen, cómo lo manejan y que tan fuertes pueden llegar a ser.

Si el rubio lo meditaba de esa manera, el hecho de que no hubiera lesiones de mayor grado aún cuando se trataba de un grupo que ya había matado a cientos de personas, comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

— Ellos están esperando otra cosa…— susurró la de mirada aguamarina — no sé cuál es su verdadero objetivo, pero lo descifraremos.

Dino miró a la chica, no cabía duda de que no se había equivocado al formalizar su alianza. Todo ese tiempo se le había hecho demasiado largo para no haber obtenido nada que los ayudará a dar con el enemigo, pero en realidad Ghiaccio era muy observador y se concentraba en cada una de las pistas recolectadas.

— Su ataque hecho durante estas horas, justo cuando habían hecho contacto con el Décimo significa que quieren hacernos ver que tienen el control — continuo con su análisis — y que no es necesario que los cuatro estén reunidos para poder ejecutar un ataque de ese nivel. Después de comprobar directamente la fuerza del Décimo, ellos estarán esperando sin realizar ningún otro ataque.

— Ya veo, si su plan fuera el de eliminarnos, ya lo hubieran hecho — declaró el rubio, después de escucharla — sorprendente Dánae. Es una interesante hipótesis la que has desarrollado a partir de lo último averiguado.

— ¿Eso crees? — Dánae lo vio, con una mirada fría y serena — Shito fue quien la creó antes de marcharse a Japón. Yo solo he corroborado esto gracias al último movimiento que hicieron.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ese chico aún era demasiado joven y no parecía tener experiencia en el mundo de la mafia, pero si había logrado hacer semejantes conjeturas, eso significaba que tenía madera para eso.

— ¿Qué pasará si no sucede como has dicho? — a pesar de todo, Dino tenía que asegurarse de tener más opciones en caso de que las cosas salieran de otro modo.

— Sucederá, pero si no es así…— ella dio un último sorbo a su expresso — a partir de ahora erradicaremos la fuente de su poder.

Dino mostró una mueca confundida.

— Salgamos de aquí — dijo la chica, luego de que pagarán la cuenta. Ambos salieron del local y avanzaron — Cavallone, ¿sabes acerca del origen de las piedras elementales? — preguntó la chica sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Aquella historia era muy antigua en Italia, y Dino la conocía perfectamente. Era deber de todo líder mafioso conocerla, pues implicaba el fundamente de lo que en ese entonces se conoció como el surgimiento de las cuatro poderosas regiones que gobernaban sobre Italia. Y que poco después dio paso al nacimiento de la mafia.

Sea lo que fuera, seguramente Ghiaccio había encontrado alguna relación entre todo eso.

* * *

[…]

* * *

 _ **Centro de Investigación Ghiaccio, Italia**_

Frente al computador, un chico de gafas con armazón negro visualizaba los últimos archivos recolectados durante ese día.

Por un momento estiró sus extremidades en un intento por relajar los músculos. Los últimos meses había dormido muy poco, intentando por cualquier medio obtener los datos necesarios para descifrar la fuente de poder de sus enemigos.

— _Il Giudizio…_ — pronunció con mal humor el joven — solo un poco más.

Yamazaki Shinobu, guardián de la nube en Scuro, se había encargado de entrar a la base de datos de muchas de las familias mafiosas que estaban en Italia. Al principio con la intención de descubrir si los culpables provenían desde dentro de la mafia. Pero no había sido así. Después de eso, su trabajo se dedico a analizar el protocolo de ataque que el grupo había ejercido contra cada una de sus víctimas.

No era particularmente cercano a alguien, ni siquiera en Scuro, pero debía admitir que los datos transmitidos por Scarlet Ghiaccio le eran de ayuda.

— Justo la hermana de él…— susurró para sus adentros.

La mala relación entre el guardián de la nube y Denev, guardián directo de Ghiaccio era conocida por todos los miembros de la familia. Y algunos todavía se atrevían a bromear con el hecho de que esos dos cruzaran palabra.

Como si fuera posible alguna vez.

" _¿Por qué razón no pueden trabajar juntos?"_ preguntó en una ocasión Megumi.

¿Por qué razón habría que hacerlo, en primer lugar? Sí. No le agradaba que ambos tuvieran el mismo carácter y forma de ser.

— Solo es un perro faldero…— Admitía que esa era una de las causas de su mala relación.

Detestaba que no tuviera el poder de tomar sus propias decisiones, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la guardiana del rayo de Primo Ghiaccio. No es que le desagradará Megumi Ōkawa, de hecho después de Dánae, era con quien mejor trabajaba, pero él no era el tipo de persona que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y realizar cualquier misión que ellos le encomendarán.

Y Denev era todo lo contrario.

El chico de cabellera verde oscura continuó con su trabajo frente al ordenador. Después de escuchar las hipótesis realizadas por Shito y Dánae, estaba dispuesto a encontrar la pista necesaria para corroborarlo.

Una sola pista más, era lo único que necesitaban. La misma Scarlet lo había dicho.

Shinobu abrió el archivo de video que habían obtenido del ataque realizado a la familia Abbatelli, donde se podía ver la silueta del enemigo. El mismo patrón ejercido con el resto de victimas.

— Esto… — Shinobu abrió los ojos, y entonces detuvo el video justo cuando el individuo se concentraba en realizar su ataque.

Hizo zoom a la imagen, para verlo de cerca.

— A esto se refería él… — mencionó al recordar el informe de Denev sobre el encuentro que había tenido con uno de ellos— Es esta marca.

Ahora estaba seguro que Shito no estaba equivocado. Y que habían conseguido la pista para determinar la fuente de su poder.

— Este emblema es… " _Pietre elementari",_ no hay duda — el peliverde sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente — Dánae, lo he encontrado.

— ¿ _Te has asegurado?_ — escuchó la otra voz del lado del teléfono.

— Sí — respondió — es exactamente como creían Shito y tú.

— _Bien. Entonces lo mejor será comunicarnos con Shito, y que él nos hable acerca del ataque a Décimo. Dile a Scarlet y Shuuya que comiencen con la recolección de datos. Por ahora concéntrate en averiguar su ubicación en Italia._

— Entendido — finalizó el chico la llamada.

Ya no había duda, ahora se encontraban un paso más cerca.

* * *

[…]

* * *

 _ **Namimori, Japón**_

— Se trata de una conmoción cerebral. Hay una inflamación en la parte derecha del cerebro de Miura-san — dentro del consultorio del doctor se encontraban Bianchi, Shito y Tsunayoshi, quienes habían salido del cuarto de la joven una vez que esta despertará.

Todo había sucedido de forma tan rápida, que ni siquiera Tsuna sabía bien cómo reaccionar. A él también le había tomado por sorpresa el hecho de que Haru no recordará a nadie más que a él. Durante unos segundos, Tsuna miró de reojo a Shito, quien prestaba atención a las indicaciones que estaba dando el doctor en ese momento. El ojirrojo parecía tranquilo a pesar de lo que pasó hacía tan solo unos minutos antes.

Ni siquiera se había visto ansioso por el problema, quizás un poco sorprendido como Gokudera, pero cuando Haru había dicho esas palabras, el ojirrojo tan solo se dirigió a él con unas palabras sencillas:

— _Tsuna, nosotros esperaremos afuera. Lo mejor, por ahora, es que tú te quedes junto a Haru._

Y poco después se llevó a Gokudera fuera del cuarto.

¿Por qué razón no había dicho nada? Tsuna no podía comprenderlo.

— Esto significa que su pérdida de memoria es temporal. Debido al golpe que recibió la mayoría de sus recuerdos se han borrado momentáneamente _—_ Tsuna regresó de sus pensamientos al escuchar de nueva cuenta al doctor que miraba a los presentes — Conforme pasen las horas y los días, Miura-san podrá recordar poco a poco los sucesos que le han estado aconteciendo.

— D-Doctor… ¿por qué…? — Tsuna se atrevió a preguntar después de unos momentos. Aquel detalle era particularmente importante para el castaño— ¿Por qué soy la única persona que recuerda?

El joven doctor colocó una mano sobre su barbilla.

— Puede ser debido a que Sawada-san fue la última persona que tuvo contacto con ella, antes del golpe — mencionó — también es probable que ella guardará en su memoria a la última persona en la que pensó durante ese momento.

Por un segundo, Bianchi observó de reojo la reacción de ambos chicos. Seguramente eso no había sido algo agradable para el líder de Ghiaccio.

— Gracias doctor — por fin, la pelivioleta intervino durante la explicación — ¿Ese ha sido el único daño?

— Sí, como les he comentado, no hubo algún otro daño físico. Sawada-san recibió la mayor parte de éste al cubrirla del derrumbe — mencionó tomando asiento frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué tipo cuidados debe recibir? — preguntó Shito. El chico aún tenía cierta inquietud, imposible de ocultar. Tsuna continuó observándolo.

— Ella recordará de manera paulatina, es necesario que ustedes no la obliguen a recordar cosas apresuradamente. Recorrer caminos habituales, realizar actividades que hacía antes del accidente, eso la ayudará a recordarlo poco a poco — explicó — Esta amnesia temporal puede tomar horas o semanas, pero todo está bien. No hay otro daño permanente.

Los presentes respiraron un poco más tranquilos al saber que no habría otras consecuencias.

— Pero debo advertirles…— el médico continuó— hay cosas que quizás tarde mucho más tiempo del que esperan, y algunas otras de menor importancia que quizás nunca recuerde.

Los dos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos.

— Eso es todo. Me gustaría que tanto la joven Miura, como los chicos heridos, pasaran un día más en el hospital. Mañana podrán ser dados de alta.

— ¿También dará de alta a Haru, doctor? — presuroso preguntó el ojirrojo.

— Ella estará bien, será mejor para Miura-san y su amnesia el tener contacto con otro tipo de ambiente. Su cuerpo está bien, a excepción de la lesión de su talón, pero ella puede volver a sus actividades normales.

Tanto la mujer como los dos chicos se pusieron de pie, dando gracias al médico con una reverencia. Salieron en silencio al encuentro de sus amigos.

— Décimo, ¿todo está bien? — el peliplata fue el primero en acercarse. No podía creer que aquella mujer estuviera en esa situación.

El castaño asintió.

— Haru se encuentra bien, solo es una amnesia temporal por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

Así que no estaría así por siempre. Gokudera se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar en lo buena que era esa noticia. Pero después de haber aceptado sus sentimientos, incluso al grado de hacérselos saber a la chica, no había porque negarse a aceptar que estaba preocupado por ella.

— Shito, ¿hablarás con Tsunayoshi? Necesitamos la información del ataque — Megumi, quien estaba preocupada por el asunto de Haru, no podía dejar pasar el hecho de su verdadera misión. Si bien en esos momentos podría ser que Shito estuviera pasando por un momento difícil, lo mejor por el momento sería no tocar ese tema.

El ojirrojo asintió. Miró a Tsuna que hablaba con sus guardianes, e inmediatamente después caminó hasta ellos.

— Tsuna, por favor, traten de descansar tú y los demás. No tienen que preocuparse por lo que sucedió con el enemigo. Nosotros haremos la investigación necesaria en Namimori— los tres jóvenes miraron a Shito — Ahora, ¿iras a tu habitación? Me gustaría continuar la plática que teníamos hace un momento.

— Sí, aún tengo que contarte los detalles.

— Nosotras estaremos esperando aquí — intervino la pelinegra— Ya que ustedes dos están heridos, también deberían ir a sus habitaciones — se dirigió al pelinegro y Gokudera.

— Nosotros nos sentimos bien, ¿no, Gokudera? — sonrió Yamamoto.

— Tch. Haz lo que quieras, idiota del beisbol.

— No importa que tan bien se vean, igual deberían hacer caso al doctor. Hasta mañana les dan el alta— dijo la chica, mirando a ambos.

— " _Wow, incluso con ellos se comporta como una madre"_ — pensó Hitomi con algo de gracia.

— Yo me quedaré con Megumi, ¡al extremo! Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar — animó el boxeador— Además me gustaría también hablar con Xui Mei.

La mencionada dio un vistazo a Megumi, ahora comprendía a que se refería cuando hablaba del "enérgico" Ryohei.

Tsuna y Shito se marcharon nuevamente, dejando a sus respectivos amigos.

Había detalles importantes que solo ellos dos podían tratar.

* * *

[…]

* * *

 _ **Tokio, Japón.**_

— Vaya, este viaje fue más largo que lo demás que he realizado — Michael, el chico rubio tomó asiento una vez que los miembros del equipo No. 2 llegaron al hotel donde se estaba hospedando Denev.

— ¿Se ha terminado tu energía? — preguntó una burlona Ariadne.

— ¡Claro que no! — alegó de inmediato el chico— Aún tengo muchas cosas por ver y conocer de Japón.

— Michael, no estamos de viaje turístico — le siguió la más alta del grupo, Elena — antes de querer marcharte a pasear, debemos enfocarnos en la misión que nos encargó Shito.

— Lo sé, lo sé — respondió despreocupadamente, y poco después ensancho una sonrisa — Nuevamente no espera algo emocionante.

Sely rió ante su comentario. A veces, estar tanto tiempo al lado del rubio le divertía. Desde siempre ella fue una persona alegre, y encontrar un compañero con el cual compartir esos sentimientos, era bueno. Sin embargo, también podía cansarse de vez en cuando, puesto que el chico era del tipo hablador. Esos que ni amenazándolos guardan un momento la compostura.

Justo cuando las chicas estaban por desempacar, la llegada de Denev las hizo concentrar su atención en él. El chico parecía algo cansando, seguramente al estar constantemente en movimiento desde el encuentro que había tenido la primera vez que viajó a Japón.

Tratar por todos los medios de encontrar a ese enemigo, estaba agotándolos físicamente.

— Ya están todos aquí — habló por primera vez, quitándose la gabardina y tomando asiento— He recibido la llamada de Scarlet. Parece ser que dos enemigos más están viajando a Japón.

— Tal y como se había previsto — comentó Elena, viéndolo.

— Sí. El primer sospechoso llegó hace algunas horas, y se ha mantenido en Tokio todo este tiempo.

— ¿Has podido verlo? — Ariadne también se unió a la conversación — Tengo entendido que cuando él llegó, tú estabas con Giglio Nero, ¿no?

— Sí, me encontraba conversando con la líder de la familia. Pero igualmente, después de todo este tiempo siguiéndolos, ustedes mejor que nadie saben que _Il Giudizio_ es capaz de mantenerse en el anonimato de manera muy eficaz.

Los presentes asintieron. No por nada habían estado en constantes problemas al hallarlos.

— De cualquier forma — continúo el pelizafiro — Desde Italia tienen monitoreada su presencia en Tokio. Si bien, es imposible saber donde se encuentran exactamente, al menos el saber si se mueven fuera de aquí puede ayudarnos. Eso tendrá más calmado a Shito.

— Entonces nuestra misión ahora mismo es mantenernos en vigilancia de ellos— Sely miró a Denev asentirle.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Denev? — el rubio ahora tomó una actitud más seria. Le divertía poder estar ahí en una misión, pero sabía que había que tomar precauciones.

El pelizafiro se puso de pie. Dirigió a todos dentro de la habitación en la que esos últimos meses estuvo investigando.

Tomó la palabra de nuevo.

— Uno de ellos ya está en Tokio, los dos restantes no deben tardar en llegar. Lo más probable es que sepan que nosotros estamos aquí. Al venir a Japón seguramente se encargaran de contactar con aliados de Vongola, tal y como lo hicieron cuando siguieron a Gamma.

Denev pasó una mano por su cabello. Antes de que Shito partiera a Namimori, ya había establecido contacto con él, dejándolo a cargo del grupo no. 2 para dirigirlos en la investigación.

Tenía que saber aprovechar las habilidades de cada uno para lograr que la misión funcionara.

— Seguramente intentaran investigar acerca de mafiosos residiendo aquí mismo. Japón también tiene contactos con Italia en ese aspecto. Así que investigaremos a Yakuzas que residen en el área de Tokio.

— ¿Yakuzas? ¿Sabes cuantos grupos hay dispersados aquí? — un sorprendido Michael no se hizo esperar.

— Recuerda el monitero Michael — Elena meneó la cabeza al ver la reacción del chico. — Es natural que nos concentraremos de acuerdo al movimiento que detectemos de ellos.

— Nosotros ahora mismo estamos en una región especifica, si hemos llegado aquí es porque los enemigos establecerán sus movimientos en este mismo lugar — Ariadne apoyó el comentario de su amiga.

— Pero nosotros mantendremos en vigilancia no solo a uno de ellos, sino serán tres personas. ¿Qué hay si se dispersan por distintas zonas? — el rubio aún no parecía convenido al cien por ciento.

— Su principal objetivo ahora son Vongola y aliados. Giglio Nero no es la única familia que está aquí, también esta Gesso y algunas más, yo pienso que no harán su movimiento fuera, en otro lado — corroboró Sely.

En verdad tener a la castaña con ellos era muy eficiente. El hecho de que el padre de Sely, que originalmente era de Japón y miembro de la mafia, ayudaba a que ellos conocieran más acerca de los movimientos de los Yakuza.

— Es verdad que Vongola ahora es su principal objetivo. Pero si están dispuestos a vigilar a la familia más poderosa de Italia, no dudo que hagan lo mismo con los más fuertes de Japón.

— ¿Estas refiriéndote a los _Yamaguchi-gumi_? —Michael había investigado muy bien el mundo en el que ahora se encontraba. — Pero, ¿ellos no tienen su sede en Kobe?

— Es verdad que originalmente Tokio no entra en su jurisdicción, no les pertenece. Pero ellos siempre han tenido el objetivo de apropiarse de esta zona— respondió Sely.

Denev sacó un mapa, colocándolo frente a ellos.

— Sin embargo, hoy me enterado que el líder de los _Yamaguchi-gumi_ se encuentra en Tokio para hacer negociaciones y conexiones aquí mismo. Por esa razón _Il Giudizio_ no se moverá de aquí. Vamos a concentrarnos en la región de Kanto.

El pelizafiro señalo el mapa, mientras los jóvenes se acercaban para ver los lugares marcados por Denev.

— Nosotros estamos ahora mismo en Shinjuku, pero como dice Michael no debemos descuidarnos. Así que también vigilaremos las áreas cercanas: Nakano, Shibuya, Chiyoda, Bunkyo, Toshima y Minato.

— Y, ¿cómo nos dividiremos? — preguntó Elena.

— Somos relativamente pocos, así que nos estará apoyando Giglio Nero en esto — contestó Denev. Los jóvenes asintieron.

Ciertamente ellos cinco no podrían mantener vigilada toda el área por sí mismos.

— La líder enviará también otro ayudante aquí a Shinjuku. Y los demás miembros de su familia se dispersarán en los demás lugares. Por ahora — el pelizafiro miró de nuevo a los presentes.

Cada uno tomaría su asignación para cumplirla de manera adecuada.

— Michael, estarás investigando a los Yakuzas que residen en esta área. Tú eres quien tiene mejores habilidades para la infiltración, así que quiero que entres dentro de sus grupos y veas si alguien ajeno hace contacto con ellos.

El rubio asintió.

— Elena — se dirigió a la pelinegra — quiero que estés en constante movimiento en la ciudad. Debes visitar todo tipo de lugares, para saber si alguno de ellos se podría encontrar en un punto específico. Hay ciertas zonas en las que se concentrarán así que esteré enviándote los datos para que transites por esos lugares.

— Muy bien Denev — sonrió la joven.

— Sely, estarás apoyando a Michael— esta vez su atención se concentró en la castaña — Has trabajado más ocasiones a su lado, así que no tendrás dificultades. Deberás vigilarlo a distancia para saber si hay alguien que particularmente centre su atención en él. Eso nos ayudará determinar a cualquier sospecho. Además gracias a tu conocimiento de la mafia japonesa, podrás organizar una buena estrategia en caso de que algo imprevisto suceda.

— Sí, de algo tiene que servir el tiempo que pase con mi padre conociendo este mundo — respondió la chica.

Denev caminó ahora hasta llegar a Ariadne, que esperaba pacientemente su turno para ser asignada.

— Finalmente, Ariadne me ayudará a seguir con la investigación y monitoreo de los enemigos. En Italia tienen asignadas otras investigaciones, así que es mejor que Yamazaki nos deje el monitoreo a nosotros, que estamos en Tokio.

— ¿No crees que se enfade? — preguntó la joven de cabellos ondulados.

Eso seguramente solo aumentaría las fricciones entre ellos

— No me importa lo que Yamazaki piense — respondió el pelizafiro con enfado — Cada uno tenemos una misión asignada por Shito. Él debería concentrarse en hacer su trabajo, en lugar de andar fanfarroneando.

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza del grupo. Definitivamente algún día tendrían que encerrar a ese par en una habitación sin salida. Seguramente habría mucha sangre derramada.

— Así que Ariadne, tú permanecerás dentro del hotel y te encargarás de controlar el monitoreo. Además dejaré a tu cuidado a cada uno de los miembros de este equipo que se encuentre fuera. Serás la encargada de advertir si hay algún peligro. También mantendrás el contacto entre los tres grupos.

— ¿Estás seguro? O solo es porque no quieres comunicarte con Yamazaki — preguntó suspicaz la chica.

— No pienso hablar con él. Además Yamazaki no es el líder de Scuro.

— Esta bien, solo era una pregunta — replicó con humor — Sabes que puedes confiarme esto — esta vez Ariadne mostró una actitud más seria.

— Estaré investigando acerca del posible "quinto miembro" — continuo el pelizafiro, más relajado — Creo que tengo una ligera idea de que es lo que pasa — pausó — Así que, de esa manera estaremos trabajando.

Los presentes asintieron.

— Ya veo porque eres el más confiable para Shito — después de un momento Michael habló — Denev es un excelente organizador.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — Elena también se emocionó — Por eso es la mano "izquierda" de Shito.

Denev la miró, podía detectar algo de burla en sus palabras.

— Megumi y él hacen una gran "pareja" — continuo Elena — me refiero en cuanto a trabajo, por supuesto. Ambos son los brazos de Shito.

El pelizafiro la observó sereno. Ya sabía a dónde se estaba encaminando aquella conversación. Sely no pudo hacer otra cosa más que compadecerse del más alto, siempre pasaba por ese tipo de situaciones. Y ella realmente no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

— Es una lástima que Megumi no esté aquí — Elena hizo un mohín. De alguna manera era cierto que la extrañaba — Pero supongo que habrá tenido prisa por ir a Namimori.

Sí, definitivamente ellas comenzarían pronto.

— Claro, después de escuchar lo que paso con Yamamoto Takeshi — esta vez, Ariadne se unió a la más alta. Ellas se complementaban bien para burlarse del guardián de la niebla.

— Y también para ver a Sasagawa Ryohei, ¿no? — Elena dio una mirada maliciosa a Denev. Ariadne rió al ver la expresión del pelizafiro.

— Seguramente estaba muy preocupada. Después de todo, Megumi es muy cercana a ellos — completó Ariadne.

Michael pasó la mirada entre ambas chicas, y la expresión serena del líder del equipo dos. Por alguna razón percibió algo de enfado en el pelizafiro.

— ¿Qué es lo sucede con esta atmosfera, Sely? — susurró el rubio a la castaña.

— N-No es nada… — respondió la chica.

Si ya de por sí Michael era algo despistado, era mejor que no se enterará de ese asunto. Después de todo era algo personal de Denev, y ella no tenía derecho a andar divulgando información de la que no estaba segura.

Claro que cuando captaba las intenciones de las dos jóvenes, ella se daba una idea de porque razón lo decían.

— Vongola es simplemente un aliado. Megumi-sama es el tipo de persona que cuida siempre de los demás.

— " _Cuando dejarás de llamarla así…"_ — ambas chicas compartían el mismo pensamiento. De esa manera Denev nunca tendría el valor para acercarse a Megumi.

— Comiencen con sus labores — dictó el pelizafiro saliendo de la habitación.

El resto no tuvo más que hacer lo que les mandó.

Al parecer Ariadne y Elena se divertirían mucho estando con Denev.

* * *

[…]

* * *

 _ **Namimori, Japón**_

— Eso fue lo que sucedió, Shito-kun — Tsuna había terminado de relatar todos los detalles del ataque que habían recibido el día anterior.

No estaba seguro si su información ayudaría de algo, pero esperaba que sí.

— Entiendo — la expresión serena del ojirrojo no convencía al Vongola. Quizás no servía de nada. Pero Shito continuo: — Dices que no estás seguro del símbolo que viste, pero si mencionaste un diamante es muy probable que efectivamente se trate de la hipótesis que generé en Italia.

— ¿Hipótesis? — preguntó con confusión Tsuna, aún no le había comentado nada de eso.

— Sí, tiene que ver con el origen de la mafia en Italia. Es una historia algo vieja, pero supongo que Reborn-san aún no te la cuenta.

— Ah, Reborn ha estado ocupado. Pero parece ser que pronto regresará a Namimori.

— Ya veo. Entonces creo que lo mejor es que organicemos una reunión con los miembros presentes. Tanto tus guardianes como los míos.

El castaño asintió. Seguramente juntos podrían encontrar respuestas, tal vez hasta Reborn ayudaría.

— Gokudera te dirá lo que Megu y él han hablado. Son los últimos informes que recolectamos en Italia y sería bueno que les dieras un vistazo. Cuando nos reunamos, haremos contacto con el resto de mis guardianes, y con la unidad Scuro.

— ¿E-Estaremos todos? — se sorprendió el castaño.

— Sí, he divido a cada uno de ellos en grupos. Ahora mismo están trabajando de diferentes formas. No había podido comentarlo antes, pero hay enemigos que están llegando a Tokio ahora mismo.

— ¿C-Cómo…?

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría para Tsuna.

— No te preocupes, uno de ellos solamente. Aunque muy probablemente el resto lo siga. Pero no dejarán Italia sin alguien que mantenga vigilada a mi unidad.

— ¿Ellos estarán bien? — sabía que al igual que él, Shito se preocupaba mucho por los miembros de su familia.

— Todo está bien. Ellos no atacarán, por lo menos no por ahora — respondió sorprendiendo al castaño — pero te daré los detalles del porqué en la reunión. Tengo cuatro miembros en Italia que están investigando la localización de _Il Giudizio_ en base a su movimiento, una vez que nosotros viajamos hacia acá. También he mandado a un grupo a Tokio, que se reunió con Denev. Ellos estarán vigilando a quienes se presenten ahí. Nosotros estaremos buscando al culpable de su ataque aquí en Namimori.

Al escuchar a Shito, Tsuna pudo percatarse de lo bien preparada que tenía a su familia. Nunca creyó que tendría esas habilidades. Definitivamente Shito estaba en un nivel diferente.

— Solo estoy esperando que la líder de Scuro se comunique conmigo, para corroborar nuestras conjeturas hechas. También me gustaría decirte que…— el ojirrojo miró al castaño unos segundos — la líder de Giglio Nero estará ayudándonos.

— ¿Y-Yuni? — preguntó con cierta duda.

— Sí, después del fallecimiento de su madre Aria, ella esta cargo de la familia — comentó.

— Así que Aria-san…— Tsuna no pudo evitar entristecerse. Seguramente Yuni se encontraba triste, pero ambos sabían que era algo inevitable.

— Sé que ella tiene la capacidad para ver ciertos acontecimientos que sucederán en un futuro. Pero no es mi intención hacer que ella revele datos que no tiene permitido. Solo quiero contar con su apoyo. Ella ha accedido, incluso ha enviado alguien para que se reúna con mi equipo en Tokio.

— ¿Alguien? ¿Te refieres a Gamma…?

— No, ella ha enviado a Byakuran.

Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué Yuni había tenido contacto con Byakuran? Si Reborn le había dicho que estaba bajo custodia de los Vongola. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que fue su enemigo?

— Descuida, parece ser que Byakuran está dispuesto a ayudarla y seguir sus instrucciones. Fue ella quien habló con Nono sobre ese asunto — Shito podía leer las expresiones del castaño, que seguramente estaba dudoso de esa decisión.

— T-Tengan cuidado…

Shito asintió, después de todo seguía desconfiando. Definitivamente Tsuna era un buen líder.

— Lo tendremos. Agradezco la información que me diste, esto nos ayudará para movernos en Namimori. Y también para hacer las conjeturas con lo que investigue Dánae.

— Gracias a ti, Shito-kun— esta vez Tsuna sonrió — por venir a darnos apoyo.

— Eso es lo que prometió Ghiaccio el día que aceptaste la alianza. Ahora descansen y recuperen fuerzas, ambos tenemos que pelear juntos.

Tsuna afirmó. Miró como Shito se mantuvo callado después de aquello, llenando repentinamente la habitación de silencio. Ninguno de los dos habló durante minutos, el ojirrojo miró por la ventana.

— " _Seguramente está pensando en Haru"_ — Tsuna sabía que por mucho que el ojirrojo se mantuviera sin perder la calma, en su interior estaba muy preocupado. No pudo evitar sentir pena.

— S-Shito-kun… — el castaño bajo la mirada a pesar de haberlo llamado. No podía mirarlo a los ojos — Lamento lo que paso, sobre lo de Haru…— susurró.

Se sentía culpable, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, no era por el accidente. Más bien, sentía culpabilidad por los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en él ahora que Haru no recordaba a Shito.

Shito se retiró de la ventana. Creía saber a qué se refería.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso. No debes preocuparte, además el doctor dijo que era algo temporal.

 _Temporal._

Tsuna desvió la mirada nuevamente, ya no estaba seguro de querer que eso fuera temporal. Porque de alguna manera, ese accidente no estaba afectándolo a él.

— Además — pausó — no es como si no pudiera hablar con ella.

Tsuna de inmediato hizo contacto con él.

— No haré nada imprudente, no te preocupes — respondió el ojirrojo. Debía seguir las instrucciones del doctor si quería que Haru se recobrara de su amnesia — Pero podemos comenzar desde el principio.

Tsuna mostró una mueca confusa.

— Entonces, nos veremos de nuevo mañana Tsuna — se despidió el joven, dejando al castaño solo.

Definitivamente, en esos momentos se sentía una de las peores personas. Porque muy en su interior, deseaba que Haru no pudiera recordar a Shito.

El ojirrojo salió del cuarto, y entonces se recargó en una de las paredes.

A pesar de lo que había dicho sabía que iba ser difícil acercarse a Haru. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Acaso había olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Por qué razón recordaba únicamente a Tsunayoshi?

Las palabras del médico no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. El hecho de que su último pensamiento perteneciera a Tsuna.

Respiró profundamente, antes de continuar con su camino hacia el pasillo.

— Tiān-kun, ya estamos listas— Mei fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa para llegar a él, seguida por Hitomi y Freya.

Megumi permaneció de pie.

— Sí, ya he terminado de hablar con Tsuna. Debemos irnos.

— Entonces Shito, ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora? — Freya esperaba instrucciones del líder.

— Por ahora, debemos vigilar el perímetro. Me gustaría que Mei y tú se encarguen de eso. Sé que no están familiarizadas con la zona, pero se guiarán a partir de estas instrucciones — el chico extendió un papel, que tomó Freya de inmediato— No realicen ningún movimiento innecesario. Si encuentran a alguien sospecho, no se pongan en riesgo, comuníquense de inmediato con nosotros.

— ¿Y qué es lo yo haré? — preguntó Hitomi, tomando parte de la conversación.

— Irás a casa— respondió el joven.

— ¿Pero…? — estaba a punto de replicar, cuando sintió la mano de Megumi sobre su hombro.

— Esta es la dirección — la pelinegra también le dio un papel — No estamos excluyéndote. Sabes que el enemigo es listo, así que si han hecho contacto con Vongola no es extraño que intenten vigilarnos a nosotros también. Seguramente sus amigos se han comunicado, y saben de nuestra llegada. Por eso, queremos que vayas a nuestra casa y te cerciores que no hay nada extraño por los alrededores.

— Esta bien — la chica de ojos azules asintió. Por un momento había creído que no querían que hiciera nada.

— Nosotros iremos directo a la zona donde se realizó el ataque — continuó esta vez el líder— Podríamos encontrar alguna pista o indicio que nos ayude a localizar al enemigo. Así que Megu y yo iremos juntos.

— Al terminar su labor, nos reuniremos en la casa en la que vivíamos Shito y yo — habló Megumi — Hitomi ya estará ahí.

Sus guardianas harían tal y como se les había indicado.

— Entonces, es hora de marcharnos— las chicas estaban por ponerse en marcha, cuando la voz de Shito las detuvo.

— Adelántense, por favor — pidió — antes debo despedirme de Haru.

Megumi sonrió al ver a su hermano. Después de todo podía comprenderlo bien. La pelinegra guió a las chicas hacia la salida. Ya nadie se encontraba ahí, y los dos guardianes de Tsuna seguramente ya se encontraban en reposo, por lo que no tenía de quien despedirse.

Shito caminó hasta la habitación de Haru. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró de manera profunda. No sabía que haría, así que estaba un poco nervioso, pero debía vencer ese impedimento.

— Adelante — escuchó la voz de Haru del otro lado de la puerta, cuando éste tocó. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, procurando entrar despacio.

De inmediato la mirada de la chica se cruzó con la de Shito.

— Etto… ¿se le ofrece algo~desu? — Haru aún se mostraba algo insegura.

Era natural, puesto que era alguien desconocido para ella.

Shito volvió a respirar, poco después sonrió acercándose a ella.

— Perdóname por entrar de esta manera— hizo una reverencia — Sé que probablemente estas sintiéndote incomoda. Lamento si hace unos minutos te tomó por sorpresa verme junto a Tsuna en tu habitación.

Haru le escuchó atentamente. A pesar de sentirse bien de salud, sabía que algo estaba mal, puesto que no recordaba nada relacionado a ella. Solo datos básicos, como su nombre, el de sus padres… pequeños detalles. Pero desde que aquel chico de mirada rojiza había salido de su habitación junto al peliplata, no pudo evitar mantener en su mente la mirada triste y melancólica que mostro cuando ella dijo no recordarlos.

¿Sería alguien importante en su vida? ¿Estaría hiriendo a sus conocidos al no recordarlos? Seguramente sí, y eso la hacía sentir triste de cierta manera.

— H-Haru… se disculpa por lo que paso — esta vez, el sorprendido fue Shito — realmente, a Haru le gustaría recordar las cosas. Pero no sé qué puede hacer Haru para remediarlo. Perdón~desu.

El ojirrojo sonrió con ternura. A pesar de que ella no recordará nada, su personalidad se conservaba intacta. Shito no podía permitir que Haru se sintiera de esa manera.

— Todo estará bien — dijo colocando una mano sobre su cabello — No tienes que forzarte a hacerlo. Todo volverá poco a poco.

Por un momento, Shito sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado pero al percatarse de sus acciones no pudo evitar retirar su mano rápidamente. Acababa de pasar un límite permitido.

Giró la mirada un poco apenado y sonrojado.

— D-De cualquier forma…— él volvió la mirada hacia Haru — he venido a despedirme. Estoy a punto de irme a casa, pero no quería irme sin antes verte. Puede que sea algo raro, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Haru negó con la cabeza.

— No tiene que preocuparse~desu.

El ojirrojo se acercó a ella.

— También me gustaría presentarme, de esa manera ya no seremos desconocidos — pronunció.

Haru lo miró. Ese chico definitivamente no era una mala persona, quizás ellos eran muy buenos amigos.

— Mi nombre es Ōkawa Shito, mucho gusto— hizo una reverencia.

— Yo soy Miura Haru — respondió la castaña — ¡Hahi! Pero es usted ya me conoce — respondió avergonzada — Haru es algo despistada.

Shito comenzó a reír.

— Esta bien, esto es como si nos conociéramos por primera vez, así que no tiene nada de malo, Haru — ella se le quedó mirando. Shito entonces se dio cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre, quizás era extraño para ella — Y-Yo… me preguntaba si puedo llamarte "Haru", estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo así.

— Claro, Haru no tiene ningún problema. Gracias por venir, Ōkawa-san.

El chico no pudo evitar sentir una punzada. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando eran niños, ella lo había llamado de esa manera.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ōkawa-san? — preguntó la de ojos chocolate al mirar su expresión desencajada.

— Es solo que es la primera vez que me llamas así.

Haru comprendió de inmediato. Entonces eso significaba que ellos verdaderamente eran más cercanos.

— Entonces… Haru puede llamarlo… ¿Shito-san? — preguntó algo dudosa.

Seguía siendo algo extraño, pero él sabía que no podía ser como antes. Al menos no hasta que recordará.

— Claro que sí — respondió finalmente con una sonrisa— Entonces, cuídate Haru. Espero que mejores pronto.

— Gracias.

Ambos chicos se despidieron.

Shito salió más tranquilo. Quizás por el momento era imposible que Haru recordara su relación, pero eso no impedía que él pudiera continuar a su lado.

Que él pudiera crear nuevos recuerdos con ella.

* * *

[…]

* * *

La mañana había pasado presurosa, y muchas cosas habían sucedido durante ese día. Incluso desde el día anterior.

Tsuna no sabía cómo es que iban a resistir más cambios, sobre todo ahora que el enemigo estaba al acecho. Pero confiaba en que lo resolverían de alguna manera. Junto a Ghiaccio y los demás seguramente encontrarían una salida.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, pero él continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que Shito le dijera que debía descansar, la verdad es que no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo estarían Gokudera y Yamamoto?

¿Cómo estaría Haru? ¿Estaría dormida?

Ese sentimiento lo impulso para que saliera de su cuarto en dirección de la habitación de la chica. Esperaba no interrumpirla.

Tocó, y entonces ella le dio la entrada.

— Tsuna-san — ella inmediatamente sonrió cuando lo vio— Haru creyó que estabas durmiendo.

— Ah, lo intente. Pero la verdad es que no puedo hacerlo — rió torpemente.

— Haru tampoco puede hacerlo~desu — ella se desanimó un poco — Haru aún está confundida.

Era de esperarse que se sintiera de esa manera.

— No te preocupes, Haru. Todo estará bien — el castaño tomó asiento junto a ella— No tienes que pensar demasiado en eso, sigue tu propio ritmo.

La chica le agradeció. Pero después de eso, Tsuna no pudo continuar, había comenzado a sentirse un poco nervioso. Ambos estaban solos.

— Tsuna-san ¿ya no te sientes mal? — preguntó mientras acercaba su mano al vendaje de su cabeza. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el acercamiento.

— E-Estoy b-bien.

Tsunayoshi la miró de reojo. Ella parecía tranquila a su lado, y eso de alguna manera lo confortaba.

— Haru… Te prometo que estarás segura — declaró con firmeza inesperadamente — Todo estará bien. No voy a permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder.

Definitivamente, ella nunca volvería a salir herida.

Haru sonrió ante sus palabras.

— Gracias, Tsuna-san.

— Voy a seguir a tu lado, no importa que pase— le aseguró.

Haru no necesitaba que le dijera aquellas palabras, ella confiaba plenamente en Tsuna.

— Lo sé Tsuna-san — ella tomó su mano, sorprendiendo al chico — Mientras Haru recuerde a Tsuna-san, Haru no necesita otra cosa. Me siento segura~desu.

El castaño no pudo evitar el latido de su corazón.

Quizás era una mala persona, quizás estaba siendo egoísta. Pero él realmente era feliz al saber que Haru, en esos momentos, lo tenía más presente que a cualquier otra persona.

Porque a pesar de todo, Tsuna aún tenía sentimientos por Haru…

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** OMG, bueno pues hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Sé que lo más probable es que querrán matarme, pero ya estoy acostumbrada(?) además soy tan fuerte como Hibari xD -si, claro xD-

Espero puedan comentarme si hay algo malo en el capitulo, o si no les gusto. O si estoy haciendo sufrir a mi amado Shito T-T  
No sé, ustedes diganme. Como podrán ver, ahora nos concentramos más en los personajes de Italia y Tokio. De esa manera espero que esten familiarizandose con todos ellos.

Creo que eso es todo, solo que en el adelanto había puesto halgo que no salio aquí xD Sino hasta el otro :P En fin, ya no confíen tanto en mis adelantos, porque siempre pueden cambiar(?) LOL uno no sabe lo que depara el futuro xD

Aprovecho para hacerles saber que la imagen que acompaña este fic como portada, es nuestro amado Shito, fanart creado por mi querida **Hiyorin** *3*  
¿verdad que le salió bello? Así que a ella van todos los halagos ;)

Por cierto, otra noticia no kawaii, es que seguramente nuevamente me atrase dos semanas T-T lo hago sin intención, de verdad. Pero es que el proximo fin de semana debo cumplir con un reto, y mi tiempo no alcanzara para escribir tanto T-T  
Por cierto que tambien es de KHR, pero es una historia de dos personajes de los que nunca he escrito D: ¡Espero puedan apoyarme! ;)

Entonces nos estamos leyendo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Ah, otra cosa es que no he tenido tiempo de contestar sus reviews, ¡PERDÓN! T-T Pero en la semana los contestaré ;) Las amo mucho!

 _Especial agradecimiento a:_ **hiyori ishida, angelacorus, chica panquesito, Kanade Miniwa. *3***

 ***ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:** ¡Comienzan los encuentros entre los guardianes de Tsuna y los de Shito! ¿Serán capaces de llevar una buena relación entre ellos? Comienza nuevamente la carrera por averiguar que tan fuertes son los sentimientos de Haru, logrando de alguna manera sorprender a algunos. Y los enemigos también comienzan a moverse.

PD: MENSAJE PARA ANDY (chica panquesito) - Andy, tengo una pregunta (ya que solo así puedo comunicarme xD) ¿hay alguna arma en especial que utilice Ariadne?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD Los OC que aparecerán en la historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo únicos míos son Shito, Megumi y Denev, y los malvados por supuesto(?) muajajajaja

 **Notas Autora:** ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? xDD Lo sé, no tengo excusa para desaparecerme tanto tiempo T-T (en realidad tengo una, pero no quiero recordarla xD) ¿Que tal han estado? Lamento mucho la demora que he tenido con este capitulo u.u se que había prometido una fecha en especial, pero realmente ha sido algo difícil.

Me disculpo nuevamente, espero poder seguir contando con su lectura :D Realmente me hace muy feliz saber que les esta gustando la historia y como va todo. La verdad es que ahora me doy cuenta lo difícil que es implicar a tantos personajes en una historia. Tanto los personajes canon como los OC que estoy manejando, hay personajes que me gustan mucho y estoy esforzándome para no dejar a nadie fuera de esto. Puede que parezca lenta la aparición de cada uno T-T pero les aseguro que TODOS tienen su parte importante.

Bueno, ahora sí después de mi choro de cada actualización(?) pasemos a la acción - D: rimo(?)- Espero que esten teniendo una buena semana. Espero tambien sus comentarios para este capitulo y por lo pronto les dejaré un mensajito alla abajo ;)

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo. Este fic es la **SECUELA** o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo(a) en la lectura, algunos detalles pueden resultarte confusos por lo que te invito a visitar mi perfil y leer la primera parte de mi historia. Puesto que este fic se desarrolla después del final del anime, algunos personajes canon tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga (y si me refiero a Enma y compañía xD) Nuevamente habrá personajes canon que tendrán participación mínima dentro de la historia (como Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones: -"** _Cursiva"-_ Recuerdos, Flashback, etc. _«Pensamientos»_

 **\- "Cursiva Negrita" -** Cambio de escena

(Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Las lectoras y creadoras de OC para esta historia, mismas que me acompañaron durante la lectura de la primera parte. También esta dedicado a una persona que me ha inspirado mucho con sus historias y forma de escribir, pero que por algunas cosas no hemos podido comunicarnos como antes: **Yami Krismiya**_ (Te extraño T3T)

 **RESUMEN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES:** _El viaje de Shito hacia Namimori comienza cuando el enemigo conocido como Il Giudizio ataca repentinamente a los miembros de Vongola. Haru ha sufrido un accidente provocando la perdida de sus recuerdos, y también la confrontación de los, ahora, aliados. Sin embargo tratando de ignorar este hecho, los miembros intentan arreglar los malentendidos. El líder de Ghiaccio, Shito decide organizar a su familia para continuar la investigación del enemigo, y hace conocer sus planes a Tsuna. Poco a poco las cosas avanzan, sin embargo aún habrá muchos cambios por revelar._

* * *

 **~ _Nuova Alba della primavera_ ~**

 **Capítulo IV:** _El camino que continua hacia adelante…Parte I_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

— ¿Qué tal Mei? ¿Has encontrado algo? — ambas chicas, Freya y Xui Mei habían obedecido la orden de Shito, buscando por los alrededores alguna indicación del enemigo.

Seguramente no se encontraba lejos, así que entre más rápido lo localizaran sería mucho mejor. Aunque sabían de sobra que los cuatro miembros de _Il Giudizio_ podían esconderse muy bien, por lo que tampoco esperaban que fuera fácil. Si no mal recordaban, Hibari Kyoya, guardián del Décimo también se encontraba en la búsqueda del sujeto.

— No, todo parece normal — respondió la de mirada esmeralda.

Mientras se asegurarán de que todo el perímetro fuera seguro, era suficiente. Ese era su único trabajo por el momento, mientras esperaban nuevas indicaciones de su líder.

— Bien, creo que solo falta cubrir parte de las afueras de Namimori, y podremos irnos a casa— la rubia revisó el mapa que Shito les había entregado — ¿nos separamos por un momento? Así será más fácil. En cuanto asegures el área nos veremos en el templo de Namimori.

— Está bien — respondió la oji-esmeralda.

Ambas chicas se dividieron para asegurarse de terminar de revisar los alrededores de Namimori. Freya siguió hacia las orillas de una carretera desolada, donde se encontró con un lugar peculiar.

— Esto se ve muy viejo — comentó mientras veía el edificio totalmente abandonado.

Caminó observando por fuera, había escaleras y barandales, más al fondo un edificio en el centro con ventanas rotas. Probablemente era un lugar que tiempo atrás era turístico, si no estaba en un error.

La entrada estaba cerrada con un candado oxidado, y no había rastro de alma en ese lugar.

— "¿Centro Kokuyo?" — aprecio el cartelón colgado — Este lugar puede ser fácilmente usado como un escondite — habló para sí misma la chica.

El nombre le sonaba de alguna parte, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado antes. Sin embargo, decidió adentrarse asegurándose de que el lugar realmente estuviera desierto. Quizás mientras hacía eso podría recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes.

Avanzó un poco por los alrededores, sin detectar nada extraño.

— _Kokuyo… Kokuyo…_ — su mente trabajaba al mismo tiempo que continuaba con su búsqueda, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera un aura extraña, percatándose de que probablemente no estaba sola en ese lugar.

Rápidamente esquivó unas agujas que iban directamente hacia ella, mientras estas se encajaban en un árbol más atrás.

— Lo he recordado… — exclamó, asomando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Quién eres? — la voz serena de un chico se escuchó, su figura se reveló saliendo de entre las ruinas del edificio. Un joven delgado de anteojos y gorro.

Freya lo miró durante segundos.

— Kokuyo… este es el lugar donde Rokudo Mukuro y sus compañeros se resguardan.

Chikusa acomodó sus lentes, mostrando el yoyo que sostenía en una de sus manos. Pero continuó con la misma expresión desinteresada.

— Oie Kakipi, ¿no puedes encargarte de ella? — una segunda voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, y entonces los ojos violeta de la joven hicieron contacto fugaz con la figura que corría a gran velocidad— _Cheetah Channel_ — pronunció Ken dirigiéndose a ella.

La joven de cabellera rubia sonrió, sin moverse de su lugar. Y entonces Ken se detuvo repentinamente.

— E-Esto… ¿q-qué…? — de pronto, Ken se vio rodeado por un circulo de luz, del que comenzaron a salir enredaderas y envolvieron tanto sus pies como sus manos. El chico intento zafarse en un intento fallido, y para cuando su vista se elevó nuevamente hacia Freya, ella ya se encontraba cerca de él haciéndole un ligero corte en la mejilla con un cuchillo.

La chica se giró rápidamente, dándole un golpe en la nuca. Esto logró que su dentadura de _Cheetah_ cayera, dejándolo sometido en el piso.

Chikusa utilizó sus yoyos erizo, pero nuevamente Freya los detuvo con su cuchillo.

— No he venido a pelear — dijo de manera seria al de anteojos.

— Kufufufu~ que interesante lo que dices… — una risa se escuchó, y pronto una ligera capa de neblina rodeo a los presentes, envolviéndolos repentinamente — sobre todo cuando no te has detenido en atacar.

Mukuro apareció con tridente en mano, chocando directamente sus ojos heterocromaticos con los violeta de Freya.

Ella suspiró y guardo su cuchillo.

— En primer lugar, fueron ellos quienes atacaron primero — comentó más relajada — y en segundo, no atacaré nada que esté relacionado con Vongola.

— Ohya, así que con Vongola, ¿eh? — respondió con sarcasmo el peli-índigo— la única relación que tengo con Sawada Tsunayoshi es sobre la posesión de su cuerpo.

La rubia sonrió. Ya había escuchado esa historia, sin embargo ella no creía que esa fuera la única razón por la que aquel sujeto había aceptado formar parte de los guardianes del Décimo.

— ¿Significa entonces que puedo atacarlos? — preguntó de manera retadora.

Era mera diversión, aunque sabía que si Shito se enteraba, estaría en un problema. Después de todo, ellos eran aliados.

— Solo si piensas que tienes oportunidad… — Mukuro la observó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

La mirada de Freya se hizo más agresiva. Detestaba cuando alguien la creía inferior.

— Los ilusionistas de Ghiaccio no somos débiles — respondió, esta vez, con ligero enfado.

— _Ghiaccio_ …Entonces _Scarlatto Assassina_ ya ha vuelto— sonrió.

Freya enarcó una ceja. Pocas personas, fuera de Italia, llamaban a Megumi por ese sobrenombre.

—Así es, soy Freya Romanov, miembro de la unidad Scuro perteneciente a Ghiaccio. Ahora que lo sabes, será mejor detener esto. Estoy aquí persiguiendo la pista del hombre que el día de ayer atacó al Décimo — respondió la rubia.

—Kufufu~ — Mukuro mostró una media sonrisa — no parecía como si solo quisieras hacer eso.

— Ya te lo he dicho, esto ocurrió porque tus compañeros me atacaron primero — dijo con fastidio Freya — Este lugar parecía desolado, así que me aseguraba de que estuviera vacio.

— Ya veo. Pero…— Mukuro mostró su ojo rojo a la chica — ¿no te gustaría comprobarme que tan fuertes son los compañeros de _Scarlatto_?

Freya pudo detectar el tono desafiante del chico. Sabía de antemano, que Rokudo Mukuro era uno de los más fuertes guardianes de Vongola. No era nada raro que continuará prisionero en Vindicare y que, poseyendo el cuerpo de aquella chica llamada Chrome, fuera suficiente para sostener una lucha contra ella.

Pero no le gustaba nada el hecho de que dudará de los guardianes de Ghiaccio.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Esta vez, fue su turno para mostrarse desafiante — no seré uno de los guardianes principales, pero tuve un buen mentor. Y estoy segura que esa persona es mucho más fuerte que tú.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada entre ellos. La tensión parecía subir.

— Ohya, ohya. ¿Más fuerte que yo? — el peli-índigo rió lo bastante como para enfadar a Freya — Habrá que comprobarlo.

Dicho esto, Mukuro apareció su tridente y comenzó un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra la chica. Freya no tuvo más opción que mostrar su arma, y entonces detuvo su golpe con la alabarda que portaba como usuaria de llamas niebla.

Mukuro observó el arma, una alabarda cuyo mango de madera era en color rojo carmesí y decorado con el pelaje de lo que aparentaba un lobo blanco. Resaltaban unas cadenas alrededor en color negro.

— Kufufufu~ pareces tener una buena arma.

— Te sorprenderá todo lo que puede hacer — respondió con autosuficiencia.

Ambos intercambiaron un par de golpes, logrando separarse por el impulso repentino de sus armas.

— Entonces, comencemos descubriendo las "habilidades" que aprendiste de tu mentor — de repente, Freya observó que el signo en el ojo de Mukuro cambio.

Alrededor de la chica cayeron una gran cantidad de serpientes.

— Tercer camino, el camino de las bestias —habló el peli-índigo — supongo que tendrás que conocerlo.

Freya reprimió una sonrisa.

— "Transmigración a través de los seis mundos", ¿no? — la rubia conocía las habilidades de Mukuro. No había sido en vano la investigación de Vongola y sus allegados.

— ¿Quieres ver esto? — respondió ella. Mukuro pudo observar como la alabarda de la chica se recubrió de llamas de última voluntad. Y entonces, el cielo pareció oscurecerse, logrando que un dragón de color índigo apareciera tras de ella.

— "Invocación", Kufufu~ eso lo hace interesante.

Freya sonrió complacida. Era verdad, gracias a sus llamas de la niebla, ella tenía la habilidad de convocar a cualquier animal mitológico que deseara.

Pero enfrascarse en una pelea contra el guardián de Vongola le traería problemas, no solo a ella, también a Shito. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por el impulso de sentirse menospreciada. De repente, el dragón desapareció y ella bajó su arma.

— Ohya~ ¿no pelearas conmigo? — rió un poco.

— Ya te lo dije, ese no es mi propósito.

— Entonces tu mentor no te ha enseñado lo básico de un combate — intentó provocarla.

La rubia trato de controlarse.

— ¿Por qué no lo compruebas luchando contra él? — respondió — seguro sabes que Denev Ghiaccio es también un ilusionista fuerte.

— Kufufufu ~ así que se trata de él. Pareces muy interesada en alabarlo todo el tiempo.

Freya frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

— Ya veremos más adelante. Ken, Chikusa, vámonos — se dirigió a sus compañeros— la guardiana de Ghiaccio ya terminó su revisión — mencionó y entonces la niebla recubrió su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto a la chica del parche, que estaba un poco confundida.

— Será mejor que te marches pronto — sentenció el rubio — No nos involucres con lo que le pasa al Vongola.

Los tres regresaron dentro del edificio mientras Freya permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar. Al parecer ese Mukuro era algo fastidioso, pero también interesante. No podía saber qué tipo de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente.

Cuando se dispuso a salir, el sonido de un celular la sorprendió. Se trataba del móvil de Shito, había olvidado entregárselo en el hospital. Al revisar la pantalla, rápidamente contesto.

— Hola

— _Eres tú, Freya_ — la voz pertenecía Denev — _¿Esta Shito contigo?_

— No. Shi_shi nos ha enviado a Mei y a mí a investigar los alrededores.

— _Mnm, ya veo. ¿Y Xui Mei?_ — preguntó una vez más.

— Por ahora no estamos juntas, pero vamos a encontrarnos pronto.

— _Freya…_ — la llamó el pelizafiro. La rubia espero que continuara — _mantén cuidado, especialmente en algunas zonas de Namimori. El Décimo puede ser amable, pero no todos sus guardianes son así._

La de ojos violeta sonrió. Aunque Denev siempre se comportaba frío, poco a poco iba abriéndose más al resto de los guardianes y miembros de Scuro.

— Sí, descuida.

— _Megumi-sama…_ — mencionó repentinamente, y guardó silencio un momento— _no,_ _no es nada. Dile a Shito que he hablado con Dánae, mañana por la tarde nos comunicaremos con ustedes. Parece que Yamazaki encontró lo que necesitábamos._

— Le avisaré entonces. Adiós Den.

Después de eso la llamada se cortó. Freya suspiró, al parecer aún tenían mucho caminar que recorrer.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Hitomi Baccherelli avanzó por las desconocidas calles de Namimori con papel en mano, donde Megumi le había escrito la dirección de su casa. Bufó cansada, nunca hubiera imaginado que en una ciudad tan pequeña como esa tardaría tanto en localizar el lugar que le habían encomendado.

Debía admitir que estaba comenzando a frustrarse por todo el tiempo que le estaba tomando eso.

Respiró profundamente, luego de pasar por tercera vez por la misma calle que, estaba segura, había transitado ya poco antes. Se colocó sus audífonos y siguió nuevamente con su caminata.

A ella siempre le relajaba escuchar música, así que por ahora se dedicaría a buscar tranquilamente la dirección que Megumi le había dado.

No iba a entrar en pánico por una simple dirección.

Sin embargo, luego de avanzar cierto tramo, hubo algo que llamó su atención. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, justo al otro lado de donde se encontraba un parque.

Había creído escuchar un ruido, a pesar de llevar sus audífonos, su oído era demasiado agudo. Se dispuso a avanzar y llegar hasta una pequeña fuentecita. El sonido realmente provenía de ahí.

Ladeo el rostro con duda y aparto el mechón morado de su frente para verlo mejor.

¡Era un adorable pollito!

Camino con cuidado hasta llegar a él, y con curiosidad se sacó los audífonos para saber qué era lo que hacía aquel hermoso animalito.

— _«Está cantando, que lindo»_ — pensó la chica mientras lo veía. Pero era una canción que ella nunca antes había escuchado. Quizás era de esas extrañas melodías japonesas de las que Shito le había hablado alguna vez.

Hitomi comenzó a tararear aquella melodía suave, pero pensó que un ritmo más animado le iría mejor así que sin pensarlo demasiado lo hizo, para su sorpresa la pequeña ave comenzó a imitarla. Al parecer le agradaba.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó como si la pequeña ave pudiera entenderla.

La sonrisa de Hitomi se ensanchó cuando observó que el ave imitó su ritmo con más fuerza y sus pequeñas alitas revoloteaban con sincronía en el agua.

No pudo evitar seguir el compás, y entonces ella comenzó a bailar junto al pequeño animal. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

— Herbívora — una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se detuviera bruscamente.

Ensanchó los ojos, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

¡Alguien la había visto bailar!

— _«Que vergüenza»_ — no podía creer que alguien estuviera observándola. Si estaba segura que el lugar estaba vacío.

— Una herbívora como tú se atreve a cambiar el ritmo del himno de Namimori— mencionó con una voz tan seria, que Hitomi no pudo evitar girarse para mirarlo — Por causar este disturbio, te morderé hasta la muerte — dijo Hibari en posición de ataque.

Apenas parpadeó unos segundos, cuando se percató que el azabache que estaba a unos metros de ella, ahora se encontraba a una distancia muy corta y comenzaba a atacarla con sus armas.

Hitomi alcanzó a esquivar la primer tonfa, pero para el segundo tuvo que desenfundar su espada corta para detener el siguiente golpe.

— Wao — exclamó Hibari cuando se percató que ella no había huido de su ataque.

Eso era digno de alabanza.

— Y-Yo n-no — estaba a punto de decirle que no quería herirlo, cuando el chico comenzó una serie de golpes simultáneos contra ella.

La de ojos azules no estaba dispuesta a herir a ninguna persona, especialmente en esa ciudad. ¿Cómo podía herir a un civil? Por muy fuerte que pareciera, ella no lo intentaría, aunque con los golpes, estaba dificultándole esa tarea.

Ella dio un salto hacia atrás para crear una distancia entre ellos, y buscar una manera de irse, pero Hibari no la perdió de vista y de inmediato le dio alcance. El azabache giró la tonfa de su mano derecha para golpearla de frente, pero Hitomi rápidamente dio un golpe a su muñeca con el mango de su espada, logrando que con el movimiento brusco, Hibari la dejara caer.

La mirada del pelinegro se oscureció ante ese acto, y sin pensarlo preparó su golpe con la tonfa que sostenía en su otra mano. Pudo darse cuenta que la intención de aquella chica era saltar de nuevo hacia atrás, seguramente estaba pensando en huir, así que en un rápido movimiento estiró su mano libre, alcanzando a tomarla por la nuca.

Todo se quedó en silencio cuando Hitomi pareció congelarse por el toque del azabache, emitiendo un pequeño sonido. Incluso Hibari detuvo su ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella chica había dejado caer su espada y se había quedado estática.

Lo que fueron segundos, por un momento parecieron horas para la de ojos azul eléctrico. Su mirada choco contra los ojos de Hibari, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que él seguía tocándola.

Sin saber porque, Hibari Kyouya sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de su reacción. Si Sawada Tsunayoshi era el rey de los herbívoros, ella claramente encajaba en la categoría de "Reyna".

— Eres una pequeña herbívora — pronunció clavando su mirada en ella.

Hitomi dio un pequeño brinco, y reaccionando impulsivamente le hizo una llave de defensa personal, logrando derrumbarlo.

No supo ni siquiera como había podido hacerlo, pero tampoco quiso voltear y averiguarlo. Simplemente tomó su espada del piso y corrió fuera de aquel parque.

Sus mejillas iban completamente sonrojadas.

Ese hombre había descubierto su punto débil. No podía ser posible.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo.

En el lugar, Hibari se puso pie. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera descuidado y esa chiquilla logrará derribarlo?

— La próxima vez — declaró mirando por donde se había marchado — te morderé hasta la muerte, pequeña herbívora.

Esa presa, ahora era suya.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Dentro de la habitación se podía apreciar a un joven recostado sobre uno de los sofás. Parecía dormir, aunque a decir verdad solo estaba descansando. Después de todo, un viaje de tantas horas no era nada agradable.

— Tch, son incómodos los asientos de avión — se quejó, acomodándose para buscar una posición que le permitiera relajarse.

Pero de pronto, sintió una patada contra el sofá.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó con enfado, sin abrir los ojos.

— Siegheart, levántate — un chico de cabellos rojos se posicionó a un lado.

Observó a su compañero que ya estaba incorporándose para sentarse, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos verdes podrían asesinarlo, claro si tuviera el poder para hacerlo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

— No me mires, tus ojos son repugnantes — escupió el joven rubio con enfado.

— No tienes que envidarme Siegheart — respondió con voz presuntuosa — tú también tienes tus encantos — bromeó.

— ¿Envidiarte? Nadie envidiaría esos ojos amarillos de gato— ladeó el rostro — ¿Y entonces, para que me has levantado, Knox?

— Estaba preguntándome, ya que estamos en Tokio, ¿no podríamos comenzar con la diversión? — una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo.

— Sabes que _Führer_ nos ha dicho que no hagamos ningún movimiento — respondió con ligereza— Además seguramente pronto tendrás contacto con alguno de ellos.

— ¿Crees que vengan tras nosotros?

— ¿Nosotros? No me involucres en tus asuntos — respondió de manera seria el de ojos verdes.

— Vamos, ¿no crees que alguno de nosotros debería jugar con el líder de Varia? — sonrió con desdén. Sus ojos reflejaban la ansiedad de pelear con alguien fuerte.

— ¿Crees poder ganar? Xanxus no es tan débil— rió el rubio al notar el rostro molesto de su compañero— No lo pongas al mismo nivel de las otras familias que hemos derrotado. Después de todo se trata del escuadrón de asesinato de Vongola

— Será pan comido — sonrió con burla. Knox chocó sus puños, quizás el líder de Varia era el adecuado para poder divertirlo un rato.

¿Vongola? ¿Los más fuertes en la mafia? Debía ser una broma.

— Además, debemos esperar _sus_ instrucciones— remarcó Siegheart logrando un chasquido de parte del pelirrojo.

— Sigo sin entender porque…— estaba a punto de protestar cuando el rubio le detuvo.

— Los cuatro estuvimos de acuerdo con este plan. No comiences a quejarte de nuevo, ya lo hemos hablado. — Knox le dio un breve vistazo, frunciendo el ceño a su paso.

El sonido de una llamada interrumpió la conversación de ambos jóvenes. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el teléfono que estaba en una mesa cercana. Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, y entonces el rubio se levantó.

— Diga — respondió Siegheart, mirando de reojo al de cabellos rojos que se había cruzado de brazos en el sillón.

— _¿Knox está contigo?_

— Sí… — contestó el rubio con simpleza.

— _Pon el altavoz…_ — Siegheart retiró el teléfono de su oído y lo colocó en medio de ambos.

Knox miró el aparato, sin mucho ánimo.

— _Esto es para ambos. Se encontrarán con los miembros de Ghiaccio en Tokio. En cuanto tengan contacto con alguno de ellos, deben informármelo, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Seguiremos las instrucciones que ya tenemos_ — los dos chicos escucharon atentos. Del otro lado de la línea hubo unos segundos de silencio — _Además, investiguen al grupo más fuerte de Yakuzas que hay en Japón. Ghiaccio seguirá nuestra pista en ese punto, su líder es listo, seguramente ya lo intuyo. Acérquense a los miembros de Ghiaccio, lo más que sea permitido por ellos, no importa si sospechan de ustedes._

Siegheart colocó una mano en su barbilla. Creía comprender la razón, aunque preferiría mantenerse al margen

— _Después de realizar nuestro propósito con Vongola, nuestro siguiente objetivo son los yakuza._

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, el pelirrojo con un semblante más molesto que el del rubio.

— Está bien. En cuanto entremos en contacto, te llamaré de vuelta— Siegheart estaba a punto de colgar, cuando la voz del otro lado de la línea lo interrumpió.

— _Knox, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?_ — el pelirrojo suspiró — _O es que no estás de acuerdo…_

— Lo he escuchado — respondió.

— _Bien, entonces_ _eso es todo_.

Después de eso la llamada fue cortada.

— _Führer_ quiere mantenerlos vigilados desde el principio — mencionó Siegheart.

— Deberíamos exterminarlos… no sé porque razón quiere esperar.

— Sabes que Vongola es diferente a todos los mafiosos que hemos atacado. Ellos pueden utilizar sus llamas de última voluntad como les plazca, y Ghiaccio no se queda atrás. Además tenemos el caso de _ella_ …

 _« Ella »_

Knox realmente esperaba que ella dejara de ser un obstáculo. Jugarse una apuesta por esa mujer podía poner en peligro todo su plan. Pero confiaba en que los cuatro eran lo suficientemente consientes de que exterminar ese mundo de asesinos era lo mejor, y nadie tendría que interponerse en su decisión.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, y en medio de una animada conversación, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y la noche ya estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Namimori.

Tsuna sonrió al ver el rostro de Haru que ahora parecía más relajado que esa mañana.

— Así que ha sido una semana pesada~desu, pobre de Tsuna-san — declaro la castaña luego de que Sawada le relatará sus actividades en la escuela, sobre todo porque había tenido que lidear con los exámenes.

— Pero Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto me han ayudado estudiando— rascó su nuca con vergüenza. Jamás se acostumbraría al método del peliplata, pero debía admitir que si no fuera por ellos, especialmente Gokudera, seguramente habría reprobado.

— Ellos… también son conocidos de Haru, ¿verdad? — preguntó repentinamente la chica, logrando que Tsuna bajará la cabeza.

¿Realmente deseaba que Haru continuara así? Una cosa era el hecho de que no recordará a Shito, pero la verdad es que tampoco recordaba a ninguno de sus amigos. Pero si ella comenzaba a recordar a Gokudera y los demás… ¿no significaba que también tendría que recordar a Shito?

Ya no sabía qué era lo que realmente quería.

— Hahi, Tsuna-san. Ya es muy tarde~desu— interrumpió — seguramente Tsuna-san quiere descansar.

— No te preocupes Haru. No estoy cansado, además me alegra que podamos pasar tiempo juntos, como antes de… — se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de hablar de lo sucedido casi medio año atrás.

Meditó en silencio. Si Haru había olvidado sus recuerdos, entonces ella tampoco recordaba el día que la había rechazado. Ni como su relación se había visto afectada por eso, mucho menos recordaba la ocasión en que él había declarado sus sentimientos.

Haru no prestó demasiada atención a las palabras del chico, pero sí se dio cuenta que algo le preocupaba. Quizás era el hecho de que ella tuviera amnesia.

— Haru también quiere pasar mucho tiempo junto a Tsuna-san — declaró ella con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de Sawada— Pero por hoy, deberíamos dormir~desu

Tsuna se sonrojó al sentir el toque suave de su mano. Más aún porque ella no lo soltó durante algunos minutos.

Eso podría significar, ¿qué los sentimientos de Haru por él aún estaban dentro de sus recuerdos? Si ella solo lo recordaba a él, debía ser por una razón más importante.

No pudo evitar esbozar una ancha sonrisa, tomando también la mano de Haru.

Pero el mágico momento fue roto por el sonido del celular de Tsuna. El chico visualizó la pantalla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Rápidamente atendió.

— ¡R-Reborn…!

— _Yo, dame-Tsuna. ¿Hasta cuándo quitarás esa sonrisa idiota?_ — escuchó la voz de su espartano tutor.

— Pero…

¿Sonrisa idiota? ¿Cómo era que…?

Se puso de pie con brusquedad, viendo cada rincón de la habitación. Pudo visualizar al pequeño hitman al otro lado de la ventana, colgado de una de las ramas del árbol que había frente a ellos. Con agilidad y rapidez Reborn entro abriendo la ventana y cayendo al piso después de dar tres vueltas en el aire.

Haru parpadeó.

— He vuelto, dame-Tsuna — le dio una mirada al chico, después pasó su vista a la chica que estaba en la cama — ¿Cómo te encuentras, Haru?

— ¡Hahi! Sugoii~desu — exclamó con emocionada — ¡Que bebé tan lindo!

— Así que es verdad… — susurró Reborn — que has olvidado todo.

Siendo parte de la familia, Reborn estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder con cada uno de esos chicos, después de todo eran su responsabilidad.

Haru miró confundida al pequeño. Quizás también conocía a ese pequeñín.

— R-Reborn… creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Haru — por fin, Sawada rompió el breve silencio — Además, ¿cómo es que no me dijiste que llegarías hoy?

— Soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas dame-Tsuna — el castaño sintió como Reborn le dio una patada en la cabeza — Me voy un mes, ¿y no puedes ni siquiera defenderte del enemigo?

Al parecer alguien estaba enfadado.

— E-Es peligroso que un bebé haga esas cosas~desu — interrumpió la chica al ver como el pequeñín sacó repentinamente un mazo de color verde para intentar golpear a Tsuna.

— No soy un bebé, soy el tutor asesino Reborn — declaró el hitman con su habitual tono de voz.

— R-Reborn, no digas esas cosas tan de repente — Tsuna se atravesó entre ambos y dándole la espalda al hitman, miró a Haru — Nos iremos a mi habitación. Descansa, mañana nos darán el alta.

— S-Sí…— Haru estaba confundida, así que no pudo decir más.

Tsuna y Reborn salieron después de despedirse de la chica. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación designada para el chico.

Dentro de la misma, el castaño tomó asiento.

— ¿Qué fue eso Tsuna? — preguntó Reborn, logrando una mueca contrariada del chico — estas comportándote igual que antes de que les contarás acerca de la mafia a Kyoko y Haru.

— Reborn, el doctor dijo que no podemos hacer que ella recuerde todo de golpe. Debe ser poco a poco, o si no podría ser contraproducente.

— Ya veo, esperemos que no dure demasiado. Sería peligroso que en la situación que nos encontramos ella no recuerde nada.

 _« A pesar de saberlo, aún así Haru estuvo en peligro »_ Pensó cabizbajo el chico.

— Sí, solo será temporal… — respondió finalmente, casi en un susurro para su tutor.

Pero a la mirada suspicaz de Reborn no se le escaba nada.

— Y entonces… ¿piensas aprovechar esto para declararte de nuevo? — preguntó con cierto aire de malicia.

— Reborn, y-yo n-no… — tartamudeó. En realidad sí estaba guardando una esperanza — No lo sé. Aunque Haru me recuerde solo a mí, no significa que sus sentimientos sean los mismos. Además es probable que ella recuerde todo con el tiempo.

Reborn mostró una media sonrisa. Después de todo Tsuna _sí_ había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Aún seguía siendo un chiquillo.

— Bah, dejemos eso de lado. Ahora tenemos algo más importante que atender — dijo Reborn — He traído una carta de Nono.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Tsuna. No esperaba que el Noveno interviniera esta vez.

— Pero la leeremos mañana por la tarde. Necesito que llames a todos tus guardianes, y también a la familia Ghiaccio — prosiguió con mirada seria.

— ¿Shito-kun? Es verdad, él también me había dicho que necesitaba que nos reuniéramos todos

— Perfecto. Entonces mañana todos nos reuniremos en tu casa.

Tsunayoshi asintió. Esperaba que Shito o Hibari hubieran hallado al responsable del ataque, porque solo de esa manera podría sentirse más seguro.

Aunque el hecho de que Timoteo enviará una carta también le causaba cierta preocupación.

* * *

[…]

* * *

— Eso es todo. Parece ser que los alrededores, por el momento, son seguros. Hitomi también se cercioro de que todo estuviera bien aquí, Freya y yo vigilamos hasta las afueras. No hay nada sospecho — Xui Mei leí un informe a Shito.

La noche había caído, y los miembros del primer equipo ya estaban reunidos en casa del ojirrojo.

— Gracias por su ayuda, a pesar de todo mantendremos una vigilancia en rango C. Lo apropiado es mantenernos seguros de las personas cercanas a Namichuu — habló Shito después de escucharla — El enemigo no debe estar lejos, por lo menos no sin antes haber comprobado quienes estamos aquí y que es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. Aprovecharan este tiempo para ver nuestra organización junto a Vongola. Megu y yo hemos ido al lugar donde ocurrió el ataque pero no pudimos recolectar información importante. Parece ser que el enemigo borró su rastro después de dejar a Vongola fuera de acción.

— Quizás Hibari pudo haber encontrado algo, él conoce esta ciudad mejor que nosotros. — Esta vez fue Megumi quien se unió a la conversación —Seguramente pronto también Denev y el resto estarán bajo la vigilancia de los miembros de _Il Giudizio_ en Tokio.

Xui Mei pasó su mirada de uno de los hermanos al otro.

— Tiān-kun, de acuerdo a los que nos dijiste en Italia, ¿esperaremos a que ellos tengan contacto con nosotros? — a pensar de que Mei confiaba en las decisiones de Shito, no podía evitar tomar todas las medidas posibles por si algo salía fuera de sus planes. No le agradaba tener que estar a merced de sus enemigos.

Shito la comprendía bien, seguramente no quería que se volviera a repetir lo mismo que en su pasado. Después de todo, Mei había generado una personalidad que la mantenía vigilante de cualquier persona.

— Estaremos bien. No tienes que preocuparte, Mei — el tono de Shito fue reconfortante para la de ojos verdes. Quería infundirle todo el valor que él sabía necesitaban más que nunca — Es cierto que he dicho que esperaremos, pero eso no significa que no nos estemos preparando para su contacto directo con nosotros. Para ese entonces estaremos listos — dijo con determinación.

Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas. Tenía mucha razón, Ghiaccio no se quedaría atrás de nadie.

— Shito — le llamó su hermana — ¿deberíamos comunicarnos a Tokio? Aún no sabemos si ya están reunidos todos los miembros del equipo dos.

— Ah, sobre eso... — Freya interrumpió la conversación, ganando la mirada de ambos hermanos. Había olvidado completamente el mensaje de Denev, y todo por la aparición de Rokudo Mukuro — Denev te ha llamado esta tarde — dijo entregando el celular de su líder en sus manos — Olvidaste tu teléfono, pero Denev me ha dicho que mañana por la tarde los tres grupos nos comunicaremos. Parece ser que Dánae y Yamazaki han encontrado la información que necesitabas.

— Ya veo — Shito se mantuvo pensativo durante algunos segundos. Miró de nuevo a las cuatro chicas frente a él — Entonces mañana estaremos junto a los Vongola cuando nos comuniquemos. Prepárense para encontrarnos con ellos, y recuerden la vigilancia que mantendremos.

Ellas asintieron, pero antes de que cada una pudiera marcharse a su respectivo cuarto, Shito habló de nuevo.

— Freya, Hitomi — de dirigió específicamente a ellas — ¿ha pasado algo? Parece como si algo les molestara.

Freya chistó por lo bajo, mientras Hitomi se mantuvo en silencio. A veces no era bueno que su líder las conociera tan bien.

— Descuida, todo está bien — habló Freya rápidamente.

— Es el cansancio… — respondió de forma vaga Hitomi.

El ojirrojo enarcó una ceja. No era eso, estaba seguro. Sin embargo no las presionaría si no querían decir nada, quizás cuando se encontrarán mejor, ellas se acercarían a él.

Por fin, después de un rato, solo ambos hermanos permanecieron en la sala. Y tras pedir un favor a su hermana, Shito también se marchó para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, ya había algunos movimientos dentro de la familia de los Ōkawa.

— ¿Tiān-kun ya se ha marchado? — Mei, que se había encontrado con Megumi en la cocina se había percatado que solo ellas estaban levantadas.

El resto seguía en silencio.

— Sí, fue al hospital — respondió mientras llevaba el desayuno a la mesa. Mei tomó asiento esperando a que la pelinegra hiciera lo mismo. Megumi continuo su conversación una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas— Ayer me pidió que lo ayudará a preparar algo de comida para Haru, así que estamos mañana hemos cocinado desde muy temprano — ella sonrió pensando en lo tierno que a veces podía comportarse su hermano — y también dijo que hablaría con Tsunayoshi sobre la junta de hoy.

— Jiě-san… con respecto al Décimo… — la de mirada esmeralda miró brevemente a la pelinegra — ¿podemos confiar en él? No parece alguien fuerte, así que tampoco estoy segura de que sea apto para poder pelear al lado de Tiān-kun.

Megumi apoyo el mentón sobre su mano izquierda. Miró fijamente a la chica y después de segundos posó su mano libre sobre la de Xui Mei.

— Me gusta que seas vigilante Mei — habló la mayor — pero no puedes desconfiar siempre de todos. Entiendo porque lo haces, pero… — su mirada se apagó un poco, haciendo que Mei lo notará — con el tiempo tú misma te darás cuenta si Tsunayoshi es alguien de confianza. Ahora es difícil que tu mundo se expanda más allá de nosotros, pero encontrarás alguien en quien puedas apoyarte y del que también serás un apoyo. No dudes cuando ese momento llegué. Solo recuerda que no importa que suceda, nosotros, tu familia estaremos cuidando de ti — sonrió.

Los consejos de Megumi siempre habían sido tomados en cuenta por Xui Mei. Ghiaccio era lo único que le quedaba y ella también estaba dispuesta a arriesgar cualquier cosa por aquellos que se habían convertido en su luz.

— Además — continuó la pelinegra — el aspecto de Tsunayoshi puede parecer dudoso, pero él es alguien fuerte.

— Quizás… — susurró Mei dudosa, probablemente estaba haciendo afirmaciones antes de tiempo — pero también me preocupa que Tiān-kun salga herido por su culpa. Es demasiado notorio que el Décimo Vongola está interesado en Haru-san. Tiān-kun no merece ser dejado atrás por alguien como él.

Megumi rió al escucharla, provocando confusión en la menor.

— Ya ha pasado por algo parecido cuando regresó en busca de Haru, aunque ahora la situación sea ligeramente diferente, creo que los tres resolverán esto nuevamente. Pero Mei, no puedes cambiar los sentimientos de una persona, si ella toma una decisión debemos ser capaz de respetarlo — habló serena Megumi — no puedes imponer tu sentir en las demás personas.

— Pero… — Mei guardó silencio nuevamente.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, una sensación extraña. Pero la mayor de los Ōkawa había dicho algo muy cierto, los sentimientos no se pueden imponer.

Por eso ella se encargaría, no solo de mantener vigilado a Sawada Tsunayoshi, sino también de que los sentimientos de Haru fueran sinceros con respecto a ambos jóvenes.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Para esa hora de la mañana no había mucho movimiento dentro del hospital de Namimori, así que no hubo necesidad de esperar demasiado tiempo para que las enfermeras le dieran la entrada al piso donde los jóvenes Vongola y Haru se encontraban.

Subió al elevador, cuidando que el bentō preparado esa mañana no sufriera una sacudida. Cuando las puertas se abrieron encontró a los primeros jóvenes que yacían en la sala de estar del pasillo, acercándose hasta ellos.

— Buenos días Yamamoto, Gokudera — saludó Shito una vez que se encontró a una distancia prudente.

Como era de esperarse, el primero lo saludó con una ancha sonrisa mientras que el segundo se limitó a chistar volteando la mirada.

— Yo, Shito. Has venido muy temprano — comenzó animado el chico pelinegro.

El ojirrojo asintió y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el castaño también salió de su cuarto al encuentro de sus amigos.

— Buenos días Shito-kun — con un poco de sorpresa al verlo a primera hora de la mañana, Tsuna pasó frente a él tomando asiento junto al pelinegro.

— ¿Haru aún sigue dormida? — imitando su acción, Shito se sentó frente a los tres jóvenes.

— Están realizándole un último examen antes de darnos el alta. Solo faltaban ustedes dos, ¿verdad Tsuna? — Yamamoto se dirigió esta vez al castaño.

— Sí, creo que el doctor quería tomar algunos datos para poder archivarlos.

— Supongo que el doctor debe llevar un registro de los avances con Haru. Tsuna también resultaste más herido que los otros — habló el ojirrojo — así que creo que ambos tendrán que continuar asistiendo como parte de un tratamiento.

Ambos chicos conversaron acerca de las indicaciones del doctor, con algunas intervenciones del pelinegro. Gokudera se mantenía en silencio, por supuesto, solo hasta que Tsuna preguntaba algo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Haru saliera del consultorio, encontrándose a los chicos en una animada charla.

— ¡Hahi! Shito-san también está aquí — se sorprendió la chica.

Los presentes dieron una mirada entre ambos, mientras Shito la saludaba extendiendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Tsuna debía admitir que era algo inesperado que ella estuviera saludándolo, aún cuando ni siquiera Yamamoto y Gokudera habían logrando eso de su parte.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Esta vez, Shito se puso de pie posicionándose frente a ella — ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

— Haru está mucho mejor~ desu, gracias.

— He traído algo de comida. No estoy seguro si ya has desayunado — el chico tomó el bentō para que Haru pudiera verlo.

Ella se sorprendió un poco.

— Haru ya ha desayunado~ desu — con algo de pena, bajo la mirada — Tsuna-san compró algo para Haru, recién terminamos hace un momento.

Shito se quedó en silencio brevemente.

Había sido repentino, lo admitía, e inesperado. Haru pudo darse cuenta que quizás había dicho algo incomodo, sobre todo por la reacción del chico.

— Haru lo la…

— No tienes que preocuparte — la interrumpió abruptamente — Solo es algo de comida. Si ya has desayunado es mucho mejor — sonrió — Además también traje para los demás. Aunque seguramente ustedes también han desayunado.

Shito se dirigió a Yamamoto y Gokudera, que no habían hablado desde el momento en que Haru había salido.

— Esto lo ha hecho Megu para ustedes— Shito abrió la pañoleta revelando cuatro cajas de bentō y entregando dos de ellas al peliplata y moreno.

El primero en tomarlo fue Yamamoto.

— ¿Lo ha hecho ella? Muchas gracias — con alegría el beisbolista tomó asiento de nuevo— iba a preguntarte porque razón no te había acompañado.

— Prefirió quedarse en casa, acompañando a mis guardianas. — Shito avanzo para entregar su parte a Gokudera, quien solo lo miró pero igualmente lo recibió.

— Siguiente, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El llamado del doctor los interrumpió. Y entonces el castaño dejó solo al resto.

Haru, quien continuaba apenada, se acercó hasta el ojirrojo que se mantenía conversando con Yamamoto.

— S-Shito-san… ¿Haru puede hablar contigo un momento?

— Por supuesto — él se separó un poco de los jóvenes que se encontraban comiendo, mientras Gokudera estaba siendo claramente molestado por el pelinegro.

Haru comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— Haru esta agradecida, así que me gustaría probar más tarde tu comida — dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

No sabía porque razón, pero había algo que le había dejado incomoda con la situación suscitada unos minutos atrás.

— ¿Estas preocupada por eso? — preguntó repentinamente. Ella asintió — bueno, no tengo problema con eso. Después de todo lo he hecho para ti.

— Estoy segura que Tsuna-san también quiere probarlo~ desu

El ojirrojo sonrió, entregándole el paquete a Haru.

— Estoy seguro que sí — respondió. Aunque inconscientemente su gesto no estaba del todo conforme.

Seguramente era el hecho de ahora Haru se encontrará demasiado apegada a Tsuna. Aunque era de esperarse cuando era la única persona conocida para ella.

— Haru también quiere saber… — se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar — ¿Shito-san es amigo de Haru desde hace mucho tiempo?

El ojirrojo parpadeó con leve sorpresa.

— Somos amigos de la infancia — respondió. Sabía que no tenía que revelar tanta información, pero si ella era quien preguntaba era porque seguramente deseaba recordar las cosas poco a poco.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Cómo es que nos conocimos~ desu?

— Teníamos más o menos 5 años de edad. Nos conocimos en el parque de Namimori, cuando me defendiste de los niños que estaban molestándome — sonrió al recordar aquel encuentro inesperado.

— ¿Haru fue quien rescató a Shito-san?

— Sí, siempre has sido muy valiente. A partir de ese momento siempre estuvimos juntos, hasta que tuve que mudarme de nuevo con mi familia.

— Oh, Haru comprende — asintió de manera pensativa — Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que Shito-san esta aquí?

— Suficientes preguntas por hoy, señorita. El doctor ha dicho que debes ir recordando poco a poco. No podemos arriesgarnos — Shito negó con uno de sus dedos — ¿Has podido recordar algo tú sola?

— Bueno, pude recordar el rostro de mis padres~ desu, también que papá tuvo que salir de viaje. Pero Haru no ha recordado nada más.

— Eso significa que todo será de manera paulatina. No tendrás que forzarte mucho, seguro si tienes contacto con personas y cosas de tu vida diaria, recordarás todo.

— Es verdad, Haru esperará paciente — sonrió al chico, logrando un pequeño sonrojo de su parte.

Al fin podía estar cerca de ella, luego de casi tres meses lejos.

Tsuna por fin salió después de un rato regresando junto a ellos, seguido del doctor que los había atendido.

— Bueno jóvenes, todo parece estar en orden. Ya he avisado a sus respectivos tutores sobre esto. Como no hay ninguna irregularidad pueden marcharse a casa. Aunque tendrán una consulta cada semana, especialmente la señorita Miura. Debemos hacer una revisión constante de ella.

— Haru estará aquí cuando usted diga~ desu

— Muy bien. Entonces pueden preparar sus cosas y retirarse cuando estén listos. Avisaré a las enfermeras.

Los presentes asintieron, y después de que se hubo marchado el médico, cada uno fue a prepararse.

— Haru… — la llamó Shito — ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Después de todo, tus padres no se encuentran.

— Haru agradece mucho la amabilidad de Shito-san. Pero Haru preferiría ir con Tsuna-san esta vez — respondió. Tsuna se sorprendió un poco, y pasó su mirada al ojirrojo — H-Haru cree que eso es mejor.

— Comprendo.

Fue lo único que pudo responder el chico. Después de todo él mismo le había dicho que el proceso sería lento.

Haru se despidió con una leve reverencia, dejando solamente a Shito y Tsuna en el lugar.

— Shito- kun… — Tsuna volvió su mirada hacia el de ojos rojizos. Suponía que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema— Ayer ha llegado Reborn. Me ha dicho que quiere que nos reunamos todos.

— Es una buena idea. Precisamente eso era lo que quería comentarte, los miembros de mi familia están instalados cada uno en el lugar que les he indicado. Parece que el enemigo ha arrojado nueva información y esta tarde tendremos una reunión con los dos grupos en Italia y Tokio. Me gustaría que Vongola estuviera presente en la reunión, todos mis guardianes también estarán.

— ¿Te parece bien que sea en mi casa? — preguntó el más bajo.

— Perfecto. Estaremos más tranquilos ahí.

Shito estrechó la mano de Tsuna a modo de despido.

— Entonces esta tarde nos veremos.

— Sí.

Ambos terminaron su conversación, y el ojirrojo abandono el hospital dejando a un Tsuna completamente pensativo.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Bien chiquillas, esto ha sido todo por hoy :) Espero que les haya gustado, o más bien espero que no estén revolviéndose con tantos personajes :P Hoy hicieron su aparición los famosos enemigos de Vongola y Ghiaccio ¿que misterios guardaran? Los primeros guardianes se han encontrado cara a cara ¿qué les esperará? Aún hay muchas cosas que esperar.

Y tengo una hermosa noticia(?) :D Este capitulo era planeado para ser más largo xD y de hecho me quedo tan extenso que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes :P pero no se preocupen, que mañana tendrán la segunda parte para que lo disfruten. (Si no es mañana, seguro el jueves. La verdad es que he estado trabando tiempo extra T-T y no ´se si mañana me obliguen de nuevo u.u )

Para que no se me pierdan, y como un obsequio de disculpa por tardarme tanto(?) -aunque no lo llamaría obsequio xD- pondre para ustedes los nombres de los dos enemigos que hicieron su aparición el día de hoy ¿les parece? Es para que la próxima vez puedan identificarlos bien :D

 **IL GIUDIZIO**

 ***Knox Feuer -** _Cabello rojo borgoña. Ojos amarillos._

 *** Siegheart Erde-** Cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdes.

Eso es todo, por hoy. Mañana las espero para siguiente parte :D Les mando muchos abrazos.

 _Especial agradecimiento a:_ **hiyori ishida, angelacorus, chica panquesito, Kanade Miniwa, Okita kagura,Sayaneko-chan*3*  
**

 **CAPITULO ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A: SAYANEKO-CHAN (Pau espero que te guste :D) **

***ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:** ¡No habrá porque es parte de este mismo capitulo(?) ! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD Los OC que aparecerán en la historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo únicos míos son Shito, Megumi y Denev, y los malvados por supuesto(?) muajajajaja

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Ajá!(?) acaso creyeron que rompería mi promesa? No, no, no. Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles la segunda parte de este capítulo. ¿Qué tal estuvo la primera parte? Muchas cosas interesantes sucedieron, sin duda alguna. Me alegra saber que les siga gustando la historia. Como ha sido relativamente poco el tiempo que paso desde el capitulo pasado, no tengo mucho que decir(?) xD

Solo que espero saber si hay alguna falla en este nuevo capitulo y algún consejo que quieran darme. Oh y a mis amigas que me prestan sus OCs, si quieren darme más detalles de los mismos estoy disponible para ustedes en cualquier momento.  
No se desesperen ;) pronto veremos a los demás miembros en acción :D

 **AVISO: _A partir de este capítulo la trama original del manga será cambiada completamente. Esta historia esta situada después del final del ANIME por lo que tomen los siguientes sucesos de la trama como parte de un universo paralelo(?)_**

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo. Este fic es la **SECUELA** o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo(a) en la lectura, algunos detalles pueden resultarte confusos por lo que te invito a visitar mi perfil y leer la primera parte de mi historia. Puesto que este fic se desarrolla después del final del anime, algunos personajes canon tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga (y si me refiero a Enma y compañía xD) Nuevamente habrá personajes canon que tendrán participación mínima dentro de la historia (como Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones: -"** _Cursiva"-_ Recuerdos, Flashback, etc. _«Pensamientos»_

 **\- "Cursiva Negrita" -** Cambio de escena

(Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _ **Las lectoras y creadoras de OC** para esta historia, mismas que me acompañaron durante la lectura de la primera parte. También esta dedicado a una persona que me ha inspirado mucho con sus historias y forma de escribir, pero que por algunas cosas no hemos podido comunicarnos como antes: **Yami Krismiya**_ (Te extraño T3T)

 **RESUMEN CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:** _Los guardianes de Shito y Tsuna han comenzado a tener sus breves encuentros, pero la mayoría han sido en situaciones desagradables. El enemigo comienza a tramar sus siguientes movimientos, y se aseguran de acercarse a Ghiaccio. La relación de Tsuna y Haru no parece sufrir cambios, y esto incomoda al líder Shito. ¿Cómo avanzará la relación de los tres implicados?_

* * *

 **~ _Nuova Alba della primavera_ ~**

 **Capítulo V:** _El camino que continua hacia adelante…Parte II_

* * *

Una vez empacadas y guardadas las cosas de Haru, los tres chicos salieron junto a ella abandonando el hospital después de recibir las últimas indicaciones del médico. El sol estaba ya en lo alto, probablemente marcando el medio día.

Aunque los tres conversaban animadamente como de costumbre, el hecho de que la chica no tuviera el mismo semblante como era natural en ella logró que tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto entendieran que lo mejor sería dejarla en manos de su amigo, no solo por eso, si no porque en las últimas horas todos habían tenido demasiadas "emociones".

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de Tsuna, mientras el peliplata solo atinó a darle una mirada a la chica y partir en silencio.

Si hubiera sabido que algo como eso podría suceder, entonces hubiera preferido seguir sus típicas peleas a saber que había olvidado todo lo relacionado a ellos.

— Joder… seré masoquista… — masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Gokudera? — preguntó el pelinegro al no escuchar las palabras de su acompañante.

Sin embargo, siendo Gokudera, siguió su paso sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que iba junto a Yamamoto.

Cuando Tsuna los vio alejarse, prosiguió su camino junto a la de ojos chocolate.

— H-Haru, este es el camino que regularmente tomas cuando regresas a casa. ¿Reconoces algo? — preguntó de manera tímida y cuidadosa Sawada.

— Mmm, etto… — la chica observó las calles y casas con detenimiento.

Tsuna se regaño mentalmente, quizás estaba mal que hiciera esas preguntas. Pero de repente se sobresalto al escuchar el gritito de la chica.

— ¡Hahi! Haru recuerda haber pasado por aquí — señalo un pequeño volante que se encontraba pegado en una de las paredes — Pero lo demás…— negó con la cabeza — Pero gracias a Tsuna-san es seguro que recordaré muy pronto.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa. Pero Tsuna, por un momento, sintió deseos de poder elegir qué cosas debía de recordar Haru.

 _« Me estoy comportando más egoísta que antes »_ pensó.

— Por ejemplo, gracias a la plática con Tsuna-san, he recordad a que escuela asiste Haru. También he recordado que mis padres están de viaje~ desu

—Ah… — él siguió caminado, escuchando a la chica mientras le relataba algunos detalles más que recordaba.

Efectivamente, todo parecía indicar que era una amnesia temporal. Observó que la chica caminaba despacio, seguramente aún tenía dolor en el talón.

— ¿No estás incomoda? — de repente detuvo su paso — Quizás lo mejor habría sido tomar un taxi.

— Haru está muy bien~ desu, de lo contrario no podré reponerme pronto— aseguró con energía — Haru es muy feliz de que Tsuna-san cuide de mí, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

— Esta bien Haru — soltó un suspiró — pero al menos sostente de mí. Así no te cansarás demasiado. Y podemos ir más lento si así lo quieres.

Tsuna le ofreció su brazo, no quería arriesgarse a que tropezará y terminara peor esa herida. La chica sonrió ante el amable gesto y entonces se aferró del brazo mientras seguían avanzando.

Fue cuando entonces Tsuna se percató de algunas miradas que recaían sobre ellos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que Haru tomaba su brazo de manera natural y caminaban juntos sobre la acera. Quien no los conociera bien podría asegurar que se encontraban en una cita romántica.

Y entonces sonrió. Si no mal recordaba, esa sería la primera vez que estaban tan juntos, por lo menos después de haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

Sin embargo, no se percató de un especial par de ojos que se encontraban observándolos del otro lado de la calle.

— ¿Qué sucede Xui Mei? — preguntó la chica de mechón morado al darse cuenta de que su amiga se había detenido.

— Ahí están… — pronunció levemente — esos son el Décimo Vongola y Haru-san.

Hitomi, que apenas y se había percatado, giró la vista para corroborar lo dicho por Mei. Parpadeó unos segundos, en los cuales perdió de vista a la de mirada esmeralda.

— Pero que… — alcanzó a decir cuando se dio cuenta que la guardiana del sol caminó siguiéndolos de cerca. De inmediato llegó hasta ella— ¿Vas a seguirlos? — preguntó, recibiendo un asentimientos de parte de Mei.

Su avance fue sigiloso igual que el de Hitomi, ambas teniendo cuidado de no ser vistas por Sawada. Mantenían una distancia prudente, desde la cual pudieran escuchar algo de lo que conversaban.

Pero al parecer su conversación era normal dejando de lado, por supuesto, el hecho de que caminaran tan cerca el uno del otro y que ella se aferrará de su brazo. Al doblar la esquina se percataron de que ambos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a una casa en tonalidades azules, seguramente el domicilio de Miura, así que ellas se detuvieron para no ser vistas.

— Tsuna-san… — Haru lucía cabizbaja, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el castaño — ¿Crees que Haru esté haciendo sufrir a los demás? — preguntó de manera repentina, logrando en el chico un signo de sorpresa.

Después la miró con detenimiento. El silencio provoco que Haru levantara la vista.

— S-Shito-san… no solo él… también Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san… — continuo la chica — seguramente estoy causándoles problemas. Aunque Haru intente recordar, el único que viene siempre a mis pensamientos es Tsuna-san.

— Ellos te entienden, Haru — la voz del chico sonó tranquilizadora — Todos nos preocupamos por ti, eres nuestra amiga. Así que no pienses que eres una molestia.

Sonrió, intentado transmitirle su sentir. Ninguno de ellos le reprochaba algo, de hecho, lo más probable que ellos mismos se sintieran de esa manera porque, a fin de cuentas, su responsabilidad había sido cuidarla y todo había terminado así. Ahora era cuando Tsuna comenzaba a sentirse como un tonto al pensar solo en sus sentimientos y no tomar en cuenta los de Haru.

— Ahora lo que debes hacer es cuidarte, y mantenerte con mucha energía. Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes — la sonrisa del chico, contagió a Haru, logrando que en sus labios se formara también una — Nos vemos mañana, Haru. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame por favor. Vendré de inmediato.

— Muchas gracias, Tsuna-san.

Tsuna la miró una última vez, y entonces partió dejándola en la entrada de su casa.

Miura se mantuvo unos minutos en la puerta. Se llevo una mano al pecho de manera pensativa. Algo dentro de ella dolía, por alguna razón desconocida no podía quitarse de la mente que estaba olvidando algo muy importante.

Algo que si no era capaz de recordar, seguramente le traería más tristeza.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Las dos chicas comenzaron su caminata después de asegurarse que Haru Miura había entrado sana y salva a su hogar.

— Parece que ambos son muy cercanos.

Hitomi ya no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal. Después de todo tenía entendido que Sawada había declarado su amor hacia la chica que era novia de su jefe. Pero considerando su situación actual…

— Comprendo que a raíz del accidente, ella no tenga confianza en las personas que hay a su alrededor— comenzó Mei — pero creo que el Décimo si es capaz de entender este tipo de situación.

Hitomi lo sabía, cuando se trataba algo relacionado a Shito, Xui Mei era demasiado exigente y cuidadosa. No permitía ningún posible "daño" para el líder de Ghiaccio.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se encontraran de frente con el joven de ojos rojos que caminaba en dirección a ellas. O más bien…

— Tiān-kun… — Mei se apresuro a llegar a él. Shito parpadeo una par de segundos. — ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? — el chico rascó su nuca.

— ¿Estás bien con esto? — preguntó con preocupación Xui Mei. No entendía cómo era posible que Shito tratara de actuar de esa manera.

Él sonrió, sorprendiendo un poco a sus guardianas.

—No te preocupes, Mei— dijo viéndola—Fue sorpresivo llegar a Namimori y enterarme que Haru no recuerda lo que hemos pasado juntos, pero nada más.

—Yo se que estarás bien, Shito— le animó su amiga Hitomi tomándolo del brazo e interrumpiendo a Mei. Su jefe no podía rendirse por algo como eso— después de todo eres el mejor. Ella sanará pronto.

— ¿Y solo por eso estás de acuerdo en mantenerte detrás de ellos? Justo como ahora — soltó de repente la de mirada esmeralda. No era un reproche, más bien, era un tono de melancolía dentro de ella.

— No se trata sobre si estoy de acuerdo o no, Mei — Shito le miró. Posó su mano sobre la cabellera de la chica— Cuando Haru y yo decidimos estar juntos, sabía que el lazo entre Tsuna y ella seguiría existiendo. Es el mismo que me une a ustedes como familia. ¿Estarían de acuerdo si Haru me pidiera romper ese lazo con ustedes…?

El silencio se hizo prologando.

— Ahora mismo, Tsuna es su único recuerdo. Y comprendo que se aferre a él.

— Pero él se está aprovechando… — no pudo evitar rebatirle.

Hitomi también lo pensó cuando los vio juntos antes.

— Si yo estuviera en su lugar, probablemente también querría una oportunidad — soltó mirando hacia el cielo. Pero enseguida, sus ojos rojizos se volvieron serenos, miró a las dos chicas de manera firme — Aún así, sé que Haru está enamorada de mí. Esos sentimientos siguen dentro de ella — declaró.

Y entonces lo entendieron. Que sin darse cuenta, algo había cambiado en la actitud de Shito. Él definitivamente no estaba rindiéndose.

* * *

[…]

* * *

La hora concertada para la reunión de Ghiaccio y Vongola había llegado. Con puntualidad Shito y sus cuatro guardianas llegaron hasta la casa de los Sawada. Su líder, que iba al frente, tocó el timbre esperando respuesta.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse, dejando a la vista los marrones ojos de Tsuna.

— Buenas tardes — les saludó — Pasen.

El joven les dio la entrada, Megumi y el resto entró después de Shito que se mantenía al frente.

— ¿No está tu madre en casa? — preguntó. La única vez que había ido a su casa recordaba lo amable que se había portado la madre de Tsunayoshi.

— A-Ah, no, ella salió. Pero así estaremos más relajados — sonrió.

Tsuna se percató de la mirada que estaba sobre él. Unos ojos verde esmeralda serenos, recordaba como aquella chica de cabellera negra había hablado con él en el hospital, aunque ahora su aura era diferente. Más intimidante.

El castaño les señalo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

— Mis amigos ya están en mi cuarto— dijo mientras subía, con Shito detrás de él.

Efectivamente todos estaban reunidos, incluido el pequeño Lambo, aunque este último se encontraba durmiendo sobre la cama de Tsuna.

— Yo, chicos — el primero en saludar fue Yamamoto, acto que correspondieron.

— Ciaossu Shito, Megumi — de entre el armario del joven castaño salió Reborn, vestido con una túnica y sin su sombrero. León le acompañaba posado entre sus rebeldes cabellos.

— Reborn-sama/Reborn-san — al unísono, los hermanos Ōkawa hicieron una reverencia. Las guardianas de Ghiaccio imitaron el gesto.

— Vaya, veo rostros nuevos — sonrió el hitman mientras se acomodaba en la mesita del centro, y los chicos tomaban asiento alrededor de ella.

Cuando había tanta gente dentro de la habitación de Tsuna, ésta lucía realmente pequeña.

— Ellas son mis guardianas del sol y la tormenta, Xui Mei y Hitomi — señalo a las primeras chicas. Después su vista se posó sobre la rubia que estaba cerca de la ventana — y ella es Freya, guardiana de la niebla de mi unidad de investigación, Scuro.

El hitman las saludó, a lo que ellas correspondieron aunque aún en silencio. Todavía no sabían cómo debían actuar con sus aliados.

— Bien, creo que entonces somos todos — prosiguió Reborn.

— Etto… Reborn… — Tsuna interrumpió a su tutor, ganando la atención de todos— Hibari-san… ¿no vendrá? — preguntó con cierto temor. No estaba seguro que le agradará estar entre tantas personas.

— No. Parece que el intruso en su territorio lo mantiene de muy mal humor. Pero yo me encargaré de explicarle todo después.

— Tsk, como se atreve ese maldito — refunfuño Gokudera — No se preocupe Décimo, no necesitamos de él.

Freya posó sus ojos violetas en la chica del parche que se encontraba en uno de los rincones en silencio. Era bueno darse cuenta que Rokudo Mukuro no se encontraba entre ellos.

— Chrome, ¿has hablado con Mukuro? — como si leyera la mente, Reborn mencionó al ilusionista justo después de que Freya le quitará la mirada a la chica.

— Mukuro-sama… n-no he podido hablar con él.

Reborn sostuvo una mirada suspicaz. Estaba seguro que el ilusionista sabía de esa reunión, así que seguramente pronto tendrían noticias de él. Se acomodó de nuevo para retomar la palabra en medio de aquellos chicos que esperaban saber la razón de esa reunión.

— El motivo por el que los he llamado es porque tengo una información importante que trasmitirles — comenzó el de patillas rizadas — se trata de un asunto de suma relevancia que me ha encargado el Noveno, y que estuvimos hablando durante mi viaje a Italia.

Todos guardaron silencio expectantes.

— Pero antes de entrar en detalles — continuó — me gustaría saber cómo ha ido la investigación de _Il Giudizio_. — Su mirada entonces recayó sobre el líder de Ghiaccio.

Shito asintió, tomando la palabra.

— Precisamente, la razón por la que quería una reunión con Vongola era ese motivo. Dentro de treinta minutos el resto de mis guardianes se comunicarán con nosotros. Tanto los miembros que continúan en Italia, como quienes han viajado a Tokio. Ya he hablado con Tsuna en el hospital — su mirada se posó sobre el castaño, quien asintió — pero considero esencial que todos sepan los detalles. Además será primordial para lo que pueda acontecer más adelante.

— Joder, explícate de una vez… — replicó el peliplata.

— Vamos Gokudera, no interrumpas a Shito — a su vez, Yamamoto también habló.

— ¡MEGUMI! ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA, AL EXTREMO!

La pelinegra, que se encontraba justo a su lado, contuvo una risa y entonces susurró algo a su oído. Ryohei la escuchó, asintiendo y poco después se quedó en silencio.

— _« Creo que Megumi-san ya aprendió a controlar a Onii-san »_ — suspiró Tsuna.

— Será mejor que todos guarden silencio y dejen hablar a Shito — amenazó el hitman, esta vez con León convertido en una pistola.

Con esa aura amenazante, hasta los miembros de Ghiaccio tragaron saliva.

— Gracias, Reborn-san. — Shito se posicionó a un lado de Reborn — Como decía, hace tres días Tsuna y los demás sufrieron un ataque por parte de uno de los miembros de _Il Giudizio_. Mientras estábamos en Italia, perdimos el rastro de uno de ellos, y seguramente es quien ahora mismo se encuentra en Namimori.

Gokudera, al escuchar eso, estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente, pero una mirada de Reborn y una súplica de Tsuna fueron suficientes para detenerlo.

— Fue un error nuestro — admitió el ojirrojo — incluso para mi equipo de investigación ha sido muy difícil mantenerse al tanto de los movimientos que realizan. Hasta ahora todos sus ataques estaban concentrados en Italia. Pero justo antes del ataque, Freya detectó el movimiento de uno de ellos hacia Japón. No creímos que se tratara del mismo, pues mientras hablábamos de esto, el enemigo se encontraba en pleno vuelo, lo cual hacía imposible que fuera el mismo que los atacó.

— P-Pero…

Tsuna no lograba acomodar la información.

— Por eso, antes de venir aquí, mi familia y yo nos reunimos para generar una hipótesis. Esto nos llevó al primer aspecto analizable: un quinto miembro.

— ¿Dices que hay alguien más con ellos? — el primero en preguntar fue el beisbolista.

— Si no mal recuerdo, los primeros informes que le dieron a Sawada afirmaban que el enemigo eran solo cuatro personas y que no mantenían contacto con nadie más — Ryohei, por primera vez, se mostraba más serio.

Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar recordar el Ryohei de diez años en el futuro.

— Y siempre lo han hecho así — respondió Megumi casi por instinto.

— Es por eso que determinamos que este "quinto miembro" no es más que un señuelo — prosiguió el ojirrojo — quiere decir que no se trata de una persona, sino de varias. Pero esa teoría aún está por confirmarse. La información que obtendremos hoy será sobre eso.

— Pero entonces, es seguro que uno de ellos está aquí — la preocupación en la voz de Tsuna era palpable.

— Sí. Ahora mismo, los cuatro miembros están distribuidos: uno de ellos se concentró en Italia, dos más han viajado a Tokio y el último está aquí en Namimori.

— ¿Y el _quinto_ que viajó a Japón? — preguntó el peliblanco.

— Es el señuelo de Tokio— respondió Shito.

Reborn, que se había mantenido en silencio, llamó a Shito.

— ¿Esa no es la única teoría que has creado, verdad?

Para el sexto sentido de un asesino de su nivel era imposible de no detectar, Reborn era esa clase de hitman.

— En base al ataque recibido por los Vongola y el que recibió Denev mientras investigaba al miembro de Giglio Nero, hemos determinado la fuente de su poder. Creemos que puede tratarse de " _Pietre elementari"._

— ¿P-Pietre elementari…? — Tsuna observó dudoso al hitman. Nunca había escuchado aquella frase de ninguno de los mafiosos con los que había estado relacionado hasta ahora.

— Eh, así que se trata de eso — el castaño siguió clavando una mirada que pedía respuestas a Reborn. El hitman se concentró en Tsuna y continúo: — A excepción de Gokudera, es normal que nadie más de ustedes lo sepa.

Todos miraron al peliplata que se cruzó de brazos. Tampoco esperaba que se tratara de eso.

— Planeaba contarte esa historia cuando aceptarás tu papel como próximo líder, pero como siempre te la pasas lloriqueando por eso, no lo había hecho hasta ahora — Reborn casi le recriminó a Tsuna ese asunto — en el mundo de la mafia es bien conocido cuál es el origen de esta. Se trata de la creación de la mafia italiana.

— ¿Creación? — Yamamoto también lucia interesado en el tema.

— Vongola no siempre fue la poderosa familia que ahora es — prosiguió el pequeño hitman — La intención de Primo Vongola era crear un grupo de vigilantes para cuidar la ciudad de los ataques que sufrían personas dentro de su territorio. Pero con la sucesión de Secondo y los ideales de Daemon Spade poco a poco fue cambiando el propósito original.

 _« Grupo de vigilantes… »_ Tsuna recordaba haber escuchado ese título en alguna otra parte.

— Pero ese tema será hablado contigo por parte del Noveno — interrumpió Reborn los pensamientos del castaño — La razón por la que comenzaron ataques en Italia antes de que se formará el grupo de Primo fue por _"Pietre Elemantari"_ o Piedra Elemental. La antigua Italia estaba regida por cuatro regiones que dividían el país. Cada una de ellas tenía un dirigente que se encargaba de proteger su propia división, y los cuatro se mantenían unificados a la vez gracias a su poder. Los cuatro líderes representaban a los principales elementos de la naturaleza.

— ¿E-Elementos… de la naturaleza? — cada vez Tsuna se encontraba más confundido.

— Dame-Tsuna, ¿es que acaso nunca has prestado atención a tus clases? — el hitman comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor.

— Fuego, tierra, agua y aire — mencionó Shito — la base de toda energía y estructura. Toda la materia se rige por estos elementos, considerados como el poder más fuerte.

— Así es — secundó Reborn — e Italia contenía este poder en las piedras elementales destinadas a los cuatro dirigentes. Sin embargo la misma gente del territorio comenzó a temer el poder de estas, creando conflictos para obtenerlas a cualquier costo. Después que los dirigentes comenzaron a envejecer y temiendo que alguien con intenciones malévolas se apoderaran de estas piedras, idearon esconder las piedras elementales para que estuvieran fuera del alcance de esta gente. Además poco a poco el país comenzaba a dividirse de la manera como está actualmente constituido. La muerte del último dirigente con vida y la desaparición de estas piedras provocaron una ola de violencia en Italia, de la cual fueron víctimas conocidos de Primo. Y es por eso que se creó el grupo de vigilantes que ahora es conocido como Vongola.

Todo el mundo dentro de la habitación permaneció en silencio. Los guardianes de Tsuna, principalmente Yamamoto y Ryohei junto con el castaño, trataban de asimilar aquella historia.

— ¿Quieres decir que esas piedras han aparecido de nuevo? Tsk… — el peliplata, que había escuchado aquella historia desde que era pequeño, interrogo al ojirrojo — ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

— Aún no — contestó el de ojos rojos — pero estamos a punto de comprobarlo. Tsuna ¿recuerdas que es lo que viste en la mano de la persona que te atacó? — preguntó al castaño.

Tsuna vacilo unos momentos al sentirse observado por los demás.

— Etto… era un símbolo en su mano, en forma de diamante. Había algo más pero no alcance a verlo — dijo un poco dudoso.

— Gokudera, ¿cuál es el símbolo de _"Pietre Elementari"_? — esta vez, Shito interrogó al peliplata, pues era quien más conocimientos tenía referente a la mafia.

— Las cuatro piedras eran representadas por un diamante con su respectivo símbolo del elemento al que pertenecen — mencionó sin más. Odiaba tener que admitir que el líder de Ghiaccio había dado en el clavo.

— Lo que Tsuna no alcanzó a ver, seguramente fue el elemento portador de la piedra.

— Ya veo… — Reborn también se encontraba pensando en la relación de estos. — Es por eso que _Il Giudizio_ está conformado por cuatro personas. Cada uno de ellos posee el poder de una piedra elemental.

— Sí.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del ambiente dentro de la habitación durante algunos minutos.

…

 _Bip, bip._

El sonido de un aparato interrumpió el silencio formado. Megumi, que estaba sentada, se puso de pie.

— Ha llegado la hora, Shito — mencionó entregándole el pequeño aparato que sostenía en las manos.

— Tsuna, ¿puedo tomar prestado el monitor de tu computador? — pidió permiso. El castaño asintió con un poco de nervios.

El resto de los chicos guardaron silencio, mientras que las guardianas de Shito se colocaban junto a Tsuna y el resto para poder comenzar con la reunión de todos los miembros.

Shito instaló su comunicador, e inmediatamente prendió el monitor. Hizo algunos movimientos en el ordenador y pronto se desplegaron dos ventanillas en las que ya se visualizaba el rostro de dos personas.

— Listo — mencionó el joven, alejándose del escritorio para que todos tuvieran una mayor visualización.

En una de las ventanillas Tsuna pudo observar al ya conocido guardián de la niebla de Shito, Denev Ghiaccio. Del otro lado se encontraba una chica de rostro sereno y cabellos y ojos en color aguamarina.

— Denev, Dánae — se dirigió a ellos después de que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. — Estamos reunidos todos. Nuestros aliados, Vongola y también los integrantes del primer equipo.

— Aquí también estamos el resto del equipo tres — quien respondió primero fue la chica — Y también tenemos los informes que les daremos.

— En Tokio también estamos reunidos todos, Shito — Denev también habló.

— Bien, entonces podemos comenzar — el ojirrojo nuevamente se puso de pie y se posicionó aún lado del monitor, manteniéndose a la vista de todos, especialmente de Reborn — Primero agradezco que Vongola pueda estar presente en esta reunión, ahora mismo les daremos detalles de la investigación que hemos estado llevando a cabo. Tsuna ya es consciente de los movimientos realizados por parte del enemigo, es por eso que mientras estábamos en Italia, decidí que era conveniente dividir a los miembros de mi familia en tres grupos.

— Cuatro enemigos, tres localizaciones y tres grupos de investigación — comentó Reborn — me parece un método adecuado.

— Sí, en Italia permanecen cuatro de los siete miembros de la unidad de investigación. Ellos se han encargado de reunir la información de los ataques de _Il Giudizio,_ especialmente el origen de estos. Ella es la líder de Scuro — presentó el ojirrojo. La chica de ojos aguamarina hizo una reverencia — Su nombre es Dánae Argyros. En Tokio se encuentra Denev — el mencionado también hizo una reverencia — con mis guardianas de la lluvia y nube, Ariadne y Elena.

En el monitor, Tsuna y sus amigos pudieron apreciar al resto de miembros de Ghiaccio. Shito prosiguió con su explicación.

— Además también envié a dos miembros de Scuro que les dan soporte en Tokio. — Después de sus presentaciones, Shito se dirigió a la líder del equipo de investigación — Primero necesito corroborar lo que les acabo de mencionar, así que Dánae será la encargada de explicarles.

La chica sacó el informe que sostenía en sus manos.

— Inmediatamente después de tu partida a Japón, hubo un ataque a la famiglia Abbatelli. Dino Cavallone me acompaño en esa investigación.

— ¿D-Dino-san…? — Tsuna se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, no esperaba que él también estuviera con ellos.

— Hola Tsuna — con sonrisa en rostro, el rubio hizo su aparición del otro lado de la pantalla — ¿Te encuentras bien? Me enteré del ataque que recibiste.

— S-Sí, estoy bien. Pero Dino-san, ¿tú cómo estás?

— Ah, no te preocupes. Shito y los miembros de Scuro estuvieron junto a nosotros — el rubio rascó su cabellera con algo de vergüenza — no sucedió nada grave. Gracias por preguntar.

— Cavallone… — la voz de Dánae se escuchó a un lado del rubio — ¿seguirás interrumpiendo la reunión? No tenemos todo el tiempo — le regaño con un rostro sereno, y a la vez, atemorizante.

— P-Pero… — rápidamente, la cámara desenfoco al chico.

Dánae volvió a retomar la palabra.

— Hablamos con uno de los miembros Abbatelli heridos, y tuvimos acceso a las cámaras de vigilancia del lugar. Shinobu se encargó de examinar los archivos, obteniendo un video interesante del que pudimos extraer un fragmento del ataque realizado — a continuación la chica envió el archivo, y entonces Shito lo reprodujo.

Los miembros de Vongola y Ghiaccio miraron atentos el video, en el que se podía apreciar a una persona de pie frente a un grupo de hombres heridos en el piso. Al igual que el hombre que había atacado a Tsuna, éste llevaba una túnica y una mascará poco común que cubría la parte baja de su rostro dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos. Liberó una especie de poder de su mano recubierta por un guante destruyendo todo lo que estaba frente a él, incluyendo los heridos.

— Gracias este video, hemos podido determinar que la teoría de _"Pietre Elementari"_ que creaste, es verdadera — Dánae había detenido el video creando un acercamiento a la mano del sospechoso. Claramente se podía apreciar el símbolo del diamante que ya conocía Tsuna, pero además de eso era visible la figura que llevaba dentro de este: — "Viento", ese es el símbolo completo del enemigo presentado en la mansión Abbatelli.

— Significa entonces que los otros tres elementos son los que han viajado hacia Japón — Shito meditó en los detalles — Shinobu ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

El de lentes, que estaba apoyado sobre la pared, dirigió una mirada a Shito sin decir nada.

— Cavallone y yo entramos en contacto con la mano derecha del capo Abbatelli, él piensa que quien los atacó es el líder de _Il Giudizio_ — continuo la chica — pero aún no podemos hacer esa conjetura. Además las cuatro piedras elementales gozan del mismo poder. Aunque es posible que alguno de ellos lleve la delantera.

— Entiendo — Shito apoyo su mentón en una de sus manos— ¿han podido descubrir la localización de su base en Italia?

— Scarlet rastreo una de las pistas, con ayuda de Shinobu, llegando hasta un pequeño almacén en las orillas de la ciudad. Al parecer ya han abandonado el lugar, pero pudimos recolectar un dispositivo que aún estamos analizando — mencionó Dánae.

— Joder, esta explicación es más larga de lo que esperaba… — el peliplata comenzaba a fastidiarse — ¿acaso no pueden obtener información más rápido?

— G-Gokudera-kun… — intentó frenarle Tsuna.

— Si crees que Vongola es capaz de obtener la información que nosotros tenemos, adelante — retó Dánae al chico bomba — pero no creo que con esa impaciencia de la que gozas, puedas ser útil para tu jefe. De lo contrario no hubieran sufrido un ataque por parte de ellos, cuando ya habían sido advertidos de su existencia. Si realmente eres la mano derecha del Décimo, debiste estar preparado para eso.

— M-Maldita mujer…— gruño Gokudera, de alguna forma tenía razón — Tsk, si ustedes fueran tan eficientes, tampoco se hubieran visto sorprendidos en la mansión de los Cavallone — no podía quedarse sin replicar.

La chica, por primera vez, mostró una media sonrisa. Pero lejos de parecer amigable o de burla, estaba cargada de confianza. Pocas veces se le veía de esa manera, pues su rostro siempre permanecía sereno.

— Con ese ataque, y el realizado contra Abbatelli encontramos esto — la de ojos aguamarina envió otro archivo, el cual contenía dos imágenes e información personal. Ambos líderes, Shito y Tsuna, miraron con atención — Uno de los miembros de _Il Giudizio_ es originario de Alemania, y lleva un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo.

En la primera foto pudieron apreciar a un joven, que aunque no se alcanzaba a ver su rostro, se encontraba de pie en el aeropuerto. El enfoque de la cámara, hacía posible ver con mayor claridad el tatuaje mencionado por Dánae, y comparándolo con la otra imagen la cual era un dibujo de dicho tatuaje, quedaba claro que se trataba del mismo.

— Como pueden ver, es una enredadera en llamas. Esta persona es una de las que viajo a Japón — continuó la chica, después de ver la información completa — Probablemente tenga referencia al elemento "Fuego" de las piedras elementales. En la mansión Cavallone había cuatro personas, de las cuales solo dos atacaron, una de ellas era el dueño de ese tatuaje. Con Abbatelli el símbolo es otro, por lo que es claro, que tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar ya a dos miembros de _Il Giudizio_ — Dánae dirigió esta vez su mirada aguamarina a los ojos verdes de Gokudera — Ahora, Guardián de la Tormenta de Vongola, ¿tú has podido encontrar una pista en el ataque recibido hace tres días? O simplemente te hicieron morder el polvo sin prestar atención a lo que hacía tu enemigo.

Gokudera no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante su comentario. Ni siquiera sabía qué diablos había pasado ese día, como para poder contrarrestar ese desagradable tono de la líder de Scuro.

— Cuando seas capaz de obtener información, incluso durante un ataque, ven a decirme que el trabajo que hace mi equipo de investigación no sirve para nada — mencionó la chica con frialdad. Después observó de reojo a Shito, él no pretendía detener esa conversación, quizás para que de esa manera ambas familias entendieran que la ayuda era mutua. — Finalmente, Shuuya está planificando la recolección de los restantes miembros de _Il Giudizio._

— Gracias Dánae, y también a ustedes — se dirigió a los integrantes del tercer equipo. Después paso su vista a donde se encontraba Denev y el resto — Denev, ¿qué tal han ido las cosas en Tokio?

El pelizafiro fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra.

— Después de mi encuentro con Yuni de Giglio Nero, he organizado a los demás para mantener el contacto con los Yakuza que residen en Shinjuku. Ariadne esta monitoreando el movimiento de los tres que viajaron a Tokio.

— U-Uno de esos tres, es el "quinto miembro"… ¿no es así? — Tsuna se atrevió a interrumpir con algo de duda.

Denev asintió.

— De acuerdo al monitoreo, hay dos de ellos que permanecen juntos. Seguramente los dueños de las piedras elementales. El tercero… — el pelizafiro pausó un momento — ha desaparecido su rastro.

— ¿D-Desaparecido? — el castaño se puso de pie de inmediato.

— No me malinterpreten. No perdimos el contacto, localizamos al tercero — mencionó de manera serena— está muerto.

Los presentes miembros de Vongola se sorprendieron ante sus palabras.

— Con el dispositivo de rastreo podemos saber si se mueven a otro lugar, pero su ubicación exacta conlleva más tiempo. Sin embargo cuando el dispositivo deja de funcionar, significa que el portador ha sufrido algún tipo de daño. En ese caso al encontrar su ubicación pudimos dar con el sospechoso. Esto significa que esta persona era solo un señuelo, y al no tener relación con sus propósitos no les sirve de nada.

— Fue por eso que decidieron deshacerse de él — Shito sintió molestia.

— Con la información proporcionada por Scuro y los recientes acontecimientos, está claro que aunque los miembros de _Il Giudizio_ trabajan conjuntamente, también utilizan a otras personas aunque no de manera oficial dentro de su grupo. Hemos descubierto que dentro de las familias atacadas, algunos de sus miembros tuvieron contacto con _Il Giudizio_ , creando la posibilidad de que fueran esos mismos quienes traicionaran a sus propias _famiglias._ El viaje hecho a Japón, dejando a uno solo de ellos en Italia, mandando tres a Tokio y haciéndonos notar uno más en Namimori, fue un plan para confundirnos.

— Ya veo — por primera vez, Reborn intervino en la conversación — Quiere decir que este grupo es inteligente, y está jugando con nosotros.

— Denev, necesito que Michael se mantenga alerte cuando se infiltre con los Yakuza. Scuro estuvo a la vista de los cuatro miembros, así que será sencillo notarlo dentro del grupo, no importa que tan eficiente sea su infiltración — comentó Shito.

— Sely esta resguardándolo, y está preparando la estrategia — mencionó el guardián de la niebla — Elena estará buscando ponerse en contacto con los dos restantes. En cualquier momento podrían recurrir al señuelo, quizás dentro de los mismos Yakuza.

— Bien, por lo demás, sé que estarás organizándolos bien. Al igual que tú, Dánae — se dirigió a la chica. Por fin habían terminado los detalles, así que su mirada recayó sobre el hitman y Tsuna — A medida que encuentren información, seguiremos reuniéndonos para darla a conocer, y si nosotros entramos en contacto primero con el miembro que está en Namimori, se los haremos conocer al resto de mis guardianes. Ahora me gustaría que Reborn-san nos diera a conocer las instrucciones que recibió de parte del Noveno.

Tsuna miró al hitman. Era verdad, ahora había algo importante que Reborn seguramente les diría.

El hitman mostró una media sonrisa y entonces sacó un sobre, muy parecido al que una vez habían visto cuando se llevó a cabo la batalla por los anillos contra Varia. También resaltaba la llama de la última voluntad de Timoteo.

— Me he reunido con el Noveno, durante estas semanas comentamos acerca de la alianza entre Ghiaccio y Vongola. Si bien fue él quien dejo a cargo de esto a Tsuna, el repentino regresó de Ghiaccio cuando fue atacado Scuro hizo que la alianza se llevará a cabo solamente de palabra entre los líderes de ambas familias. Pero toda alianza tiene una ceremonia oficial, es por eso que — el hitman mostró el contenido de la carta, con el sello y firma de Timoteo Vongola — esta ceremonia se llevará a cabo en Namimori, ambas familias tendrán que estar presentes incluidos todos los guardianes y demás miembros para llevar a cabo los votos de confianza. Además de eso… — Reborn se detuvo y con una sonrisa maliciosa hizo que un escalofrío recorría a Tsuna cuando sus ojos se clavaron en él — en esta ceremonia daremos a conocer a Tsuna como el legitimo y oficial heredero de Vongola, el futuro Décimo Vongola.

— P-Pero… R-Reborn y-yo…— tartamudeo el chico. Eso no era lo que él esperaba.

— El Noveno lo ha decidido así, dame-Tsuna. Las demás familias de Italia tienen que conocer al que será al próximo líder. Cuando llegué aquí para ser tu tutor, nadie más conoció tu identidad, pero ahora es diferente. Incluso has realizado una alianza con otra familia, así que es momento de que te des a conocer.

— ¡Yo no he aceptado esto Reborn! — se atrevió a gritar el castaño.

Ese mundo definitivamente no era para él.

La mirada del hitman se oscureció. Al parecer las cosas no habían quedado claras para el chico.

— Entonces abandona de una vez — sentenció con un tono frío — si crees que solo porque tú no aceptes todo mejorará, no serás apto para liderar a nadie. Pensé que habías dicho a Primo que cambiarias a Vongola y el mundo de la mafia. Pero solo sigues huyendo. _Il Giudizio_ continuara con sus planes, estés o no, depende de ti si te quedas escondido mirando o te atreves a proteger a quienes quieres.

Tsuna bajó la mirada. Era verdad que cuando estuvo luchando contra Byakuran, el había dicho que quería mejorar las cosas. Pero tener que presentarse en una ceremonia oficial, significaba que estaba entrando por completo a ese mundo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ni siquiera Gokudera sabía qué tipo de palabras debía utilizar para animar al castaño.

Pero Tsuna sabía que Reborn tenía razón, él siempre lo había ayudado en los momentos difíciles.

— Tsuna… — la voz de Shito lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La mano del ojirrojo estaba apoyada en su hombro — Entiendo la pesada carga que recae sobre tus hombros, muchas veces he sentido lo mismo que tú. La mafia es cruel, lastima a las personas y todo por propósitos egoístas, pero creo firmemente que también hay personas dentro de ella que apoyan el propósito original de Primo Vongola. Nosotros nos incluimos en ese grupo — se señalo así mismo y su familia — pero no bastan las palabras para que haya un cambio, necesitamos encontrar a esas personas para comenzar a actuar. En el mundo de la mafia encontrarás personas ansiosas de poder, pero también habrá quienes deseen simplemente estar en paz protegiendo a los suyos. Tú eres descendiente directo de ese hombre cuyo propósito era cuidar de los demás, si Vongola cambió por los ideales de un hombre como Secondo, puede volver a sus orígenes si la cabeza de Vongola comparte los pensamientos de Primo. Ese eres tú, la clase de persona con sentimientos diferentes a los que hay en la mayoría de los mafiosos. Y tu familia está junto a ti para apoyarte. Serás el pilar que hará posible ese cambio.

Tsuna se quedó sin habla. Que una persona que tenía tan poco tiempo de conocer le dirigiera aquellas palabras, creaba un eco dentro de él. Una voz que le aseguraba tener la confianza, no solo de sus amigos, sino también de otras personas.

Miró a sus guardianes, quienes ahora le sonreían demostrando el apoyo y cariño que le tenían.

— Vamos Dame-Tsuna— una patada del hitman lo hizo reaccionar — eres el Décimo Vongola, ¿quién más aparte de ti puede proteger a tu familia?

Era verdad, todos ellos tenía razón. Su deber era cuidar de su familia, y si escapaba ¿podría siquiera protegerlos?

— Está bien — por fin, después de algunos minutos, el castaño se puso de pie con firmeza— llevaremos a cabo esa ceremonia.

Reborn sonrió. Ese era el Tsuna que todos necesitaban.

— Entonces está decidido — el ambiente regresó a la normalidad— De acuerdo a lo que el Noveno me dijo, aparte de ustedes también vendrá algunos representantes de otras familias. Solo los que ellos decidan enviar.

— ¿Representantes? — preguntó esta vez Yamamoto.

— Sí, algunas familias aliadas a Vongola y también conocidos de Ghiaccio con los que han creado conexiones. Tsuna — le llamó nuevamente — hay una familia con la que Primo creó un lazo desde hace mucho tiempo: _Simon_ , el líder de esta famiglia, Simon Cozart y Primo eran buenos amigos. Ellos también asistirán, además de Varia.

— ¿S-Simon?... ¿V-Varia…? — preguntó repentinamente con sorpresa. ¿Por qué tenían que ir ellos también?

— No estoy seguro si vendrán todos o unos cuantos — sonrió con malicia el de patillas rizadas

— Reborn-sama…— ahora fue el turno de Megumi, quien se había mantenido lejos de la conversación todo ese tiempo— si las familias aliadas de Vongola están enteradas de esto, entonces es probable que _Il Giudizio_ haga algún movimiento durante este evento, ¿o me equivoco?

— No esperaba menos de ti, Megumi — su mirada suspicaz se posó sobre ella — es verdad que hay una posibilidad de eso.

— Dánae, Denev… ¿qué piensan de los miembros que están vigilando? — la pelinegra se dirigió a sus compañeros.

— Antes de que Shito viajara, y debido a que Abbatelli es la última familia en la lista de registro de cajas arma, determinamos que a partir de ahora no harán ningún movimiento para atacar, hasta que entren en contacto directo con nosotros. Pienso que están esperando algo en especial — comentó la líder de Scuro.

— Creo que todos se reunirán en Namimori — le siguió Denev — en Italia no queda nadie que represente un peligro. Su plan no es atacar Vongola, de otra manera ya lo habrían hecho. CEDEF ahora mismo está en otra misión encomendada por el Noveno — Tsuna se sorprendió. Entonces su padre no estaba en contacto con el enemigo. — A pesar de eso, continuaron su viaje a Japón. Lo más lógico es pensar que se reunirán, probablemente para la ceremonia de alianza.

— ¿Qué haremos Reborn? — preguntó el castaño.

Le preocupaba que otra batalla fuera librada en Namimori.

— Prepararnos, para lo que pueda suceder en el transcurso de este tiempo y en la ceremonia — respondió sereno.

— Si es de esa manera— Shito también se sumó — me gustaría generar algunas opciones.

Todos quedaron expectantes. Gokudera frunció el ceño, prefería que fuera Tsuna quien diera las indicaciones, pero no podía buscar pelea ahora mismo.

— Shinobu, ¿crees que puedas generar algún intercomunicador que nos permita mantener comunicación en tiempo real? Sin necesidad de que estemos todos reunidos en el mismo lugar — el ojirrojo se dirigió al de cabellos verdes.

— Con algunas herramientas, es posible — contestó simplemente.

— Dánae dale soporte a Shinobu con eso, mientras Scarlet y Shuuya obtienen la información que necesitamos — le indicó.

— Necesito la cooperación de Vongola para esto — mencionó la de ojos aguamarina — Tienen un ingeniero técnico dentro su familia.

— ¿S-Se refiere a G-Giannini-san? — preguntó nervioso Sawada.

— No. Estoy hablando de Irie Shoichi — respondió seria — él junto a Spanner han realizado otros trabajos para Vongola. Necesito los conceptos intelectuales de Irie Shoichi.

— Etto…p-pero no estoy seguro si Shoichi-kun pueda viajar a Italia — ahora que lo recordaba, Tsuna aún no había tenido comunicación con Irie desde que habían regresado del futuro.

— No te preocupes, Tsuna — esta vez, quien se escuchó del otro lado fue el potro— yo hablaré con él. También estaré apoyando a Scuro aquí, aunque Dánae no me necesite — mencionó eso último con un ligero mohín.

La mencionada simplemente lo ignoro.

— ¿Tú qué piensas, Shito-kun? — el castaño quería estar seguro de que eso fuera lo que quisiera el ojirrojo.

— Dánae siempre ha sido libre de tomar sus decisiones en beneficio de Scuro. Si ella considera necesario contar con Irie-san, me gustaría que me prestaras tu ayuda enviándolo, Tsuna. Así también estarás tranquilo, teniendo a uno de los tuyos.

El castaño asintió. Seguramente con Irie podrían lograr mejores resultados.

— Denev, continúa con la investigación de los Yakuza. Solo manténganse al margen si algo fuera de lo previsto sucede. Resguárdense de inmediato — el ojirrojo siguió con las indicaciones — Dánae, cuando el último miembro de _Il Giudizio_ comience su viaje a Japón, sigan tras de él sin esperar. En caso contrario, yo les avisaré cuando tengan que venir para la ceremonia de alianza. Eso es todo.

— Sí — contestaron ambos líderes de grupo.

— Denev… — Megumi llamó al pelizafiro antes de que se retirará — hay algo con lo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

Algunas miradas suspicaces se concentraron en ellos.

— Si, Megumi-sama — respondió el pelizafiro después de observar su semblante.

Y entonces la comunicación se cortó. Shito nuevamente se puso de pie frente a Vongola y sus guardianas.

— Por lo que hable con Tsuna referente al ataque sufrido, y lo que la investigación ha arrojado, creo que deberíamos tener un entrenamiento especial.

— ¿¡ENTRENAMIENTO!? — gritó emocionado el boxeador.

— Planeas bien Shito, yo estaba pensando en lo mismo — respondió el hitman.

— El enemigo que los ha atacado, no solo poseía fuerza sino también velocidad. Eso hizo posible sorprenderlos, por eso creo que algo que deberíamos mejorar es la velocidad de nuestros movimientos y la agilidad que poseemos— mencionó el ojirrojo — alguien dentro de mi familia que posee velocidad es Megu.

Los presentes observaron a la pelinegra.

— Así que creo que podrían entrenar con ella en ese aspecto en particular. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa-senpai — se dirigió a los presentes.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué tengo que obedecer al idiota? El Décimo no me ha ordenado nada aún…— bufó el peliplata.

— ¿A quién estas llamando idiota? — por primera vez, Hitomi se puso pie encarando al peliplata.

— No creo que estés dirigiéndote de esa manera a Shito, ¿o sí? — un aura amenazante salió de Freya.

Fue visible la molestia entre los miembros de Vongola y Ghiaccio.

— Freya… Hitomi, deténganse — las llamó su líder — Gokudera puede tomar el entrenamiento o rechazarlo.

— Gokudera-kun, yo creo que deberías hacerlo. Megumi-san en verdad podría ayudarnos con eso — instó el castaño. Ya una vez lo había notado en la pelea que había sostenido Megumi contra Gokudera.

— Si el Décimo lo dice, está bien — respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— Entonces yo me encargo de Takeshi y Ryohei — Megumi tronó sus dedos. Después se dirigió al peliplata — Gokudera, tú y yo practicaremos de una forma diferente. Además aprenderemos a controlar esa impulsividad tuya.

— Mnm — respondió simplemente.

Yamamoto y Ryohei mostraron un poco de confusión.

— Dokuro-san, me gustaría que tú practicaras con Freya — Shito se acercó hasta la ilusionista que había permanecido en silencio — creo que ambas pueden aprender mutuamente, al poseer la llama de la niebla

Chrome observó a Tsuna, quien le sonrió.

— Si es para ayudar a Boss, estoy de acuerdo — respondió.

— También Chrome estará asistiendo a la escuela con ustedes, Tsuna — habló Reborn — de esa manera estarán juntos por si algo sucede. Ya hice los ajustes necesarios.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. La rubia sonrió a la chica con la estaría entrenando, aunque no dejaba de incomodarle el hecho de que seguramente se encontraría nuevamente con Mukuro.

— Mei…— esta vez Shito habló con la guardiana del sol — tú estarás entrenando con Tsuna.

— ¿Con Décimo? — la oji-esmeralda levantó una ceja.

Tsuna tragó saliva. Desde su llegada, no había dejado de percibir aquella aura intimidante de la chica.

— Ya veo. Hiciste una buena observación Shito — el hitman comprendió lo que trataba de hacer el líder de Ghiaccio — Tsuna necesita reforzar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo para mantener una lucha contra el enemigo. Xui Mei es buena en ese campo, al haber practicado diferentes estilos de lucha.

— Sí — sonrió Shito — ella es fuerte en ese aspecto. Mei no utiliza ningún tipo de arma, aparte de su llama del sol. Creo que esto puede ser beneficioso para Tsuna.

Tsuna se sorprendió. Le impactaba darse cuenta que Shito conocía muy bien cada una de las habilidades de su familia, y no solo eso, podía dirigirlos de manera adecuada.

Reborn también se había percatado de las habilidades de liderazgo que poseía el capo de Ghiaccio.

— Referente a eso — el hitman se colocó frente a ambos líderes — ustedes dos también entrenaran juntos.

— ¿S-Shito-kun y yo?

El ojirrojo sonrió satisfecho. También creía que era una buena idea.

— Ambos mejorarán su resistencia. Además hay algo que quiero Tsuna aprenda de ti — miró al más alto — y creo que también serás capaz de darte cuenta de que es lo que tú puedes aprender de mi dame-alumno.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron.

— Ah, estoy seguro que así será — sonrió Shito.

Los miembros de Ghiaccio y Vongola se miraron entre ellos. Ambos tendrían que esforzarse por trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante.

— ¡ESTO SERA EXTREMADAMENTE FANTASTICO! — gritó con energía Ryohei. No podía espera para comenzar con el entrenamiento. La energía casi se le desbordaba.

— Mnn… T-Tsuna… tengo hambre… — la vocecita somnolienta de Lambo se escuchó después del grito de Ryohei.

El pequeño ya estaba frotándose los ojos. Seguramente el ruido lo había hecho despertar. Megumi, que era la que se encontraba más cerca de la cama, se acercó con cuidado al niño. Era la primera vez que podía ver más de cerca a su homólogo guardián del rayo.

Ella tocó su cabello rizado. Lambo abrió los ojos por completo, encontrándose con las rojas pupilas de Megumi frente a frente.

— ¡Ah! — de repente grito Lambo.

 _« Qué no diga algo grosero, que no diga algo grosero»_ se repitió Tsuna mentalmente.

— Tus ojos… son… — el bovino guardó silencio repentinamente. Megumi parpadeó confundida, quizás lo había asustado — Tus ojos son como esa flor que vi el otro día con _Mamma_ — la señalo el pequeño — etto… el gran Lambo-sama lo recuerda… ¡ah! Sí son Dalias Rojas. Una flor brillante, ¡muy brillante!

Tsuna suspiró tranquilo.

Megumi sonrió con algo de ternura.

— _Grazie, Bambino_ — respondió con su pronunciado italiano, acariciando su cabeza. Ese había sido un halago lindo para ella.

— ¡Yo pienso lo mismo al EXTREMO! — apoyó Ryohei — Tu mirada es muy ¡BRILLANTE!

Yamamoto también se unió a la conversación.

— Vaya, Lambo sí que tienes buen ojo. Yo también creo que sus ojos son bonitos. Además… — el beisbolista se acercó a la chica, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Al ser más alto, tuvo que bajar un poco para quedar a su altura, quedando cara a cara — si los ves de cerca, la luz hace que puedan notarse ligeros tonos en color naranja.

Ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Yo también quiero verlo al EXTREMO!

Justo cuando Ryohei se iba a acercar, Shito tomó la mano de su hermana, alejándola de Yamamoto. Tosió un poco aclarando su garganta.

— Ambos heredamos la mirada de nuestra madre, ¿verdad Megu? — preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado posesivo.

Las guardianas de Shito rieron por lo bajo al darse cuenta de la actitud de su líder.

— Es verdad — respondió ella — pero Shito se parece más a mi madre. Y yo a mi padre — sonrió.

Mientras los chicos parecían entrar a una conversación más animada, un ruido distrajo la atención de Tsuna. El castaño sacó su celular mientras los demás estaban distraídos y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

" _De: Haru_

 _Asunto: Gracias._

 _Buenas noches Tsuna-san. Haru estaba pensando en agradecerte por cuidar de mí en el hospital. Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos mañana."_

El castaño sonrió. Ella estaba pensando en él incluso durante esas horas de la tarde.

" _De: Tsuna-san_

 _Asunto: Buenas noches._

 _No tienes que agradecerme Haru. Me alegra que te encuentres mejor. Mañana al mediodía estaré en tu casa. ¿Te parece?_

 _Descansa y buenas noches."_

Cerró su celular, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero aquellos minúsculos movimientos y reacciones habían logrando captar la mirada, no solo de su tutor, sino también los de Xui Mei y Megumi.

— Tsuna, pronto oscurecerá, así que nos retiramos — Shito comenzó a prepararse para salir — Demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo en el entrenamiento. A partir de la próxima semana, Megu y yo regresaremos a la escuela.

— Ah, claro Shito-kun — respondió el castaño — Haru tardará un poco más, pero el doctor dijo que ella también podría regresar a Midori.

— Ya veo. Gracias por estar al tanto de ella — Shito hizo una reverencia — Cualquier cosa que suceda, por favor, avísame.

El castaño asintió. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo de remordimiento.

Shito y las chicas salieron de la casa de Sawada rumbo a su hogar. Aunque no lo pareciese, la reunión había sido cansada, sobre todo porque ahora todos debían entrenar juntos y prepararse para la ceremonia de alianza.

Los cinco avanzaron en silencio, pero ellas mantenían la vista sobre su líder.

— Shito… — quien rompió el silencio fue su hermana Megumi — ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que Haru no te recuerde? — mencionó.

El ojirrojo detuvo su paso. Freya y las demás hicieron lo mismo, incluso se sorprendieron por la pregunta hecha por la mayor de los hermanos.

— El doctor dijo que habría cosas que no recordaría… — continuo — ¿qué pasa si tú eres una de ellas?

El silencio se prolongo por un minuto. Pero Megumi quería saber que tanta determinación tenía Shito.

— Entonces solo me encargaré de que vuelva a enamorarse de mí — respondió con una semi-sonrisa. — Si ella olvida todo nuestro tiempo juntos, me encargaré de crear nuevos sentimientos en ella.

Sus palabras eran verdaderas. Mucho tiempo se preocupó por saber si ella no lo había olvidado en todos esos años separados, mucho tiempo se preocupó por saber si Haru aún sentía algo por Tsuna, mucho tiempo dudó en revelarle sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora, ahora nunca más volvería a temer y darse por vencido.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Y ahí esta :D La segunda parte de este largo capítulo. En esta ocasión estuvimos muy enfocados en la famosa reunión entre Ghiaccio y Vongola y los planes que Reborn tiene para todos. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto del capitulo? ¿qué capturo su atención? ¿Alguna duda que tengan?

Acepto todos los comentarios ;) Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo dejará un poco a los miembros de Namimori para enforcarnos en los chicos que estan en Tokio y su misión. Ya saben, es un poco difícil mezclar tantos personajes sin confundirlos T-T pero su aparición no dejará de ser importante.  
Muchas gracias por leer :D ¡Nos vemos en la proxima actualización!

 _Especial agradecimiento a:_ **hiyori ishida, angelacorus y Hitomi62 *3*  
**

 **CAPITULO ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A: Hitomi-chan (Jajaja leí tu review, pero es que le debía una mención a Sayaneko por olvidarla en uno de los capitulos donde si comento xD ) ¡GRACIAS POR APOYARME SIEMPRE! Se te quiere mucho chiquilla *3***

 ***ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:** ¡Un furioso jefe de Varia ha llegado a Tokio con intenciones asesinas! Sin embargo se topará con alguien inesperado. ¿Quienes lo estarán acompañando? El refuerzo para el grupo liderado por Denev aparece y Byakuran tiene su primer encuentro con los guardianes de Shito, pero él no será el único, Simon también comienza su travesía. Y los encuentros entre Tsuna, Haru y Shito no terminan. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento les espera a estos aliados? ¡Y un nuevo personaje hace su aparición!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD Los OC que aparecerán en la historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo únicos míos son Shito, Megumi y Denev, y los malvados por supuesto(?) muajajajaja

 **Notas Autora:** Ya estoy aquí(?) xDD Lo siento por tardar tanto, sinceramente estoy esperando mis vacaciones para poder descansar y escribir todo lo que quiera :v ya saben, siempre estoy llena de trabajo y eso me quita mucho de mi tiempo. A mi me encantaría actualizar más seguido, pero bueh :v no se puede hacer nada.

Creo que en esta ocasión no tengo mucho que contarles, solo que espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. He descubierto que es REALMENTE DIFÍCIL poder escribir de tantos personajes juntos xD no quiero pasar a nadie por alto, pero no todos pueden salir siempre. Espero que les guste como voy entrelazando a todos, y pues la próxima solo escribiré de Shito y Haru(?) ok no xDD

Más abajito nos leemos de nuevo :D

 **AVISO: _A partir del capítulo capitulo anterior y de ahora en adelante la trama original del manga será cambiada completamente. Esta historia esta situada después del final del ANIME por lo que tomen los siguientes sucesos de la trama como parte de un universo paralelo(?)_**

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character), pero intentaré reducirlo. Este fic es la **SECUELA** o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo(a) en la lectura, algunos detalles pueden resultarte confusos por lo que te invito a visitar mi perfil y leer la primera parte de mi historia. Puesto que este fic se desarrolla después del final del anime, algunos personajes canon tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga (y si me refiero a Enma y compañía xD) Nuevamente habrá personajes canon que tendrán participación mínima dentro de la historia (como Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _"Cursiva"-_ Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **- _"Cursiva Negrita"_ \- ** Cambio de escena

(Por el momento serán todos, después agregaré más)

 **Fic dedicado a:** _ **Las lectoras y creadoras de OC** para esta historia, mismas que me acompañaron durante la lectura de la primera parte. También esta dedicado a una persona que me ha inspirado mucho con sus historias y forma de escribir, pero que por algunas cosas no hemos podido comunicarnos como antes: **Yami Krismiya**_ (Te extraño T3T)

 **RESUMEN CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:** Haru por fin ha salido del hospital, y es hora de que cada uno vuelva a sus actividades normales. La esperada junta de Ghiaccio y Vongola se lleva a cabo, aunque con algunas peleas de parte de los guardianes de ambos grupos. Reborn hace un importante anuncio: La ceremonia de Alianza y la presentación de Tsuna como futuro capo. A pesar de la negación del castaño, todo termina bien... ¿Pero que sucederá con Haru y sus recuerdos?

* * *

 **~ _Nuova Alba della primavera_ ~**

 **Capítulo VI:** _Llegando a ti, una vez más… Parte I_

* * *

 _ **Tokio, Japón**_

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la reunión de Ghiaccio y Vongola en la que los tres grupos lograron intercambiar información. Ariadne no estaba segura de que las cosas hubieran quedado del todo claras, pues se había quedado grabada en su mente la "pelea" sostenida por Dánae y el guardián de la Tormenta de Vongola.

Ella, tal como se lo había indicado Denev el primer día en Tokio, se había mantenido en vigilancia de los rastreadores de Il Giudizio. Y también estaba monitoreando de cerca a Michael, Elena y Sely quienes ya habían comenzado a hacer su trabajo. Lo cierto era que pesar de haber encontrado al "miembro fantasma" y haberlo descartado al instante después de su muerte, seguía en constante alerta de que surgiera uno nuevo. Incluso era muy probable que uno de ellos hubiera viajado constantemente entre los tres lugares, pues aquella hipótesis congeniaba con el hecho de que se hubiera atacado a Denev mientras seguía al miembro de Giglio Nero y su rápido desplazamiento hacia Italia cuando atacaron a Scuro junto a los Cavallone.

Cualquier movimiento en falso del enemigo, podría llevarla a confirmar eso. Así que debía permanecer atenta a cada detalle del monitoreo. Aún si eso significaba quedarse encerrada en aquel hotel.

— Shito me regañará si no me alimento bien… una salida no está mal… — susurraba la chica de cabello ondulado mientras subía al elevador para dirigirse a su habitación.

Aunque se había propuesta no salir en ningún momento, la verdad es que también era aburrido permanecer encerrada mientras los demás realizaban sus labores. Además Denev también le había dicho que no tenía que quedarse pegada haciendo guardia. Para ese momento ya no estaba segura de si era adecuado salir o no.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras revisaba sus compras. Ese día los chicos llegarían tarde de nuevo, así que seguramente tendría que recaer la cena en sus manos, aunque personalmente ella prefería que fuera Denev quien se encargara de la comida. Con tranquilidad esperó que el ascensor la dejara en su respectivo piso, así que para cuando las puertas se abrieron se dispuso a salir intentado no perder más tiempo y seguir en su trabajo.

Eso era lo que tenía planeado, hasta que algo la sacó de su momento de meditación.

— ¡VOIIIIIIIIII! — alcanzó a escuchar un grito que con cada pasó que daba escuchaba más cerca — ¡ESE MALDITO JEFE NO DEJA DE DAR PROBLEMAS!

— Shishishi~ parece que boss no está de buen humor… — cuando Ariadne avanzó por el pasillo se topó con dos tipos extraños que parecían discutir mientras salían de una de las habitaciones y pasaban a su lado.

Por alguna razón sintió como si los conociera de otro lado, pero considerando la cantidad de personas que vigilaba diariamente no estaba segura en cual de todas las misiones los había visto.

— ¡Es su maldita culpa! En primer lugar, fue él quien se empeño en venir aquí — uno de ellos, de larga cabellera grisácea, era quien eleva su tono de voz con furia en cada palabra pronunciada. La de ojos purpura clavó su mirada en él y su acompañante.

El rubio, cuyos ojos no pudo mirar, ensancho una sonrisa mientras jugaba con un par de cuchillos en sus manos. ¿Por qué alguien tan extraño se encontraba deambulando por el hotel?

Ambos doblaron el pasillo desapareciendo de su vista, mientras Ariadne meditaba. ¿Dónde los había visto? Alzó los hombros ignorando el escándalo provocado por el peligris y comenzó de nuevo su caminata al cuarto que ocupaba junto a sus compañeros de Ghiaccio.

De repente, sintió como un objeto pasó volando muy cerca de su cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta se vio a sí misma salpicada por unas gotas de licor. Era una botella que se había estrellado contra la pared. Se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos.

Giró su vista a la derecha, donde la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta, y seguramente era desde donde provenía la botella.

¿Quién se atrevía lanzar ese tipo de objetos? ¡Si hubiera sido más alta podría haberla matado!

— Escoria… — escuchó una grave voz desde adentro, pero no podía verla pues al parecer estaba fuera de ángulo — tráeme otra botella.

Escuchó un chillido, y enseguida un hombre que temblaba peor que gelatina recién hecha salió corriendo con temor.

Ariadne entrecerró los ojos con molestia. ¿El imbécil que casi la golpea se había quedado dentro? Ella no podía dejarlo pasar simplemente como un accidente. Alguien hubiera resultado herido por un inconsciente que no sabía moderarse.

A paso lento se adentro sin ni siquiera pedir permiso para entrar. No importaba quien fuera, esa persona tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. No tuvo que avanzar demasiado para encontrar frente a frente al sujeto responsable de tal acto.

Un chico pelinegro de agresiva mirada rojiza se encontraba de pie cerca de una especie de mesa de centro. Su piel bronceada y largas piernas le otorgaban un aura dominante, y Ariadne pudo apreciar una cicatriz oscura en su mejilla izquierda.

Su mirada se clavó con frialdad en la chica que se había quedado de pie frente él.

— ¿Quién eres tú, escoria? — preguntó con esa grave voz que Ariadne reconoció, efectivamente, como la persona que había lanzado la botella.

Xanxus esperó que ella reaccionara, aunque viendo el tamaño de aquella chica que había irrumpido en su cuarto, seguramente no tardaría en salir huyendo como eran común en las basuras débiles.

La chica de cabellos ondulados le dio una mirada de arriba abajo recorriéndolo perfectamente, hecho que Xanxus no paso desapercibido. Ella se limitó a sostenerle la mirada mientras levantaba su mano izquierda en donde sostenía un pedazo de vidrio y colocaba su otra mano en su cintura.

— ¿Eres el responsable de esto? — preguntó con voz firme.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, aquella chiquilla no temblaba como muchos de sus subordinados lo hacían con solo escucharlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta con tanta autoridad?

— Escoria, te hice una pregunta — sentenció Xanxus. No le agradaba la forma en que esa chica lo estaba mirando.

— Yo también la hice — Ariadne tiró el vidrio y se cruzó de brazos — fuiste tú el responsable de haberme manchado — lo mirada rojiza observó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

Era tan pequeña que podía destrozarla con un solo disparo.

— Sal ahora, no tengo tiempo que perder con una basura como tú — Xanxus sacó una de sus armas haciéndola visible para Ariadne.

Una pistola negra decorada con una grande X en color rojo. Y por lo que su mirada purpura pudo apreciar, poseía otra igual que aún no desenfundaba. Ariadne no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa decorara su rostro, ahora recordaba donde había visto a todos esos extraños sujetos.

— Lo recuerdo… — exclamó más para sí misma que para Xanxus, pero el pelinegro notó su sonrisa llena de autoconfianza logrando que su ceño se frunciera — Eres Xanxus, el líder del escuadrón de asesinato de Vongola.

Aquellos rostros habían aparecido en los informes de la investigación previa que le había hecho a Sawada Tsunayoshi y todos sus guardianes. El candidato a Décimo que compitió directamente por la posesión de los anillos Vongola.

— Perdiste contra Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿no es así?

La mirada de Xanxus se tornó más violenta y tan pronto como escuchó el nombre del castaño disparó su primera bala sin pensarlo. Ariadne, que había escuchado acerca de las llamas de la ira que poseía el líder de Varia, agradeció que fuera una bola normal la que disparará pues fue sencillo para ella poder esquivarla con rapidez.

— Si no hubieras mencionado a esa escoria hubieras podido irte, pero — Xanxus comenzó a cargar su pistola con su llama — ahora has asegurado tu muerte.

La chica comprobó que, efectivamente, sus informes nunca fallaban. Aquel hombre era terriblemente violento y no solo eso, también era muy fuerte. No era como si quisiera iniciar una pelea con sus ahora "aliados" pero le había molestado el tono en que la estaba tratando, seguramente solo por ser una chica de apariencia débil.

— ¡Xanxus-sama! ¡Xanxus-sama! — debido al ruido provocado por la pistola del pelinegro, varios subordinados de Varia entraron rodeando al joven mientras observaban a la chica — ¿Quién eres? No permitiremos que molestes a Xanxus-sama

Ariadne suspiró. ¿Realmente pensaban armar todo un alboroto en un hotel como ese? Su única intención era poner en su lugar al culpable de haberle lanzado una botella, aunque nunca espero que fuera el mismo líder de Varia.

Sin esperar un segundo sus hombres se lanzaron en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Ariadne se limitaba a esquivarlos uno a uno y propinarles un golpe suave. Sus mirada purpura busco rápidamente los lugares donde hubiera más espacio para moverse, cosa casi imposible puesto que las habitaciones eran demasiado pequeñas y con un aproximado de ocho hombres metidos ahí lucían aún más estrechas de los normal.

Uno de ellos la tomó por la espalda aprisionándola con sus brazos manteniendo sus codos levantados. Ariadne echo un vistazo atrás e inmediatamente otro más de sus subordinados lanzó un puñetazo contra ella creyéndola acorralada. La chica se impulso a sí misma hacia arriba dándole una patada en la barbilla al que tenía enfrente, y mientras estaba en el aire aprovechó para girar y hacerle una llave al que la había sostenido por detrás. Ella cayó encima de él manteniéndolo firme contra el piso, pero con la presión ejercida el hombre terminó por desmayarse. El resto de ellos se encontraban en el piso, pues desde el comienzo de su ataque Ariadne había dado en uno de sus puntos vitales de la vértebra cervical provocando desmayo inmediato.

Era para ese tipo de peleas para las que ella se había preparado.

Xanxus observó todo la escena mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Esa chica no era cualquier escoria, o por lo menos no la que se encontraba todos los días.

Cuando otro más de sus hombres entró silenciosamente e intentaba atacar a la chica por la espalda, Xanxus levantó su pistola y le disparó sin miramientos haciéndolo caer al instante. Ariadne le miró, pues la bala había pasado muy cerca de ella y entonces miró al hombre tirado tras su espalda.

— ¿Estamos jugando tiro al blanco? — pronunció la chica mirando nuevamente al pelinegro. En verdad no esperaba aquel acto de su parte.

— Escoria, desde ahora serás mía — habló sereno, mientras enfundaba su arma.

La oji-purpura parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Había dicho suya? Repentinamente sintió que un ardor comenzaba a recorrer sus mejillas, ¿se refería a que él era el único que podía atacarla?... ¿o…?

— Oie, Dragón — Xanxus se mofó de ella levantando su mano y moviendo el dedo en modo de reto, invitándola a luchar — atácame.

— « ¿Dragón?» — pensó Ariadne con una ceja levantada. — Ah, te refieres a esto — ella sonrió y ladeó su cuerpo. Su blusa, escotada en la parte de atrás, hacía visible el tatuaje que Ariadne tenía en la espalda baja, un dragón de tres cabezas. — Mi nombre no es dragón. Soy Ariadne Targaryen, guardiana de la lluvia de Ghiaccio.

Su mirada rojiza se acentuó ante sus palabras. Ahora entendía las palabras que el viejo Noveno le había dicho.

— Eres la escoria que se alió a Sawada Tsunayoshi — pronunció arrugando el ceño.

— Corrección — respondió ella — somos los aliados de Vongola, por ende eso incluye a Varia.

— No necesito aliarme con nadie… — el joven pareció tranquilizarse y caminó hasta llegar a su sillón favorito.

Ariadne lo siguió con la mirada esperando cualquier movimiento en falso, pero Xanxus lo único que hizo fue sentarse mientras cruzaba las piernas y cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Dijiste que soy tuya, pero no atacas? — preguntó caminado con tranquilidad hasta llegar al pelinegro y colocarse frente a él. Lo miró durante unos segundos, ya que él no contestaba, apreciando sus facciones. Quitando su mal carácter, no podía negar que era guapo.

— Yo soy quien decide a quien matar y cómo hacerlo — respondió abriendo los ojos de golpe, lo que la sobresalto un poco pues ambos rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Pero a pesar de haberla sorprendido, ella no se retiró sino que permaneció firme viéndole. Su pequeña estatura los hacía estar a la medida perfecta ahora que él estaba sentando.

El líder de Varia sonrió con sorna. Le gustaba esa actitud sin miedo que mostraba esa chica.

— ¡Eres muy interesante, Xanxus! — exclamó Ariadne. No sabía porque razón había dicho aquello, quizás había sido un impulso, pero no podía negar que así lo consideraba.

Cuando Xanxus estiró su mano para tocarla, una voz a sus espaldas distrajo a la chica de cabellos ondulados, logrando que se enderezara y le diera la espalda para atender el llamado.

— Ariadne… — la voz que la había llamado pertenecía a Denev, que estaba de pie en la puerta observándole — ¿qué es todo este desastre? ¿No deberías estar vigilando los rastreadores?

La chica se sobresalto un poco. No pensaba que el guardián de la Niebla estaría de vuelta tan pronto, además que había olvidado por completo porque había regresado rápido de sus compras.

— Denev, lo siento yo… — la chica ignoró por completo la presencia del pelinegro y se encaminó al encuentro de Denev.

Cuando el pelinegro se percató del cambio de la chica, su ceño se frunció y entonces su mano comenzó a ser iluminada por la llama de la ira que poseía.

— Escoria, estas estorbando — dijo mientras lanzaba la llama hacia el pelizafiro.

— ¿Oye, que crees que…? — Ariadne estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero el pelizafiro negó con la cabeza mientras la llama de Xanxus era detenida frente a Denev sin siquiera mover un dedo y entonces comenzaba a congelarse. Igual a aquella vez que peleó contra Tsuna y éste había usado el Avanzado Punto Cero.

No era como si aquello impresionara al líder de Varia, pues estaba consciente de que no era más que una simple ilusión. El guardián de la Niebla de Ghiaccio la había creado para esquivarla sin necesidad de regresar el golpe.

Ariadne buscó la mirada a la de Xanxus, pero este seguía mirando al pelizafiro de manera fría.

— Xanxus-san — lo llamó Denev con serenidad. La verdad es que no quería crear una pelea sin necesidad de ello — el Noveno nos informó acerca de su llegada a Tokio. Nosotros no pensamos interrumpir su misión, pero…. — el chico observó el desastre provocado en aquel cuarto — me gustaría que en la medida posible, tratáramos de evitar este tipo de encuentros.

El pelinegro continúo sin responder. Ambos miembros de Ghiaccio parecían muy relajados para entender la situación en la que se encontraban. Cuando Denev se percató que Xanxus no respondería, hizo una reverencia y después llamó a Ariadne para que se marchara junto a él.

— Escoria, no he dicho que puedas irte… — alcanzaron a escuchar. Ariadne lo miró de reojo, y después a Denev.

La verdad es que se sentía un poco culpable pues si ella no hubiera entrado en esa habitación le habría ahorrado todo eso al pelizafiro.

— Xanxus-san, Ariadne es la encargada del monitoreo de Il Giudizio — dijo Denev, que había regresado la mirada hacia el líder de Varia — cualquier asunto que tenga que resolver, puede hacerlo conmigo. Por el momento yo soy el líder de este equipo.

La chica ya no sabía qué hacer para convencer a Xanxus de dejarla ir. Se había metido en un problema enorme.

— Además… — el pelizafiro continuo — no creo que esté interesado en nosotros, cuando su objetivo está fuera de este hotel.

Denev dio la media vuelta y continúo su camino sin decir más. La chica lo siguió de cerca percatándose de que Xanxus se había quedado en la misma posición y ya no había respondido a lo último dicho por el guardián de la niebla.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta su propia habitación, siendo los únicos dentro de ella. Ariadne suspiró y después miró a Denev con cara de culpa, pero el semblante del chico permaneció sereno como de costumbre.

— Perdona lo que sucedido Denev — se animó a decir la chica, luego de un rato — no sabía que Varia estaba aquí.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía, acabo de enterarme — respondió él, tomando asiento y permitiendo que la chica se sentará a su lado — pero recuerda que Xanxus-san no es cualquier oponente. Si no tienes cuidado, puede resultar algo más grave.

Ella asintió. Sabía que no estaban en situación de crear algún otro conflicto, y por lo que había escuchado de Varia, ellos eran algo excéntricos.

— Pero… ¿a qué te referías con su "objetivo"? — preguntó curiosa.

—Varia esta aquí porque están planeado cazar ellos mismos a Il Giudizio…

— ¿No es porque el Noveno les haya mandado a trabajar junto a nosotros?

— No — respondió instantáneamente — Varia no es de los que trabajan en equipo. Por lo menos no con alguien que no pertenezca a Vongola.

La chica de cabellos ondulados permaneció en silencio mientras Denev descansaba.

¿Qué era lo que estaba planeado Xanxus? ¿Sería que Il Giudizio los había atacado a ellos también, como a Scuro?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, seguramente tendría muchos más encuentros con él ahora que estaban en el mismo hotel.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Namimori, Japón.**_

La mirada de Haru a través de la ventana era incapaz de ignorar el hermoso día que se extendía fuera de casa. A pesar de que aún le costaba identificar ciertas calles, la castaña se había propuesto salir por sí sola para no causar molestias a nadie. Tsuna, quien constantemente la visitaba y le hacía compañía, no podía cuidar de ella por siempre.

No quería aprovecharse solo porque era la única persona que podía reconocer. Aunque tampoco podía negar que, a pesar de todo, había comenzado a sentirse más cómoda con sus amigos, pues ellos también había hecho un esfuerzo por verla con frecuencia; incluso Kyoko lo había hecho inmediatamente después de regresar del viaje realizado con sus padres.

Haru creía firmemente el dicho de que uno es quien debe dar el primer paso, y se dispuso a intentarlo. Aunque fuera una amnesia temporal, ella debía poner de su parte para recuperar sus recuerdos.

Después de pensarlo un poco, tomó su bolso y hecho un última vistazo al espejo antes de partir. Su primer parada fueron las tiendas comerciales del centro de Namimori, a pesar de que no tenía nada que comprar, el doctor le había dicho que recorrer diversos lugares era una buena terapia. Y la chica pensaba sinceramente que eso podía funcionar, después de todo ya era capaz de reconocer el rostro de algunas de sus compañeras de clase, lo que por supuesto agradecía enormemente pues la siguiente semana comenzaría con sus clases normales.

Caminó observando los alrededores. La mayoría de las tiendas estaba repleta de gente, muy común siendo fin de semana. Después de un rato consideró que un lugar tranquilo no le vendría mal y tuvo suerte pues no muy lejos de ahí había una biblioteca pública.

Sin prisas caminó revisando los estantes con diversos libros para ver si alguno llamaba su atención. Casi al final una portada en color negro y vino con flores rojas logró que la chica lo tomara entre sus manos para examinarlo.

— "La historia de Tristán e Isolda" — leyó la cubierta mientras comenzaba a hojear las primeras hojas. — "Sabes que te quiero Tristán, vayas donde vayas, veas lo que veas, siempre estaré contigo" — esas palabras en especial la dejaron pensativa, así que detuvo su lectura a medias, claramente confundida.

Creía haber escuchado esa frase antes. ¿Sería, acaso, un recuerdo que volvía a ella?

— "Tenías razón, no sé si la vida es más grande que la muerte, pero el amor fue mejor que ambas" — alguien recitó la siguiente frase que había en el libro.

Haru buscó al dueño de aquella voz sin resultados, hasta que se dio cuenta de unas pupilas rojas que la observaban del otro lado del estante.

El chico sonrió y asomó su cabeza por un lado, saludando a Haru con la mano.

— ¡Hahi! Shito-san — ella se sorprendió un poco al notar su presencia, pero después se acercó amigable — ¿qué haces aquí~desu?

— Estoy buscando unos libros para la escuela — respondió con naturalidad mostrando dos de ellos que ya tenía en la mano — Me lleve una sorpresa al ver que también estabas aquí. ¿Buscas alguno en especial? — dijo después de acercase un poco más a ella.

—No, Haru solo salió a dar una vuelta, pero cuando Haru entró a la biblioteca no pudo evitar que comenzara a leer uno — rió la castaña.

Shito miró la cubierta del libro que ella sostenía.

— ¿Y…? ¿Te has decidido por uno? — preguntó con una ancha sonrisa.

— No especialmente~desu. Es solo que Haru siente como si ya hubiera leído este libro antes — respondió vagamente, sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Hace poco hubo un festival en tu escuela — explicó el ojirrojo — y tu grupo represento una obra basada en ese libro.

— ¡Hahi! ¿De verdad? Ahora Haru comprende porque se le hacía familiar~desu.

El alivió se reflejó en el rostro del joven, después de todo, eso podría significar que Haru pronto recordaría todo.

— ¿Tienes algo de tiempo, Haru?

— ¿Ah…? S-Sí… — la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, así que no estuvo segura de que responder.

— ¿Vamos a tomar algo? — Shito sonrió ligeramente mientras Haru asentía.

Ambos salieron mientras conversaban hasta llegar a un lugar adecuado para comprar una bebida.

— ¿Y Shito-san encontró lo que necesitaba en la biblioteca?

— De alguna manera sí. Haremos un proyecto en la escuela, y quise investigar acerca del tema — Shito avanzó al paso de Haru de manera tranquila — ya que estuve de baja temporal, me gustaría ponerme al corriente cuanto antes con las clases.

— ¿No estuviste yendo a la escuela, Shito-san? — preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

— Viaje a Italia por algunos meses… — Shito se detuvo un segundo mientras Haru lo miró esperando una respuesta. El ojirrojo supuso que mientras no dijera nada acerca de la mafia no habría ningún problema — para arreglar algunos asuntos, ya que nuestra familia es originaría de Italia.

— Es verdad, Tsuna-san me ha contado que Shito-san tiene una hermana que también fue a visitarme al hospital~desu— él asintió escuchándola.

No creía que Tsuna contaría cosas sobre él a la chica.

— Ha querido verte, pero dijo que no era bueno abrumarte demasiado.

Haru sonrió, seguramente su hermana era alguien muy considerada.

Mientras caminaban una señora los detuvo para pedir información sobre una dirección. Haru se apartó un poco mientras Shito le daba algunas indicaciones que podrían ayudarla.

«Italia» pensó mientras miraba al chico. Entendía porque razón tenía facciones peculiares.

Lo observó fijamente mientras él conversaba con la señora. Shito era alto, mucho más que Tsuna, y sus ojos rojos contrastaban enormemente con su cabello castaño oscuro. Además poseía un buen físico, y largas piernas.

« ¡Hahi! ¡Pero qué cosas está pensando Haru!» se avergonzó.

Desvió la mirada para ignorar ese pensamiento. Y entonces se dio cuenta que no era la única que mirando al joven, pues un grupo de chicas del otro lado de la calle lo observaban y susurraban cosas entre ellas.

Ahora comprendía porque mientras caminaban juntos, algunas chicas también los veían.

Era verdad que el joven era muy atractivo.

— ¿Seguimos? — la voz del ojirrojo la sacó de su ensoñación.

Haru asintió rápidamente para que él no se diera cuenta de la situación y de esa manera continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un pequeño kiosco donde vendía refrigerios.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido esto días, Haru? — preguntó con genuino interés el chico.

— Haru ha sentido ligeros dolores de cabeza, y un poco de cansancio, pero el doctor ya me recetó pastillas para controlarlo — respondió después de dar un sorbo a su limonada — Tsuna-san y yo hemos acudido a las citas, y el doctor ha dicho que todo está normal.

— Ya veo… — Shito continuo su paso. Sabía que solo Tsuna estaba acompañándola y aunque entendía el porqué, eso no evitaba que sintiera mal por no poder cuidar de Haru ahora que ella lo necesitaba.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando la chica adelantó un paso más al frente de él, hasta que se detuvo no muy lejos de un árbol. Shito levantó la mirada para saber qué era lo que la chica miraba, cuando se encontró con una escena curiosa.

Un pequeño niño de cinco años escalaba el gran árbol, bajo el estaba una pequeña de aparentes ocho, seguramente su hermana mayor, que le gritaba lo peligroso que era con preocupación. Sin embargo el pequeño no la escuchaba y seguía subiendo a pesar de resbalarse una y otra vez. Shito lo sabía porque tenía varias raspaduras en las manos y piernas.

Observó a Haru, quien seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que la niña y quería acercarse para detener al pequeño. Su mirada rojiza siguió la trayectoria del niño, percatándose que intentaba alcanzar un globo de helio en color rojo.

— ¡Hiro, baja de una vez! — gritó de nuevo la niña cuando el pequeño resbaló una vez más — Te compraré otro.

— Ya casi lo alcanzo Akane — respondió con energía — Los niños debemos ser valientes. No tienes que preocuparte.

— Debemos detenerlo, Shito-san… — la castaña no estaba segura de sí el ojirrojo la había escuchado, pero antes de que se permitiría recibir una respuesta, miró a Shito caminar hasta el árbol y atrapar al pequeño que ya estaba resbalando por quinta vez.

Haru se sorprendió un poco por la acción, pero continuó mirando con atención.

— ¡Vaya, eres muy valiente Hiro! — habló Shito mientras cargaba al pequeño para bajarlo al piso. El niño parpadeó confundido, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico sonreía, él también le correspondió.

Shito cerró su puño para que el pequeño chocara el suyo contra él, logrando tal acción de parte del niño.

— ¿Quieres el globo? — preguntó, logrando que el pequeño niño asintiera. — Es verdad que los niños deben ser valientes, pero es mucho más importante cuidar a tu hermanita — giró la vista a la niña que se había acercado a ellos — Y por ello no debes preocuparla, ¿está bien?

Hiro miró a su hermana y después regresó la vista a Shito, asintiendo con energía. Shito despeinó los cabellos del niño.

— ¡Muy bien! Entonces yo te ayudaré — el ojirrojo se puso de pie de nuevo, tomando la mano del pequeño. Después lo subió sobre sus hombros para que el niño estirara su brazo y tomará el globo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, onii-chan! — exclamó con alegría el pequeñito una vez que regresó al suelo.

— Lo has hecho muy bien Hiro — le felicitó — la próxima haz caso a tu hermana.

— Sí — asintió.

Haru, que había observado toda la escena, miró cada uno de los movimientos y gestos de Shito. Algo dentro de ella se había removido, aunque no sabía que era. ¿Por qué aquel joven le hacía sentir de esa manera? Era una especie de admiración y cariño, o quizás algo más que ella no lograba comprender.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando descifrar porque su corazón había comenzado a latir repentinamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, onee-chan! — el pequeño Hiro corrió a su encuentro.

Aunque la castaña no estaba segura de reconocer al niño, instintivamente se agachó quedando a la altura del pequeño. Shito que permanecía con la hermana Hiro giró la vista a ellos.

— ¡Muchas gracias, onee-chan! Desde ese día he utilizado la máscara de Namahage que me regalaste, y ahora soy más valiente. Ya no se burlan más de mí — sonrió con sinceridad mientras le sonreía a la chica.

— ¿D-De verdad? E-Eso es genial Hiro-chan… — con una mueca confundida Haru respondió al comentario del niño. Aunque realmente no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿No está tu novio aquí….? — Hiro miró a los alrededores buscando al chico que él recordaba había acompañado a Haru ese día.

— ¡Hahi! Haru no tiene ningún novio~desu — respondió algo avergonzada.

— ¿No? Lo siento onee-chan — el pequeño bajo la mirada — entonces era tu amigo, el chico castaño que se quedó de pie ese día lejos de nosotros.

Haru se rascó una mejilla sin saber que decir. No recordaba absolutamente nada.

— Hiro — Shito, que había comprendido, lo llamó. Seguramente era algo que había sucedido antes de que ellos llegaran a Namimori en búsqueda de Haru. El pequeño miró atentamente al ojirrojo que se había inclinado hacia él — Onee-chan ha tenido un accidente, y por eso hay cosas que ha olvidado. — El niño mostró una mueca triste — Pero pronto sanará, no te preocupes. Así que cuando ella vuelva a verte, seguramente te saludará como aquel día.

El pequeño asintió y regresó al lado de su hermana. Ambos niños hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento a Shito y Haru, despidiéndose con la mano. Sin embargo, cuando ya iban unos pasos alejados, Hiro corrió de regreso hasta llegar al joven.

— Onee-chan… Onee-chan me dijo ese día que tenía una amigo muy valiente, que nunca lloró cuando se burlaban de él… — comenzó a contarle, mientras Shito lo escuchaba atento — ¿tú eres ese amigo, verdad?

El ojirrojo acarició la cabellera del pequeño, y asintió.

— Lo sabía. Tienes un collar muy parecido a la máscara de Namahage que onee-chan me regalo — dijo señalando el colgante que Shito llevaba en su cuello.

Shito lo apretó con su mano sonriendo. Entonces aún en aquellos días ella seguía hablando de él, le alegraba mucho saber que siempre lo recordaba. Aunque ahora fuera diferente, él sabía que seguían esos sentimientos dentro de ella.

El pequeño se asomó viendo a la chica, y entonces se acercó para susurrar al oído del joven:

— Tú eres el novio de onee-chan… ¿verdad?

Shito parpadeó y contuvo una risa.

— Sí, pero onee-chan no lo recuerda todavía. Así que ese será un secreto entre nosotros — dijo en voz baja colocando su dedo índice en la boca y guiñándole un ojo.

Hiro sonrió una vez más, y corrió de nuevo al lado de su hermana para marcharse.

Haru y Shito se despidieron con la mano, mientras permanecían de pie lado a lado.

Por un momento la chica se sintió nerviosa al estar a su lado, algo que estaba segura, no había sentido antes. Shito la miró de reojo, admirando su rostro.

No importaba si no lo recordaba por ahora, aquellos sentimientos no se quedarían dormidos para siempre y él lucharía por lograr que despertaran.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Tokio, Japón**_

El atardecer estaba cayendo en las calles. Sely, que había seguido cuidadosamente los pasos de Michael una vez que entró en contacto con uno de los miembros de los Yamaguchi-gumi, había decidido separarse de él y recorrer las orillas de Shinjuku una vez finalizada su misión de ese día. No era nada en especial, pero era un recorrido cansino el tener que vigilar al rubio.

No era que le molestara, de hecho con quien mejor se llevaba era con Michael dentro de Scuro, ya que su carácter amable y alegre solía congeniar con el de ella que era muy parecido. A ambos les gustaba ser alegres y él representaba muy bien la calidez del Sol. Pero sabía muy bien que el joven era del tipo hablador y que muy pocas veces lograbas silenciarlo. Así que cuando estaban juntos, él era quien hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo, muy diferente a cuando lo vigilaba y entraba en contacto con los Yakuzas donde incluso su aura se volvía fría y antipática.

Ese día decidió enviar primero al rubio al hotel, mientras ella daba una vuelta por el parque de Shinjuku, uno de los cuales era el más bonito que poseía Japón. A Sely le agradaba mucho ese tipo de lugares, donde podía ver los alegres rostros de las familias paseando bajo las copas de los sakuras y contemplar la naturaleza propia de cada región.

La de ojos celestes posó su mirada en los niños que corrían de un lugar a otro divirtiéndose, mientras caminaba tranquilamente. Por alguna razón gustaba de escuchar la risa de los pequeños, pues le infundía la misma alegría que ellos irradiaban.

Pero aquella sensación fue interrumpida cuando, no muy lejos de ahí, escuchó un sonido agudo. Ella intentó prestar toda la atención posible, dándose cuenta que lo que escuchaba era el llanto de un niño.

Su ceño se frunció repentinamente. ¿Acaso sería que estaban molestándolo? Ella detestaba que se metieran con los niños pequeños, porque ellos no sabían defenderse. Caminó despacio hasta llegar al origen de aquel llanto percatándose que, efectivamente, había un pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente.

El niño tallaba sus ojos con mucha tristeza, lo que estrujo su corazón. Giró a todos lados para cerciorarse si sus padres estaban cerca, fue entonces cuando su mirada se detuvo al escuchar una suave voz.

— N-No llores, p-por favor… — aquel susurró era casi inaudible, pero fue lo suficiente para capturar su mirada celeste.

Bajo los sakuras que dejaban caer sus brillantes pétalos, visualizó la imagen de un chico pelirrojo que se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño. El joven colocó una mano sobre los cabellos del pequeñito que no dejaba de llorar, su mirada mostraba preocupación.

Algo dentro del pecho de Sely hizo eco. Esa sensación la había sentido antes, mucho tiempo antes, cuando conoció por primera vez a Shito.

— Y-Yo… — el joven se puso pie.

Sely no perdió ningún detalle, el pelirrojo miró en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer. Seguramente no sabía cómo ayudar al pequeño, ella lo dedujo por sus reacciones un poco desesperadas.

— E-Espera un poco… — le dijo nuevamente al pequeñito, y entonces el chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas. No avanzó mucho cuando Sely se percató de que casi tropieza, pero logro mantener el equilibrio y continuar su carrera. Por un momento se había sentido impulsada a seguirlo, pero prefiero continuar vigilando al pequeño hasta que el pelirrojo regresará.

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que el chico regresaba al encuentro del niño. En sus manos tenía una gran cantidad de dulces junto a una piruleta.

— T-Toma… — le dijo al pequeño. El niño abrió los ojos encontrándose con una gran cantidad de dulces, parpadeó un poco calmando las lágrimas — ¿quieres comerlos? L-Los t-traje para ti.

El pequeño, un poco más tranquilo, asintió penosamente y tomó la piruleta. Sely pudo ver la amplia sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro, ahora relajado, de aquel chico pelirrojo. De manera inexplicable sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras veía toda la escena. ¡Era adorable que hiciera todo eso solo para lograr que el niño dejara de llorar!

— Es perfecto… — susurró más para sí misma, casi en una ensoñación. Sin duda ese joven era el tipo de chico que estaba buscando.

Era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sentimiento por alguien. Algo que le creaba cosquillas y no sabía describir. En cierto sentido parecido a cuando conoció a Shito, pero a la vez totalmente diferente.

El niño comenzó a reír, mientras lamía la piruleta. El pelirrojo entonces sacó de entre sus ropas un bandita y la colocó en la rodilla del niño mientras este saboreaba su dulce. Fue cuando Sely se dio cuenta la razón de su llanto, seguramente al estar jugando había caído al piso lastimándose.

Observó el rostro del joven, que también llevaba banditas en su rostro. Ladeó el rostro, ahora que lo veía mejor el chico parecía tener marcas de golpes en su rostro. ¿Habría tenido alguna pelea?

No, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ese chico tan adorable era imposible que fuera un buscapleitos. Seguramente alguien lo había atacado, o era objeto de agresiones, eso explicaría el hecho de que tuviera banditas con él. Mientras los pensamientos de ella se debatían en descifrar las posibles razones se dio cuenta que el joven la miraba.

Sus brillantes ojos rojos estaban mirándola fijamente. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, no se había percatado que el chico tenía la misma mirada brillante de su jefe. Pero la escena fue interrumpida cuando una señora se acercó, seguramente la madre del pequeño y comenzó a agradecerle, mientras el pelirrojo se avergonzaba un poco.

Vio como el chico se despidió del niño, que tomado de la mano de su madre, le regalo una sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano.

El pelirrojo le dio otra mirada a la chica, y un poco confuso permaneció de pie. Sely aprovecho el momento para acercarse hasta llegar a él.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente mientras el atardecer iluminaba su roja cabellera. Por un momento Sely quedó complemente maravillada ante su apariencia. Sabía que ese chico tenía algo especial, algo que muy pocas veces encontraba en una persona.

— ¿P-Pasa algo…? — escuchó la tranquila voz del chico, que parecía un poco confundido.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — directamente, Sely hizo su primera pregunta.

Quería saber cada detalle de él.

— E-Enma… K-Kozato Enma… — respondió el pelirrojo.

Los ojos celestes de Sely se iluminaron.

«Enma» había dicho. Era un hermoso nombre

Sin dejar tiempo a que Enma reaccionará, Sely se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Aquel acto sorprendió un poco al chico, que de inmediato se sonrojo ante tal acercamiento.

— Mi nombre es Sely Gura de la Robia. Yo…

Quería decirle muchas cosas, sin embargo el sonido de su celular la hizo detenerse.

Después de darle un vistazo, y sabiendo que era hora de ir al hotel, se giró para ver nuevamente al chico sin embargo para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba alrededor. La desilusión se mostro en su rostro melancólico, quería hablar con aquel pelirrojo pero antes estaba su deber como guardiana.

Guardó su celular y con desanimo emprendió su camino de regreso, sin darse cuenta que Enma estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles y la veía partir.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas escondiendo, eh? — Enma obstruía la vista de un chico de gafas y sombrero blanco.

— No, no es nada Julie — decía intentado que su guardián del desierto no apreciará a la joven que estaba con él unos momentos antes.

— ¿Estas escondiendo una chica? — preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las mejillas de Enma se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato, y negó con la cabeza.

Sabía que Julie Katō era especialista en perseguir chicas, así que cuando la chica de mirada celeste se distrajo y Enma se dio cuenta de que su amigo se acercaba, prefiero alejarse para que él no se pusiera a acosarla.

— Sely… — susurró el joven de ojos rojos.

Por alguna razón su el nombre de esa chica y su hermosa mirada celeste habían quedado muy grabados en la mente de Enma.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Las calles de Tokio no eran muy diferentes a Italia. Elena sabía que aquella era una de las ciudades con más población, especialmente Shinjuku, donde se encontraban. Saber que tendría que vigilar a dos personas de las que no tenía ni el más mínimo detalle resultaba en una mayor dedicación de tiempo. Si tan solo fuera una prefectura con menos gente.

Sin embargo, no quería decepcionar a Shito. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo pareciera, incluso ellos estaban cansándose de ese enemigo. No recordaba que fuera tan difícil obtener información de un grupo de personas, mucho menos uno tan pequeño como ese. Pero ahí estaban, divididos en tres grupos intentado rastrear a sus enemigos.

Detuvo su paso frente a un local no muy grande en la avenida principal. Desde su llegada a Tokio, Elena se percató de que aquel local era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Nunca había demasiados clientes, ni se escuchaban murmullos aquí y allá, pero aunque ya había puesto sus ojos sobre él esa sería la primera vez que se atrevería a entrar. Posiblemente tendría algo de suerte, pues entre los datos proporcionados por Ariadne, aquella avenida constantemente recibía señal de los rastreadores de Il Giudizio, pero a pesar de que todos los días transitaba por ahí no había encontrado a nadie sospechoso al cual investigar. De hecho muy pocas personas eran constantes, pero nada perdía con mantenerse sobre esa zona lo más que le fuera permitido.

Abrió la puerta tomando asiento frente a un gran ventanal. El lugar era cómodo, con un aire tranquilo en el cual podría perderse en su lectura. Había una pequeña barra en el fondo, donde servían una considerable variedad de café, después de que la mesera tomará su pedido y lo sirviera, la de ojos heterocromaticos tomó uno de los libros que había en los estantes y se sentó. Si se hacía pasar por cliente regular, quizás podría encontrar a las personas que buscaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que por la puerta entrara un hombre de cabellos blancos. Elena levantó la vista durante un segundo, en el cual pudo percatarse que era alguien totalmente fuera de lo que se reconocería como "común", pues una marca morada debajo de su ojo izquierdo era demasiado notoria. Dejando de lado, obviamente, la sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja y el hecho de que llevará una bolsa en sus manos.

Elena continuó su lectura, escuchando lo amables que empezaban a comportarse las meseras con el chico. Seguramente era de esos que ligaban en cualquier lugar solo por su apariencia bonita.

Aunque la de mechas verdes intentaba concentrarse en su lectura, no podía evitar escuchar los murmullos de las chicas a su alrededor, y la manera en la que aquel chico reía con cada comentario que le hacían, aunque fuera lo más tonto que hubiera escuchado. Comenzaba a desesperarse, pues el único sitio que había llamado su atención por la tranquilidad que se respiraba estaba siendo opacado por la llegada de un peliblanco molesto que no paraba de sonreía. ¡Si tan solo supiera lo superficial que se veía!

Suspiró cansina, pues ni siquiera estaba concentrándose en las personas que pasaban ni en las que entraban para hallar algún sospechoso. Ella cerró el libro, dispuesta a salir del lugar, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos heterocromaticos repentinamente chocaron contra los índigos de aquel sujeto que sonrió de inmediato.

Claro, ahora lo recordaba, sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar y que definitivamente no era una persona común y corriente. Si sus informes no estaban mal, se trataba de Byakuran. En el futuro, líder de Millefiore y quien les había causado tremendas dificultades a los Vongola, pero ahora él seguía siendo líder de Gesso y aliado de los Giglio Nero, y también estaba bajo custodia de Vongola desde que regresaron del futuro.

— Él debe ser… — mencionó por lo bajo recordando que Denev había hablado del ayudante que Giglio Nero enviaría.

No estaba de más tratar de conseguir información relevante, quizás habría algo interesante en sus datos con los cuales pudiera lograr mantener a raya a alguno de sus conocidos. A Elena le encantaba controlar las situaciones, y si para eso podía sobornar a alguien, era mucho mejor.

Rió al recordar que la mayor persona con la que jugaba de esa forma era Denev. Mantener el secreto de que le gustaba Megumi era muy beneficioso, aunque el peliazul se molestará la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso también le recordaba que ahora que Megumi estaba en Namimori podía fastidiar al pelizafiro con lo de Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Byakuran se acercó tomando asiento frente a ella, ante las miradas de las personas que había ahí.

— Eres Elena-chan, ¿o me equivoco? — el peliblanco sonrió y tomó asiento a su lado— Me preguntaba qué era lo que hacía la famosa "barquera" en este lugar.

Ella rodó los ojos. Era lógico que, si iban a compartir información con Vongola, las personas relacionadas al Décimo y otros tuvieran que hacer contacto con ella en algún momento, especialmente si él era quien lo iba a ayudar en su investigación.

— No soy famosa — respondió lo más serena posible. El hecho de que siempre hubiera pertenecido a la mafia no la hacía popular, por lo menos no era lo que ella quería — y me gustaría que en lugares públicos no me llamaras "barquera", Byakuran Gesso— hizo un ademán con sus dedos.

— Oh, oh ~— una sonrisilla se asomó en sus labios — ¿acaso te molesta el apellido Caron? Porque...

Byakuran no pudo continuar, pues en cuanto Elena escuchó el tono de sus palabras rompió el agarre de la taza que había sobre la mesita. Había sido un impulso, pero si ese hombre no se detenía Elena recordaría todo lo sucedido con su familia y seguramente no tendría la fuerza suficiente para controlarse.

— No quise molestarte Elena-chan ~ — el peliblanco se recargó sobre el respaldo del sillón — simplemente te vi aquí adentro y decidí saludar.

La chica trato de tranquilizarse, si iba a estarlos ayudando no quería crearse un conflicto con su presencia.

— En estos momentos estoy en medio de una investigación — respondió ella nuevamente de manera serena — por eso me gustaría pasar desapercibida lo más que me sea posible.

Byakuran lo sabía, que esta vez había enemigos de los cuales tenía que cuidarse. Había escuchado los informes de Yuni y, pese a las protestas de Gamma, cuando ella había pedido su ayuda para ese asunto, él había aceptado. Esa sería la forma de compensar lo que le había hecho pasar a la arcobaleno del cielo y Sawada Tsunayoshi diez años en el futuro.

— ¿Has venido para unirte a nuestro equipo, no? — preguntó esta vez la chica poniéndose de pie e invitando al peliblanco a seguirla — Debieron informarte que el capo de Ghiaccio se encuentra en Namimori.

— Sí ~ — respondió nuevamente con su habitual sonrisa — Yuni hizo que me comunicará con Shito-kun. Tengo que encontrarme ahora con Denev-kun, ¿verdad?

Elena alzó una ceja. Ese "kun" resaltado en el nombre de sus amigos le resultaba un tanto desagradable, tanto como el "chan" que utilizaba con ella. Pero no era como si no pudiera soportarlo. Ella salió del local para encaminarse al hotel.

— Voy a llevarte con Denev — mencionó mientras avanzaba por las calles. Cerca de ella pasaron dos personas a las que alcanzó a ver de reojo y que se adentraron al lugar de donde ellos habían salido.

Un mal presentimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Elena-chan? — la llamó el peliblanco.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Para ese tipo de situaciones debía mantener la calma, no era bueno dejarse llevar por los impulsos, a fin de cuentas si estaba cerca de encontrarlos tendría que buscar la oportunidad perfecta.

Ambos tomaron un taxi para apresurarse y llegar con el resto de miembros de Ghiaccio. Si Byakuran iba a ayudarlos debían informarle todos los datos recolectados hasta el momento. Aunque en su interior Elena se preguntaba si realmente el Décimo Vongola confiaba en aquel hombre después de todo lo que había hecho.

Seguramente era alguien con muy poca madera de liderazgo, pero con la capacidad de analizar a las personas y saber juzgarlas. Al fin y al cabo, cuando había conocido a Shito, él tampoco le había parecido una persona adecuada para la mafia.

Al bajar del taxi, el primero en encontrarse con Elena había sido Michael. El chico rubio vestía un elegante traje, muy diferente a su ropa deportiva común.

—Elena, ya estás aquí — sonrió animado. Pero a los pocos pasos dados se percató de la presencia del peliblanco posicionado a un lado de la chica — ¿Y tú eres…?

— Byakuran Gesso — respondió casi instantáneamente la joven en lugar del peliblanco, que sonreía y mordía otro de sus malvaviscos.

— Mucho gusto — respondió por fin el joven de cabellos blancos — tú debes ser uno de los amigos de Elena-chan.

— ¿No te lo ha dicho ella? — preguntó repentinamente el chico rubio — Soy el prometido de Elena, Michael Leeuwen.

— No seas idiota, Michael — la chica había dado un golpe al rubio, que de inmediato se quejó — él pertenece a la unidad de investigación de Ghiaccio.

Byakuran, que se había mantenido en silencio, soltó una risilla.

— Eres muy divertido, Mike-kun ~

— Elena, no necesitabas golpearme — respondió el joven — si lo hubiera dicho Denev, seguramente no lo habrías golpeado — soltó con un poco de molestia.

Byakuran miró de soslayo a Elena, pero ella no parecía disgustada.

— Es porque él nunca soltaría una tontería como esa… — respondió la chica y continuo su camino — será mejor que nos apresuremos, Denev ya debe estar arriba.

Ambos miembros de Ghiaccio entraron por las puertas del hotel, siendo seguidos por Byakuran.

Probablemente tendría algo de diversión estando ahí.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Centro Principal, Italia**_

— ¡Hey Giulio! ¿Podrías cubrirme un rato? — dentro de una cafetería en el centro de Italia había un momento de descanso para los empleados. Uno de ellos se dirigió a su compañero pidiendo su ayuda.

Había agotado su tiempo de almuerzo, pero debido a unos asuntos relacionados a la escuela, necesitaba un poco más.

Un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel atendió su llamado.

— Por favor, será rápido. El jefe me dijo que como no hay muchos clientes no habría problema. Solo me tomará unos minutos— su compañero parecía preocupado.

Giulio sonrió.

— Claro. No te preocupes — le dijo después de asentir.

Su compañero rápidamente salió del local. El ojimiel continúo con su labor limpiando las mesas. Aquel era un día tranquilo así que no había demasiada presión sobre sus hombros.

El timbre que anunciaba un mensaje en su móvil lo hizo detenerse.

"Los encontramos. Ghiaccio ha entrado en contacto"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico. Por fin era hora de comenzar con el primer movimiento. Tecleó rápidamente.

"Continúen con el plan. Mantengan informado a Ryū"

Ahora solo era cuestión de que todo se llevará tal y cual lo habían formulado antes de que partieran. Si nadie se descuidaba, podrían lograr su cometido más pronto de lo que esperaban.

— Giulio, ven un momento — la voz de un hombre mayor distrajo al joven.

— Sí, jefe ahora mismo voy… — dijo guardando su celular.

Nada podía fallar, no si querían lograrlo a tiempo.

Pero fuera del local, unos ojos zafiro y otro negros se encontraban de pie del otro lado de la calle.

— ¿Este es el lugar, Scarlet? — preguntó la más baja de las chicas.

— Sí, es el mismo que Dánae mencionó — respondió la de lentes — no estoy segura del porqué, pero será mejor que no nos descuidemos Shuuya.

Ella asintió. Aún tenían que seguir con su investigación detrás de los miembros de Il Giudizio. Pero probablemente esa sería la primera pista para descifrar el pasado de los miembros del grupo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Namimori, Japón**_

Hitomi había decidido tomar el camino largo para llegar a Namichuu. No era que realmente le apeteciera estar sin trabajo, pero desde que en la reunión habían decidido el tipo de entrenamiento que cada uno realizaría, no había podido objetar nada ya que Shito era quien lo había decidido. Realmente sentía como si la hubieran hecho a un lado.

¿Por qué ella no estaba entrenando con nadie? ¿Acaso sus habilidades no le valían a ninguno de ellos? Estaba segura que era mucho mejor que el guardián de la tormenta de Vongola que parecía muy antipático con Shito.

Y ya que cada una de las chicas estaba pensando qué tipo de movimientos eran adecuados para comenzar, ella había decidido ir ese día ir y conocer la escuela donde Shito y Megumi estudiaban. Quizás de esa manera podría olvidar un poco de todo ese asunto.

Ya estaba más relacionada con Namimori, así que ya no se perdería como la primera vez que estuvo en esa ciudad.

Al llegar a Namichuu se percató de las pocas personas que se encontraban, seguramente porque las clases habían terminado ya un buen rato antes y solo quedaban los que pertenecían a algún club. En este caso, recordaba que Shito estaba en el de música, y Megumi en el de box con ese animado guardián del Sol que habían conocido en el hospital.

Espero durante unos minutos en la entrada, pues no sería adecuado de su parte adentrarse sin el permiso de algún maestro. Cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga de inmediato se colocó al frente para que pudiera verla. Le sorprendió un poco ver como Megumi estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con Ryohei, y junto a ella también se encontraba Yamamoto.

Era muy extraño para Hitomi poder ver esa sonrisa en la mayor, pues ella solo solía sonreír cuando estaba con los miembros de Ghiaccio. No cabía duda que había encontrado buenas amistades entre los miembros de Vongola.

— Oh Hitomi, estas aquí — la pelinegra se había acercado una vez que la visualizó en la entrada, y junto a los chicos saludaron a Hitomi.

— Ya que todos comenzarán con el entrenamiento hoy, decidí salir y dar una vuelta pero creo que termine haciendo el trabajo que le correspondía Denev — soltó una risita al recordar al pelizafiro.

— Es verdad — Megumi también rió recordando como desde la primera vez que Denev llegó, había ido por ella a la escuela, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera le había dicho donde estudiaba. — ¿Planeas ir a otra parte? Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros.

La mayor de los Ōkawa sabía que Hitomi no estaba conforme sin hacer nada, pero como siempre respetaba lo que Shito decía, seguramente no se quejaría delante de él.

— Mmm… no, en realidad…

— ¡Ōkawa Megumi!

La de mechón morado estaba por hablar con ella cuando otra voz distrajo la atención del grupo. Un chico de vivaces ojos cafés y cabello azul oscuro vestido con el uniforme deportivo llamó a la pelinegra. Ella se acercó mientras éste le entregaba un cuaderno.

— Gracias por prestarme tus apuntes — Hitomi y los dos chicos se mantuvieron apartados mientras el recién llegado hablaba con Megumi.

— Mnh, no fue nada — la pelinegra simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras ambos jóvenes estaban a la vista del resto de amigos de la chica.

— Sobre la práctica del otro día…

El joven continuó hablando de, según lo que suponía Hitomi, asuntos de su club. Ella mantuvo la vista en ellos mientras Yamamoto y Ryohei esperaban que la pelinegra terminara.

— ¿Quién es él…? — se atrevió a preguntar la de ojos azules, captando la atención de los otros dos.

— Es Tadashi Kento — comentó Yamamoto — el capitán del club de Voleibol de Namimori.

— Esta en la misma clase que Megumi y yo — le siguió el boxeador — Ella también les ha ayudado en sus prácticas cuando no tenemos entrenamiento nosotros. Aunque recientemente la busca y frecuenta más que antes, incluso fuera de las actividades del club.

Hitomi meneó la cabeza al escucharlos. Así que era eso.

— Oh ~, pero aún así es diferente… — comentó sin más.

Sus palabras captaron la atención de los dos guardianes de Vongola.

— ¿El qué es diferente? — preguntó Yamamoto, sin poder entender.

— Su trato a las personas — señalo la chica — Es visible cuando esta cómoda con alguien, Megumi no lo trata igual que a ustedes.

Ambos chicos regresaron la mirada hacia la pelinegra. La mayor parte de las frases las hablaba Tadashi, mientras ella se limitaba a asentir y responder con dos o tres palabras.

— Es verdad, ¡al extremo! En clase en muy raro que hable con alguien. Y tampoco se le acercan demasiado, solo unos cuantos.

— Siempre ha sido así — respondió Hitomi después de escuchar lo dicho por Ryohei — Incluso en Italia, todos la llaman Scarlatto, y su trato a otras familias es meramente referente a las misiones. Muchos de ellos le temen a Megumi.

— ¿Miedo…? — Ryohei mostró una mueca confundida — ¿cómo podrían sentir eso…?

— Tiene que ver con su pasado en Ruscelli, aunque realmente desconozco los detalles.

Yamamoto guardó silencio ante la conversación de ellos dos. Centró su mirada en la pelinegra recordando lo que le había contado antes de regresar a Italia. ¿Por qué alguien como ella tenía que cargar con un pasado tan doloroso? ¿Acaso los demás no podían ver que ella era como cualquier persona con sentimientos? Ante los ojos de él, Megumi seguía siendo una chica con cualidades únicas, con sentimientos puros y una personalidad protectora que muy pocas veces se hallaba en una persona común.

— Ō- Ōkawa, ¡hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo a solas! — el casi gritó repentino captó la atención de los presentes de nuevo. Megumi ya estaba encaminándose a ellos cuando regresó la vista al capitán del club.

— Los alcanzaré en un momento… — fue lo único que atinó a decir, para después seguir a Tadashi al lugar que él le indicaba.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. No estaban seguros de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Podría ser…? — ante la aparente partida de su amiga, Hitomi mostró una sonrisa — Voy a seguirlos, ¿me acompañan? — sentenció la joven para ir detrás de Megumi y el chico.

Ryohei y Yamamoto reaccionaron un poco tarde, pero siguieron la trayectoria de Hitomi.

— ¡Tengo un poco de curiosidad, también! — el beisbolista rió siguiendo el mismo camino que la chica.

— Yo también quiero saber ¡al extremo!

Al final, los tres jóvenes estaban siguiendo a Megumi, que ahora estaba detrás del gimnasio principal junto al chico. Hitomi trato de acercarse lo más que pudo para escuchar lo que hablarían y los chicos imitaron su gesto.

— ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡Quiero que salgas conmigo, por favor! — Tadashi había declarado repentinamente esas palabras, inclinándose en una reverencia.

Ninguno esperaba aquello, o quizás solo Hitomi se lo imaginaba.

— ¿¡AHH!? ESO… — Ryohei estaba a punto de gritar cuando Yamamoto rápidamente cubrió su boca.

— Shhh… senpai van a descubrirnos… — dijo en voz baja el pelinegro.

La de ojos azules contuvo una risa al ver la situación de ambos chicos. Pero concentró su mirada nuevamente al frente.

— Gracias por dejarme conocer tus sentimientos — Megumi también había comenzado a hablar, lo que acalló al peliblanco — Me siento honrada, pero ahora mismo tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver, por eso no puedo aceptarlos, lo siento — terminó con una reverencia.

— Qué directa… — el semblante del joven capitán mostró una mueca algo dolida, aunque poco después sonrió — pero eso es algo de lo que me gusta de ti, aparte de tu mirada y esa sonrisa que solo muestras en compañía de Yamamoto y Sasagawa — declaró.

Ambos mencionados abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Así que los demás también notaban esa actitud de parte de Megumi.

— Gracias — fue la única respuesta de la chica. Su mirada rojiza se mantuvo sobre aquel joven de cabellos azulados que seguía viéndola con una media sonrisa.

— Pero… — esperó unos segundos — si resuelves ese asunto, y quieres tener a alguien a tu lado, recuerda que yo estoy aquí.

Megumi asintió sin dar una respuesta concreta.

— Definitivamente escuchar palabras tan bonitas y no sonrojarse, no es algo normal — aún escondidos, Hitomi se lamentó un poco — Nunca he visto ese tipo de reacción en Megumi, con nadie— respiró profundo— Bueno, creo que deberíamos regresar antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí — atinó a decir. No creía que hubiera algo más que escuchar.

— Es verdad, Hibari también podría enojarse — apoyó el beisbolista.

— ¡AHW! La última vez, Megumi tuvo problemas con él — el peliblanco chocó sus puños un poco molesto — Si no hubiera sido porque Yamamoto llegó a tiempo, seguramente habría golpeado a Megumi.

— Bueno, senpai también ayudó en eso — rió despreocupadamente Yamamoto.

— ¿Hibari? — preguntó la chica.

— Sí, el presidente del comité disciplinario — respondió el pelinegro.

— Ósea que él… — Hitomi frunció el ceño. ¿Alguien se había atrevido a amenazar a Megumi, mientras todo Ghiaccio estaba en Italia?

Eso no podía pasar. Por lo menos no ahora que estaba enterada y ellas estaban ahí.

— Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Por favor, avísenle a Megumi; y suerte con el entrenamiento — la chica se despidió mientras se echaba a correr dejándolos ahí.

— ¡Eso fue extremadamente raro! — mencionó el peliblanco mientras avanzaba junto a Yamamoto hacia la entrada de la escuela. Seguramente Megumi regresaría pronto.

El pelinegro cruzó ambos brazos tras la cabeza, mientras seguía el paso de Ryohei.

— Oye Yamamoto — el boxeador lo llamó de repente — ¿tú tampoco has visto esas reacciones en Megumi?

Debía admitir que no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta viniendo de parte de su senpai.

— ¿E-Eh…? N-No… — respondió vagamente desviando la mirada. Yamamoto no estaba seguro sí podría contar aquella ocasión en que, al encontrarse después de aquel día lluvioso, había visto un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Megumi.

Quizás solo había sido su imaginación. Si la guardiana de la tormenta de Ghiaccio había dicho que Megumi no lo hacía, debía ser cierto.

— ¡Eso tiene que ser comprobado, al extremo! — de repente un pequeño fuego apareció en los ojos de Ryohei.

No estaba seguro si debían tratar aquello como un reto.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí todavía? — repentinamente, Megumi había aparecido tras de ellos.

— ¡MEGUMI, ME GUSTAS AL EXTREMO!

Hubo un silencio prologando. Yamamoto no supo cómo era que el boxeador había llego a pensar en ese tipo de "método" para averiguar algo tan ambiguo.

— Lo sé, tú también me gustas Ryohei.

Lo siguiente había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Megumi lo había dicho de forma directa, sin pizca de duda y de manera serena. Ryohei había quedado en un trance algo extraño.

Yamamoto no sabía ni siquiera que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, Megumi estalló en carcajadas.

— N-No sé… — la risa no dejaba hablar a la chica, quien para esos momentos había logrado que el boxeador y Yamamoto reaccionaran — Realmente no sé qué es lo que quieren comprobar, pero fue divertido ver esa reacción.

Ryohei comenzó una alegata acerca de que estaba jugando sucio, mientras Yamamoto intentaba calmarlo. Megumi seguía riendo, comprendiendo las intenciones de ambos.

— ¿Hitomi ya se marchó? — preguntó después de lograr controlarse.

— Sí, dijo que tenía algo que hacer — le respondió Yamamoto.

— Oh… — después de eso, los tres continuaron su camino fuera de la escuela.

Megumi deseaba aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para empezar con el entrenamiento, y teniendo a tres alumnos eso se le dificultaba un poco.

— Megumi, tu respuesta fue extremadamente inesperada — siguió quejándose el peliblanco.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Dije la verdad — contestó con naturaleza la chica — Alguien puede decir "gustar" de diferentes formas: como un amigo, como un hermano. A alguien pueden gustarle muchas personas.

— Es verdad, mi viejo me dijo lo mismo una vez… — Yamamoto estaba de acuerdo. Recordaba muy esa conversación que había tenido con su padre.

— Pero es diferente cuando amas a esa persona — continuo la chica, con la vista al frente — Esas palabras no pueden ser dichas con facilidad.

Yamamoto miró de soslayo a la pelinegra. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas para describir algo, desde la primera vez que habló con ella sobre Haru. Y ahora, escuchándola de nuevo, el pelinegro pudo comprender a que era lo que se refería su padre cuando le dijo que solo una persona sería capaz de mover su mundo.

La persona que amaría.

Yamamoto ahora sabía que había encontrado a esa persona.

— Esa es tu hermana, ¿no Ryohei? — poco después de que avanzarán, la pelinegra se percató de que la hermana del boxeador también se encontraba seguramente de camino a casa.

El mencionado miró a su pequeña hermana, que de inmediato se acercó a ellos en compañía de su mejor amiga.

— Onii-chan — lo llamó — buenas tardes Megumi-san, Yamamoto-kun — saludó cuando vio a los acompañantes del Ryohei.

— Buenas tardes Kyoko-san y Kurokawa-san, ¿verdad? — saludó Megumi al igual que el beisbolista.

— Buenas… — fue la simple respuesta de la chica que se mantenía junto a Kyoko.

— Oh Kyoko, pensé que estarías ya en casa — después de los correspondientes saludos, Ryohei se dirigió a su hermana.

— Hana y yo estamos por ir allá, hoy la invite a cenar — respondió con su sonrisa — me hubiera gustado que Haru-chan también nos acompañara, pero… — su mirada se entristeció.

Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que mientras se encontraba de viaje, Haru sufriera ese accidente, haciendo casi imposible que salieran como siempre lo hacían. De alguna forma se sentía sola.

— No te preocupes Kyoko, todo estará bien pronto — le aseguró su hermano con energía, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Sí, estaré esperando a Haru-chan — respondió — ¿No irás a casa, onii-chan? Así podemos cenar los tres juntos.

— No puedo, ahora tengo que ir con Megumi y Yamamoto — Ryohei se rascó la mejilla. No era bueno ocultando cosas a su hermana, y por mucho que Sawada le dijera que Kyoko también debía ser consciente de lo que sucedía, aún se le dificultaba hablar sobre esos temas con su hermana.

Su mirada pasó de Kyoko a Hana Kurokawa. Ella permanecía de pie en silencio, y por un instante sus ojos grises azulados se dirigieron al boxeador, que al hallarse sorprendido desvió la mirada a Megumi.

Gustar y amar.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Pero desde que había viajado al futuro dándose cuenta de que su yo 10 años mayor tenía una fotografía con la mejor amiga de su hermana, había muchas dudas que circulaban en su cabeza.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿De qué forma habrían entablado una conversación? Porque hasta ese momento, las veces en las que hablaban habían sido muy pocas. Su mirada nuevamente recayó en Megumi, que estaba en silencio. Seguramente en ese futuro él ni siquiera había conocido a la pelinegra.

¿Por qué ahora todas esas interrogantes se plateaban en su cabeza?

— ¿Sucede algo, Ryohei? — la mirada rojiza de la chica lo escudriño notando su repentino silencio.

El peliblanco negó.

Seguramente desde ese momento, él mismo tendría que averiguar la respuesta a todo eso.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sin importar lo rápido que se hubiera movido, ni el hecho de mantener vigilado Namimori día tras día, nada de eso lograba que la furia de Hibari Kyouya bajara.

La razón era muy sencilla: no había encontrado al herbívoro que se atrevió a llevarlo fuera de su querida escuela y haber sorprendido en un ataque a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No es que le importará lo que sucediera con el grupo de ese ruidoso herbívoro. Pero que alguien desconocido se atreviera a intentar siquiera hacer su voluntad en sus dominios era imperdonable. Ni siquiera cuando Rokudo Mukuro había comenzado una pelea contra él había menguado su deseo de morderlo hasta la muerte, y en este caso deseaba hacer lo mismo con aquel intruso, pero desafortunadamente ni siquiera podía encontrarlo.

Su paso se dirigió hacia la sala del comité disciplinario. No descansaría hasta destrozar a ese individuo y todos los miembros de Il Giudizio que habían mencionado aquellos que se hacían conocer como Ghiaccio; Megumi y Shito, y por lo que el bebé le había dicho, otros miembros de su equipo estaban en Namimori.

Su rostro mostró la misma mirada fría. Aunque había mantenido vigilada a la mayor de los hermanos Ōkawa, después de su regresó a Italia ya no había visto a esos "sujetos" o lo que fueran siguiéndola. Ni siquiera el desagradable ilusionista se había aparecido, lo que le quitaba la oportunidad de morderlo hasta la muerte.

La última vez que había tenido contacto con él había sido la vez en la que había golpeado a ese mafioso conocido como Dian y que después llevaron ante Megumi.

— Herbívoros… — exclamó mientras entraba a la sala.

Aunque debía admitir que desde que el bebé había llegado, tuvo la oportunidad de pelear con oponentes fuertes, y ahora estaba esperando encontrarse con los integrantes de Il Giudizio para comprobar que tan fuertes eran.

Mientras Hibari continuaba en sus pensamientos, hubo algo que lo hizo detenerse y mirar en dirección a uno de los sillones que había en la sala del comité.

Su ceja se levantó al visualizar a esa persona.

Una chica se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente ahí. Hibari la recorrió de arriba abajo, mientras esta parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su llegada.

Dormía tan profundamente que el pelinegro podía ver fácilmente su tranquila respiración. Facciones finas, cabellos cortos negros, y un pequeño mechón morado en su frente que le cubría parcialmente uno de sus ojos.

— Eres tú… pequeña herbívora — en cuanto sus ojos la vieron, Hibari se dio cuenta que era aquella chica con la que se había encontrado en el parque.

La misma que había logrando hacerle una llave. La misma que había enseñado una melodía diferente de su himno a Hibird.

— ¡Dormida! ¡Dormida! — como si la pequeña avecilla hubiera sido llamada por su dueño, el pequeño Hibird irrumpió dando vueltas alrededor de la chica y posándose en una de sus manos que mantenía sobre vientre.

Al escucharlo, Hitomi comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, dejando al descubierto su brillo azul eléctrico que Hibari recordaba bien.

Y él mantuvo esa mirada fría sobre ella.

 _Ahora su presa estaba en su territorio._

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Es todo por hoy(?) jajajaja esperen la segunda parte que subiré pronto (si no hay ningun contratiempo, por su pollo xDD) Por fin tenemos el encuentro entre otros miembros de Vongola y el resto de Ghiaccio. Sé que faltan personajes, pero como dije estoy trantando de que cada uno tenga su momento de gloria(?) :v

Espero que Xanxus y Byakuran, además de Enma no me hayan salido muy OOC xD ¡es la primera vez que escribo de ellos! D: Así que no me maten xD  
Tambien vimos a dos nuevos ¿enemigos? jajajaja Giulio y Ryu... aunque al segundo solo por mención xD  
En fin, espero que sus puntos de vista, en por supuesto lo más importante(?), ¿que tal la escena de Haru y Shito? Quienes sean detallistas se darán cuenta que hay alusiones a los capitulo de L inverno diventa primavera, como la escena de Tristan e Isolda y el pequeño Hiro :D

Ahora sí me despido, espero que tengan un gran semana ;) y rueguen porque mis vacaciones lleguen pronto(?) :3  
Besos *3*

 _Especial agradecimiento a:_ **angelacorus y Hitomi62 *3* (gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo pasado)**

 ***ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:** Continua la búsqueda de los misteriosos miembros de Il Giudizio. Tsuna junto a Shito comienzan su entrenamiento, provocando buenos avances. Pero con cada avance, tambien hay un retroceso en la relación de los tres principales personajes: Haru, Shito y Tsuna. ¿Cómo superaran sus dificultades?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem(?) :v Lo único que me pertenece son los OC principales, los demás corresponden a sus respectivas creadoras C:

 **Notas Autora:** ¿Hola? xD Sí, soy yo. No, esperen no vayan a matarme, después de un año y casi 10 meses (creo) vengo por fin a dar continuidad con esta historia que NO esta olvidada, sino que simplemente mi tiempo se ha complicado como podrán darse cuenta. Después de tanto tiempo, no sé que contarles, creo que todo lo deje claro en la actualización de mi otro fic (si no sabes de cual hablo, te invito a que pases a mi perfil :3 ¡sé que te encantará!(?) xD )

Quizá ya perdieron el hilo, no recuerden muchas cosas, así que pónganse a leer de nuevo :P ok no xD Dejaré este brevisismo resumen para que rememoren... y PIDO UNA ENORME DISCULPA A MIS LECTORAS T-T perdonenme por tardar tanto. No los aburro más con mis palabrerías... ¡comencemos con la aventura de Shito y Haru de nuevo! :3

Nos leemos abajito :)

 **AVISO: _A partir de los capítulos anteriores la trama original del manga sera cambiada totalmente. Esta historia esta situada después del final del ANIME, por lo que los siguientes sucesos serán como un universo paralelo :v_**

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio. Este fic es SECUELA o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo (a) en la lectura, puedes pasar a mi perfil para leer la primera parte y puedas comprender con mayor facilidad la historia. Debido al universo en el que se desarrolla la historia, algunos personajes canon como Enma y otros, tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga, así como otros personas que no tendrán tanta relevancia dentro de este fic (Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Cursiva- Flashback, Recuerdos, palabras extranjeras(?), etc..._

«Pensamientos» _..._

 _ **Negritas: Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas. Cambio de escena**_

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Las lectoras y creadoras de OC para esta historia. Gracias por seguir apoyandome con este proyecto, aunque es el que más me ha costado seguir pero siempre están apoyándome. Muchas gracias :3_

 ** _RESUMEN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES:_** _Vongola es atacada por los enemigos conocidos como "Il Giudizio" provocando que Haru pierda sus memorias. Ghiaccio emprende el viaje de regreso a Namimori para proteger a sus aliados y formalizar la alianza entre ambas familias. Sin embargo, los roces entre los miembros se hacen patente, provocando diversas situaciones entre ellos. Ambos grupos aceptan cooperar, y entonces los encuentros entre otros aliados y Ghiaccio comienza en los tres diferentes lugares donde se localizan los grupos. Uno de los guardianes de Ghiaccio, Hitomi se encuentra en territorio de Hibari, provocando con esto nuevos enredos..._

 ** _CAPITULO DEDICADO A: ¡Hitomi-chan! Gracias por todo tu cariño, créeme que me sirvió el jalón de orejas que me diste xD Por fin esta aquí tu tan esperada continuación, pero esto es solo una probada de todo lo que le espera a tu OC. Casi al final del capitulo podrás darte cuenta que también para el próximo habrá un gran momento para Hitomi c:_**

* * *

 _ **~ Nuova Alba della primavera ~**_

 _ **Capítulo VII:** Llegando a ti, una vez más… Parte II_

* * *

 _Los pasillos por la escuela de Namimori estaban relativamente tranquilos. Parecía que los pocos alumnos que quedaban se encontraban en sus diferentes clubs, y eso facilitaba la búsqueda que realizaba la chica de ojos azul eléctrico._

— _Hibari… Hibari… — se repetía una y otra vez ese nombre._

 _No podía ignorar lo que los guardianes de Vongola habían dicho sobre su ataque a Megumi. Una cosa era que ella fuera la mano derecha de Shito, y otra muy diferente que cualquier desconocido se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima. Era imposible que alguien común fuera capaz de ganar a la guardiana del rayo, pero eso no significaba que tendría que quedarse de brazos cruzados. Y menos si se trataba de un simple estudiante de su misma escuela._

— _Solo una charla… eso será más que suficiente para que no vuelva a acercarse a Megumi — dijo a sí misma una vez más._

 _Pero aquel nombre no resultaba tan extraño para ella. Recordaba haberlo escuchado antes, pero no estaba segura de donde había sido._

 _Cuando llegó hasta la puerta que señalaba al Comité Disciplinario de la escuela, se detuvo y tocó un par de veces de manera suave. Pero no hubo respuesta._

— _¿No hay nadie aquí? — preguntó mientras se adentraba asomando la cabeza con mucho cuidado._

 _Se sorprendió cuando encontró la sala completamente vacía._

— _Y ahora, ¿dónde encontraré a ese tal Hibari? — habló mientras recorría el lugar._

 _Lo esperaría… no importaba cuanto tiempo tardara. Ella tendría una charla sobre cómo se debe tratar a los estudiantes en una escuela y se marcharía. Después de todo, si era el presidente, tenía que ser una persona razonable, ¿o no?  
_

Entre sueños Hitomi escuchó la vocecilla de aquella ave que se había encontrado en el parque. Un escalofrió la recorrió al asociar a ese pequeño animalito con el sujeto que había aparecido después.

Se removió un poco incómoda en un intento por esfumar ese pensamiento, claro hasta que recordó el último lugar donde estaba.

La escuela Namimori, la sala del Comité Disciplinario y…

« ¡Rayos! ¿Me quedé dormida?» pensó mientras abría los ojos despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz de la lámpara que estaba prendida, pero lo primero que se topó no fue la luz, sino una mirada fría de color gris que recayó directamente sobre ella.

¡Era el mismo hombre del parque! ¿Cómo era que…?

Hitomi no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar siquiera en aquel chico, pues en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, el pelinegro atacó con una de sus tonfas hacia el sillón donde ella se encontraba. No teniendo otro remedio más que saltar sobre la mesa para alejarse, sacó una de las pistolas que llevaba con ella.

Si él se había atrevido a buscar una pelea, no tendría más remedio que aceptar.

La chica disparó la primera bala, a pesar de que no quería crear un disturbio en una escuela pública esa era la única opción que el pelinegro le estaba dejando. Pero para su sorpresa, con la tonfa que llevaba en su mano él fácilmente desvió hacia otro lado su disparo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

¿Qué clase de chico tenía la habilidad para desviar una bala disparada por ella?

Hitomi entonces desenfundó su otra arma, y en un ataque simultaneó soltó dos balas de cada una de sus armas. Nuevamente el pelinegro hizo un rápido movimiento alejando las balas a un lado y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó hasta ella para asestar el golpe final. La chica soltó sus armas y entonces la espada corta fue colocada frente a ella para detener los golpes del pelinegro que ya la había acorralado contra la pared.

— Wow, la pequeña herbívora pudo defenderse— la mirada grisácea se topó nuevamente con los azul eléctrico de Hitomi, quien a decir verdad podía sentir la fuerza que ese chico estaba imprimiendo para doblegar su espada — pero eso no evitará que te muerda hasta la muerte.

Hitomi entonces intento empujarlo, pero para su sorpresa, el pelinegro soltó la tonfa libre y la agarró del cuello logrando paralizarla de inmediato haciendo que ella dejará caer su espada. Un semi-sonrisa se presento en los labios del prefecto.

— Deberás pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar a mis dominios... — le dijo, logrando que Hitomi por primera vez se quedará inmóvil sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

— ¿A dónde vamos, Megumi? — tanto Ryohei como Yamamoto seguían con interrogantes después de que la pelinegra les diera la indicación para que la siguieran y comenzar de esa manera el entrenamiento que Shito les había recomendado.

Habían salido de la escuela en medio de una plática y esperando saber que era lo primero que harían, pero la chica solo avanzó por las calles de Namimori sin decirles nada en concreto.

— Por supuesto que comenzaremos a entrenar, Ryohei — respondió Megumi viendo de reojo al peliblanco, que era el más ansioso por comenzar y quien no paraba de preguntar cuando comenzarían.

Aunque el beisbolista también tenía curiosidad por el tipo de entrenamiento que recibirían de parte de ella, solo se limitó a continuar como si nada tras de la chica intentando de alguna manera que Ryohei también hiciera lo mismo.

— Vamos senpai, no seamos impacientes — habló el moreno con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Quiero comenzar AL EXTREMO! — gritó en un arranque.

Megumi se detuvo repentinamente, y entonces les señalo frente a ellos obteniendo su atención.

Los tres habían llegado hasta las orillas, muy cerca de las escaleras que los conducían directamente al templo de Namimori. Ambos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

— ¿A-Aquí entrenaremos, Megu? — el primero en romper el silencio fue Yamamoto.

Ella asintió y comenzó a subir hasta llegar al templo, mientras los dos jóvenes continuaban tras de ella.

— Sé lo importante que es comenzar lo más pronto posible — habló la pelinegra volteando la vista a ambos jóvenes — pero es necesario probar primero la velocidad que ya poseen. Ambos son deportistas, gracias a esto poseen buenos reflejos y agilidad — los chicos prestaron atención a sus palabras — de entre todos los guardianes, ustedes dos posiblemente son los que posean una mejor habilidad para esto.

— ¿Eso significa que vamos terminar rápido? — preguntó un confundido Ryohei.

Megumi negó con la cabeza.

— En la batalla contra el miembro de _Il Giudizio_ solamente Takeshi pudo comprobar su fuerza y velocidad— miró directamente al moreno pidiendo una confirmación de su parte.

— Es alguien diferente a los sujetos que hemos enfrentado antes. No pude seguir sus movimientos — respondió sereno.

— Eso significa que tú, Ryohei — Megumi ahora volcó su atención al peliblanco — posiblemente tengas los mismos problemas que Takeshi para enfrentarlo. Hoy he escogido este lugar lejos del bullicio de la ciudad. Un sitio amplio y sin muchos obstáculos de los cuales preocuparnos. Para que podamos enfrentarnos a ellos, necesitamos mejorar esos reflejos, y es muy importante aprender a coordinarse en equipo de ser necesario.

El boxeador asintió rápidamente.

— Haremos esta prueba para saber que tanto debemos mejorar — la chica los observó — y será algo sencillo — sonrió intrigando a ambos.

Ella señalo hacia los árboles frente al templo.

— Ambos tendrán que perseguirme.

— ¿¡AH!? — se sorprendieron al unísono.

— Voy a probar su agilidad para moverse entre los árboles. Su coordinación también será importante, lo único que deben hacer es intentar atraparme — ella se cruzó de brazos — un solo toque, o un pequeño roce será suficiente. Pero si quieren hacer esto más real, pueden intentarlo con algún ataque o con sus armas. También puedes utilizar tus puños Ryohei.

— ¡ESTO SERA EXTREMADAMENTE DESIGUAL MEGUMI! — apeló el peliblanco.

— ¿Intentas decir que tú solo puedes atraparme, Ryohei? — preguntó la chica.

— N-No me refiero a eso…

— Sé que ambos son buenos, pero esto solo es una prueba. Primero deben intentarlo ambos, si esto termina rápido entonces haremos una prueba individual — aclaró la chica.

— Vamos senpai, podría ser divertido — apoyó el moreno.

— Hmn, está bien.

Los tres comenzaron a prepararse, Yamamoto hizo un poco de estiramiento junto a Ryohei. Megumi también observó detalladamente el escenario para comenzar pronto.

— ¿Están listos? — la chica recibió un asentimiento de parte de ambos.

El primer movimiento de la chica fue comenzar a correr para adentrarse entre los árboles, seguida muy de cerca por Ryohei. El peliblanco sentía la confianza que le otorgaba entrenar todas las mañanas corriendo por la ciudad de Namimori, así que algo como eso parecía sencillo.

Megumi avanzó rápidamente con una sonrisa de confianza, viendo de reojo al peliblanco que la seguía.

— Esto tendrá que terminar rápido Megumi — habló Ryohei cuando se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña barrera de piedras más adelante de la chica. Se preparó para en cualquier momento saltar y poder atraparla.

— Aún falta para eso… — ella sonrió, y entonces saltó sobre la roca más grande, mientras que con agilidad se apoyaba sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano y subía hasta las ramas — recuerden que su enemigo puede utilizar cualquier medio del que disponga.

El peliblanco la miró saltar entre las ramas alejándose más de él.

Cuando Megumi se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cerca, bajo al piso. Miró a su alrededor, intuyendo el próximo movimiento que harían. A pesar de que unos segundos atrás escuchaba la voz de Ryohei, ahora todo estaba en calma.

Entre los árboles que estaban a su espalda, Yamamoto desenfundó su katana observando la espalda de la chica. Ya que Megumi había dicho que podían utilizar cualquier método, el moreno se percató de que ese era un buen momento para usar a _Shigure Kintoki_.

Antes de que algún ruido lo delatara corrió hacia ella rápidamente, sin embargo en tan solo un parpadeo la chica había desaparecido frente de su vista. Para cuando se percató Megumi ya estaba tras él.

— Casi lo logras… — susurró, y rápidamente volvió a dar un salto al sentir la presencia de Ryohei a su lado — Buena idea esperar el ataque de Takeshi, pero necesitas reaccionar más rápido Ryohei — dijo subiendo nuevamente a una rama, y observándolos hacia abajo.

— Creo que esto no será sencillo senpai… — habló Yamamoto.

No habían hecho muchos movimientos, tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero no habían estado ni siquiera cerca de tocarla.

Si no eran capaces de seguirla con la vista, posiblemente tendrían mucho entrenamiento por delante

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

En medio de la sala del comité disciplinario, la pelea seguía avanzado cada vez más. Pero con cada movimiento de defensa y ataque, el prefecto parecía disfrutarlo y deseando alargar aquella lucha más de lo que Hitomi podría resistir.

No entendía como era que un simple chico tuviera esa fuerza, pero lo peor de todo era que era justamente la misma persona que había descubierto su punto débil, ese que nadie más conocía. No supo cómo había sacado la fuerza para escapar de su agarre al tenerla acorralada contra la pared, pero ahora distaba mucho de querer averiguarlo.

— No quiero pelear, estoy aquí con otro propósito — repitió una vez más, intentado dialogar pero era inútil. El pelinegro seguía atacándola — un estudiante no debería hacer este tipo de cosas.

Al escucharla Hibari se detuvo mirándola directamente. Ella respiró creyendo que por fin se detendría.

— Eres quien ha roto las reglas entrando a una escuela que no es tuya — respondió.

— E-Eso es… — de repente se sintió avergonzada. — E-Estoy buscando a alguien. Necesito hablar con el presidente del comité disciplinario, un chico llamado Hibari.

Quizás con un poco de sinceridad podrían romper aquella primera mala impresión que ambos se habían dado.

— ¿Y?

Hitomi enarcó una ceja.

— Estoy buscándolo, quiero que…

—Hibari Kyouya — respondió secamente. Pero la chica no pareció entender — Yo soy el presidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori.

 _«Hibari Kyouya»_ pensó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa después de sentir un escalofrió. Por fin había recordado donde había escuchado ese nombre.

— Tú… eres el guardián de la nube del Décimo… — susurró.

Y no solo eso, también era quien había atacado a Megumi. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta antes?

El azabache caminó hasta ella, que no había hecho ningún movimiento después de decirle su nombre. Se colocó al frente de Hitomi, quien para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba nuevamente de espaldas contra la pared, sin poder huir.

— No tengo nada que ver con ese herbívoro — respondió y con la tonfa que llevaba golpeo la espada corta de la chica, quitándosela de la mano.

Ya era tarde para cuando reaccionó, pues Hibari estaba a punto de atacarla nuevamente y era imposible que ella lo esquivara estando tan cerca. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar el golpe de su tonfa.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Hibari estaba a punto de hacerlo, una mano lo detuvo abruptamente tomándolo de la muñeca.

— H-Hibari-san… — Hitomi miró hacia lo puerta donde se encontraban el Décimo Vongola que había llamado al chico, y a su lado el hitman — Detente, por favor.

La mirada azul de Hitomi pasó rápidamente hacia la silueta de la persona que estaba deteniendo a Hibari, que no era otro más que Shito.

— ¿Podría detener esta pelea, Hibari-senpai? — habló el ojirrojo viéndolo directamente.

Aquella actitud no era del agrado del pelinegro, que lo miró sereno.

— Ciaossu, Hibari — el hitman también se acercó hacia ellos — parece que estas ansioso por comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

— No sé de que hablas…— Hibari retiró la mano del agarre ejercido por el chico de Ghiaccio.

— Estaba pensando, ya que Dino no está aquí — comenzó el hitman, mientras Tsuna lo veía sin saber que estaba planeando su tutor — ¿no te gustaría tener una lucha?

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— R-Reborn…

No necesitó más palabras para que pronto el azabache sonriera tomando sus tonfas y preparándose para la lucha. Pero Reborn lo detuvo antes de que continuara.

— Pero antes necesito que entrenes. Tú mismo fuiste engañado por el enemigo — soltó como si nada el de la fedora, logrando una mirada fría de parte de Hibari — es por eso que creo conveniente que entrenes con alguien como Shito, o su guardiana de la tormenta, me refiero Hitomi.

La chica se sorprendió y lanzó una mirada a su líder. Sintió la frialdad que emanaba de parte del pelinegro. Seguramente no le agradaba la idea, y a ella, bueno no le molestaba porque no lo conocía del todo, pero la hacía sentir inquieta.

— No necesito estar con los herbívoros… — soltó dándoles la espalda — Si es el bebé, lo haré, no me interesa otro.

Hibari entonces salió de la sala, pasando al lado de Tsuna que solo tembló al verlo y se hizo a un lado.

— En algún momento cambiará de parecer… — dijo de lo más tranquilo Reborn, minimizando el asunto.

Shito miró a su guardiana después de que solo quedarán los cuatro.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó —Hibari- senpai es el guardián de Tsuna, me gustaría evitar estos conflictos. Además… — él la miró con algo de preocupación — es lo bastante fuerte como para que tengas problemas si peleas seriamente contra él.

— Lo siento Shito — se disculpó — no volverá a suceder. No era mi intención molestar a su guardián Décimo — se dirigió al castaño.

— A-Ah, no te preocupes. Hibari-san es así con todo el mundo.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos — habló Reborn — Necesitamos comenzar con lo nuestro.

Ambos asintieron. Seguramente Xui Mei ya estaba esperándolos para iniciar con el entrenamiento.

— Y sobre Hibari… — el hitman le dio una breve mirada a Hitomi — me gustaría que te mantuvieras cerca de él, Hitomi.

— ¿Yo…? — preguntó con sorpresa la chica. No sabía exactamente a que estaba refiriéndose.

— Hitomi, te lo explicaré cuando vuelva a casa — Shito colocó una mano sobre su hombro — ten cuidado de regreso — le sonrió y entonces se despidieron de la chica.

Seguramente le esperarían más retos al tener que estar cerca del guardián del Décimo.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

Los tres siguieron adentrándose en aquel bosque y aunque en ocasiones parecían estar a la misma velocidad, cada vez que alguno estaba cerca de ella, Megumi escapaba con agilidad casi como si pudiera leer en qué punto se encontraba cada uno y como se moverían.

Después de una carrera de 40 minutos, ambos comenzaban a frustrarse.

— Lo están haciendo bien, pero necesitan prestar atención al movimiento del cuerpo de su enemigo. Concéntrense en visualizar a su adversario, intenten pensar que medio puede utilizar. De qué forma podría sorprenderlos y como contrarrestarlo, por ahora yo no estoy atacando, pero si en algún momento su enemigo escapa de su vista, es muy probable que no se aleje sino que permanezca cerca de manera que pueda controlar la situación, y a ustedes — ella les señalo algunos puntos ciegos — ahora pónganse de pie, esta vez voy a responder a su ataque.

Ambos asintieron serenos.

Ryohei comenzó utilizando sus puños, pero Megumi logró esquivarlos y contrarrestar con una patada en la espalda. Yamamoto aprovecho para ir con su katana, pero la chica se impulso hacia arriba, saltando por encima del moreno. Nuevamente preparó su espada yendo hacia ella de frente, pero la pelinegra giró haciendo que este pegara contra el árbol y entonces acercó su dedo al brazo de Yamamoto dándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

La carrera comenzó de nuevo, siendo seguida por ambos. Durante un breve momento Ryohei fue capaz de acorralarla, logrando que retrocediera, sin embargo Yamamoto aprovecho para correr hacia ella, Megumi dio un rápido un vistazo hacia el árbol más cercano del que sobresalía una rama que podría utilizar para escapar, pero la mirada de Yamamoto siguió la trayectoria de la de ella, y entonces hizo un corte para quitar su ruta de escape.

 _« ¡Muy bien! Esa es la clave, Takeshi…»_ pensó la pelinegra al ver el movimiento del chico.

Justo cuando la espada de Yamamoto estaba cerca de tocarla, el moreno la soltó. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la chica, pues era más factible utilizar su katana, sin embargo Yamamoto había optado ir por ella solamente con sus brazos. Hubo unos segundos de confusión en Megumi, pero entonces sintió a alguien más a su espalda y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

No tuvo más que agacharse para impulsarse hacia arriba, logrando que la cabeza de Ryohei chocara contra la de Yamamoto.

— ¡Eso es extremadamente injusto! — se quejó un Ryohei confundido en el piso.

Megumi que ahora estaba unos pasos lejos no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver a ambos chicos tirados en el piso.

— Fue un buen método, lo admito — habló viéndolos — pero era mejor ir a lo seguro. Si Takeshi no hubiera tirado su espada, entonces un solo roce habría bastado para terminar esto.

— Creía que había más posibilidades sin ella — Takeshi rascó su cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro — pero no esperaba que fueras tan rápida para percatarte de que senpai también estaba cerca.

— Bueno por esta vez creo que fue suficiente — respondió conforme — ahora tengo una idea de…

— _Te atrape… Mi-chan…_ — cuando la chica aún todavía hablaba, una repentina voz sorprendió a los jóvenes, que observaron claramente como unos brazos rodearon la cintura de la pelinegra, mientras las orbes rojizas de esta se habrían confundidas.

Ryohei y Yamamoto se pusieron rápidamente de pie, mientras la joven sentía como el recién llegado recargaba su barbilla en su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello. No pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara un gesto poco común en ella, como si estuviera apenada por alguna razón, y eso tomó por sorpresa a los guardianes Vongola.

 _«Nunca he visto ese tipo de reacción en Megumi, con nadie…»_ ambos recordaban las palabras que Hitomi había mencionado una hora antes. Pero aquel acercamiento estaba teniendo, claramente, algún tipo de efecto en Megumi.

— ¿Sucede algo, Mi-chan? — la voz se hizo más audible para ellos, dejando al descubierto a un chico de tez pálida y cabellos ondulados en tono grisáceo, que mantenía aprisionada a Megumi.

— ¿¡EASLEY!? — por fin, después de unos segundos la chica pareció reaccionar. Rápidamente se quitó las manos del joven, y volteó a verlo — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿C-Cómo es que...?

El chico parpadeó rápidamente, dio un vistazo a los acompañantes de Megumi, que no habían dejado de verlo.

— Vamos Mi-chan, ¿esas son las primeras preguntas que le haces a tu amigo de la infancia después de dos años de no vernos? — él les dio una sonrisa a los presentes. No quería incomodarlos — Estoy en un viaje de curso en Japón. ¿Recuerdas que estoy estudiando comercio?

— Lo siento Easley, pero apareciste de repente y… — después de meditarlo, Megumi se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grosera. — Siempre se te ocurre salir de la nada, la última vez hiciste lo mismo.

— Creí que te daría gusto si te tomaba por sorpresa — sonrió de manera despreocupada — no era mi plan venir a esta ciudad y mucho menos encontrarte. Pero quise venir a hacer un poco de turismo — Megumi dirigió su mirada a la cámara que llevaba colgando en el cuello — hace un rato te vi por las calles. No creí que realmente fueras tú, pero decidí seguirlos, me costó mucho encontrarlos después de que los perdí de vista. No conozco bien esta ciudad. ¿Ellos son amigos tuyos? — el joven dirigió su mirada violeta a los jóvenes que se mantenían en silencio.

Ella asintió y entonces se acercó a ellos.

— Ellos son mis amigos, Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei — los señalo — asistimos a la escuela Namimori.

— Vaya, mucho gusto. Yo soy Easley Fassa — el joven, más alto que Yamamoto, hizo una reverencia — no sabía que estabas estudiando de nuevo Mi-chan, me alegro por ti — ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Megumi, nunca he escuchado que mencionaras algo sobre él — Ryohei fue el primero en hablar.

El beisbolista tampoco lo había escuchado nombrar en ninguna de las conversaciones que había tenido con ella.

— Seguramente es porque Mi-chan y yo no hablamos desde hace dos años — interrumpió el joven — aunque nos conocemos desde pequeños, hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos. Yo tuve que viajar por mis estudios desde joven.

— Esa no es la única razón… — Megumi desvió la mirada discretamente, pero Yamamoto se percató del cambio en el tono de su voz.

Aún había más cosas que ella no le había contado.

— Pero es una suerte que te haya encontrado Mi-chan — el ojivioleta rápidamente atrajo su atención tomando su mano— solo venía como turista a esta ciudad, pero puedo aprovechar para estar un rato contigo, y conocer a tus amigos.

— ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO CONOCER A TU AMIGO AL EXTREMO! — el peliblanco fue el primero en apoyar la idea del chico.

— Además, tengo que decirte que te has puesto mucho más bonita, Mi-chan… — el joven iba a acercar la mano de Megumi, pero esta rápidamente le dio un golpe, apartándola — ¡Ouch! No tenías que hacer eso.

— No te comportes así Easley, estas generando una mala imagen — lo reprendió — Desde que te marchaste has empeorado, ahora seguramente coqueteas con cualquier persona.

— No es mi culpa Mi-chan, desde niño me has regañado por lo mismo — se quejó — pero no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de alguien hermosa.

Ambos guardianes los miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

— Dejando eso de lado… — ella lo interrumpió — lo siento, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada. Quizás no pueda verte tanto como piensas, aunque estés aquí.

El chico de mirada violeta la vio sereno.

— No te preocupes — respondió tranquilo — tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo, voy a estar un par de días en esta ciudad, pero después tengo que reanudar mi viaje. Aunque me he escapado por hoy, sigo ocupado con mis estudios. Pero llámame cuando puedas, podemos platicar durante un rato.

Megumi asintió.

— Nosotros estamos por irnos, ¿quieres acompañarnos? — ofreció Yamamoto.

— Claro.

El moreno sabía que después de ese encuentro difícilmente continuarían con el entrenamiento, así que creyendo que era lo mejor los cuatro se pusieron en marcha hacia la ciudad.

Ryohei junto a Yamamoto se adelantaron unos pasos para darles más privacidad. Después de todo él era un amigo de Megumi.

La pelinegra caminó al lado del chico, que la miraba de reojo.

— Mi-chan… — la llamó atrayendo su atención — la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿tiene que ver con la mafia? ¿Con tu abuelo?

Ella bajó la mirada. Realmente no quería envolverlo en esa situación, a pesar de que él conocía ese mundo al criarse en Italia, seguía estando alejado de ese mundo.

Y debía continuar de esa manera.

— Está bien. No necesitas decírmelo — continuo al no escuchar una respuesta— no preguntaré nada que tenga que ver con eso. Solo espero que no sea nada peligroso.

Sus orbes rojizos le miraron, agradeciéndole con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

De entre todas las personas que la rodeaban, él era la última persona que envolvería.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Centro de Investigación Ghiaccio, Italia.**_

— Por fin está listo, el intercomunicador que deseaban — el chico de anteojos se encontraba reunido junto a Dánae y Shinobu — Fue mucho más sencillo ya que tenían todas las herramientas básicas, y como la estación base ya está colocada, nos ahorramos gran parte del proceso.

— Para que esto funcione como tal, tendremos que sincronizar la sub-estación de Tokio que está bajo el cuidado de Denev y Ariadne — continuo la de ojos aguamarina anotando todos los detalles faltantes.

— La estación de intercomunicación tomaría más tiempo, así que la elección más viable es el auricular portátil, que podemos conectar al pack de cintura — Shinobu tecleo rápidamente en su computador — solo debemos terminar uno para cada miembro y sincronizarlos, podríamos tenerlo listo en aproximadamente dos días.

Irie ajustó sus lentes, mirando a ambos con fijeza.

— Creo que si los tres trabajamos en esto, podemos lograrlo en ese tiempo. También llamaré a Spanner para que nos dé una mano, él puede encargarse de ajustarlo cuando lo enviemos a Tsunayoshi-kun y el resto.

Mientras Irie y los miembros de Scuro compartían aquella información, un confundido Dino los observaba sin entender de lo que hablaban. Comenzaba a sentirse completamente fuera de lugar, como si fuera el único ignorante

Una vez que había logrando ponerse en contacto con Irie, y luego de explicarle los detalles de su llamada, inmediatamente el joven tomó un vuelo a Italia para encontrarse con ellos. Y, aunque las últimas semanas había trabajo al lado de Dánae en las investigaciones, parecía como si ella lo hubiera desechado una vez que el pelirrojo entró en aquella base de investigación.

— Creo que mejor me iré — habló intentando atraer la atención de los presentes, pero su poco interés solo resulto en que se sintiera más excluido — hubiera sido mejor investigar al lado de Kyouya o de mi hermanito.

La expresión del rubio obligo a Dánae a mirarlo.

— Si crees que puedes ser de más ayuda para él, entonces puedes irte — soltó sin más.

No supo si debía ofenderse.

— Al menos creo que serías de más ayuda que ese guardián de la tormenta que parece perder el control fácilmente.

O sí tenía que sentirse halagado por eso último. Como fuera, parecía que Dánae era la chica más extraña que había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Dino no pudo hacer nada más que rodar los ojos y salir de aquella habitación. Definitivamente todos esos conocimientos no eran para él, así que solo se encargaría de seguir la investigación tal y como lo venía haciendo.

Se aseguraría de encontrar algo que fuera de relevancia.

Una vez que los tres chicos se quedaron en la habitación, Irie fue capaz de observar con mayor atención el lugar y las personas con las que estaría trabajando de ahora en adelante. Le había tomado por sorpresa la llamada repentina de Dino, pues aunque Byakuran le había hablado acerca de su partida a Tokio, no había imaginado que la familia de la que le había contado ya un par de cosas solicitaría su ayuda.

Bueno, podría ser lógico ya que él mismo se consideraba parte de Vongola, y por lo que Tsuna le había comentado ahora Ghiaccio era aliada de ellos.

— Tsunayoshi-kun me dijo que ustedes han mantenido monitoreadas a esas personas — la de ojos aguamarina le miró ante sus palabras, arqueó una ceja — los tipos que atacaron a Vongola.

— _Il Giudizio_ — enfatizó ella al percatarse de quienes hablaba — Hemos estado siguiéndoles, primero por las pistas dejadas en los lugares donde atacaron, y la última vez, cuando tuvimos oportunidad de pelear contra ellos, creamos un rastreador cubierto por las llamas de la niebla de Freya.

— ¿Rastreador con llamas de la niebla?

La expresión de confusión en el pelirrojo no se hizo esperar.

— Me gustaría saber cómo funciona, quizá podamos encontrarlos más rápido de lo que creemos — declaró después de un momento.

Era un dato curioso el que la líder de Scuro le había proporcionado, pues no había escuchado de un rastreador de ese tipo. Sin embargo, si lograba comprender el funcionamiento, Irie podría a averiguar la razón por la que sus enemigos habían logrado intercambiarse por un señuelo.

Dánae, por primera vez desde su llegada, miró con una sonrisa satisfecha a Irie Shoichi. Definitivamente no sé había equivocado al pedir su presencia en Italia.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Namimori, Japón**_

La mirada violeta de Freya se posó sobre la frágil figura de la guardiana de la niebla de Vongola.

Sin embargo, debía de admitir que aunque su apariencia era débil, sus ilusiones podían ser igual de poderosas que las de cualquier ilusionista que ella había conocido. Sin duda era una digna guardiana del Décimo.

Después de un par de movimientos para saber qué tipo de ilusiones manejaban, tanto Chrome como Freya se detuvieron para tener un descanso. La rubia le ofreció una bebida a la más joven, que había permanecido en silencio durante su descanso.

— Creo que hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no te parece Chrome? — ya que ellas dos habían sido las primeras en comenzar con su entrenamiento, Freya le había tomado más confianza que al resto.

— S-Sí…

Aunque la personalidad de la chica era más tímida, eso no era impedimento para Freya, eso las hacía un mejor equipo, pues de alguna manera se complementaban.

— Estoy segura que Décimo Vongola estará satisfecho. Ambas nos encargaremos de que nuestros líderes no corran peligro en esta pelea — continuo Freya — debemos entrenar muy duro Chrome. Mis llamas no son tan fuertes como yo quisiera, si lo fueran, seguramente no habría perdido el rastro de uno de ellos.

La chica del parche miró a su acompañante, parecía muy frustrada por alguna razón.

— Descuida Freya-san, estoy segura que Ōkawa-san confía plenamente en ti — le sonrió.

Definitivamente esa chica era muy buena. Demasiado para ser un recipiente de Rokudo Mukuro.

— Chrome… ¿no te has comunicado con Rokudo Mukuro? — no había preguntado nada a la chica, pero era raro que en ninguno de sus entrenamientos él hubiera aparecido.

— No, Mukuro-sama sigue sin comunicarse… — una mueca desanimada envolvió a la ilusionista.

— No te preocupes. Pronto hará su aparición, solo debe estar guardando energía.

Sus palabras parecieron aliviar un poco a Chrome.

La verdad era que para Freya, era un poco extraño que el ilusionista no hubiera aparecido, sobre todo porque en su primer encuentro había mostrado mucho interés en saber de Megumi, y en tener una pelea con ella.

Algo le decía que pasaría algo importante. Y tendría que estar preparada para eso.

Aunque no lo admitiera, deseaba encontrarse nuevamente con Mukuro.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

La montaña que Reborn había seleccionado para su entrenamiento había sorprendido a Tsuna. No sabía cómo era que el arcobaleno siempre encontraba los lugares más extraños para practicar.

Cuando miró a Shito y Xui Mei, se dio cuenta de que el único que parecía no tener ni idea de donde estaban era él. Pero a fin de cuentas, tenía que acostumbrarse, de ahora en adelante era seguro que Reborn lo entrenaría con más ahínco que otras veces.

— Bien chicos, me alegra que todos tengan suficiente energía para comenzar — una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo bajo su fedora, logrando estremecer a Tsuna — vamos a comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Sawada tragó saliva. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezarían.

— Vamos a comenzar con Tsuna — el mencionado sudó por un momento, pero Reborn no despegó la mirada de él — ya que tenemos que mejorar tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo, vamos a comenzar con una demostración, de esta manera, Xui Mei podrá darse cuenta de que aspectos debes mejorar.

La pelinegra asintió sin decir demasiado. Tsuna por su lado lucía más nervioso que la chica.

— Vamos Dame-Tsuna, ya has calentado lo suficiente.

El joven negó, no se trataba de eso.

Shito y Reborn se hicieron a un lado, dejando a Xui Mei y Tsuna frente a frente. La pelinegra ajusto las vendas que había colocado en sus manos, e hizo algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, Tsuna por su parte, no estaba muy seguro así que trató de imitarla.

— Parece que esto será divertido, ¿no lo crees, Shito?

El más alto miró al hitman, quien lucía bastante interesado.

— Creo que todos vamos a aprender muchas cosas Reborn-san.

Ambos miraron de nuevo hacia al frente.

La chica posó su mirada esmeralda en Tsuna, y de manera tranquila le habló:

— Puedes atacarme, Décimo.

— P-Pero… y-yo… — con confusión en el rostro, el castaño dudó ante la invitación de la chica.

— Entonces comenzaré yo — habló la chica al ver la falta de decisión del chico, e inmediatamente fue hacia Tsuna con una posición de box.

El castaño parpadeó al verse sorprendido, ya que ella no había dudado ni un momento después de hablar. Xui Mei rápidamente lanzó un jab hacia Tsuna de manera leve, y con un repentino movimiento él hizo la cabeza a un lado para que no lograra conectar el golpe.

Pero eso no fue más que el principio, pues una vez que lo esquivó, Mei nuevamente lanzó otro, esta vez un golpe cruzado mismo que Tsuna intento cubrir ya que no podía esquivarlo. Pero, aunque logró cubrirse de ese golpe, no logró ver el gancho al cuerpo que lanzó la pelinegra, logrando pegarle y aturdiéndolo de paso.

Tsunayoshi retrocedió un poco, pero ella le siguió lanzando un gancho hacia arriba. El castaño logró empujar la cabeza, sintiendo el roce de su puño cerca de su barbilla. Sin embargo, en el movimiento y con la cabeza algo confundida, terminó por retroceder y tropezar con una piedra, cayendo de lleno al piso.

La mirada esmeralda de la chica permaneció sobre él. Xui Mei había optado por comenzar con el box, pues había escuchado del guardián del sol de Vongola, que ambos habían tenido una pelea, haciéndola creer que quizá ese deporte era más conocido para el Décimo.

— Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? — le regaño el hitman.

— R-Reborn, y-yo… es la primera vez que peleo contra una mujer — contestó con la cabeza baja, aún en el piso — no importa si es un entrenamiento o no, no quiero tener que lastimarla.

Mei le miró aún con más desconfianza. Aunque sus palabras parecían sinceras, podría ser un disfraz demasiado bueno. O era alguien demasiado blando para estar en la mafia, o era alguien demasiado mentiroso, perfecto para encajar con ese mundo.

Shito, sin embargo, pasó a un lado de Mei y le dio la mano a Tsuna para levantarlo. Este se sacudió una vez que estuvo de pie.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes Tsuna — su mirada rojiza se fijó en la del castaño — pero por desgracia, el mundo en el que ahora estamos no obedece esa ética. He conocido a muchas personas, hombres y mujeres que no les importa si su víctima es incluso un niño. No pienses que justifico la violencia por algo así, es simplemente que este entrenamiento es realizado principalmente para que sepas como defenderte, sin importar quién sea el enemigo. Tanto la defensiva como la ofensiva son importantes, y el que uses algunas técnicas no significa que tu propósito sea lastimar o matar a alguien. Además Mei no es cualquier chica — Shito le dio una sonrisa a la pelinegra — ella es muy fuerte. Si no estuviera segura de lo que es capaz, ella te lo diría Tsuna. Yo tampoco permitiría que ella fuera dañada de ninguna forma por nadie.

— Voy a ser franca Décimo — la chica intervino, dirigiéndose al castaño con confianza — Tiene buenos reflejos, pero su postura es inadecuada. Ahora mismo, aunque lo intentara, no podría golpearme.

Tsuna bajo la cabeza. Era muy probable que ella dijera la verdad.

— Bien, entonces cambiemos el método — la voz de Reborn atrajo la atención de los jóvenes — Veamos una demostración de parte de Shito y Xui Mei, y después será el turno de Tsuna.

Los mencionados asintieron, y entonces Sawada se hizo a un lado, dejándoles el campo libre. Tanto Shito como Mei quedaron frente a frente.

El ojirrojo relajó sus músculos con algunos movimientos, y le sonrió a Mei.

— No seas tan severa conmigo, Mei.

— No puedo asegurarte nada, Tiān-kun. Contigo no debe bajarse la guardia — la pelinegra le sonrió a su líder.

— Parece que Megu te ha estado entrenando bien, eres mucho mejor que yo en esto de los combates.

Efectivamente, Shito conocía muy bien las habilidades de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo.

— Aún me falta aprender muchas cosas, pero — un brillo de confianza se posó en la mirada esmeralda — contigo usaré algo que se me da mucho mejor.

El ojirrojo debía admitir que no esperaba que su guardiana fuera tan estricta. Cambiar el método de combate solo por ser él, le daba mucha más desventaja de la que ya tenía.

Shito preparó sus puños, y entonces fue el primero en atacar.

Lanzó golpes seguidos a la chica, mismos que ella evadió con gran agilidad, logrando cubrir el último con su mano derecha. El ojirrojo aprovecho esto para tratar de tomar el brazo que ella tenía libre y poder derribarla, pero ella rápidamente reaccionó girando el puño del chico que sostenía para hacerle una llave, sin embargo Shito se alejó en el momento justo para evitarlo.

Ambos se sonrieron.

— Has entrenado por tu cuenta, ¿eh, Tiān-kun?

— Digamos que solo un poco — bromeó.

Esta vez fue el turno de la chica para lanzar sus golpes, sin embargo a diferencia de con Tsuna, sus manos no formaban puños, sino que estaban completamente abiertas. Era un estilo de lucha diferente al box, más suave pero no por eso más débil.

Cuando Shito estuvo cerca de ella, Xui Mei no tuvo más remedio que lanzar una patada hacia su líder, que Shito logró cubrir bien su brazo. Si no lo hacía, era capaz de volarle la cabeza.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más alto, esta era su oportunidad.

Con su mano derecha lanzó un puño, pero Mei atrapo su muñeca con su mano derecha, golpeo su codo con la izquierda para que este quedara completamente extendido. La presión que posteriormente ejerció en su hombro, logró doblegar al líder de Ghiaccio, que terminó por quedar de rodillas, mientras la pelinegra aprisionaba su brazo contra su rodilla.

Una impresionante demostración de la inmovilización ejercida en el _Aikidō_.

— Bien, parece que la demostración terminó — declaró Reborn una vez que vio a Shito detenido por su guardiana.

Tsuna, que había observado sin perder detalle, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que había sido su combate. Ni siquiera había podido parpadear, ambos eran muy buenos en cuanto a combate se refería, pero la guardiana del sol de Ghiaccio tenía mucha más experiencia. Y seguramente conocía muchas más formas de pelea.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsuna? ¿Te dejo impresionado Xui Mei? — el comentario de Reborn hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara.

No era la forma en la que su tutor lo estaba insinuando, pero definitivamente Tsuna se había convencido de que aprendería muchas cosas estando con ellos.

Mei se acercó a su jefe, tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo.

— Gracias por no despedazarme Mei — una risa salió del ojirrojo.

— No podría hacer eso Tiān-kun — aseguró ella — Jiě-san se enfadaría.

Ambos rieron.

— Entonces debo decirle a Megu que no te enseñe a ser tan brusca.

Xui Mei rebuscó entre sus ropas, sacando un pañuelo que sostuvo en su mano. Con cuidado se acercó hasta Shito, y limpio de manera cuidadosa la frente de su joven líder.

Él sonrió con agradecimiento, y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su guardiana.

— Gracias Mei.

— Tiān-kun es lo más importante que tenemos — declaró con firmeza, mirándole — por eso confió en que a tu lado haré un buen trabajo.

Tsuna les miró en silencio. Aun a la distancia podía darse cuenta del lazo que unía a Shito con su guardiana, uno tan fuerte como el de él con Vongola.

La mirada esmeralda que se posaba sobre la figura de Shito, era tan especial, que Tsuna no sabía cuál era el verdadero significado de ella.

Pero, lo que le quedaba claro era que había una demostración de confianza como parte de un equipo, muy diferente a la que otras familias tenían.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Tokio, Japón**_

Denev, que estaba reclinado en una de las paredes de la esquina, observó al peliblanco que comía malvaviscos tranquilamente.

Puedo darse cuenta de la mueca enfadada de Elena, que había tenido desde su llegada con Byakuran. Parecía que tampoco iba a ser fácil trabajar en conjunto con el ayudante que venía de parte de Yuni.

Sentadas en el sofá se encontraban Ariadne y Sely, en compañía de Michael, que ya había cambiado su elegante traje por su característica playera y pantalón deportivo.

— Yuni-chan me dijo que ustedes tenían información sobre uno de los miembros de ese grupo, por lo menos la información básica de uno de ellos — por fin, después de un rato, Byakuran comenzó el tema por el cual estaba allí — y cuando hable con Shito-kun, me aseguró que ellos se acercarían a los grupos mafiosos residentes de Tokio, ¿no?

— Así es. Michael ha hecho su infiltración en uno de los grupos de los _Yamaguchi-gumi_ , pero es solo el comienzo. Mientras más nos adentremos a esos terrenos, más difícil puede ser acercarnos — Denev tomó la palabra, consciente de que tenían que compartir toda la información obtenida.

— Por hoy todo marchó normal — se atrevió a interrumpir el rubio — parece ser que el único objetivo del líder es hacer crecer su territorio, y está intentado negociar para poder lograrlo. O por lo menos ese parece ser su propósito.

— _Yamaguchi-gumi_ es el grupo más fuerte de Yakuzas, y solo hay dos formas posibles para ellos de lograr su cometido — Sely, quien ahora había tomado la palabra, miró a los presentes de forma seria — se ganan al enemigo o logran su plan a la fuerza. No renunciarán a conseguirlo, ni se darán la vuelta por la paz.

— Bueno, no sería nuestro problema si _Il Giudizio_ no estuviera involucrado — continuo Elena esta vez — pero por lo poco que hemos descubierto de sus tácticas, no creo que estén aquí por una razón sencilla.

— Pues no nos queda de otra más que averiguar lo más pronto posible si su propósito para los Yakuzas es igual que el que tuvieron contra la mafia en Italia. — Ariadne, se puso de pie entregando unas hojas a Denev — Este es un registro del rastreador sensorial, de acuerdo a lo que marca — le señalo un punto en rojo — uno de ellos parece estar especialmente interesado en esta zona de Shinjuku. Investigue el lugar de forma satelital, pero parece un barrio cualquiera.

El pelizafiro observó detalladamente el registro. Cada vez era más confuso cual era el objetivo final de ese grupo de delincuentes. Finalmente dirigió su vista nuevamente al peliblanco, quien aún con su sonrisa, prestaba atención a lo que los miembros de Ghiaccio decían.

— Como parte del equipo de apoyo que mando Yuni-san deseo que Byakuran Gesso apoye a Elena con su investigación — la mencionada abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de la tarea que Denev estaba asignándole a ese desagradable individuo — Elena ha estado vigilando los lugares donde el rastreador muestra mayor actividad, por ello quiero que esté cerca en caso de que ellos aparezcan. Este lugar — el pelizafiro dio al chico el registro — no está muy lejos de las áreas donde Elena estará. Averigüe si ellos han establecido alguna base allí, o sí algún grupo que podría ser su objetivo se reúne de manera clandestina por los alrededores.

El peliblanco asintió.

— Claro Denev-kun~, podría ser divertido de alguna forma~ — mencionó mientras le daba una mirada traviesa a Elena.

— Michael, seguirás en contacto con los Yakuzas lo más que puedas, cualquier detalle que ellos mencionen toma nota, podría servirnos para formular alguna teoría y hablar con Shito.

— _Yes_ Denev — respondió con una sonrisa.

El mayor continúo revisando algunos otros detalles. Cada vez parecían tener más trabajo, y seguramente no eran los únicos, Shito y Dánae también podrían estar teniendo problemas.

Elena, que no había quitado su rostro de reproche, se acercó hasta él de manera lenta y silenciosa.

— Denev — le llamó, ganándose su mirada — sé que esto es una misión, que es más importante que cualquier otra cosa pero… — dio otra mirada al peliblanco que seguía consumiendo sus malvaviscos — ¿tengo que trabajar con él? Podría arruinar mi investigación.

— Tal y como dices, no estamos en posición de ver nuestra comodidad Elena, tendrás que hacerlo — contesto de manera firme.

Elena rodó los ojos. Pero inmediatamente después una idea brillante llegó a su cabeza.

— Tienes razón Denev — dijo colocando una mano en su hombro — no todos podemos trabajar como deseamos. Al menos Megumi debe estar muy bien, entrenando todo el tiempo con Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei.

La mirada serena del guardián de la niebla casi la fulmina.

Su objetivo se había logrado.

— Si fueras un poco más firme, podrías haber ganado la partida diciéndole a Megumi que querías estar a su lado porque tú estás ena…

— Elena.

Esta vez el tono de Denev fue más frío. Ahora definitivamente había logrado enojar al guardián. Ariadne reprimió una risa, era la más cercana a ellos, por suerte.

Ignorando el aura del pelizafiro, Elena lo tomó del brazo con una sonrisa.

— Está bien. Ese sigue siendo nuestro secreto, hermano.

Vaya que esa chica lograba descomponer las emociones de Denev. Ni siquiera cuando le había dicho muchas veces que no lo llamara hermano ella se había detenido.

La curiosa mirada de Byakuran se centro en el par que parecía tener un momento divertido, especialmente de ella.

— Así que esa es tu verdadera sonrisa~ Elena-chan~ — susurró para sí mismo.

Parecía una curiosa familia.

— ¡VOIIIIIII! — la estruendosa voz de Squalo se escuchó dentro de la habitación, sorprendiendo a los presentes. O por lo menos, a quienes no sabían de quien se trataba.

Hizo su aparición el de cabellera gris, quien con una mirada de enojo observó a todos dentro del cuarto.

— ¿Para qué me querías? ¿Eh, guardián de Ghiaccio?

Denev lo saludó, mientras Byakuran se ponía de pie.

— Vaya~ no sabía que Squ-chan también estaba aquí.

— ¿VOIIII, PERO QUE RAYOS HACE EL MALDITO DE BYAKURAN AQUÍ? — Squalo mostró su espada de inmediato.

Ariadne intercalo miradas con Denev, sabían gracias a su investigación, que era un peligro tener a ambos en el mismo lugar. Pero seguramente todo era su culpa suya por tener aquel enfrentamiento con Xanxus.

— Gesso está aquí apoyando nuestra investigación — intervino Denev — pero esa no es la razón por la que decidí llamarlo Squalo-san. Simplemente es para corroborar lo que le dije debido al incidente que sucedió con Xanxus-san. Se me informo que Varia esta aquí por sus propios motivos personales, y no es nuestra intención intervenir con ello. Como parte de la alianza que hicimos con Vongola, incluso estamos dispuestos a proporcionar la información que necesiten. Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que los movimientos que hagan no pongan en alerta a _Il Giudizio_.

Squalo se cruzó de brazos con una ceja levantada.

— No puedo prometer nada, ese estúpido jefe hace lo que le da la gana — respondió — y Varia no está sujeto a nada, ni siquiera a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Eso lo sabemos, pero este no es un enemigo cualquiera Squalo-san. Incluso su escuadrón de asesinato podría sufrir algún daño.

— ¡VOIII! ¡Eso está más que claro! — esta vez, el peligris lucía más enfadado — ¡esa es precisamente la razón por la que estamos aquí!

Los miembros de Ghiaccio se dieron una mirada entre ellos. Seguramente eso era lo que tenía tan enfadado al líder de Varia. No solo estaba el hecho de que _Il Giudizio_ había asesinado a una familia que estaba en la mira de Varia, sino que a su paso terminó también por herir a los guardianes del sol y del rayo de Varia.

— Squ-chan~ creo que lo que Denev-kun quiere es que, si bien no trabajaremos en conjunto, por lo menos puedas darte cuenta de que intercambiar información entre nosotros puede ser efectivo para que ustedes acaben con ese grupo más rápido de lo que esperan. — El peliblanco intervino ganándose la mirada del miembro de Varia.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos.

— Veré eso… — Squalo dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes miró de reojo a Denev — probablemente les mande al idiota de Bel.

Después de eso salió, dejando al resto en silencio.

El suspiró de Michael fue lo que rompió la tensión.

— Vaya, ese miembro de Varia sí que logra formar una atmósfera pesada — se quejó el rubio.

— ¿Verdad que sí, Mike-kun? — Byakuran le apoyó con una sonrisa juguetona.

No sabían si estando juntos podrían atrapar más rápido a su objetivo o sí, por el contrario, terminarían por fallar al observar todos los conflictos que se formaban con el paso de los días.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Namimori, Japón**_.

Después de un día de clases ajetreado, los chicos nuevamente iban de camino a casa.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento ayer, eh Tsuna? — a pesar de las dificultades, parecía que Yamamoto era el más conforme entre ellos.

— Etto… podría decir que bien. Shito-kun es muy bueno, no imaginaba que tuviera ese tipo de habilidades — el castaño rascó su nuca con vergüenza.

A pesar de que ya había pasado por varias batallas desde la llegada de Reborn, siempre era capaz de aprender cosas nuevas en cada entrenamiento. Al menos, parecía que sería menos intenso que el entrenamiento recibido por Hibari de diez años en el futuro. Aunque, si pensaba en la forma de pelea de Xui Mei, podría decir que su enfoque era igual al de Hibari, y la mirada que siempre le sostenía lograba darle escalofríos un par de veces.

— ¿Y a ustedes que tal les fue? — preguntó retomando el hilo de la conversación.

— Pues, ayer solo tuvimos tiempo de entrenar un rato. Pero senpai y yo tuvimos oportunidad de prestar atención a varios detalles, Megu es muy ágil y creo que conseguí seguir su ritmo poco a poco. Su velocidad podría estar a la par del tipo que nos atacó — el pelinegro se detuvo un momento pensando en la forma de mejorar sus habilidades visuales — me gusta este entrenamiento. Creo que nos ayudará de muchas maneras.

Tsuna asintió. La verdad era que con lo poco que había visto, ahora comprendía porque razón Shito había dicho que ambas familias podrían aprender mutuamente de las habilidades de sus miembros.

— Tsk, el Décimo no necesita aprender nada de ellos — solo hasta que escucharon la queja del peliplata, se percataron de que él no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la escuela.

Seguramente seguía enfadado por su pelea con la líder de Scuro, y sobre todo, por tener que entrenar con Ghiaccio.

— G-Gokudera-kun… ¿tú no has ido a practicar con Megumi-san? — Tsuna no estaba del todo seguro si al final su guardián había aceptado comenzar con el entrenamiento.

— Jum, vamos a entrenar hoy Décimo — respondió con algo de fastidio — esa mujer me ha dicho que la vea en unas horas.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron.

— ¿En unas horas? — se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

No esperaba que el entrenamiento de su guardián de la tormenta fuera por la noche.

Ahora era cuando Yamamoto comprendía la razón por la que ella había dicho que su entrenamiento con Gokudera sería diferente que con ellos.

— ¿No te explico en qué consistiría? — ahora el pelinegro parecía más interesado. Podría ser algo especial proviniendo de Megumi.

— Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí, idiota del beisbol — bufó — ya estaría preparando algo para que ella se dé cuenta que no necesito de su entrenamiento. Si tanto te interesa, pregúntaselo tú mismo, ya que ella te cuenta todo…

Tsuna rió con nerviosismo al ver la pelea de sus amigos.

— Si me disculpa Décimo, me voy a mi casa. Prefiero estar listo para cuando se le ocurra aparecer a esa mujer.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al guardián partir con su mal humor. De cualquier forma ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en su propio entrenamiento como para preocuparse por el de Gokudera. Tsuna estaba seguro que al final, el peliplata agradecería cualquier ayuda que lograra pulir las habilidades que ya poseía.

No estaban muy lejos de la casa de Yamamoto, así que pronto Tsuna se despediría para marcharse también a casa. Descansar le sentaría bien para poder pensar en la mejor forma de aprender todo lo que Xui Mei le enseñaría.

— Bueno Tsuna, entonces mañana nos ve… — justo cuando el pelinegro estaba cerca de la puerta del restaurant, tropezó con un chico que venía saliendo.

— Disculpa — el chico, que al parecer era un estudiante, hizo una reverencia. — Buenas noches.

Ambos le miraron con duda. El uniforme que portaba no era de ninguna escuela cercana a ellos, lo que les causo extrañeza. Yamamoto sacudió la cabeza quitando ideas de su cabeza.

— Me iré ahora Yamamoto — después de unos segundos Tsuna también reaccionó — si no _Okaa-san_ se preocupara.

El pelinegro asintió, y después de que Tsuna le vio entrar en su casa, él también se puso en marcha antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Mientras caminaba, sacó su celular para revisarlo. No había ningún mensaje, Haru no había enviado ninguno en todo el día. Quizá no era necesario alarmarse, pero ya que deseaba estar seguro, marcó su número.

Solo sería una llamada.

El tono de espera sonó hasta que lo envió al buzón de voz. Hizo un segundo intento con el mismo resultado, y para cuando eso ocurrió por tercera vez, sus nervios se incrementaron. Sin pensarlo, giró sobre sus pies, y corrió hacia la casa de Haru.

Una vez frente a su puerta, tomó el aire que había perdido en su carrera hacia allí.

Tocó un par de veces sin respuesta y no tuvo más remedio que asomarse por la ventana para ver si lograba encontrarla. Su desesperación aumento cuando no alcanzó a ver ni un solo movimiento, y entonces nuevamente fue hasta la puerta. Giró la perilla, que para su sorpresa estaba sin seguro y entró de inmediato.

— ¿Haru…? — la llamó para ver si obtenía una respuesta.

Recorrió la sala, que se encontraba vacía, y entonces decidió ir a la cocina.

— ¡Haru! — se alarmó cuando la vio en el piso y corrió hasta ella.

Con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y la examinó. No parecía herida, solo estaba desmayada. No espero un momento y entonces la cargó para llevarla a su habitación.

Era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de una chica, pero consideraba que en ese momento era necesario.

Recostó a la joven, y comprobó su temperatura. Todo parecía bien, incluso como si ella solo durmiera. Acarició con cuidado su rostro, quitando un par de cabellos que había sobre su mejilla. Se veía tan indefensa.

No comprendía cómo era que nunca se había percatado de lo importante que era para él que ella estuviera segura. Solo cuando la veía en esa situación comprendía la magnitud de su torpeza.

Rozó levemente su mejilla por última vez, logrando que ella esbozara una sonrisa.

¿Con quién estaría soñando? Porque seguramente era algo agradable como para que ella mostrara esa expresión.

Después de unos minutos, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio.

— Haru, ¿te sientes mejor? — con preocupación en el rostro, Tsuna se acercó.

La chica reaccionó lento, aun sin saber que había sucedido.

— ¿Tsuna-san? — intentó incorporarse, pero él la detuvo.

— No te levantes, descansa. Parece ser que te desmayaste.

Ella sonrió levemente. No quería preocuparlo por esa situación.

— Haru está bien. No te preocupes Tsuna-san — le tranquilizó — es solo que últimamente he tenido algunos dolores de cabeza, pero no es nada grave. El doctor ha dicho a Haru que es normal, y continua revisándome.

El castaño enarcó una ceja. No parecía convencido de sus palabras.

— No puede ser normal que te desmayes por eso — refutó — creo que deberíamos tener turnos para cuidarte.

— ¡Hahi! Pero… — ella bajó la mirada — Haru aún no recuerda a nadie más. Todos son muy amables con Haru, pero prefiero estar así. Es la primera vez, y mañana puedo decirle al doctor.

Tsuna se regaño mentalmente, quizá estaba siendo demasiado exagerado. No quería sonar como si fuera su padre.

— De cualquier forma, por hoy no estaré tranquilo.

Haru observó al chico mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesita que tenía en el centro para alcanzarle el vaso y la jarra con agua. Sin embargo, la mirada de Tsuna se concentro en lo que parecía una lámpara flotante que se encontraba en un buro no muy lejos, acomodada de forma cuidadosa. No se acercó, pero una pequeña nota que yacía sobre la pequeña canastita llamó su atención.

Seguramente había sido un regalo de Shito. Uno del cual Haru ahora no recordaba nada.

— ¿Pasa algo, Tsuna-san? — interrogó cuando se percató de que Tsuna no se había movido ni un poco.

Él negó rápidamente.

— Y-Yo… — habló repentinamente, dejando todo en su lugar. — Haru, ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? — Tsuna tomó asiento frente a la cama donde se encontraba y la miró esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Hahi! Pero... pero… Tsuna-san debe ir a su casa. Su madre puede preocuparse — respondió ella.

—A-Ahora, ahora es mi turno de cuidar de ti, Haru— él la miró fijamente.

La sensación que en ese momento tenía la chica, era extraña. Estaba segura que si fuera como antes, una parte de ella estaría contenta por una proposición como esa, pero a pesar de que ahora no recordará nada, la castaña no estaba del todo convencida.

Hasta que no se sintiera mejor, no estaba segura de que era lo que debía hacer. Sentía como si cualquier decisión que tomara en esas circunstancias, podría afectar algo de lo que ella todavía no era consciente.

Esa sensación permanecía desde el día en que había hablado con Shito. Y no comprendía porque razón.

Pero por más que pensará en eso, la expresión que Tsuna tenía en ese momento le hizo ver que, por más que hubiera una alarma en su cabeza, no podía dejarlo marchar así.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

A pesar de que aún era temprano, el ojirrojo se encontraba completamente listo para partir a la escuela. Ese día había despertado antes de lo acostumbrado, ya que, según lo que había escuchado de Tsuna, ese día Haru también tenía revisión en el hospital.

Aún no tenía la seguridad de estar muy cerca de Haru, pero ya que habían pasado un tiempo juntos, y habían logrado conversar más de lo normal, estaba más tranquilo respecto al tema. No importaba que no pudiera recordarlo todavía, pero podía conseguir que fueran amigos, ¿no?

Revisó su reloj una vez, asegurándose de salir con tiempo, y entonces partió rumbo a la casa de la chica.

Había llegado justo a tiempo. Podría saludarla y acompañarla, si así lo deseaba, hasta casa de Tsuna, pues sabía que el chico iría con ella antes de ir a la escuela.

— ¡Vamos Tsuna-san! Haru no quiere que llegues más tarde a la escuela~desu.

Justo cuando Shito estaba por llegar a la puerta, observó a la animada chica salir, acompañada del castaño que aún bostezaba.

— Perdón, me quede dormido.

— ¡Hahi! Por eso es que Haru te dijo que dormir en el sillón sería muy incómodo — ella hizo un mohín, y regresando la vista al frente se topó con aquellos ojos rojizos.

— No te preocupes Haru, yo… — Tsuna se detuvo cuando también alcanzó a ver al líder de Ghiaccio frente a ellos.

Shito se acercó, con una leve sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Haru… Tsuna — habló viendo a los mencionados.

— ¡Buenos días Shito-san! — la primera en responder fue la de orbes chocolate — ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Haru no esperaba verte aquí~desu.

— Pensé en venir por ti, me enteré que hoy tienes que ir al hospital. Creía que podría acompañarte a casa de Tsuna, pero ya que él está aquí, yo...

Tsuna parpadeó al escucharlo. No sabía cómo podía explicarle la situación al joven, sin que sonara como una excusa tonta.

— S-Shito-kun, y-yo…

— No pasa nada Tsuna — le interrumpió nuevamente el ojirrojo — Era solo una idea, pero si ambos están aquí, también podría acompañarlos, si a Haru no le molesta.

— ¡Hahi! Por supuesto que no Shito-san. Haru esta agradecida, además así Tsuna-san no tendrá que regresar solo para ir a Namichuu.

El más alto asintió, y tanto Tsuna como Haru caminaron hasta él para seguir con su camino para el hospital.

Un breve silencio se presentó al inicio de su caminata, pero haciendo caso omiso a la situación, Shito comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Qué tal han ido los chequeos con el doctor? ¿No ha habido ninguna novedad?

— Pues… sí, todo está bien — por un breve instante Haru dudo en comentarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ya era suficiente con tener preocupado a Tsuna como para que también tuviera que preocupar al resto. — Haru ha sentido mucho mejor.

— Me alegra, ¿la próxima semana comienzas a asistir nuevamente a la escuela, verdad? — Shito le dio una breve mirada a Haru, que caminaba en medio de ambos chicos.

— Sí, el doctor ya dio la autorización, y Haru cree que es lo mejor, así estaré muy bien pronto.

Los orbes chocolate pudieron percibir la suave sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Shito. Por alguna razón sentía que esa expresión le iba mucho mejor que cualquier otra. Su sonrisa, por extraño que pareciera, la reconfortaba.

— ¿Y a Shito-san como le está yendo con los estudios? ¿No has tenido más problemas?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

— Mejor, ahora me he puesto al corriente. Tsuna también me ha ayudado.

Sawada les miró ante su mención, había permanecido callado desde que comenzaron a caminar. Haru le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa.

— Haru sabía que Tsuna-san es muy inteligente~desu

— Solo le he prestado algunos apuntes que Gokudera-kun me ayudó a realizar — terminó por aceptar. En realidad no había sido mucho, pues el líder de Ghiaccio era un buen estudiante.

Los tres siguieron caminado por la calle que, durante esa mañana, permanecía casi vacía. Al alzar la mirada, Tsuna fue consciente de que bajo ese árbol, había sido la última vez que Haru había hablado con él sobre Shito antes de que sucediera el ataque que la hizo perder sus recuerdos.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Tsuna-san? — como si ella hubiera leído su mente, le llamó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos — Haru ha comenzado a recordar lo que hizo por la mañana, antes de despertar en el hospital.

— ¿De verdad? — Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa — ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Era algo tranquilizador, pero a la vez, Tsuna sentía que la realidad estaba más cerca y también le preocupaba.

— Es solo algo vago~desu, pero creo que rescatamos un gatito justo aquí — señalo el árbol.

— S-Sí… así es… — respondió. Entonces eso significaba que el proceso ya estaba comenzando a avanzar. Muy pronto, ella tendría que recordar otros detalles.

— ¿Lo ves Tsuna-san? Haru sabe que pronto va a terminar por recordar todo. Incluso, anoche recordé una cosa más — declaró con emoción la joven.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron a escucharla, expectantes.

— Haru se estaba preparando para el festival deportivo, ya que habrá una competencia de gimnasia.

Ambos asintieron. Ella ya les había platicado eso antes, y era una buena señal para ellos.

— Que bueno que estas empezando a familiarizarte con tu alrededor, Haru. Precisamente ayer… — Shito se detuvo unos momentos cuando observó que la chica permanecía atenta a lo que le diría. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro — No, mejor olvídalo. No es nada.

Ella le miró con recelo.

— Ahora Haru tiene curiosidad por saber — infló sus mejillas de inmediato.

— Iba a hablar de la promoción que hay en la pastelería del centro comercial, pero tal vez tampoco recuer…

— ¡¿Hahi?! ¡¿Promoción?! Es imposible que Haru olvide los pasteles~ desu. ¡Ni siquiera he olvidado el día de apreciación de Haru!

Shito contuvo una risa. Se acercó, bajando su rostro hasta estar cerca del de ella, le miró con fingida duda colocando una mano en su mentón.

— ¿Estás segura que no recuerdas lo demás? O solo quieres que te consientan… — bromeó ganándose un sonrojo de parte de Haru.

— ¡Hahi! H-Haru no haría eso… e-en r-realidad… — no supo que responder, y la vergüenza la invadió pensado que ahora todos pensarían que era una glotona.

— Porque si recuerdas el día de apreciación, también debes recordar la promesa que hiciste de llevarme contigo ese día y comprarme un pastel para mí solo — continúo el ojirrojo.

— ¿H-Haru prometió eso a Shito-san?

La risa de Shito no se hizo esperar.

— Es una broma Haru — exclamó acariciando la cabeza de Haru.

El acto la tomó por sorpresa, pero no le resultó incómodo.

— Shito-san es un tramposo~desu

Tsuna vio la cercanía entre ambos. A pesar de los recuerdos perdidos, su relación iba bastante bien. Se preguntó si habría sido así desde que eran pequeños, y seguro que la respuesta era afirmativa. De otro modo, Haru no le habría tomado tanto cariño.

— Así que a esto se refería con empezar de nuevo… — susurró viéndoles. Comprendía por fin, lo que había dicho que haría aún si ella no le recordaba.

Haru, aún con un mohín, hablo de nuevo:

— Aunque Shito-san no lo merece, por esta vez Haru lo invitará.

Ōkawa sonrió complacido.

Sin embargo el ruido emitido por Tsuna les hizo recordar que no estaban solos. Ella giró la vista inmediatamente hacia él.

— Tsuna-san también vendrá con nosotros, ¿verdad? — instintivamente, Haru se aferró del brazo del mencionado.

Pero, contrario a lo habitual, Tsuna no se alejó, más bien sonrió.

— Sí, yo también quiero ir con ustedes.

La mirada rojiza de Shito observó la determinada de Tsuna.

Y entonces, se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en el hospital. Haru se separó de ellos para entrar.

— Muchas gracias por acompañar a Haru — hizo una reverencia — El día de apreciación de Haru es el viernes, no lo olviden.

— Iremos, aunque será un rato solamente — habló Tsuna — Shito-kun y yo tenemos que ir a otro lado más tarde.

El joven asintió a las palabras del castaño. El entrenamiento que llevaban a cabo no podía esperar ni un solo día.

— Haru, ¿crees que pueda llevar a alguien conmigo?

Una mueca confundida apareció en el rostro de la chica al escuchar a Shito. Pero al final asintió.

— Es una amiga mía, y creo que te llevarás bien ella. Su nombre es Hitomi.

— Claro que sí, Shito-san. Haru esperará ansiosa por conocerla.

Ella se despidió por última vez con la mano, y entró dejando a ambos chicos fuera poco después de que Shito le dijera una última cosa.

Tanto Tsuna como Shito dieron la vuelta para continuar su camino hacia Namichuu, todavía tenían el tiempo justo para llegar sin tener algún problema con el presidente del comité disciplinario.

Nuevamente el silencio hizo de las suyas. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper la desagradable atmósfera.

— La razón por la que estaba en casa de Haru…

— Con respecto a Haru, yo…

Ambos se detuvieron al darse cuenta que deseaban hablar al mismo tiempo.

Sawada rascó su nuca, y continúo cuando Shito le invito a hablar primero.

— Yo, estuve en casa de Haru anoche. Ayer después de la escuela, la llamé para saber cómo seguía, pero como no contestó ninguna de mis llamadas decidí ir hasta su casa. Ella no quiso decírtelo, pero ya que me encargaste su cuidado, debo decirte que ayer ella se desmayo.

Shito le miró con preocupación.

— Haru dijo que no era nada grave, pero que hoy lo hablaría con su doctor — prosiguió — pero como temí que algo más pasara, le pedí que me dejará quedarme en su casa.

— Así que fue eso… — meditó — Fue una buena decisión. Sabía que había algo que no quiso decirme, pero está bien. En estos momentos, mientras tú lo sepas, es suficiente. Gracias por cuidarla Tsuna.

— Shito-kun… — le llamó de nuevo — sé que no debería decir esto, pero prefiero que las cosas entre nosotros sean claras. Tú siempre has sido sincero conmigo desde que nos conocimos. Y no quiero sentir que estoy haciendo algo malo, aunque quizá sea algo así.

El ojirrojo le prestó atención, sin interrumpirlo.

— Yo, sigo queriendo a Haru. Cuando me di cuenta que yo era la única persona que recordaba, sentí un alivio pero también comencé a pensar que tiene que haber una razón por la cual sea de esa manera. Tal vez sea una mínima esperanza, y sé que no debo aferrarme a eso, pero si las cosas llegarán a cambiar, yo… yo quiero saber si aun tengo una oportunidad. Sé que ella ahora es tu novia, pero…

— Yo también quería hablar de eso contigo Tsuna — por fin le interrumpió — es verdad que antes de irme, ella y yo decidimos estar juntos. Pero, con lo que ha pasado ahora, realmente no puedo decir que ella y yo seamos novios. No puedo imponerle un sentimiento que ella no recuerda tener. Sin embargo, tampoco voy a decir que no me molesta que estés junto a ella, creo que algo normal. Lo he sentido desde el momento en que supe que ella estuvo enamorada de ti, y ahora continuo teniendo el mismo sentimiento que en ese entonces — su mirada rojiza recayó sobre la marrón de Tsuna — pero también entiendo lo que sientes, y sé que si esto hubiera pasado a la inversa, también guardaría esa esperanza.

Ambos detuvieron su paso en la entrada de la escuela.

— Pero esto no quiere decir que voy a darme por vencido — Tsuna fue consciente de la determinación de sus palabras. — porque yo estoy seguro de lo que ella siente por mí. El hecho de que no recuerde ese sentimiento, no quiere decir que ella ya no lo tenga. Así que al igual que la última vez, voy a esperar lo que ella decida. Y sé que tú también harás lo mismo.

Una semi-sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sawada.

— Es verdad. Desde el momento en el que yo me dé cuenta que definitivamente nada va a cambiar, no insistiré.

Ambos se miraron. Shito confiaba en las palabras del Décimo Vongola.

— Creo que justo ahora hay algo más importante de lo que debemos preocuparnos, ¿no es verdad? — él sonrió, gesto que correspondió Tsuna. — Como líder de Ghiaccio, para mí es más importante mantener en seguridad tanto a Haru, como a Vongola y mi familia. Mientras sea así, lo demás tiene solución.

— Sí, Shito-kun.

Lo comprendía bien. Tsuna también prefería la seguridad de sus amigos, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos más, antes de que unas manos se apoyaran en ambos hombros. Ellos parpadearon con sorpresa.

— Creo que por fin puedo ver esa alianza que decían tener.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la recién llegada Megumi.

— Por un momento pensé que no llevaríamos a cabo la ceremonia con los votos de confianza — ella les guiño un ojo — pero por fin demuestran el liderazgo que ambos llevan en la sangre.

— Megu, no bromees con eso.

Pronto se unieron a su encuentro, Gokudera y Yamamoto, que miraron con sorpresa la breve reunión entre Tsuna y los hermanos Ōkawa.

— ¡Décimo! — el peliplata corrió al encuentro de su jefe, interponiéndose entre él y Shito. — ¿El idiota ha vuelto a atacarlo?

— G-Gokudera-kun… — una gotita apareció en la sien del castaño.

Shito no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír. Tal vez con quien tendría más problemas para congeniar sería Gokudera Hayato.

— ¿Paso algo, Megu? — Yamamoto susurró en el oído de la pelinegra.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y le sonrió.

— No es nada. Será mejor que entremos Takeshi — ella avanzó junto al moreno, siendo seguida por Shito y el resto.

Sin embargo el ruido de una motocicleta, que se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela, lo hizo girar la vista.

Pronto, una cabellera grisácea y unos ojos violetas aparecieron debajo del casco que acaba de ser retirado.

— Así que esta es la escuela a la que asistes, Mi-chan — habló el chico, concentrando su vista en la pelinegra.

— ¿Pero tú eres? — Shito le miró con cierta duda.

— Oh, es tu hermanito Mi-chan.

Claro, aunque solo lo había visto una sola vez, Shito recordaba muy bien al amigo que una vez había visitado a Megumi en Italia.

— Easley…

Yamamoto también le miró, recordando su encuentro anterior.

Parecía que de ahora en adelante, aparecerían muchas personas alrededor de Namimori.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** ¡Esto es todo! c: Gracias por esperarme, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de continuar en especial con esta historia, que es a la que más cariño le tengo. Por cierto, este fic tiene los capitulos más largos que he escrito, y no solo eso, también es la historia para la que he investigado más cosas. Esa es otra de las razones por las que tardo más en hacer cada capitulo, en el grupo de facebook les contaré un poco más acerca de esto para que puedan darse una idea de lo complejo que ha sido para mí escribir esta historia.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, estamos comenzando de nuevo con entre triangulo amoroso entre Shito, Haru y Tsuna, pero no solo eso... a partir de los siguientes capitulos podrán darse cuenta como va desarrollandose la relación entre los demás personajes. Así que cuentenme una cosa: ¿cuál es su pareja favorita de la historia? Si aún no han identificado alguna, solo comenteneme de las que ven, cual creen que tiene más potencial?  
Iba a escribir muchas cosas más, pero he olvidado la mayoria, así que si recuerdo lo pondre en el siguiente capitulo. Tenganme paciencia, estoy desarrollando los que siguen, pero tambien estoy haciendo los de mi otra historia, puesto que quiero terminar ambas :)

Esto es algo que iba a anunciar en el grupo, pero bueno :v aquí tambien se puede: este capitulo aunque no lo crean, SI comencé a escribir hace un año y medio... o poco más. O sea que una parte de él esta escrito hace ya algún tiempo y otra parte esta escrito justamente de hace como dos semanas. Creo que mi forma de escribir cambio... para mal por cierto xD porque como que ahora no me agrada mucho como lo hago. Pero, eso lo veré con su ayuda :) Así que, l **a primer lectora que me diga, que parte escribí hace un año y medio, y a partir de que parte escribí recientemente, podrá pedir CUALQUIER COSA que desee en el plazo de una semana. Esto puede ser... un oneshot de su pareja, que escriba más rápido el capitulo y lo publique en una semana, que actualice otra historia, etc, etc. LO QUE SEA :)** Espero que se animen a intentarlo :)

Por el momento me despido, esperando que su fin de semana comience EXCELENTE :) Ja ne

PD: Olvide decirles... ¡por fin apareció el amigo de Megumi que había comentando antes! xD Ya, eso era todo(?) :v

 **Especial agradecimiento para:** Ryuko123, Rikka Yamato , Kanade Miniwa y Hiyori Ishida :3 LAS AMO

 _ ***Adelanto del próximo capítulo:** La investigación avanza poco a poco, obteniendo más datos del enemigo. Los entrenamientos también continúan su curso, pero también los enredos. ¿Haru ha recobrado su primer recuerdo? Y no solo eso, Shito, Haru, Tsuna y Hitomi... ¡¿se trata de una cita doble?!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem(?) :v Lo único que me pertenece son los OC principales, los demás corresponden a sus respectivas creadoras C:

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Ajá! Seguramente dudaban que vendría tan pronto ¿eh? Bueno considerando que había tardado más de un año en actualizar, un mes no significa nada :P y alégrense, porque esta vez nadie tuvo que jalarme las orejas para seguir la historia :v Aunque siempre hace falta, sin embargo como les he dicho, esto avanzará, lento pero seguro ;)

Pues... no hecho nada relativamente importante, además no están aquí para eso sino para averiguar que pasara en la vida de nuestros queridos Vongola y Ghiaccio xD Así que simplemente los dejaré pasar a la acción de inmediato c:  
Espero que les guste el capítulo... y pues... nos leemos abajito para algunas cosillas ;)

 **AVISO: _A partir de los capítulos anteriores la trama original del manga sera cambiada totalmente. Esta historia esta situada después del final del ANIME, por lo que los siguientes sucesos serán como un universo paralelo :v_**

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio. Este fic es SECUELA o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo (a) en la lectura, puedes pasar a mi perfil para leer la primera parte y puedas comprender con mayor facilidad la historia. Debido al universo en el que se desarrolla la historia, algunos personajes canon como Enma y otros, tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga, así como otros personas que no tendrán tanta relevancia dentro de este fic (Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Cursiva- Flashback, Recuerdos, palabras extranjeras(?), etc..._

«Pensamientos» _..._

 _ **Negritas: Especificaciones o palabras recalcadas. Cambio de escena**_

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Las lectoras y creadoras de OC para esta historia. Gracias por seguir apoyandome con este proyecto, aunque es el que más me ha costado seguir pero siempre están apoyándome. Muchas gracias :3_

 ** _RESUMEN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_** _El entrenamiento comenzó generando algunas dudas entre los miembros de ambas familias. La aparición de un amigo de la infancia de Megumi cambia el curso de algunas cosas, y la relación entre Shito y Haru comienza a florecer de manera lenta, con algunas intervenciones por parte de Tsuna. Después de un malentendido, ambos chicos dejan las cosas claras entre ellos, logrando de esa manera afianzar su relación como aliados._

 ** _CAPITULO DEDICADO A: ¡Hiyorin! Mi querida amiga, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Realmente me hace muy feliz leer tus comentarios positivos para la historia. TE QUIERO_**

* * *

 _ **~ Nuova Alba della primavera ~**_

 _ **Capítulo VIII:**_ _"Sentimientos que permanecen, y el paso que hace falta"_

* * *

« _Mi curso tendrá una hora libre por la tarde, pensé que podríamos tomar algo. Te esperaré en la cafetería frente a la estación de tren. Puedes llevar a tu hermanito y tus amigos._ »

La mirada rojiza de Megumi se concentró en el cielo azul, tan claro y brillante, que se extendía sobre ellos. Era la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban en la azotea, como ya era costumbre.

Entre pláticas y algunas peleas, cada uno disfrutaba su breve descanso de la escuela.

— No me habías contado que tu amigo estaba aquí Megu — Shito, que se había sentado junto a su hermana, notó que su mente estaba distraída por alguna razón.

— Tampoco lo sabía. Esta vez su clase ha viajado a Japón, y fue ayer cuando nos encontramos por casualidad. Sabes bien que no he tenido ningún contacto con él.

— Y entonces, ¿sigue con su carrera?

— Eso parece. Me sorprende que con lo versátil que es no haya enfocado su atención en alguna otra — rió.

— ¿Vas a verlo esta tarde? — preguntó el ojirrojo recordando lo que su amigo había dicho a su hermana.

— Es poco probable — respondió serena — necesito seguir con el entrenamiento de Ryohei y Takeshi, y por la noche debo ir con Gokudera.

— Solo será una hora, ¿por qué no le das ese tiempo? No lo has visto en dos años — la instó, provocando que la chica enarcara una ceja.

— ¿Y desde cuando mi hermano se ha vuelto tan comprensivo como para decirme que vaya a ver un hombre? A Easley le encantan las mujeres.

— Tú sabes, mejor que yo que esa no es su verdadera personalidad, o bueno, no es tan superficial como lo haces ver. Además… — Shito volvió la mirada a ella — ¿No sientes libertad estando con él? Easley es la única persona que puedes ver a los ojos sin tener que pensar en mafia ni nada de eso. Pueden hablar de temas comunes de su edad.

— Eso no es del todo cierto Shito. Para alguien como yo, que nunca ha tenido una vida común es difícil comprender todo lo que Easley habla. Pero prefiero que sea de esa forma, que se haya marchado antes de tener que verse envuelto en ese mundo a la fuerza. Además… ¿estás diciendo que mi familia no es normal? — Megumi le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

— No, lo que digo es que mi deseo es que puedas abandonar este mundo en el que nacimos.

Megumi suspiró al escuchar la seriedad de su hermano. Miró al cielo una vez más y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Hasta que no te deje en buenas manos no voy a retirarme.

Shito negó. En ocasiones su hermana era demasiado necia.

— Pero no tienes que preocuparte, iré con Easley de cualquier forma — prosiguió, y entonces dio un codazo a Ryohei que estaba a un lado de ella, y llamó a Yamamoto que platicaba con Tsuna. — Chicos, antes de nuestro entrenamiento necesito ir a otro lugar, ¿tienen tiempo para ir conmigo?

— Es sobre la invitación de esta mañana, la que te hizo tu amigo ¿no? — Yamamoto fue el primero en responder — Por mí está bien.

— ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo al extremo!

— Bien, entonces…

— Onii-chan… — esta vez, quien interrumpió la animosidad fue la pelimiel — siento pedirte este favor, pero es que Hana-chan irá a casa esta tarde, y yo no puedo ir con ella porque antes tengo que ir con papá a otro lado. Pensé que podrías acompañarla y esperarme hasta que yo regrese. No tardaré mucho, ¡lo prometo! — imploró la joven con algo de pena.

Ryohei rascó su cabeza dudoso.

Su vista pasó a Megumi que lo miró esperando una respuesta. Luego cambio a su hermana, cuyos ojos pedían una respuesta afirmativa.

— Esta bien — resopló, después se dirigió a Megumi — Voy a alcanzarlos en el lugar de entrenamiento.

La pelinegra asintió.

Lo cierto era que Ryohei no sabía porque una parte de él tenía curiosidad por Kurokawa Hana y, a la vez, otra parte de él quería mantenerse con Megumi.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Tokio, Japón.**_

El bar en donde Michael se encontraba lucía tranquilo con algunos grupos de personas dispersos alrededor.

El rubio estaba en la barra, frente al _bartender_ , con un whisky en la mano. Llevaba bastante tiempo observando a un hombre japonés de unos treinta años que bebía junto a un grupo de Yakuzas.

— _Por el momento no hay nada sospechoso afuera_ —el comunicador del chico se oyó en su oreja con la voz de Sely, que permanecía vigilando el área en el edificio que estaba frente al bar.

Michael hizo una seña con la mano, que Sely observó con los binoculares que sostenía, corroborando que el dato había sido recibido.

Su mirada plateada se fijó al frente de nuevo. Ahora solo tenía que confirmar la identidad de la persona que estaba investigando, y para eso el objetivo que necesitaba se hallaba no muy lejos de él: una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que no había despegado su mirada de él desde su entrada, y a la que no había prestado atención hasta ese momento.

Michael le sonrió, y con un guiño, la invitó a que se acercara. La mujer no dudó ni un segundo y con una sonrisa seductora se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — preguntó cuando la mano de ella se posó con suavidad sobre la de él, acariciándolo mientras observaba el whisky.

— Lo mismo que tú está bien — le sonrió — aunque por lo que he visto, no has tomado ni un solo trago de eso, cariño.

El rubio pasó un mechón de cabello de la chica por detrás de su oreja, manteniendo su mano sobre el rostro de ella.

— Porque no tenía buena compañía, hasta ahora.

La de cabello negro pareció satisfecha con lo dicho por el joven, así que espero que el rubio ordenara su bebida mientras cruzaba su pierna. Una vez servido, espero que ella bebiera mientras intercambiaban miradas coquetas.

Él mismo observó con pesadez su whisky. Si Megumi o Shito se enteraban de que había bebido se molestarían mucho con él, pero trabajo era trabajo y no tenía otra alternativa.

La conversación fluyó durante unos minutos entre halagos y coqueteos, pero Michael no tenía tiempo, debía apresurar las cosas.

Observó todo el esquema a su alrededor desarrollándose y concentró su atención en uno de los Yakuzas que miraba continuamente a su, ahora, acompañante.

— Alguien parece tener mucho interés en ti — susurró logrando que ella girará la vista.

Su mueca se torció en desagrado.

— No es nadie importante, desde que llegaron de Kobe he bebido un par de veces con él. Eso es todo.

Bien, había conseguido una buena información.

— Viene desde lejos para buscarte, ¿eh? — la inspeccionó con la mirada, recargándose en su mano derecha.

— No viene a buscarme — negó con una sonrisa burlona — solo está acompañando a su líder, Shunsuke Tomura.

Bingo. Había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Tomura? — fingió ignorancia en el asunto.

— Es el hombre que está sentado en el centro. El actual líder de los _Yamaguchi-Gumi._

— ¿Qué razón tendrían los Yakuzas más importantes para venir a un distrito tan pequeño como Shinjuku?

Ella sonrió poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Michael. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, quedando ambos rostros muy cerca.

— Podríamos hablar más cómodamente en privado, ¿no lo crees?

Michael entendió perfectamente el tono en que decía esas palabras. Así que no tenía otra opción más que hacer uso de lo que mejor sabía.

Rodeó la cintura de la mujer, atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca del suyo, sorprendiéndola.

— Incluso aquí mismo, podría hacerte lo que quieras — susurró en su oído, entremeciendola — pero puede que alguien no esté muy contento si lo hacemos.

Sus miradas se volvieron de nuevo al yakuza que los observaba.

— No sé moverá de ahí — aseguró ella — parece que este es el segundo encuentro de su negociación para unir Tokio a su territorio. Y ellos están muy dispuestos a cerrar el negocio con Shigeo-san, el líder de _Sumiyoshi-kai_. Aunque él no parece del todo convencido.

Michael por fin lo comprendió. Si las negociaciones ya estaban en marcha eso supondría una dificultad para _Il Giudizio_ , ya que el método operativo de los yakuza era diferente al de la mafia italiana; y si el territorio se unificaba con todos los grupos yakuza el problema crecería en grandes escalas si la meta de ellos también era erradicar la mafia japonesa.

Tendrían que hacer su movimiento antes de que eso sucediera, ahora la pregunta era que estaban planeando.

— Y entonces… ¿nos vamos? — la voz de la mujer lo regresó a la realidad.

— A donde tú quieras — respondió acariciando su cabello.

Entonces hizo una seña a su compañera que estaba fuera sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sely resopló, ahí estaba de nuevo su sucia táctica para deshacerse de lo que ya había comenzado. Pero al fin y al cabo, ella era quien tenía que cuidar las espaldas del chico. Sacó su celular marcando el número del chico, pero entonces alcanzó a ver un automóvil negro que llegaba al bar y se estacionaba.

Duró unos segundos así, mientras ella esperaba que el rubio respondiera la llamada, pudo darse cuenta de que dos personas estaban dentro, aun cuando los vidrios estaban polarizados. Tomó nota de la matricula.

Dentro del bar, Michael espero que su celular sonará un par de veces, fingiendo molestia por la interrupción tomó la llamada frente a la mujer que también parecía fastidiada.

— _Sé que esta es tu manera de salir librado de allí dentro, pero antes de que hables todas tus líneas preparadas para deshacerte de esa mujer, escúchame_ — habló Sely que mantenía vigilado el coche.

— Perdóneme jefe, lo escuchó — nuevamente fingió frente a la mujer que ya lo había soltado.

— _Aquí afuera esta un coche negro, y ahora mismo está saliendo el líder de Sumiyoshi-kai. Lo conozco así que estoy completamente segura. En cuanto salgas de ahí te toparás con él por la entrada izquierda del bar, grábate muy bien su rostro y el de sus acompañantes, son dos personas más que llegaron en otro coche detrás._

El rubio asintió un par de veces, vigilando la entrada. Entonces parecía que la información que esa mujer había soltado era verdad.

— Voy para allá, disculpe mi retraso — finalmente colgó, y entonces volvió sus ojos plateados hacia la mujer — Perdona, pero mi jefe necesita que vaya con él, hay un negocio importante que realizaremos — se acercó de nuevo a ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla — dame tu número, y te llamó esta noche.

Ella rápidamente sacó una tarjeta, y sin más remedio, lo dejó marchar.

Michael suspiró aliviado dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida izquierda. Tal y como Sely le había dicho Shigeo Nishiguchi hizo su entrada, viéndolo de reojo. Pudo darse cuenta que los tres recién llegados se acercaron al grupo de los _Yamaguchi-gumi_ , pero no tuvo tiempo de ver más pues salió.

Miró a la azotea del edificio de enfrente, viendo la seña que Sely le hizo. La chica comenzó a guardar sus herramientas para bajar, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto.

No había duda de que el hombre que iba con Shigeo no era uno de sus hombres, y la información que les hacía falta tendría que obtenerla de esa matricula.

* * *

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Namimori, Japón.**_

Yamamoto y Megumi llegaron al lugar acordado por Easley. El chico ya se encontraba allí, así que cuando los vio entrar rápidamente les hizo una seña para que pudieran ubicarlo.

Ambos avanzaron hasta llegar a su mesa.

— Ya estaba pensando que no vendrías Mi-chan — dijo el de cabellos ondulados invitándolos a sentarse — Pero qué bueno que no fue así, son pocas las veces que podemos encontrarnos.

— Sí, eso es lo mismo que dijo Shito.

— Ahora que lo dices… — Easley miró a todas direcciones — tu hermanito no ha venido contigo.

— No, él tuvo cosas que hacer — respondió.

— Qué lástima, también esperaba conocer al resto de tus amigos de la escuela, pero al menos pudiste traer a Yamamoto Takeshi. — Ante la mención, el pelinegro se sorprendió, Easley rápidamente le sonrió — Ah, soy bueno recordando nombres, y ya que nos conocimos ayer es mucho más fácil. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Mi-chan ahora.

Yamamoto negó con las manos.

— Creo que en realidad ha sido todo lo contrario — rió — es ella quien siempre tiende a cuidar de todos.

— Entiendo el sentimiento — secundó — pero debió ser difícil lidear con esta chica. Con lo frívola que es en un principio, es imposible saber qué es lo que piensa.

Takeshi recordó las primeras fugaces conversaciones que había tenido con ella, en cambio Megumi vio a Easley con reproche.

— No tienes derecho a quejarte Mi-chan. ¿Quieres que le cuente a Takeshi nuestro primer encuentro? — Megumi resopló, ahí iba esa historia de nuevo — Resulta que lo primero que recibí de Mi-chan por tratar de ser amable y curar su herida fue un puñetazo en el rostro. Y fue todavía más difícil poder hablar con ella, tuve que insistir por un mes entero.

Yamamoto miró a Megumi. Podía suponer que en su niñez había sido más cerrada hacia las personas, sobre todo en el tiempo en el que estuvo sola.

— Pero… — interrumpió de nuevo su amigo — eso es lo que la hace encantadora. Sus acciones desprenden un aura que despiertan el sentido de protección que uno tiene — finalizó sonriendo a la chica.

El guardián de la lluvia comprendía perfectamente esas palabras. Justo eso era lo que había despertado los sentimientos que ahora tenía por ella.

— ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? La conversación esta centrándose demasiado en mí — refunfuño ella.

Easley soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué quieres saber Mi-chan? ¿Te preocupa que alguien tan apuesto como yo sea asediado por muchas mujeres? Tranquila, mi mente siempre estuvo contigo — le guiño un ojo.

— Tan solo quiero saber qué hiciste estos dos años.

— Pues lo normal — comenzó esta vez de manera más seria — La última vez que nos vimos recién comenzaba mi carrera en la universidad, así que a partir de ese momento las clases se han vuelto más extenuantes para mí, en época de exámenes tengo muy poco tiempo libre lo cual es un fastidio, pero los periodos de práctica, como ahora, me encantan aun cuando el tiempo también es limitado. Gracias a eso he podido conocer muchos lugares, por ejemplo el año pasado fui a Francia y… — el peligris continuo relatando cada una de las actividades que había realizado en su viaje, lo que había visitado, como aplicaba lo que aprendía en el área del comercio, y algunos otros aspectos relacionados al tema.

Con cada palabra, Yamamoto pudo darse cuenta que la expresión de Megumi demostraba ligeros cambios, más emoción y alegría.

Se preguntó si era posible que ella deseara poder tener una vida como la de su amigo, lejos de tantos problemas como los que había tenido.

En verdad deseaba poder darle una vida así.

— Estuve saliendo un tiempo con alguien, pero con todo el trabajo de la universidad fue imposible, así que no duro mucho. Ahora estamos concentrados en el comercio que realizan diferentes ciudades de Japón, así es como llegue aquí — dijo — Como puedes ver, tus preocupaciones no tenían fundamente. He vivido bien desde que me mude con mi tía, Mi-chan

— Fue lo mejor… mejor que quedarte en Italia

Ambos se miraron serenos

— Sí, fue lo mejor.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Yamamoto intercalo miradas entre ambos sintiendo un aura parecida a la del día anterior.

— Vaya, has realizado un montón de trabajo y conocido muchos lugares — exclamó Yamamoto intentando relajar el ambiente.

— Es la ventaja del área donde estoy. Ustedes aún tienen tiempo de decidir qué harán con su futuro.

 _Futuro_

Si tan solo fuera tan simple como decidir que estudiar, Megumi sería feliz. Pero para ellos no había esa oportunidad de elección.

— Vayamos a dar una vuelta afuera Mi-chan — dijo sorpresivamente el chico poniéndose de pie.

Los tres salieron para recorrer el centro comercial, y aunque era la primera vez que hablaban, Easley integraba a Yamamoto en la conversación como si fuera habitual para él.

Parecían encajar bien.

— No había preguntado Mi-chan, pero… — Easley se detuvo un momento — Denev, el chico que conocí hace dos años y que no te dejó a solas conmigo ni un momento, ¿no está contigo esta vez?

— Por ahora no, pero es posible que en los próximos días este aquí también.

— Ya era extraño no verlo alrededor — comenzó a reír — quería jugarle una broma contigo, ¡qué lástima! Espero poder verlo antes de irme, todavía tengo un par de semanas.

Megumi no entendía porque a todos les encantaba hacer bromas justo al guardián de la niebla.

Siguieron su conversación mientras merodeaban por los alrededores, pero cuando doblaron la esquina, Easley casi choca con una chica lo que hizo que rápidamente se disculpara.

— ¡Haru! ¿Qué estás haciendo sola en el centro? — preguntó el beisbolista cuando se percató de quien era la chica.

Haru vio a las tres personas reconociendo, por supuesto, solo a Yamamoto que acompañaba a Tsuna en el hospital.

— Yamamoto-san no te preocupes, Haru ya puede salir porque recuerda muchas cosas y calles de este lugar — sonrió, pero Yamamoto sabía que tanto Shito como Tsuna se preocupaban mucho por la salud de la chica.

Si ellos la veían seguramente se alarmarían, aunque por más que quisieran no podían tenerla encerrada.

— De cualquier forma procura no tardar demasiado.

Easley levantó la cartera que había caído con el sobresalto y, sacudiéndola, tomó las manos de Haru para devolvérsela.

— Perdona mi descuido, no me percate de que una hermosa chica iba dando la vuelta. Espero no haberte lastimado — dijo depositando un beso en su mano derecha.

Ella se sorprendió por el acto.

— ¡Hahi! Un pervertido ~desu

Megumi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar a Haru. Easley la vio de mala manera.

Yamamoto reacciono de inmediato.

— Lo siento Haru, mira ellos son: Megumi, la hermana de…

— ¡Shito-san! — exclamó enseguida — Haru está segura porque tiene la misma mirada de Shito-san.

La pelinegra sonrió complacida. Al parecer su hermano iba por buen camino.

— Mucho gusto Haru — saludó. Después de todo era su primer encuentro desde su pérdida de memoria — El pervertido de aquí es Easley Fassa, un amigo mío.

Haru hizo una reverencia algo avergonzada.

El peligris se quejó de la burla de su amiga.

— Lamento haber sido grosera — se disculpó Haru — me dio gusto conocerlos. Ahora Haru hará caso a Yamamoto-san e irá directamente a casa — le sonrió.

Él correspondió y entonces la dejó ir sin despegar su mirada hasta asegurarse de que tomara el transporte correcto. Después respiró más tranquilo.

— Parece una chica adorable — exclamó Easley, ganando la atención de los otros dos — y por lo que veo Takeshi está muy preocupado por ella. ¿Quizás ella es…?

— La chica que le gustaba a Takeshi.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Megumi cuando ésta habló.

— ¿Gustaba? — Easley enarcó una ceja.

— Pero ella también es alguien importante para Shito. Es algo complicado Easley.

El chico parecía más confundido, así que Yamamoto tomó la palabra.

— Haru es una amiga importante para todos nosotros. Tiempo atrás estuve muy interesado en ella, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado — el pelinegro le dio una mirada a Megumi — mis sentimientos ahora son para alguien más.

« _Entonces hay alguien más aparte de Denev..._ » pensó Easley.

El ruido de una alarma terminó por asustarlos, se trataba del celular del peligris.

— Creo que ha terminado mi tiempo libre — resopló Easley — pero me divertí estando con ustedes. La próxima vez te enviaré un mensaje Mi-chan, para que podamos ir a algún otro lado, por supuesto también te espero a ti Takeshi, y quien desee venir.

El de ojos violeta terminó por despedirse, dejando atrás a ambos jóvenes.

Megumi solo se despidió con la mano.

— Aún tenemos tiempo antes de reunirnos con senpai, ¿no es así Megu? — preguntó repentinamente el más alto.

— ¿Eh? Ah… sí.

— Entonces vayamos al lago. Es la primera vez desde que llegaste que podemos estar los dos solos.

Megumi parpadeó confundida mientras el chico la tomaba de la mano y la conducía hasta allá.

Al llegar, ambos se sentaron en la orilla.

— El aire de aquí es refrescante — mencionó el beisbolista recostándose en el césped — cuando hay algo que quiero olvidar, aunque sea por un momento, vengo aquí.

Megumi sonrió. Así que se trataba de eso.

— Me pregunto si alguna vez podré escaparme de la mirada de Yamamoto Takeshi.

— Imposible. Siempre que recuerdas algo de tu pasado, tus cejas bajan de esta manera — señalo su rostro — lo que significa que estas sufriendo por alguna causa. No hace mucho tenías esa expresión al ver a Easley.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

— Hay muchas cosas que no me dejan tranquila. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo prefiero no pensar en ellas, a veces es inevitable — habló — la aparición de Dian, la muerte del capo, Il Giudizio… también Easley es una de ellas. Él y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, casi al mismo tiempo que conocí a Denev. Y es verdad que nos llevábamos mal por mi causa, hasta que fuimos conociéndonos más. Mi error fue pensar que el capo nunca le haría daño, pero me equivoque. Dos años después de que Easley fue a vivir con su tía, Ruscelli mató a sus padres.

Entonces era eso lo que Megumi recordaba al ver a Easley. Ahora lo comprendía.

— Aunque Easley no vive en ese mundo, irremediablemente terminó dañado. No sabía cómo lo vería a la cara, pero hace dos años, cuando fue a visitarme a Italia su trato fue el mismo de siempre, a pesar de confesarme que él sabía todo lo que Ruscelli había hecho. Siempre me vio de la misma manera…

— Porque él sabe que no es tu culpa — la interrumpió — Debes dejar de responsabilizarte por cada acto que realizo tu abuelo. Es por eso que no puedes olvidar ese pasado que te empeñas en borrar, tú misma te sigues atando a él.

Yamamoto volvió a sentarse y, mirándola, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello.

— Pero es normal que te sientas de esa manera y que no puedas cambiarlo fácilmente. Después de todo este tiempo aguantando tú sola — la miró comprensivo — Pero ahora que puedes compartirlo conmigo, haremos ese cambio poco a poco. Es hora de que enfrentes ese pasado.

Megumi vio la sonrisa en el moreno. Él tenía razón, la única forma era hacer frente a eso. Aún no sabía cómo lograrlo, pero escuchar las palabras de Yamamoto la alentaban.

— Qué voy a hacer cuando no estés conmigo… ¿eh, Takeshi?

— Mi plan es que eso no pase — esbozó una sonrisa.

Ese era el único deseo que Yamamoto tenía por el momento, poder estar al lado de ella superando cualquier problema.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

Después de dar la vuelta por el centro comercial, Haru había ido directamente a casa donde debía terminar la limpieza y lavar la ropa. No podía permitirse tener un desorden aunque sus padres no estuvieran, y esperaba volver a ser la misma Haru antes de que ellos regresaran.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, se recostó sobre su cama.

Recordó la vergüenza que había pasado llamando pervertido al chico que acompañaba a la hermana de Shito.

 _Shito…_

Rápidamente sacó su celular, buscando el directorio, se detuvo en el número registrado con ese mismo nombre.

« _Este es mi número. Ya lo tenías registrado pero es natural que no lo recordaras, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento que necesites algo_ » recordó las palabras que el chico le había dicho antes de entrar al hospital.

Un sonrojo inevitable decoró sus mejillas.

Continúo revisando hasta llegar al registro de llamadas el que, por suerte, casi nunca borraba, a diferencia de su bandeja de mensajes.

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio, no por el hecho de tener su número en el registro, sino porque desde la fecha de su accidente hacia atrás, la mayoría de las llamadas eran entre ellos. Tanto realizadas como recibidas, y algunas hasta de casi dos horas.

— ¿Haru hablaba tanto con Shito-san? — se preguntó en voz alta.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual él tenía un rostro tan triste cuando ella decía no recordarlo. Quizás eran más cercanos de lo que ella creía.

« _Estaré esperando el viernes para vernos, Haru_ »

Un latido repentino la sorprendió. Se llevó una mano al pecho recordando la cita que tenían programada para el día de apreciación.

— ¡No es una cita! — se repitió una y otra vez dando vueltas por el cuarto — además Tsuna-san también irá. Y Shito-san dijo que llevaría una amiga.

No sabía porque razón, pero desde unas semanas atrás no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en aquellos ojos rojos, y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Quizás estaba enferma.

Aunque debía admitir que Shito era un chico guapo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esas locas ideas de su mente. Se colocó frente al espejo dándose unas palmaditas en el rostro.

Incluso allí dentro podía ver su rostro completamente rojo.

— ¿Qué estas pensando Haru?

Visualizó su tocador, donde llamó su atención un par de horquillas guardadas de manera cuidadosa en una caja de cristal. Ambas con unas hermosas flores, en diferente tonalidad pero casi con el mismo diseño.

« _Solamente puede ser tuyo…_ »

Una voz llegó a su cabeza de súbito.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida. ¿Quizás era un recuerdo?

Tomó una de las horquillas, mirándola con mucho cuidado. El brillo de una joya verde colocado en el centro de la flor, resplandeció.

 _Verde_

Parpadeó con rapidez. Era un verde intenso, igual que la mirada de…

« _Es para ti. Debía dártelo ayer, pero lo olvide._ »

— ¿Gokudera-san?

« _Solo porque me gustas, no significa que pueda protegerte de cualquiera._ » Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Ese día, después del festival de Midori, Gokudera Hayato la había esperado frente a su casa.

Y ese mismo día, una declaración como esa había salido de su boca…

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

El entrenamiento de Tsuna y Mei era observado cuidadosamente por Reborn y Shito.  
El castaño, a pesar de mostrarse renuente un día antes, parecía que poco a poco tomaba el ritmo de Xui Mei.

Era preciso que Sawada ampliara su campo de visibilidad para que en una batalla real no perdiera de vista a su enemigo ni alguno de sus movimientos, por mínimos que fueran. Concentrar su vista en el movimiento del cuerpo de Mei le proporcionaba el entendimiento básico que requería.

— ¡Vamos Dame-Tsuna! Si no eres capaz de evitar los golpes de Xui Mei, no tendrás cena esta noche — amenazó el hitman.

« _Qué fácil esta para ti decirlo, Reborn._ » Pensó.

¡Cómo no era él quien estaba peleando con la chica!

— No se preocupe Décimo, está haciéndolo bien. Necesita concentrarse en su objetivo, una vez que se acostumbre al movimiento, voy a imprimir más fuerza en los golpes para trabajar la resistencia — le animó la de ojos verdes.

A pesar de la seriedad de su rostro, Tsuna pudo sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras.

— G-Gracias…

Reborn mostró una sonrisa bajo su fedora.

— Xui Mei es muy buena enseñando a otros, ¿no, Shito?

— Se ha entrenado desde muy pequeña, así que mi confianza esta puesta en ella cuando se trata de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo — declaró el chico.

No podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de ella.

— Ya veo. Me gustaría que en los próximos días realicemos un entrenamiento donde uno de los combatientes utilice sus llamas de última voluntad, mientras el otro no lo hace.

— Entiendo — respondió Shito — Ya está comprobado que Il Giudizio es capaz de anular la producción de llamas mediante los anillos, así que es lógico preparar un escenario donde podamos pelear en igualdad aún sin las llamas de última voluntad.

— Suena descabellado, pero debemos intentarlo. Además eso es solo lo referente a los anillos, pero hay algo más — pausó un momento — la diferencia entre Ghiaccio y Vongola.

Shito le miró de reojo.

Aún había muchas cosas que aprender y el tiempo podría terminarse pronto.

De repente, el sonido del celular de Shito interrumpió el combate de ambos jóvenes. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el ojirrojo hablaba, hasta que colgó.

— Tsuna, vamos a tener una reunión con los grupos de Italia y Tokio. Hay nueva información obtenida que debemos compartir. ¿Podrías llamar a tus guardianes? Yo me comunicaré con los míos y les diré que se reúnan en tu casa.

Tsuna afirmó, haciendo lo que Shito dijo.

Pronto, Vongola y Ghiaccio se reunieron en la pequeña habitación de Tsuna, estableciendo comunicación con el resto.

— Shito, ¿Megumi-sama no estará en la reunión? — el primero en darse cuenta de la ausencia de la chica y los guardianes del sol y la lluvia fue Denev.

— Llegará un poco tarde, el lugar donde entrena con los chicos esta retirado de la casa de Tsuna. Además se ha encontrado con Easley y lo ha ido a ver un momento.

— ¿Con Easley? — enarcó una ceja el pelizafiro.

Elena y Ariadne contuvieron una risa.

— ¡¿Eh~?! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es Easley? ¿Por qué _Lady_ Megumi se fue con él? — el chico americano comenzó su interrogatorio con gran curiosidad.

— Michael… — la seria voz de Dánae fue suficiente para silenciarlo.

Sely soltó una risita. Incluso estando lejos Dánae contralaba muy bien la situación.

— Shito, voy a comenzar— continuo la líder de Scuro — Irie Shoichi estuvo trabajando en el comunicador que nos pidieron, el cual ya está listo después de algunas pruebas.

— ¿Tan pronto? — se sorprendió Tsuna.

El de anteojos tomó la palabra.

— Es porque Ghiaccio tenía todas las herramientas necesarias Tsunayoshi-kun — sonrió — ahora vamos a explicarles cómo funciona.

— Recibirán un diminuto auricular como éste — Dánae mostró lo que tenía entre sus dedos — y que deberán colocar en su oreja siempre, no pueden retirarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia o sino no servirá de nada. Un seguro se activara evitando que caiga en medio de algún movimiento. La comunicación entre los grupos que investigan juntos seguirá siendo la misma del sistema base, comunicación interior además del uso de sus teléfonos móviles. El comunicador externo funcionará de manera diferente. Estará enlazado de forma inalámbrica a esta pulsera — el objeto yacía en la muñeca que Dánae levantó y que dejaba ver dos pequeños botones — Al presionar el botón blanco se activara la comunicación con todos los miembros de Ghiaccio y Vongola en tiempo real, sin importar la ubicación de estos. Esto será factible si sufren algún ataque sorpresivo, o descubren alguna pista que deban informar de inmediato. Además de mantener la comunicación serán capaces de escuchar sonidos externos en la escena gracias al micrófono integrado. El botón azul, en cambio, es la comunicación con una sola persona, que en este caso solo estará enlazado a los líderes de cada grupo y familia. En el sistema están activados: Shito, Denev, Cavallone, Décimo y su servidora. Además creímos conveniente incluir a la mano derecha de cada uno: Megumi y el guardián de la Tormenta — la fría mirada aguamarina recayó sobre Gokudera, quién también la vio de mal modo — Basta con decir su nombre para que el sistema haga el enlace y comience la comunicación.

— Los comunicadores ya van en camino, Tsunayoshi-kun — añadió Irie — es importante que hagan una prueba y reporten cualquier anomalía que encuentren. Además… — volvió la mirada al castaño — he diseñado un rastreador para Miura-san y Sasagawa-san, para que sepan en todo momento cual es su ubicación y ellas puedan comunicarse tanto con Ōkawa-san como contigo.

— Gracias Shoichi-kun — Tsuna hizo una leve inclinación.

— Eso es todo en cuanto al comunicador.

La líder de Scuro iba a continuar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a la guardiana del rayo junto a los dos chicos Vongola faltantes.

Los tres entraron sin interrumpir, tomando asiento. Megumi solo le dio una mirada a Denev.

— Shinobu pudo decodificar la información que encontramos en el almacén del sur, así que les dará un informe sobre eso.

Esta vez, el rostro del peliverde fue el que apareció en el monitor, que lucía una mirada seria.

Por alguna razón algunos se sentían intimidados por su aura, esta sería la primera vez que escucharían la voz de Shinobu.

El chico acomodó sus gafas mientras tecleaba en su computador, una nueva ventanilla apareció en el monito del resto.

— Lo que están viendo es un mapa actual de Italia. Aunque hoy en día la división de cada región es diferente, originalmente eran las cuatro áreas geopolíticas: continental, peninsular, insular y las islas. Lo que está marcado en rojo son las posibles ubicaciones de _Pietre Elementari,_ el lugar donde _Il Giudizio_ fue a buscarlas.

— ¿Qué tan exacta es esa información? — interrogó Reborn.

Shinobu mostró el dispositivo.

— Toda la información contenida aquí estaba minuciosamente codificada con anagramas y sistemas numéricos. Fueron colocados como un seguro para resguardar datos. La lista de ciudades y lugares, dentro y fuera, era enorme, pero probablemente el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo que están manejando, mezclar datos reales con falsos. Sin embargo hay un patrón conciso que _Il Giudizio_ siguió y que estaba mucho más asegurado que el resto, y esos son los lugares marcados en el mapa. Puede que las cuatro piedras elementales hayan permanecido juntas, o bien dispersadas, pero si lo manejamos con una probabilidad, yo diría que es un 87% confiable — terminó por decir.

— Vaya, es un número alto — Reborn miró fijamente los puntos en el mapa.

— Gracias por tu trabajo Shinobu — le sonrió el ojirrojo, después se concentro de nuevo en la chica de mirada aguamarina — Dánae, ¿cómo se han organizado ahora?

— Scarlet irá a Vérone, hemos contactado con uno de los descendientes de _Alessandro Riccite,_ el primer portador de _Pietre Elementari_ del elemento aire. Tiene información sobre el manejo de ella que podría ayudarnos a descifrar la manera de derrotar el poder que tienen. Shuuya irá a los lugares que Shinobu señalo para recolectar información de personas que hayan contactado con ellos mientras investigaban. Alguna seña particular, una imagen, cualquier detalle que podamos adquirir ayudará a crear un perfil completo de ellos.

Shito colocó una mano en su mentón. Sabía que cualquier pequeño detalle sería aprovechado por su equipo de investigación.

Dio su atención a la pequeña chica de vivaces ojos negros.

— Shuu, procura tener cuidado en tu misión — le instó — el tema de _Pietre Elementari_ es muy peligroso.

— No te preocupes Shito, por ahora he ido al lugar más cercano de aquí. Parece que hubo alguien buscando información con los habitantes de la localidad, hace poco más de un año. Pero no hay nada relevante, solo uno de ellos recuerda que la persona que le preguntó sobre ese tema llevaba una chaqueta negra, y que su mirada era amarilla, como la de un felino. Así que deduzco, de acuerdo al ataque en la mansión de Cavallone, que deber ser el más imprudente de los cuatro…

— Porque es quien más pistas nos ha dado — interrumpió esta vez Elena. Shuuya asintió a sus palabras — Por favor, cualquier dato que obtengas déjamelo saber Shirayuki.

— Claro.

— Shito — le llamó Dánae — es toda la información que obtuvimos. Shinobu, Irie y yo estaremos recibiendo la información que ellas obtengan para trazar el esquema.

— Bien, entonces creo que…

— ¿Y cuál trabajo se supone que haré yo, Dánae? — Dino interrumpió en la conversación, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Dijiste que querías ir con Décimo Vongola — respondió ella.

— Porque desde que Irie está aquí, mi participación en la investigación es casi nula — recriminó.

— E-Eh… y-yo… — el pelirrojo también lucía incómodo.

— Dino-san — la voz de Shito capturó la atención del rubio — por favor, quédate al lado de Dánae. Ella es muy independiente, pero va a necesitar tu ayuda.

Dino asintió, por fin alguien parecía querer contar con su ayuda.

— Cavallone, será mejor que te prepares — habló la líder de Scuro con frialdad.

Los demás miembros de Ghiaccio no pudieron evitar compadecerlo.

Después de unos breves segundos, la conversación continuo, esta vez yendo del lado del equipo que se encontraba en Tokio.

— Hemos mantenido la vigilancia con ayuda de Byakuran Gesso — el peliblanco apareció con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que Tsuna tuviera un escalofrío. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que Yuni estuviera bien con él y que incluso estuviera ayudándolos. — Varia, por su parte, han hecho sus propios movimientos, pero no han hallado nada.

— Sí, Xanxus-san parece estar muy enojado, pero su persecución solo está basada en pistas inconsistentes — apoyó Shito.

Tsuna sabía que Xanxus no estaría dispuesto a participar junto a ellos en la investigación, mucho menos con una familia que acababa de conocer. Pero no había remedio, después de todo Varia tenía sus propias reglas.

— Si hay alguna información que pueda ayudarles, dásela Denev — la orden de Shito sorprendió a los guardianes de Vongola — quizás Xanxus-san parezca imprudente, pero sigue siendo parte de Vongola, y él protege eso más que cualquier otro.

— Esta bien Shito. En cuanto a la investigación de los yakuza, Michael y Sely son quienes te darán el reporte. — El pelizafiro cedió la palabras a los jóvenes, quienes parecían animados de poder hablar con su líder.

— Por ahora, los miembros de las dos familias yakuza más importantes se han reunido en dos ocasiones para ver la posible fusión del territorio de Tokio a Kobe. El líder de _Yamaguchi-gumi_ quiere aumentar el tráfico de drogas, y piensa que acercándose al líder de los _Sumiyoshi-kai_ se puede lograr una mayor ganancia. Sin embargo en Tokio todavía parecen tener sus dudas de esta unión, y no tienen confianza en las intenciones de _Yamaguchi-gumi_. Pero… — esta vez Michael mostró una sonrisa confiada — parece que ésta disputa sobre si trabajaran en unión o no, no era así al principio. El negocio les pareció bien cuando lo hablaron por primera vez, pero fue después cuando comenzaron las dudas. El cambio tan repentino solo puede ser por una cosa.

— Porque alguien dentro o fuera está dando razones para crear dudas en las negociaciones — habló el líder de Ghiaccio.

— _Yes_ Shito — le guiño un ojo — lo que comúnmente llamaría _Cloudy Business_. Pero tomando en cuenta que todos sus negocios son así, no tiene sentido. Ese alguien debe de tener preparando muy bien su plan.

— Y Sely es quién te ha ayudado a ver eso, ¿no?

La chica de ojos celeste asintió con una sonrisa.

— El día de hoy, aunque no ha entrado en contacto con nosotros, hubo alguien que mantuvo una conversación con el líder de _Sumiyoshi-kai_. Rastree las placas de su automóvil, que si bien es alquilado, me ha proporcionada la información del empleado de un hotel que está dentro de las áreas rastreadas por Ariadne. Seguramente su trabajo fue solo prestar su nombre, pero si utilizaron este método significa que entonces los miembros de Il Giudizio que están aquí han entrado en contacto con los yakuza. Mientras Michael este entre ellos, podremos obtener sus datos de una u otra forma — aseguró la de cabellos castaños — con la información de ese empleado, puedo lograr acercarme.

— Y mientras _Bunny_ me cubre las espaldas, yo haré lo mismo con ella — el sonriente Michael pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica — Confía en nosotros Shito, estamos más cerca de ellos de lo que crees.

— Estoy seguro que sí.

Al finalizar, Denev volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Vamos a continuar como estamos Shito. Ahora el comunicador externo facilitara el flujo de información — el joven asintió, y Denev esta vez miró de nuevo a la hermana de Shito — Megumi-sama, ya he preparado lo que me pidió la última vez.

— Gracias Denev. Yo te avisaré cuando lo realizaremos.

Shito enarcó una ceja con duda, mientras algunos otros también parecían confundidos con esas palabras.

— No es nada sobre la investigación — dijo la chica, adivinando el pensamiento de su hermano — se trata de un asunto personal entre Denev y yo.

El ojirrojo no estaba completamente seguro de lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero sabía que si fuera alguna pista importante ella sin duda se los diría.

No tuvo más remedio que continuar. Odiaba que su hermana aún tuviera asuntos guardados para ella misma, aunque en este caso sabía que podía contar con que Denev haría cualquier cosa para el bienestar de la familia.

— Entonces eso es todo en lo referente a la investigación de nosotros, Tsuna.

— A-Ah… gracias Shito-kun — el castaño había estado tan absortó en la conversación que solo hasta ese momento reaccionó. Le sorprendía la manera en que trabajaba Ghiaccio.

— Bien, entonces si ya terminaron, es mi turno — Reborn sonrió maliciosamente viendo a los líderes de ambas familias. — No planeo alargar más esto, pues ya hemos recibido todo lo que necesitamos, aquí estamos muy atrasados con el entrenamiento y lo que es peor, no hemos encontrado ni siquiera una pista sobre el sujeto que atacó a Tsuna y los demás. Pero eso no importa, el tema que ahora nos concierne es que _Nono_ me ha avisado que la fecha para la ceremonia de alianza ya está establecida.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Ya lo han decidido? — Tsuna tembló al escucharlo.

Ya había aceptado que sucedería, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le asustará lo que podía pasar durante esa ceremonia, y lo que le esperaba después.

— Sí, la ceremonia será dentro de tres semanas — anunció, sorprendiendo a más de uno — no tienen que preocuparse más que de su entrenamiento, puesto que yo estaré preparando todo. Las familias aliadas comenzarán a llegar a partir de mañana a Namimori.

Algunos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, mientras otros parecían más relajados.

— Por parte de Vongola llegarán: Gesso, Simon, Varia, Bertesca y Cavallone. En el caso de Ghiaccio, quienes han confirmado su asistencia son: Franchessi, Ianni y D'agostino.

— Gracias por el aviso, Reborn-san — Shito miró a Tsuna — ¿creo que debemos prepararnos, verdad?

Tsuna asintió temeroso.

— Bien — continuo el ojirrojo — Dánae y Denev, continúen con la investigación que han llevado y no se preocupen si antes de la fecha aún no consiguen nada, quiero que se reúnan con nosotros en Namimori dentro de tres semanas, procuren venir con dos días de antelación. Cualquier cosa que suceda antes de eso, será relevante.

Ambos líderes asintieron y, despidiéndose, terminaron la comunicación.

Dentro de la habitación solo quedaron los miembros de Ghiaccio y Vongola presentes.

— Vamos a seguir esforzándonos con el entrenamiento Tsuna.

— Sí, Shito-kun — ambos se dieron la mano — ahora creo que debemos descansar.

Terminaron por reunir sus cosas, y tanto las chicas como Shito salieron para marcharse.

Los amigos de Tsuna hicieron lo mismo, pero antes de que Gokudera pudiera salir, Megumi lo detuvo.

— Gokudera, es hora de irnos a nuestro entrenamiento…

— Tsk, si no tengo otra opción — respondió fastidiado.

Megumi solo sonrió, a partir de ahora el entrenamiento de Gokudera comenzaría de verdad.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

— Es hora de comenzar, Gokudera.

— ¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer aquí, mujer?

Gokudera tenía un rostro irritado.

Desde que la reunión hubo terminado, Megumi le había dicho que la siguiera, y con fastidio no había hecho otra cosa más que caminar detrás de ella por casi todas las calles de Namimori. Y ahora estaban en el mismo punto del que habían partido, la calle principal que llevaba a casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

¿Acaso tenía planeado pasearlo toda la noche?

— Tendrás que moderar tu tono Gokudera. Sigo siendo mayor que tú — espetó la chica.

— No soy como el idiota del beisbol, para mí eres una simple mujer — bufó.

— Por supuesto que no eres como Takeshi. Si fuera así tendría un entrenamiento mucho más agradable — soltó de forma maliciosa.

— Oie… tú…

— Gokudera — le llamó nuevamente señalando al frente — debes grabar esto muy bien en tu mente. Tu campo de entrenamiento es todo Namimori.

Él enarcó una ceja.

— Como mano derecha de Tsunayoshi, sabes que nuestra prioridad siempre es que el _capo_ de la _famiglia_ este a salvo. Tienes grandes habilidades y armas, además eres inteligente — le alabó — pero eso no significa que estés pegado a él las 24 horas del día. Lo que debes hacer es conocer el entorno en el que se desenvuelve. Los caminos que recorre, las personas que se encuentra; los seres humanos tendemos a formar en nuestra vida una rutina constante, y eso hace posible darnos cuenta de cualquier ligero cambio que haya dentro de esa rutina. — Ella señalo varios lugares — Cuando estén en algún punto de la ciudad piensa: si sufrieran un ataque sorpresivo, ¿qué elementos puedes aprovechar para inclinar la balanza a tu favor? Visualiza lugares de resguardo, rutas de escape si es necesario, zonas donde tengas amplio movimiento, todo lo que pueda ayudarte en el momento; para eso necesitas observar y familiarizarte con la zona. La inteligencia le gana a la fuerza, y eso es algo que a ti te sobra.

Gokudera carraspeó incómodo. Ya eran demasiados halagos hacia su persona.

— Para lograr eso, también necesitas calma; así que en eso trabajaras de ahora en adelante — continuo — aprender a analizar la situación con detenimiento para saber cuándo actuar. Dánae dijo que te habían derrotado sin que ni siquiera hicieras algo. — Gokudera estaba a punto de replicar, pero Megumi le detuvo — Vamos a demostrar que no es así, Gokudera.

No quería admitirlo, pero la guardiana de Ghiaccio le había dado un buen incentivo.

— Jum, eso es más que obvio…

Megumi sonrió.

— Ya que Tsunayoshi estuvo bajo ataque, no debes bajar la guardia. La razón por la que elegí esta hora para nuestro entrenamiento es para hacer rondas y asegurar el perímetro alrededor de Tsunayoshi. Eso es lo que toda mano derecha debe hacer — le guiño un ojo — A partir de hoy, enfócate en los puntos que te dije, desde que despiertas y acompañas a Tsunayoshi, hasta que lo dejas en su hogar de forma segura. Todo esto lo aplicaras en nuestro entrenamiento — finalizó.

Gokudera la vio sereno. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar porque él era quien estaba mejor calificado para ser la mano derecha del Décimo.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

Hitomi salió de la casa rumbo a Namichuu.

Los días habían pasado rápido y, viendo la emoción de Shito esa mañana, ella confirmaba lo ansioso que estaba por salir con Haru. Aunque no era una cita, ya que Décimo Vongola también iría, por lo menos estaba consciente de que su amigo estaba feliz de poder estar junto a Haru de nuevo.

Estaba agradecida de que Shito recordará lo mucho que a ella le gustaban los dulces y que la hubiera invitado, además tendría oportunidad de conocer, por fin, a la chica de la que su líder estaba enamorado. Le había contado tantas cosas de ella en el pasado que sentía cierta familiaridad por Haru, y ahora era el momento de que ambas pudieran ser amigas.

Con paso decidido avanzó por las calles de Namimori, alisando la falda azul que llevaba puesta. Sentía que sus piernas se veían demasiado pálidas, pero considerando que ese era su tono de piel no era como si pudiera cambiar algo. Sonrió con alegría mientras se colocaba sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música.

Llegó a la puerta de la escuela justo unos minutos antes de que terminaran las clases del club, y se recargo en una de las paredes para esperar a Shito. No podía hacer lo mismo que la última vez, adentrándose sin permiso pues seguramente Hibari Kyouya aparecería y no quería crear más conflictos para el líder de Ghiaccio.

Contó los minutos para que Shito saliera a su encuentro.

Cuando la canción que escuchaba terminó, sacó su ipod para elegir otra de su lista de reproducción, sin embargo una extraña sensación la invadió de repente.

Alzó la vista hacia la azotea del edificio principal, y entonces su mirada azul se cruzó con los ojos de Hibari Kyouya que la miraba detenidamente. Y aunque intento desviarla, lo cierto era que era tan atrayente que no pudo.

Ambos se miraron como si pudieran comunicarse de esa manera. Hitomi no sabía cuál era la razón, pero en su interior deseo conocer que era lo que esa mirada profunda guardaba en su interior.

— ¿Hitomi? — la voz de Shito la asustó, más aún cuando sintió la mano de su líder sobre su cabeza.

Ella giró de inmediato y le sonrió.

— Shito, ¿ya han terminado tus clases? — notó que detrás del ojirrojo se encontraba Sawada, quien seguramente había esperado por él dentro de la escuela. — Ah, buenas tarde Décimo.

— Buenas tardes.

Giró su vista nuevamente hacia la azotea, pero el prefecto ya no se encontraba ahí.

Suspiró.

— ¿Pasa algo Hitomi? — preguntó el más alto.

— ¿A-Ah? No…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentado sacar de su mente a Hibari. Fue entonces cuando vio el estuche que Shito cargaba en su mano izquierda.

— Vaya, me habías dicho que estabas en el club de música, pero no esperaba que esta vez trajeras tu violín contigo — exclamó con emoción la chica — Hace tiempo que no te escuchó tocar. ¿Ha tenido oportunidad de escuchar a Shito, Décimo?

Tsuna parpadeó con sorpresa, asintiendo torpemente.

— En una ocasión…

Hitomi volvió su atención a Shito y se aferró de su brazo libre.

— Si vas a llevarlo a casa, tendrás que tocarlo para nosotras.

Shito rió. Siempre era tan entusiasta con eso.

— Las clases ya han terminado. Si no quieren ser mordidos hasta la muerte será mejor que se vayan.

Los tres jóvenes sintieron el aura molesta de Hibari, y la chica del mechón morado no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando reconoció su voz, soltando el brazo del ojirrojo.

— H-Hibari-san… nosotros ya… — Tsuna, temeroso como siempre, intento llevar las cosas con calma.

— Ya estamos por irnos, Hibari-senpai. Vamos Hitomi, démonos prisa. Haru nos estará esperando en la pastelería. — Shito jaló del brazo a la joven para irse junto a Tsuna.

No tuvo tiempo de contemplar la tonfa que Hibari lanzó de repente, cayendo en medio de ambos haciendo que la soltará de nuevo.

Ambos regresaron la vista hacia Hibari, que seguía con aquella aura intimidante.

— Shito-kun, v-vámonos — esta vez fue Tsuna quien se interpuso entre ambos, y empujándolos hizo una reverencia a Hibari para entonces marcharse los tres.

Había sido algo extraño para Shito lo que Hibari había hecho en ese momento. Pero no tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en eso, pues no quería hacer que Haru esperará demasiado.

Con prisa, los tres llegaron hasta la entrada, donde la chica los esperaba.

Ella saludó con una sonrisa, viendo al chico de ojos rojos. Era el primero que había visto, y como días atrás, sintió nervios al saberse observada por él.

Detrás del joven venía Tsuna, y la chica que seguramente era la amiga del Shito.

— Hola Haru — una ancha sonrisa se mostró, y entonces Shito llamó a su amiga— Ella es de quien te hable, Hitomi Baccherelli.

— Mucho gusto Ha… quiero decir Miura-san — se corrigió, estaba demasiado animada pero no podía tratar de manera tan informal a alguien que acababa de conocer, aunque ella no sintiera como si fuera la primera vez.

Haru se dio cuenta de inmediato de su reacción.

— No problem ~desu. Puedes llamar a Haru por su nombre— le animó.

— Gracias, también puedes llamarme Hitomi.

Shito sonrió al verlas. Estaba seguro que ellas se llevarían muy bien pues compartían muchos de los mismos gustos.

— ¡Hahi! Tsuna-san, perdona por no saludarte. Qué bueno que estas aquí — la de cabellos cafés se acercó al castaño con alegría.

Hitomi miró aquella escena. No era agradable ver que la novia de Shito fuera tan cercana al Décimo Vongola, pero ella y Mei ya habían pasado por eso y no era como si pudieran cambiarlo.

Si Xui Mei estuviera allí, seguramente ya habría fulminado con la mirada a Sawada.

— ¿Nos quedaremos todo el tiempo aquí afuera? — preguntó Hitomi, atrayendo la atención — tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo para probar todos esos deliciosos pastelillos.

A Haru le brillaron los ojos.

— Hitomi-san tiene razón, vamos a entrar ya.

Las chicas eran las más animadas, adentrándose de inmediato. Shito y Tsuna la siguieron de cerca.

Tal parecía que Haru había elegido muy bien cuál sería su día de apreciación, pues justo ese día la pastelería estaba ofreciendo una barra de postres.

— ¿Podemos elegir el que nosotras queramos? — preguntó con emoción en los ojos Hitomi.

— Sí, Haru escogió este día porque es como si fuera un bufet.

— Este es tu favorito, ¿no, Haru? — Tsuna llamó a la chica, quien de inmediato fue hasta él, dejando de lado a los dos jóvenes.

Ambos hablaron un par de cosas, soltando una risa.

Parecían estar contentos de estar juntos…o por lo menos eso era lo que Hitomi percibía. Pero lo que no le agradaba para nada era que Shito estaba siendo dejado de lado. Él estaba viendo la barra del otro lado, completamente solo.

— No puedo permitir esto… — susurró para ella misma — hoy tengo que averiguar qué es lo que pasa en realidad con Haru.

Con paso decidido se acercó hasta Shito, y de nueva cuenta, entrelazó su brazo con el del chico.

— ¿Quieres probar este Shito? — preguntó Hitomi lo suficientemente algo como para que Haru y Tsuna la escucharan, mirando a ambos.

Shito, que no sospechaba lo que planeaba su amiga, asintió.

— Vamos a probar este y este… — Hitomi tomó dos platos, entregándole uno a Shito. Después llamó a la chica— Haru, vamos a elegir y comer algunos. Los esperamos en la mesa de allá.

Hitomi no le dio tiempo de responder, llevándose de inmediato a Shito con ella.

Haru miró confundida la escena.

La amiga de Shito parecía alguien amable, y también era bonita. Era lo suficientemente agradable para que cualquier chico se fijara en ella, sin embargo Hitomi parecía tener solo ojos para el de mirada rojiza.

¿Sería acaso que ella era más que una amiga? Su cercanía era demasiada, y a él no parecía importarle eso. Su ceño se arrugó levemente.

— ¿Pasa algo? — la pregunta de Tsuna la regresó a la realidad, éste se dio cuenta de la mueca hecha por la chica.

— N-No… vamos a sentarnos también Tsuna-san.

Después de elegir, los cuatro ya estaban en la mesa. Si bien Tsuna no era amante de los dulces, debía admitir que aquella pastelería hacía muy bueno postres.

— Mmm, esto es delicioso~ — con cada bocado, Hitomi parecía más contenta.

Shito soltó una risa cuando vio su rostro lleno de crema.

— No te burles Shito — refunfuño ella.

— Deberías verte en un espejo Hitomi — volvió a reír.

Haru miró a ambos platicar. Definitivamente su relación era buena.

La suspicaz mirada de Hitomi se percató de que la chica de ojos chocolate los observaba con atención. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció.

Ya después podría ser castigada por Xui Mei y Megumi.

— Vamos, prueba esto Shito — Hitomi estiró su tenedor con un trozo de pastel que acercó a la boca del más alto. Dudó durante un momento, pero no tuvo más remedio que probarlo.

Después embarró un poco de crema en la nariz del chico, riendo a carcajadas.

— Hitomi, eso es trampa — reclamó Shito.

— Es tu culpa, tú te burlaste primero.

Tsuna, que había permanecido en silencio miró a los tres jóvenes en la mesa. Sabía de antemano que Shito llevaba muy buena relación con sus guardianas, pues también pudo comprobarlo durante el entrenamiento con Xui Mei.

Pero lo que en ese momento llamaba su atención no era ese hecho, sino más bien que desde que Haru había visto a esos dos juntos, su rostro se había descompuesto de manera muy seria. No parecía contenta de estar en la pastelería a pesar de que eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

— Décimo, ¿no quiere tomar algo con su pastel? — preguntó Hitomi, sorprendiendo al chico. — Nosotras si queremos algo, ¿podrían ir con la dependienta y pedir un café? Vamos Shito, puedes acompañar a Décimo, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí sentadas, ¿no, Haru?

Ella asintió confundida.

Ambas vieron a los dos jóvenes ponerse de pie para ir hacia el lugar donde atendían. Era el momento perfecto para que Hitomi pudiera ejecutar su plan.

Sabía que había despertado la curiosidad de la chica, pudo darse cuenta desde que su mirada se cruzó con la de ella cuando lo tomó del brazo. Puede que Haru no recordara que Shito era su novio, pero sin duda sus sentimientos estaban durmiendo allí dentro y Hitomi se encargaría de despertarlos.

— H-Hitomi-san… — sí, ese era el momento sin duda — ¿tienes mucho tiempo conociendo a Shito-san?

Ella volvió su mirada azul eléctrico a la joven de orbes cafés.

— Lo conozco desde hace un año y medio. Es relativamente poco — si lo comparaba con el tiempo que Shito conocía a Haru, era poco — pero nosotros somos muy buenos amigos.

« _Amigos… entonces no son novios_ » pensó Haru.

— Él es una persona muy especial — continuo, llamando la atención de Haru — es un chico de muy buenos sentimientos. Con solo verlo puedes darte cuenta que se preocupa mucho por los demás, incluso aunque tenga poco tiempo de conocerlos. Alguien tan sincero como él es imposible de encontrar, cuando lo conoces sabes que no importa que pase, él siempre estará cuidándote. Y es capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por la persona que quiere… yo realmente admiro mucho esa parte de Shito.

Haru se percató de la mirada de Hitomi. Parecía que había una profunda amistad entre ellos. Quizás habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, o ¿habría algo más?

— Hitomi-san, ¿te gusta Shito-san? — preguntó sin pensar.

Haru se sorprendió a sí misma por haber realizado esa pregunta.

Hitomi sonrió para sus adentros, entonces era realidad su pensamiento. Haru estaba comenzando a interesarse en Shito de nuevo.

— ¿Qué harías si te digo que sí? — respondió con una nueva pregunta, sorprendiendo a Haru por su tono.

No era como si estuviera compitiendo, era algo extraño.

— ¡Hahi! — parpadeó con rapidez — H-Haru n-no… Q-Quiero decir, Haru no tiene porque hacer algo. Solo era una duda, pero no tienes que responder.

Hitomi soltó una carcajada.

— Perdona mi pregunta Haru, no era mi intención eso. Solo me preguntaba, ¿a ti no te gusta Shito? — nuevamente vio a la chica abrir los ojos — Yo creo que es algo natural, Shito es un chico muy guapo, ¿no lo crees?

Haru miró al frente. Sí, ella pensaba que era un chico guapo.

— No estoy enamorada de Shito, descuida — volvió a hablar Hitomi — pero creo que cualquier chica podría hacerlo. Es demasiado bueno y bondadoso, la chica que logre conquistar su corazón tendrá mucha suerte.

— Mmh… sí, tienes razón Hitomi-san — afirmó.

Si no tenía una novia, seguramente no tardaría mucho en tenerla.

Pero… ¿por qué le preocupaba eso? Al fin y al cabo, Shito solo era un amigo.

¿Cómo podía pensar en su vida privada, cuando ella ni siquiera recordaba los momentos de amistad que pasaron juntos?

Definitivamente algo estaba fallándole en la cabeza.

Vieron a los chicos que venían de regreso, y esta vez Hitomi concentro su mirada en Sawada.

— Haru, ahora haré una pregunta yo — pauso un momento — ¿a ti te gusta Décimo? Me refiero a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Haru miró durante un segundo a Shito y después paso su vista a Tsuna.

A pesar de que Tsuna era, hasta hace unos días, la única persona que recordaba; estaba segura que sus sentimientos eran diferentes. No sé explicaba porque, pero cuando lo había visto en su habitación después de despertar de su accidente, se había sentido aliviada de recordarlo. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que ella recordaba tener por Tsuna la primera vez que se dio cuenta que le gustaba, no estaban más dentro de ella. No sentía la misma emoción de mariposas en el estomago, ni la felicidad de saber que ellos dos estaban solos en algún lugar.

Algo había pasado, no sabía qué era, pero para ella Tsuna era su amigo.

No había más esos sentimientos románticos, pero… ¿entonces qué era lo que realmente sentía por Tsuna?

No había pensado en eso hasta ese momento, en el que su mirada se posaba sobre aquellos dos chicos que caminaban directamente hacia ella.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** ¡Listo! Has terminado victoriosamente un capítulo más C: de verdad agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis locuras, esas que algunas veces no sé si salieron del todo bien, pero bueno, prefiero seguir escribiendo y mejorar en el proceso con sus comentarios y sugerencias constructivas :)  
El capítulo trajo algunas cosillas interesantes (creo xD) así que espero puedan comentarme que fue lo que más les gusto. Dejamos de lado a algunos personas para concentrarnos en algunos más, pero ya saben que cada quien tendrá su participación puesto que son importantes para avanzar ;) Y creo que después de varios capítulos (si no estoy mal, lo último fue en la primera parte xD) tuvimos un momento YamaMegu :3

No pude evitarlo, tuve que poner una escena de ambos para no sentirme tan culpable por que gracias al precioso regalo de cumpleaños que me hizo Hiyorin, he comenzado a shippear de manera fuerta a Denev y Megumi xD simplemente son irresistibles :P  
Además... hemos tenido más partes de Shito y Haru y lo que es más importante: ¡el primer recuerdo de Haru a regresado! D:

Y justo tenía que ser con el peliplata xD para que no digan que no lo quiero xD

Eso es todo por el día de hoy, para quienes siguen mi otro fic, ahora estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo, no desesperen ;)  
Ah, y con respecto a la actividad que puse en el capitulo anterior... pues ya que solo participo Hiyori, y aunque no atino todas las partes, gracias a su entusiasmo y buena vibra, he decidido que voy a cumplir mi promesa(?) , **así que Hiyori, si estas leyendo esto ¡prepárate! xD A partir de este momento eres libre de elegir CUALQUIER cosa que desees en el plazo de una semana. Puede ser el siguiente capitulo, algún oneshot especial, la viñeta de Xui Mei... etc. Lo dejo a tu elección, me esforzaré por cumplirlo en una semana :)**

Es hora de despedirme, muchas gracias por su tiempo ;) Nos leemos pronto en la siguiente actualización c:

 **Especial agradecimiento para: Hiyori Ishida**

 _ ***Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_ _La investigación en Italia avanza éxitosamente, y el perfil de los enemigos esta próximo a realizarse. Enma esta listo para viajar a Namimori, sin embargo su encuentro con Sely anuncia una noticia inesperada. Los invitados a la ceremonia de alianza comienzan su llegada a Namimori, y la aparición de una chica despierta los sentimientos de Haru nuevamente. Il Giudizio hace un movimiento más, y por si fuera poco, ¡un beso inesperado genera problemas!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es de mi propiedad. Podemos disfrutar de esta obra gracias a la gran Amano-san, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente por diversión. Si fuera mío habría hecho a Haru la protagonista y con todo un harem(?) :v Lo único que me pertenece son los OC principales, los demás corresponden a sus respectivas creadoras C:

 **Notas Autora:** Hello :) ¿cómo esta mis preciadas lectoras? Espero que muy bien. Pues vengo con el capítulo de esta historia, que ya saben que me tardo pero aquí sigo. De hecho esta vez les diré porque me he atrasado tanto :P la verdad es que tenía hace bastante escrito esto en un borrador, pero me había dado perece pasarlo a la compu, y bueno creo que por eso las he hecho esperar de más xD  
Otra es porque me entretuve viendo algunas series, a las que por cierto recién empiezo a conocer al fandom que son: Miraculous Ladybug y Star vs Las fuerzas del mal, ¿alguien de por aquí las ve? Creo que me enganche un poco y me la pase perdiendo en tiempo en lugar de escribir :v pero no se preocupen, que mi fandom no sé me olvida :P

También sigo trabajando en la actualización de mi otra historia, por lo que el tiempo se me ha hecho muy poco para todo lo que tengo que hacer :´( pero en fin, como bonificación(?) por haberme tardado tanto, he hecho un capítulo bien largo donde disfrutarán de muchas cosas ;)  
Había decidido dividirlo en dos partes para no hacerlo tan tedioso, pero nah, mejor se los dejo todito aquí. Espero no aburrirlas con tantas palabras y que puedan leer hasta el final ;)

El resto de lo que quiera platicarles se los digo al final ;)  
Nos leemos abajito :)

 **AVISO: _A partir de los capítulos anteriores la trama original del manga sera cambiada totalmente. Esta historia esta situada después del final del ANIME, por lo que los siguientes sucesos serán como un universo paralelo :v_**

 **Un ejemplo de ellos será la escena de Enma, cuya aparición en la vida de Tsuna será diferente a la del manga ;)**

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character) pero intentaré que no sea tan obvio. Este fic es SECUELA o continuación de mi anterior fic. Si eres nuevo (a) en la lectura, puedes pasar a mi perfil para leer la primera parte y puedas comprender con mayor facilidad la historia. Debido al universo en el que se desarrolla la historia, algunos personajes canon como Enma y otros, tendrán una aparición diferente a la del manga, así como otros personas que no tendrán tanta relevancia dentro de este fic (Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, etc)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Cursiva- Flashback, Recuerdos, palabras extranjeras(?), etc..._

«Pensamientos» _..._

 _ **Negritas: Frases en Italiano -** Tenía mucho tiempo que no usaba estas xD- _

_( Palabras subrayadas) : _Traducción del italino (?) :v

 **Fic dedicado a:** _Las lectoras y creadoras de OC para esta historia. Gracias por seguir apoyándome con este proyecto, aunque es el que más me ha costado seguir pero siempre están apoyándome. Muchas gracias :3_

 ** _RESUMEN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_** _Un peculiar amigo de Megumi hace su aparición mientras las investigaciones del grupo continúan. El entrenamiento de los miembros de Ghiaccio y Vongola avanza con algunos contratiempos de por medio, sin embargo los lazos se siguen afianzando. Mientras tanto Haru comienza a tener sus primero recuerdos... ¿llegará pronto el momento que Shito espera?_

* * *

 _ **~ Nuova Alba della primavera ~**_

 _ **Capítulo IX:**_ _"Il Giudizio & Ghiaccio. Un paso tras de ti." _

* * *

**Centro de Investigación Ghiaccio, Italia.**

En los siguientes días, los miembros de Scuro habían redoblado su labor de investigación, ya que si querían información consistente de _Il Giudizio_ debían hacerlo antes de su viaje para la ceremonia de alianza.

Dánae era exigente consigo misma, así que no podía permitirse llegar con Shito con las manos vacías.

Dino, que se encontraba frente a Dánae, la observó trabajar con su mirada aguamarina detrás de las gafas que a veces solía utilizar, de manera seria.

Por alguna razón comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su frialdad, incluso en ocasiones le recodaba a su nada amigable alumno: Hibari Kyouya.

Del otro lado del cuarto, Shinobu y Shuuya seguían cada uno su parte de la investigación. El de cabello verde revisaba en el monitor los detalles que Irie le había señalado con respecto a los rastreadores.

Shuuya, por su parte, tecleaba con rapidez en su computador, siendo el único ruido dentro de la habitación.

— He terminado Dánae — habló por fin la de cortos cabellos negros levantándose para ir con la líder — este es el perfil que he creado para quien he denominado el _primer_ elemento. Son datos básicos, y su probabilidad es del 50%, pero me inclino hacia el resultado favorable.

— Gracias Shirayuki — la chica tomó la carpeta entre sus manos.

Dino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo habían encontrado un sospechoso tan pronto como decodificaron el dispositivo?

— Dánae eso es…

— El primer candidato como miembro de _Il Giudizio_ , así que presta atención Cavallone — le habló con seriedad — Su nombre es Giulio, de ascendencia italiana. Nació en la ciudad de Génova, no tiene apellido pues vivía con sus tíos pero se separó de ellos hace dos años, y no hay un registro de identificación completo. Actualmente trabaja en un establecimiento: _Il tramonto_ con dirección en _Via Margutta No.12_

Dino se sobresaltó de inmediato.

— Espera Dánae, eso no es muy lejos de aquí, y a no ser que sea el dueño o gerente del lugar, todos los demás empleados de ese lugar son estudiantes aún.

— Perdón por la interrupción Capo Cavallone — le llamó Shuuya — pero la persona que tenemos bajo vigilancia es un chico de 17 años.

— ¿Es eso posible? Según la probabilidad…

— Es posible — interrumpió esta vez Shinobu — Décimo Vongola y todos sus guardianes son jóvenes, incluso usted estuvo al mando de Cavallone a temprana edad. La edad no determina los actos que realizara una persona en su vida. Si tenemos siquiera un 10% de probabilidades, Scuro no abandonara esa pista — finalizó el de anteojos.

Dino meditó. Ellos tenían razón, después de todo en el mundo de la mafia había envueltas muchas clases de personas. Lo importante era encontrar a los responsables y pronto.

— Después de que nos enviaste a ese lugar, Scarlet y yo estuvimos haciendo rondas en diferentes horas. Ahora que ella se fue a Vérone he reducido el monitoreo, pero en el perfil puedes ver que hay dos sitios marcados en el mapa de Shinobu que corresponden al lugar donde ese chico nació y otro donde estuvo viviendo un tiempo. Eso sigue sosteniéndolo como la única pista hacia _Pietre Elementari_ — habló Shuuya con la líder.

— Muy bien. Ahora que tendrás que viajar a otros lugares, me encargaré de nuevo de mantener la vigilancia sobre él.

— Dánae… — la mencionada regresó su atención al potro — si tú fuiste quien las envió a ese lugar, significa que el día que me llevaste a ese local, después del ataque a Abbatelli, fue solo para corroborar el sitio, ¿no es así? Tú ya sospechabas algo.

Una sonrisa apareció en la chica de mirada aguamarina.

— Al fin has acertado en algo Cavallone. Pero aunque es verdad que fui para verificar a esa persona, la pista la obtuve gracias a ti.

— ¿A mí…? — preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

Dánae tomó la palabra nuevamente:

— Cuando _Il Giudizio_ nos atacó en tu mansión hubo muchos movimientos inconsistentes. Nos habían dado un informe de ataques en el norte, pero eso fue solo una distracción preparada para esa ocasión. Después dos de ellos fueron directo a nuestro encuentro mientras el resto atacó a algunos de los guardias que había por los alrededores. Cuando me informaste sobre el reporte de daños, hubo un detalle que llamó mi atención.

— El olor a granos de café... — susurró Dino con una mano en el mentón — Cuando salí del hospital me dieron un listado de personas que habían entrado y salido de la mansión ese día. Todo estaba en orden y las cámaras de seguridad lo corroboraron. Pero cuando revise los lugares que atacaron, sentí ese curioso aroma.

— Sin darte cuenta, me hablaste sobre el único lugar donde habías detectado un olor similar, puesto que es un tipo de grano poco común. El resto solo fue cuestión de observación.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía que analizaste todo eso Dánae — el potro se sorprendió del potencial que tenía la chica para investigar.

— Fue porque tú eres diligente y minucioso. Si hubieras omitido esa pequeña información ahora mismo no tendría ninguna pista. Hiciste un buen trabajo Cavallone.

Dino no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro después de escucharla.

Era la primera vez, desde que la conocía, que lograba una felicitación de parte de Dánae.

El rubio volvió a mirarla mientras ella se concentraba de nuevo en el papel en su mano. A pesar de su actitud áspera, Dino admitía que era una buena líder, inteligente y sobre todo muy guapa. Y por extraño que pareciera, gustaba de estar a su alrededor a pesar de sus malos tratos.

— Dánae… yo…

— Dánae-san, ya tengo la información de los rastreadores.

Dino fue interrumpido con la aparición de Irie, provocando que frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

— Muéstrame ahora, Shoichi. — la de cabellos aguamarina se acercó rápidamente al de anteojos, mientras este le señalaba algunas cosas.

Dino alzó una ceja.

Solo llevaba unas semanas junto a Irie pero Dánae ya lo llamaba por su nombre, a diferencia de él, con quien tenía varios meses trabajando y continuaba llamándolo «Cavallone»

Dino se cruzó de brazos pues sabía que en cuanto Irie ponía un pie allí era como si él desapareciera para Dánae.

— Partiendo de la base que me diste sobre la llama de la niebla que utilizó tu guardiana en los rastreadores y del patrón de movimiento de ellos, puedo deducir que aunque sea por breves minutos, _Pietre Elementari_ puede anular de manera temporal las llamas de última voluntad.

— Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos por el ataque hacia Tsuna y a nosotros — habló el rubio, atrayendo la atención.

— Lo sé, por eso la respuesta que buscábamos esta allí — Irie acomodó sus gafas — después de ese ataque, Scuro distribuyó los rastreadores en puntos estratégicos, pero estos solo abarcan cierto perímetro que, si se cruza, es capaz de advertir más no de continuar con el rastreo. Además fueron hechos para percibir cierto tipo de energía, tratando de reconocer las piedras, pero sin la información completa, así que si ellos son capaces de inyectar esa energía en alguna otra cosa, podría fácilmente confundir el rastreo. Se utilizó la llama de la niebla para ocultar su ubicación y rastrearlos sin preocupaciones, pero tuvo que haber un movimiento en el que ellos fueran capaces de encontrar su ubicación y anularan la llama.

— Eso explicaría el porqué no nos dimos cuenta del momento en que viajo uno de ellos, del ataque repentino a Décimo Vongola y el intercambio del señuelo — agregó Dánae.

— Y no solo eso, también es posible que uno de sus señuelos sepa utilizar las llamas de la niebla — Irie les miró con seriedad.

— Ahora entiendo — esta vez Dino tomó la palabra — si ellos solo pueden anular la llama durante unos minutos significa que, o tuvieron que usar una ilusión para engañar a los rastreadores para seguir detectando la energía de su piedra, o efectivamente pueden inyectar el poder de sus piedras en alguna cosa o persona.

— Así es Dino-san.

Los tres se miraron. Definitivamente si sabían manejar bien sus movimientos serían capaces de atraparles pronto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón**

Por la ciudad, Denev había distribuido los rastreadores en los límites de ella todo con el propósito de marcar el área para un posible movimiento de lugar, y dentro solo para averiguar las áreas más transitadas. Pero si consideraba la información que Irie les acababa de transmitir, eso podía significar que entonces sus rastreadores no servían de mucho.

Así que tan solo una horas después de recibir el llamado de Dánae, el pelizafiro salió para hacer una verificación de los rastreadores.

Si habían sido manipulados de alguna manera él podría ser capaz de saberlo puesto que era su propia llama la que los activaba.

Recorrió todos los lugares hasta llegar al último.

— _¿Has terminado Denev?_ — después de un rato, el pelizafiro llamó a Ariadne, quien vigilaba el monitoreo.

— Estoy con el último — mencionó — ninguno de ellos ha sufrido algún cambio ni ha sido alterado. Así que probablemente la anulación solo haya sucedido con los que Freya colocó en Italia y esos mantuvieron la señal hasta llegar aquí.

— _Entendido. Voy a activar el detector de llamas de última voluntad, solo por si acaso._

— Hazlo. Aún no sabemos si es alguien que utilizaron por un momento o… — Denev pausó unos segundos — tampoco sabemos si _Il Giudizio_ es capaz de manejar las llamas de última voluntad también.

— _¿Crees que sea posible?_ — se sorprendió la chica — _En ninguno de los ataques que hicieron tenemos reporte de esto. Pero si pueden hacerlo el problema es aún más grande._

— No sabemos cómo funciona _Pietre Elementari_ , así que es posible.

— _Voy a seguir registrando los datos de rastreo. Sea que esto sirva o no, podemos obtener pistas._

— Hay otra cosa más que harás Ariadne — Denev le habló con seriedad — mantente cerca de Xanxus-san para cualquier movimiento que haga.

— _¡¿Eh?!_ — exclamó de inmediato — _¿sabes que me estas enviando directo a la boca del león?_ — se quejó.

Denev permaneció en silencio del otro lado del teléfono.

Ariadne suspiró. A decir verdad, ella había sido la primera en involucrarse con él; y debía admitir que una parte de ella gustaba del aura de peligro que desprendía el líder de Varia.

Pero sabía que también eran órdenes de Shito: el cooperar con ellos y no generar problemas.

— _Esta bien Denev_ — dijo por fin con resignación y entonces la curiosidad despertó en ella — _Oye, ¿qué es eso que Megumi y tú han estado hablando a solas?_

— Nada.

— _Mmm ~ es un secreto entre los dos, ¿eh?_ — escuchó el tono burlesco. Denev casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Ariadne — _Pensé que estaría muy ocupada con los Vongola y no tendría tiempo de pensar en ti. Debes estar contento ~_

— Activa el detector y continua vigilando — Denev ordenó y poco después corto la llamada sin dar oportunidad a que Ariadne reclamara.

Se masajeo la sien pensando en que momento Shito tuvo la idea de enviar a Elena y Ariadne a su equipo.

Aunque más bien era culpa suya por dejarlas enterarse de algo que no tenían que saber.

Miró la pulsera en su mano mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios pensando en las primeras veces que había visto a Megumi. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a sentirse tan unido a los hermanos Ōkawa.

El sonido de su comunicador lo alertó aceptando la comunicación.

— _Hola Denev, ¿me escuchas?_ — él reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Megumi del otro lado.

Era como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

— Sí, escucho.

— _¡Qué bien! Estoy probando el comunicador que hizo Irie y Dánae. No parece que haya algún fallo, de hecho se siente como si estuvieras muy cerca de aquí_ — escuchó su risa leve — _Es mucho más rápido comunicarnos de esta manera, y está libre de rastreadores de llamadas._

— Sí, es más seguro y ventajoso — respondió con voz apacible.

Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio.

— _Creo que desde que Il Giudizio apareció hemos estado mucho tiempo separados_ — comentó siendo escuchada por el pelizafiro — _Eres quien ha hecho más viajes que el resto, y cada quien ha investigado por su lado. Creo que es la primera vez en una misión que lo hacemos de esa manera, ¿no te has sentido solo?_

No era exactamente ese sentimiento, pero Denev extrañaba no tener esas reuniones donde todos estaban juntos.

— No he pensando mucho en eso — respondió finalmente.

— _Denev… ¿te he dicho que matas mi espíritu cariñoso con esas respuestas tan simples?_ — escuchó el tono juguetón de Megumi — _Yo sí lo he pensado. Es verdad que estando en Namimori he podido conocer personas muy importantes, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a ustedes que algo me hace falta. Además, de entre todos, eres tú quien ha estado más tiempo cerca de mí._

Denev esbozó una ligera sonrisa agradeciendo que las chicas no estuvieran allí para burlarse.

— Una vez que todo termine estaremos juntos otra vez, Megumi-sama — le aseguró.

Un extraño silencio se hizo presente.

— ¿Megumi-sama?

— _Hablemos de eso luego, ahora lo más importante Denev… ¿cuándo dejaras ese tono que utilizas conmigo? He aguantado el tiempo suficiente._

— Siempre le he hablado así…

— _Mentiroso…_ — respondió ella — _es verdad que desde que éramos niños, solo una vez me llamaste por mi nombre… cuando estabas dormido…_ — recriminó — _pero tampoco me hablabas formalmente. Siempre fue un «Oye, tú» pero ahora…_

— Ahora las cosas son diferentes Megumi-sama — le detuvo — desde ese día no puedo hacer nada más que llamarla así.

— _No quiero que me reconozcas de esa manera… eso solo hace que la distancia entre nosotros crezca._

Esta vez Denev no respondió.

 _«Ven conmigo, Denev»_

El recuerdo de ese día vino instantáneamente.

 _«Gracias por ser miembro de Ghiaccio»_

Definitivamente no podía hacer otra cosa más que eso. Era su forma de poder expresar el cambio que había tenido por ella.

— _Seguiré esperando el día que me llames «Megumi». Hacerlo no significa que tu agradecimiento cambie, ¿entendido? Adiós Denev, te llamó después…_ — finalizó.

No era solo ese sentimiento, había muchos otros envueltos, que tampoco cambiarían. Pero con la situación tan diferente que ahora experimentaban, era imposible que ella se diera cuenta, por lo que lo único que él podía hacer era seguir velando por su bienestar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En los últimos días, Enma había tenido que arreglar pequeños detalles antes de su partida a Namimori, donde por fin conocería al futuro Décimo Vongola.

Admitía que al principio no había sido de su agrado la relación entre Simon Cozart y Vongola Primo, pero después de que le aclararan el malentendido su percepción había cambiado y no solo eso, sentía que podía ser de ayuda gracias a los anillos Shimon con las llamas de la tierra.

Ahora su tarea consistía en asistir a la ceremonia de alianza entre Ghiaccio y Vongola junto a su guardiana Adelheid.

Dobló la esquina, sin un rumbo fijo, mientras pensaba en Ghiaccio.

Había escuchado de ellos gracias a su guardiana, pero no conocía personalmente a ninguno de sus miembros. Y es que como su familia había estado oculta por un tiempo, aún no se familiarizaba con todo el asunto.

Pero sentía curiosidad al saber que ellos buscaban a _Il Giudizio_ y que además habían pedido la ayuda de Vongola.

Esa ceremonia serviría para que él mismo verificara si podía confiar en los líderes de ambas familias y que tan cerca de ellos podía estar para prestarles la ayuda de su preciada familia.

Suspiró pensando que al día siguiente iría a Namimori y entonces miró el cielo en aquel día despejado.

— Es un azul muy brillante — habló para sí mismo. Y de repente unos ojos azules y una brillante sonrisa aparecieron en su mente — Sely… — se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando el nombre de la chica que había conocido en el parque.

Y como si con eso la hubiera invocado, cuando regreso la vista al frente la miró sentada frente a un local de bebidas.

Exactamente del otro lado de la calle estaba la chica en la que estaba pensando tan solo unos segundos atrás, con su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y unos lentes de armazón oscuro que la hacían ver adorable.

Por un momento pensó en llamarla, pero cuando prestó más atención se dio cuenta que ella miraba fijamente a un chico rubio, que estaba rodeado de un grupo de personas.

Duró un par de minutos concentrada en él, quizás por curiosidad pensó Enma, y poco después se dio cuenta como el joven rubio le guiño un ojo a la chica.

 _«Ya veo, así que él es su tipo»_ pensó dando la vuelta para irse.

Sely, quien vio el gesto de Michael no pudo evitar reírse. Hasta para su trabajo perdía el tiempo.

Se giró ignorándolo pues pronto terminaría, y entonces alcanzó a ver una cabellera rojiza que reconoció perfectamente y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió para darle alcance.

Cuando el joven sintió que alguien tiró de su mano se giró sorprendiéndose de ver a Sely frente a él, que lucía agitada.

— ¡Sabía que eras tú, Enma! — expresó con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara.

— ¿Eh…? Y-Yo… — no sabía que decir, su sonrisa lo había dejado aturdido.

— ¿Estas paseando? — la emoción de Sely por volver a verlo hizo que no pensara demasiado antes de tomar la mano de Enma entre las suyas — No sabía qué hacer ese día que desapareciste de repente. Deseaba encontrarte de nuevo para poder confesarme.

— ¿C-Confesarte? — Enma abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿De qué tipo de confesión estaba hablando? Negó en su mente intentando quitar esas ridículas ideas de su cabeza.

— ¡Me gustas! — declaró con firmeza la castaña. Él parpadeó incrédulo — Lo supe desde el momento en el que te vi, me gustas muchísimo y…

— N-No puede ser… — soltó Enma con tranquilidad. No podía ser verdad cuando minutos atrás ella observaba con tanta atención a aquel chico rubio — D-Debes estar equivocada, yo no puedo gustarte.

Sely observó su inseguridad y tímidez.

— Estoy segura de lo que digo — respondió ganando su atención nuevamente — Cuando te veo a los ojos, sé el tipo de persona que eres. Entiendo que no me creas, porque solo es la segunda vez que nos vemos pero esto es…« _koi no yokan»_ _ *****_ Por eso estoy segura de lo que siento.

Ambos se miraron en silencio. La sinceridad de las palabras de Sely hacía que Enma creyera en lo que decía, pero…

— ¡Aquí estas _Bunny_! Desapareciste repentinamente y… — Michael apareció justo detrás de la chica viendo la escena.

Guardó silencio cuando notó la atmósfera.

Enma lo reconoció como la persona que ella observaba. O sea que sí se conocían.

— Tengo que irme — terminó por responder el pelirrojo.

Sely lo detuvo tomando su mano nuevamente.

— ¿Cuándo podemos vernos Enma? Aún necesito decirte algo más— él se sonrojo sin saber que decir.

Vio al rubio que los observaba a unos metros de distancia.

— N-No podemos vernos. Y-Yo s-saldré de viaje mañana…— desvió la mirada apesadumbrado.

— Sé que volveremos a vernos.

Parecía tan confiada en sus palabras que el pelirrojo no sabía que contestar. Vio su mano que continuaba sin soltarlo.

— _Bunny,_ tenemos que irnos también — por fin Michael los interrumpió, separando sus manos de paso.

— ¿Puedo llamarte? Si me das tu número, yo… — insistió Sely buscando algo para anotar.

Enma dudó. Si Adelheid se enteraba que iba dando su número a cualquier persona, le regañaría por exponerse al peligro.

Sely espero una respuesta, sin embargo el ruido del celular de Enma sorprendió a los tres jóvenes.

— Y-Yo… de verdad tengo que irme — dijo cuando vio que la llamada era de Adelheid.

— Pero…

— Vámonos ahora — el rubio no esperó más. Tomó a Sely de la muñeca llevándosela con él mientras Enma se quedaba allí.

Ella miró de reojo a Enma antes de irse y perderlo de vista.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se soltó de Michael con brusquedad.

— No vuelvas a interrumpirme de esa manera Michael — habló por fin la chica.

— Vamos, no te enfades _Bunny._ La situación no se veía muy bien que digamos.

— Eso es asunto mío — habló seria.

Michael detuvo su paso, dando la vuelta para encararla.

— No lo es si estamos en una misión — respondió esta vez dejando su sonrisa — No está permitido tener ni un solo descuido, y sin embargo, te fuiste sin decir nada a tu compañero de equipo, persiguiendo a alguien que aún no conoces bien.

Sely se quedo callada. No podía rebatir eso.

— Parecías muy segura cuando dijiste que volverías a verlo. ¿Por qué estabas tan insiste con él? Creo que solo estabas poniéndolo en una situación incómoda — volvió a regañarla — Hemos trabajado en muchas misiones juntos y nunca me has decepcionado antes. No empieces ahora, Sely.

Michael caminó, dejándola atrás.

La verdad no sabía lo que había visto en ese chico para distraerla de esa manera, pero no estaba para nada contento del cambio en su compañera de equipo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Namimori, Japón**.

Aquel día hacía un clima excelente, y Haru estaba de buen humor.

Podía sentir como poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse cada una en su lugar, y aunque admitía que le había sorprendido tener aquel recuerdo repentino de la confesión de Gokudera, se sentía mucho más segura pues esto indicaba que su recuperación iba muy bien, y pronto dejaría de sentir esa extraña sensación de huecos en su mente que le dejaban un mal sabor de boca.

Podía llegar a ser muy frustrante sentir que algo importante había pasado en tu vida y no poder recordar ni un solo detalle de eso. Pero ahora, sabía que muy pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad y eso la confortaba.

No solo por ella, sino porque sabía que sus padres estarían muy preocupados si regresaban de su viaje y encontraban a su hija actuando de manera diferente.

Ahora que Haru recordaba poco a poco a sus amigos, se sentía mucho más segura para poder verlos e invitarlos a pasar un rato con ella, especialmente a Kyoko, quien era a la que más había echado de menos en ese lapso de tiempo en el que su mente la borró de sus recuerdos. Y sabía que la pelimiel se había sentido muy mal de no poder estar a su lado como siempre lo había hecho.

Haru terminó de vestirse, y después de tomar algunas de sus cosas, las guardo en su bolso y salió con rumbo al parque de Namimori.

Esta vez era ella quien había tomado la iniciativa para invitar a sus amigos a distraerse un rato, y ellos parecían haberlo tomado de buena manera. Así que para ese momento, estaba segura de que todos se reunirían en el parque.

Caminó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y al llegar al lugar acordado observó a las personas que disfrutaban un rato de esparcimiento. Había sido la primera en llegar, y eso le permitía poder ver a muchas familias y grupos de amigos que compartían momentos de felicidad. Una vez más pensó en lo difícil que debió haber sido para todos ellos tener que enterarse que ella no recordaba a ninguno, salvo a Tsuna.

Por suerte, después del recuerdo del peliplata, pequeñas escenas de su vida habían vuelto a ella haciéndola recordar a los hermanos Sasagawa, y a los pequeños Lampo e I-pin. Aunque eran recuerdos que aún eran borrosos, parecía que con el paso del tiempo todo iba encajar.

Haru se sentó en una de las bancas frente a la gran fuente que decoraba el parque.

Sintió las gotas de agua que salpicaban ligeramente su rostro logrando un efecto refrescante y agradable.

Sí, definitivamente todo iba mejorando.

Haru alzó la mirada una vez más, y entonces volvió a encontrarse con aquel brillo verde que la había hecho obtener algunos recuerdos. Gokudera Hayato había llegado al parque, y la miraba con un gesto ligeramente sorprendido.

— ¡Hahi! Gokudera-san ha llegado pronto~ desu.

—Tch… lo mismo digo mujer estu…—se frenó antes de completar su frase.

Ni siquiera podía pelear con ella por culpa de ese maldito accidente.

Haru pudo darse cuenta del cambio en su voz y que mantenía cierta distancia con ella como las últimas veces, seguramente producto de su falta de memoria que no le dejaba comportarse como el neandertal de antes.

— ¿Tsuna-san no ha venido contigo?

— Décimo me pidió que lo esperara aquí, antes tuvo que ir a otro lado — dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

Haru le miró sentado en su lugar, sin mucho ánimo de seguir su conversación.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la de cabellos marrón.

— ¿Gokudera-san siempre es así de gruñón? — preguntó conteniendo sus ganas de reír. — Haru debe haber tenido un tiempo difícil si siempre fue así… — suspiró, fingiendo decepción.

Una venita saltó en la sien del peliplata.

— Seguramente Haru borró todo de su mente por culpa de Gokudera-san… — siguió ella, viendo que surtía efecto — El trauma debió ser tan grande.

— ¡Jum! Como si eso fuera posible mujer estúpida, eres tú quien siempre hace una tontería tras otra. Es por eso que ahora estas así… — Gokudera se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Si el Décimo supiera lo que acaba de hacer…

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del peliplata, Haru estalló en risas.

— Oie… ¿qué es tan gracioso?

— ¡Por supuesto que Gokudera-san! — volvió a reír — Es que Haru no se podía creer que estuvieras tan serio, pero ahora este es el verdadero Gokudera-san que Haru conoce.

— Tch… ¿cómo…? — Gokudera estaba a punto de reclamar, pero entonces fue consciente de las palabras que ella había dicho.

Al ver que el peliplata se quedó callado, Haru continúo:

— Ya que era muy aburrido no recordar nada, Haru fue bondadosa y decidió recordar primero a Gokudera-san, ya que seguramente era el más triste sabiendo que Haru no lo recordaba…

Gokudera parpadeó incrédulo. ¿De verdad lo había recordado? Comprobó que su mirada chocolate ya no era como si estuviera frente a un desconocido.

No pudo evitar que una alegría lo invadiera, aunque no lo demostraría.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías dices mujer? Obviamente el golpe te afecto lo poco de tu cerebro que funcionaba, ¿por qué sería yo el más triste? — rebatió esta vez más confiado.

— Pues porque a Gokudera-san le gusta mucho Haru, y seguro que…

— ¡¿Q-Qué d-dices mujer estúpida?! — gruñó con un sonrojo el peliplata — Debes estar completamente loca.

— Haru no es un loca~ desu — se defendió. Luego ensanchó una sonrisa buscando la horquilla que guardaba en su bolso — Esta es la prueba — se la mostró.

Gokudera observó el objeto que Haru sostenía en sus manos y entonces lo recordó. Aquel festival en su escuela, su búsqueda fallida y su confesión del día siguiente.

Definitivamente ella lo recordaba.

— Ahora Gokudera-san no puede negarlo, ¿eh?

Él desvió la mirada.

— Nunca dije que me gustaras mucho… — gruñó por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué? — Haru hizo además de no escucharlo.

— ¡Que solo dije que me gustabas! No use la expresión que tú dices. ¡No te lo creas tanto, mujer! — casi le gritó, ligeramente sonrojado.

Haru rió de nuevo.

— Parece que lo estas pasando bien, Haru.

La voz de Tsuna hizo que los dos jóvenes callaran, y entonces Haru se giró encontrándose con él y los hermanos Sasagawa.

— ¡Tsuna-san! ¡Onii-san! ¡Kyoko-chan! — exclamó con alegría, y a ésta última corrió a abrazarla.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo sorprendida.

— ¿Haru-chan…? ¿Me recuerdas? — preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de su amiga.

— Perdona por haberte preocupado Kyoko-chan. Haru lamenta no haber recordado antes.

Kyoko negó con los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

— No es tu culpa Haru-chan, estoy muy contenta de que ahora estés mejor.

— Sawada, ¡esto es extremo! — exclamó Ryohei, que también se alegraba.

Tsuna vio a las chicas con una sonrisa. Realmente no se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía Haru al no reconocer a ninguno de sus amigos.

Ahora, parecía mucho más aliviada.

Sin embargo aquella mañana Tsuna no había podido evitar una ligera preocupación cuando Haru había enviado un mensaje diciendo que quería verlos, y que había recordado un par de cosas. En el fondo, quería seguir pensando que Shito no había regresado a los recuerdos de Haru, y eso lo hacía sentir como un traidor.

— ¿Te has sentido mejor Haru? — por fin preguntó después de finalizar los saludos.

— Sí Tsuna-san, Haru está mucho mejor. Aunque aún no recuerdo todo, pero Haru está contenta porque a ustedes ya los reconozco y seguro que pronto me acordaré del resto~ desu.

 _«El resto»_ había dicho, lo que hizo pensar a Tsuna que solo los que estaban reunidos ahí era las personas que Haru había podido recordar.

— ¿Esperamos a alguien más, Haru-chan? — Kyoko fue quien preguntó esta vez.

— No, Haru solo ha pedido a ustedes que vengan~ desu.

— Y entonces… ¿qué quieres que hagamos Haru? — Tsuna le miró, y Haru colocó un dedo en su barbilla.

— ¡Quisiera ir al parque de diversiones~ desu!

— Ja, ¿qué eres mujer? ¿Una niña de tres años? — se burló Gokudera.

Haru infló sus mejillas.

— No tienes sentido de la diversión, _Bakadera_.

— ¿Qué dijiste mujer estúpida?

— E-Eh… G-Gokudera-kun… — Tsuna intento calmarlos, pero le alegraba que volvieran a ser los mismos de antes.

— Deberías ser más amable con la persona que te gust… — Haru estaba a punto de gritar, pero Gokudera rápidamente le tapó la boca con una mano.

— ¡Eso es extremadamente grosero, cabeza de pulpo! Yo quería saber lo que iba a decir.

— Son cosas que a ti no te importan, cabeza de césped.

Ambos siguieron peleando mientras Tsuna y Kyoko reían.

Era agradable volver a estar juntos ahora que Haru había recuperado parte de su memoria.

El grupo de amigos siguió el plan de Haru, y disfrutaron de momentos divertidos juntos. Tsuna estaba contento de que, al menos por ahora, tuvieran esos momentos de tranquilidad.

Tan solo esperaba que ese enemigo que los mantenía vigilados no apareciera arruinando su momento. Aunque ahora estaba preparado para proteger a Haru con su vida si era necesario.

Esta vez no sucedería lo mismo.

Después de pasar parte del día jugando en el parque de diversiones, ellos salieron finalmente para encaminarse cada uno a su casa, pues a pesar de todo, sabían que Haru debía tener ciertos cuidados para su salud.

— Gokudera-kun y yo te llevaremos a casa, Haru — se ofreció el castaño.

El peliplata, por supuesto, estaba más que dispuesto pues de esa manera podría poner en práctica el entrenamiento de Megumi la mayor parte del tiempo posible.

Estaban por separarse cuando un grupo de chicos a unos cuantos metros captaron la atención de los jóvenes.

— Vamos preciosa… ven con nosotros a divertirte un rato y después te llevamos a donde quieras — escucharon decir a uno de los chicos.

El resto parecían muy insistentes, y entonces vieron que en medio del círculo de ellos había una chica de larga cabellera rubia, con ropa algo llamativa que se encontraba de pie, algo irritada por su actitud.

— He dicho que busco esta dirección y necesito llegar ahí.

— Sí, sí, como digas. Si vienes con nosotros… — uno de ellos tomó la mano para arrastrarla tras de sí, sin embargo el agarre fue deshecho por Gokudera que empujo a uno de ellos.

— Deberían dejar de estorbar el paso, idiotas — dijo molesto.

— ¿Quién rayos te crees…? — el joven se quedó callado al ver al peliplata enfadado.

Sabían de sobra que se trataba de Gokudera Hayato de la escuela Namimori, y que cualquiera que se metía con él terminaba herido de gravedad.

Entre ellos se miraron con temor, terminando por rendirse y dejando a la chica sola.

— Gracias por su ayuda — la rubia hizo una reverencia ante ellos.

Gokudera la vio, dándose cuenta que estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó reconocer su rostro de lejos.

— **_Tu sei la figlia maggiore di Franchessi_** (Tú eres la hija mayor de Franchessi)

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar en italiano.

— **_Sì, lo sono_** (Sí, lo soy) — respondió — _**E tu devi essere uno dei guardiani di Decimo** _ (Y tú debes ser uno de los guardianes de Décimo)

— _**Sì, sono il tuo guardiano della tempesta: Gokudera Hayato**. _ (Sí, soy su guardián de la tormenta: Gokudera Hayato)

— Entonces, ¿uno de ellos es Décimo Vongola? — Tsuna se sobresaltó cuando por fin entendió lo que decía la chica.

— Él es el líder de Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi — presentó con mucho respeto el peliplata.

Ella de inmediato se acercó.

— Mucho gusto Décimo, soy Lizette y vengo en representación de mi padre y de Franchessi para presenciar la alianza que llevará a cabo con Ghiaccio. Es un placer poder conocer al aliado de una de las familias a la que mi padre tiene mucha confianza.

— A-Ah… e-el gusto es mío… — respondió torpemente el castaño.

 _«Así que ellos son una de las familias para las que Shito-kun presta sus servicios»_ pensó.

— Perdona la pregunta pero, ¿qué hacías con esos chicos? — se atrevió a decir después de unos segundos.

— Yo estaba preguntándoles por una dirección, pero empezaron a acosarme de repente.

— ¡Hahi! Esos rufianes…

— Es verdad Haru-chan — le apoyó la pelimiel, después se dirigió a la chica de ojos azules — Deberías tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez.

— Bueno, no es tan malo como en Italia, pero lo tomaré en cuenta. _Grazie_

— Sawada, podríamos ayudarla a encontrar la dirección que busca — se ofreció el boxeador.

— Tienes razón onii-san.

— ¿De verdad me ayudaran? Es esta… — la chica les mostró el trozo de papel.

— Esta es… la dirección de la casa de Shito-kun, ¿no? — preguntó el castaño — pensé que lo que buscabas era un hotel donde hospedarte, o algún lugar para comer.

Aunque si eran conocidos, razonó Tsuna, no era tan extraño que buscara a Ghiaccio.

— Bueno, la verdad es que quería darle una sorpresa a Shito. De seguro le alegrara ver a su prometida frente a la puerta de su casa — sonrió Lizette.

Los miembros de Vongola no pudieron evitar su sorpresa.

— ¿Prometida…?

Tsuna miró a Haru y después a Gokudera que lucía visiblemente molesto.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía que Shito tenía una prometida… — expresó Ryohei como si quisiera recalcar ese hecho.

Lo cierto era que Haru tampoco pareció tomarlo de buena manera. Y Tsuna pudo darse cuenta de su expresión, que estaba entre confundida y sorprendida.

Haru se quedó callada. ¿Por qué había sentido un repentino malestar? Si ella ya imaginaba que un chico como Shito no podía simplemente estar solo. Pero ahora comprendía porque Hitomi había dicho que no le gustaba, probablemente porque ella sabía que ya estaba comprometido.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué sonaba como si la amiga de Shito no supiera nada? Incluso le había preguntado a ella si no estaba interesada en Shito.

 _« ¡Ah! Deja de comportarte así, Haru »_ se regaño a sí misma.

— Etto… Lizette-san… — Tsuna iba a hablar, aunque realmente no sabía que decir.

Él no esperaba eso de ninguna manera. ¿Sería posible que Shito fuera un mentiroso? ¿Había estado engañando a Haru todo este tiempo?

— Allí esta Megumi — como si hubiera sido una salvación, Ryohei habló atrayendo la atención de todos.

Ellos miraron que efectivamente la chica pelinegra, en compañía de Yamamoto, caminaban rumbo a ellos.

— Yo chicos, no sabía que estaban todos estaban juntos — saludó el moreno.

Megumi también los saludó, y Ryohei se acercó de inmediato a ella.

— Estábamos paseando, ¡al extremo!

— Hola Megumi-san — se dirigió Tsuna a ella tan pronto como estuvo más cerca — verás… hay alguien buscando a tu hermano — reveló con cierto grado de molestia que Megumi notó de inmediato.

Tan pronto como Tsuna dijo eso, la rubia giró encontrándose con los orbes rojizos de Megumi.

— B-Buenas tardes… _S-Scarlatto_ — pronunció la chica, cambiando completamente de actitud.

Esto no paso desapercibido para los chicos de Vongola, especialmente Yamamoto y Gokudera.

La chica no miró directamente a Megumi cuando se dirigió a ella, incluso se había separado unos centímetros más y su voz sonaba algo temerosa.

— Creí que Franchessi te había enviado directamente al hotel. No es adecuado que salgas sola, no sabes lo que podría pasarte — la pelinegra habló de manera seria, pero firme.

Ellos reconocían muy bien ese tono, muy parecido al que usaba cuando recién se conocieron.

— L-Lo siento. Quería ver a Shito, pero voy a regresar — contestó rápidamente la chica — Gracias por su ayuda Décimo — se despidió finalmente con una reverencia sin esperar a que Megumi dijera algo más, y entonces casi desapareció de su vista.

Debían admitir que había algo extraño en la reacción de la rubia.

Pero ignorando eso, había algo mucho más importante por lo que debían preguntar a la chica de Ghiaccio.

— Oie mujer — el primero en dirigirse a ella fue el peliplata — ¿Qué significa eso de que el idiota de tu hermano tiene una prometida? — escupió receloso frente a todos.

Tsuna miró a Haru nuevamente. Aunque admitía que él también estaba molesto, no quería crear esas escenas frente a la castaña.

— G-Gokudera-kun… — le habló tranquilo — esto debe ser un malentendido, ¿no es así, Megumi-san? — la miró, como pidiendo una explicación.

Megumi se percató de la presencia de Haru, que extrañamente también parecía interesada en conocer la respuesta.

— Lizette Franchessi solo es la hija de alguien para quien hemos trabajado. No es la prometida de Shito.

Kyoko también miró a Haru, y tomó su mano. Sabía que su amiga no recordaba su relación con Ōkawa, pero eso no significaba que él pudiera hacer lo que quisiera y engañar a su amiga así como así.

— Mira, si el idiota de tu hermano esta…

Megumi ignoró al peliplata, dejándolo de lado y avanzó para llegar a Haru.

— Hola, Haru — le sonrió, provocando que Haru de inmediato pensara en Shito al mirar sus orbes rojizos. — Me presente el otro día. Me alegra saber que estas mejorando

— Haru te recuerda, eres la hermana de Shito-san — le devolvió la sonrisa — Gracias por preocuparse. Tampoco le he agradecido porque supe por Shito-san que desde que estaba en el hospital fue a visitarme.

— No podía hacer menos, eres alguien muy preciada.

Haru se sintió feliz al escucharla. Realmente ambos hermanos parecían muy buenas personas, y eso la reconfortaba, la hacían sentir especial cuando hablaba con ellos.

Definitivamente, si esa chica era la prometida de Shito, era muy afortunada de poder tener cerca a alguien tan excepcional como él. Aunque de alguna manera, un sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a aflorar en su interior.

Tsuna miró la interacción de ambas. De verdad quería creer las palabras de la mayor de los Ōkawa, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Quizás seguía comportándose como un chico celoso.

Gokudera, en cambio, frunció el ceño. Si el idiota se atrevía a salir con alguna tontería, realmente lo haría explotar con su dinamita.

No importaba quien fuera aquella chica, si Shito trataba de aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraba Haru, se las pagaría.

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón**

— ¿Para qué me has llamado otra vez, Byakuran? — Elena hizo un gesto de disgusto al atender la tercera llamada de ese día.

Byakuran y ella habían salido cada uno por su cuenta para seguir las instrucciones que Denev les había dado la última vez. Y era consciente que le había pedido que trabajara en equipo con el líder de Gesso, pero le resultaba totalmente irritante.

— Termine de revisar el área que Denev-kun me dijo, así que pensé que podría acompañar a mi querida Elena-chan hasta que terminara — canturreo.

La chica casi podía imaginar su sonrisa ladina que la sacaba de quicio.

« ¿Querida? » pensó con molestia, pero de pronto su atención fue llamada por dos chicos que entraron al lugar que Elena había frecuentado las últimas semanas.

Estaba segura que ya se había topado con ellos una vez.

— No necesito que vengas, ya casi termino — dijo cortando la llamada del peliblanco y siguió viendo a los jóvenes.

Uno de ellos, de porte elegante y cabello rubio cenizo tomó asiento en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, mientas que el otro, de vestimenta menos formal y cabellos rebeldes rojos se acercó a la encargada haciendo su pedido.

Elena concentró sus ojos heterocromaticos en sus movimientos.

Había vigilado a mucha gente y recorrido varios lugares en busca de una pista, pero era la primera vez que alguien lograba sembrar duda en ella. Por alguna razón desconocida algo atraía la atención de Elena.

Los vio un rato de manera directa y poco después fingió que leía un libro sin dejar de vigilarlos.

Quizá solo era su imaginación, pero no estaba de más no bajar la guardia con nadie.

«Si tan solo pudiera ver su brazo» pensó Elena.

Pero sabía que su enemigo no podía ser tan tonto como para dejar la pista más obvia ante sus ojos: el tatuaje de fuego.

Ahora, con la información que les habían transmitido de los rastreadores comprendía porque no estaban ni cerca de encontrarlos. Para _Il Giudizio_ no funcionaba la vigilancia.

O estaban muy bien organizados, o estaban divirtiéndose tomándoles el pelo. Y eso era lo que más la molestaba.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, Elena levantó la vista una vez más pero en esta ocasión se encontró con unos ojos amarillos viéndola fijamente. La había sorprendido viéndolo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue mantener su mirada sin desviarla, porque sería más sospechoso si lo hacía así, por lo que se limitó a verlo unos breves instantes para después volver la vista a su libro, siendo consciente de la sonrisa que el joven le mostró.

Ahora estaba segura de haber visto esos ojos felinos antes.

— ¿Quieres venir un rato conmigo? — de pronto, Elena sintió a alguien cerca, y para cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que se trataba del pelirrojo — No pude evitar preguntarme que hace una chica tan guapa sola, y ya que has estado observándome desde que llegue, decidí acercarme.

Vaya, quizás no había sido nada discreta, pero de cualquier forma no importaba. Se dio cuenta de que ese chico demostraba exactamente la misma actitud que ella odiaba, muy parecida a la de Byakuran.

Elena le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Perdón sí di una idea equivocada. Es verdad que _ambos_ son muy guapos — recalcó — pero no es nada más allá de eso. Me disculpo por incomodarlos.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el chico, sintiéndose adulado.

— No necesita ser tímida señorita, aún si yo fui el equivocado, podemos comenzar a conocernos justo ahora.

— Me disculpo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy esperando a alguien — respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Lo cierto era que se daría cuenta que era una mentira si permanecía más tiempo allí.

— Oh ~ ¿de verdad? — el tono de su pregunta fue desagradable para Elena.

Seguramente confiaba lo suficiente en su bonita apariencia como para creer que era capaz de convencer y conquistar a cualquier mujer.

— Quien sea que este haciéndola esperar, se está perdiendo de una mirada preciosa — mencionó nuevamente, y entonces tomó una de sus manos.

Elena estaba a punto de protestar quitando su mano de encima cuando sintió que alguien aferraba su otra mano con delicadeza.

— Siento haberte hecho esperar Elena-chan ~ — Byakuran había llegado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

El pelirrojo fijó su vista en el recién llegado, sonriendo de lado.

— Parece que sí esperabas a alguien.

Elena iba a replicar, sobre todo porque ambos habían excedido el límite para acercarse a ella, pero Byakuran se le adelantó:

— ¿No lo parecía? — pronunció con su típica sonrisa.

El joven emitió una risa.

— Definitivamente no — señalo divertido — incluso parece molesta de que estés aquí.

Elena fue consciente de su gesto, pero era verdad. Solo que ahora estaba enfadada al doble.

— Elena-chan siempre tiene esa expresión, pero definitivamente esta mucho mejor conmigo — dijo el peliblanco, quitando por fin su mano y la del joven de las de Elena.

Ella comprendió era hora de poner fin a ese juego.

— Es verdad que es excesivamente irritante — dijo ella— pero sí que lo estaba esperando.

Elena miró por primera vez a Byakuran, mostrándole una sonrisa. Él no supo muy bien cómo interpretarla, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Los tres cruzaron miradas.

— Lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero — una nueva voz se escuchó cerca de ellos, y Elena se dio cuenta que era el chico rubio que había permanecido sentado todo el tiempo — no sabe tratar estas situaciones, ni entiende razones — miró brevemente al pelirrojo y después regresó la vista a Elena — Una disculpa si la ha incomodado señorita.

— No, no es nada — se disculpó ella — Fui yo quien los incomodo en primer lugar. Lo siento.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia. A diferencia del pelirrojo, él otro chico era mucho más educado.

— Nosotros nos vamos. Con su permiso.

Elena jaló a Byakuran para sacarlo del lugar, dejando a los otros dos jóvenes allí.

— Fue buena idea que viniera, ¿no, Elena-chan? ~ — habló sacando un malvavisco para comerlo.

Elena rodó los ojos.

— Eso fue solo porque no sabía que existía alguien más terrible que tú.

Byakuran soltó una risa.

— Que halagador, Elena-chan

— Es una lástima que tenga que verlo más seguido — habló ignorando el último comentario del peliblanco.

Byakuran la miro de soslayo comprendiendo sus palabras. Tal parecía que Elena había encontrado una pista interesante en ese lugar.

Dentro del lugar, ambos jóvenes miraban por la ventana a quienes se acababan de marchar.

— ¿Por qué te acercaste a ella, Knox? — las orbes verdes recayeron sobre el pelirrojo, con un tono serio.

— ¿No te parece divertido? Encontrarnos de frente, hablar y saber quiénes somos, sin poder hacer nada… — exclamó satisfecho.

El rubio lo analizó.

— Te gusta jugar con fuego.

— No por nada es mi elemento, Siegheart — sonrió — Ellos no tienen ninguna prueba de quiénes somos y no van a conseguir nada. Además él nos dijo que no importaba si sabían quiénes éramos — respondió Knox.

— Sí, y también dijo que le avisara cuando entráramos en contacto con ellos — le siguió el rubio, mientras sacaba un celular ante la molestia de su compañero. Marcó un número — Giulio, contactamos con Ghiaccio.

— _Bien. ¿Knox no se salió de control?_

El rubio miró al mencionado que seguía con el ceño fruncido.

— No… todavía.

Siegheart escuchó unas palabras más y después colgó.

— ¡Qué…! ¿Nuestro «líder» tiene miedo de que lo supere en la tarea? — el pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa burlesca.

Siegheart soltó una carcajada, molestando a Knox.

— Sabes que Giulio está haciendo un buen trabajo, así que su situación es diferente de la tuya. Y ya que es tan bueno en lo que hace, quiere asegurarse de que no vayas detrás del hacker de Ghiaccio, actuando imprudente como siempre.

Knox chistó.

— Si lo hiciera, sería pan comido. Pero es mucho mejor divertirme con el líder de Varia. Prefiero que mi presa este confiada hasta el momento que pueda vengarme de él.

Siegheart arqueó una ceja, con una sonrisa ladina mientras bebía su café.

Ambos sabían que sí Knox tenía la oportunidad de cobrar su venganza antes, lo haría. Lo único que lo detenía era el hecho de que ellos tampoco sabían la organización del líder de Ghiaccio y que miembros habían viajado hasta Japón siguiéndolos y cuales habían permanecido en Italia vigilando a Giulio.

Aunque siguiendo el orden lógico, lo más probable era que la persona que Knox buscaba seguía en Italia.

Y eso era una suerte.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Namimori, Japón**

En la casa de los Ōkawa, las chicas se concentraban en poner la mesa para la cena.

A pesar de que cada una estaba ocupada con sus entrenamientos, siempre procuraban cenar todas junto a Shito. Más ahora que no todos los miembros de Ghiaccio estaban allí, por lo que era casi como si fuera una ley que no podía romperse por ningún motivo.

La verdad era que ellas disfrutaban muchísimo el poder pasar tiempo todos juntos, pues la mayoría de los miembros no habían gozado nunca de lo que ahora conocían: ser una verdadera familia.

Y todo era gracias a Shito, sin duda alguna.

— Mmm, todo huele delicioso — expresó Shito una vez que bajo hacia el comedor, encontrándose con ellas ya preparadas para empezar.

— Esta vez fue el turno de Freya — comentó Hitomi colocando una servilleta en el lugar de Shito.

— Solo es para demostrarles que no solo soy buena aprendiendo las lecciones que Denev me da en los entrenamientos de combate. También soy buena aprendiendo a cocinar — bromeó la rubia mientras terminaba de servir.

— Pues has aprendido muy bien Freya — la felicito el ojirrojo.

Megumi, que estaba junto a Mei, asintió a las palabras de su hermano.

— Definitivamente extraño la comida de Denev, es deliciosa. Aunque nos esforcemos por cocinar cada uno de nosotros, creo que es imposible llegar a tener algo como lo que prepara él — suspiró Freya.

— Te comprendo, he estado tan acostumbrada que de repente siento que nada me llena — completó Megumi.

Ellas definitivamente preferían que todos estuvieran juntos en ese momento. Shito no pudo evitar reír al escucharlas.

— Bien, no es como si faltara mucho para que estemos juntos de nuevo todo Ghiaccio — las animó — ¿Cómo les está yendo con el entrenamiento? — preguntó una vez que todos estuvieron a la mesa y comenzarán a comer.

— Chrome es muy buena en el uso de las ilusiones, y es capaz de maniobrar bien a pesar del problema que tiene en su cuerpo — empezó Freya — supongo que también es gracias a la ayuda que le da Rokudo Mukuro.

— Sí, él es una gran ilusionista. — Shito realmente había investigado bien las batallas de los guardianes de Tsuna.

— Pero creo que su tiempo de resistencia es algo limitado, por lo que hemos empezado a trabajar en eso…— dijo — por suerte Mukuro no ha interrumpido… — susurró eso último de manera que no alcanzaran a escucharla.

— Bien Freya, ¿y tú que tal Megu? — esta vez el ojirrojo se dirigió a su hermana mayor — Creo que fue algo excesivo que entrenarás con tres personas, ¿no es muy difícil para ti?

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

— Estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrada a Ryohei y Takeshi, así que lo considero fácil. Comunicarme con ellos es muy sencillo, y como tienen mucha energía el entrenamiento avanza de manera rápida y eficiente. Conocen muy bien sus habilidades, por lo que pulirlas no es problema, además su avance para alcanzar la velocidad que necesitan es muy bueno, suelen captar rápidamente lo que les digo — respondió ella con una sonrisa, después puso una expresión pensativa — creo que es más difícil con Gokudera, puesto que es muy independiente. No acepta cambios repentinos, y solo hasta que está seguro que algo funcionará podemos avanzar, pero ya aprendí el modo de aumentar su motivación. Creo que de los tres, es quien mejorará mucho más que el resto.

— Vaya, que inesperado… — expresó Hitomi recordando el mal carácter del guardián del Décimo.

— Sí, yo también pensé que con Gokudera sería más difícil — habló Shito — pero también creo que es un pilar fundamental para la batalla. Gracias por encargarte Megu.

— No hay problema, claro a menos que se le ocurra decir algún comentario como «el idiota de tu hermano» — bromeó Megumi — porque seguramente se me escapará una que otra descarga eléctrica.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír.

— Hitomi, ¿has ido a ver a Hibari-senpai?

Las miradas recayeron esta vez en la chica de ojos azul eléctrico. Ella los miró sin saber que decir.

— Bueno, no entiendo muy bien porque quieren que esté cerca, porque él no parece el tipo de chico que planea tener un entrenamiento — respondió sin mucho ánimo — pero no te preocupes Shito, ya tengo memorizadas todas las actividades del prefecto de Namichuu, por lo que puedo saber exactamente donde se encuentra en cada momento del día.

El ojirrojo miró contento a su guardiana. La verdad era que a ella también le había tocado entrenar con alguien complicado.

Sus ojos rojos se dirigieron esta vez a la más reservada del grupo, y es que aunque Mei entrenaba junto a Tsuna y él, siempre le gustaba saber que era lo que ella pensaba sobre todos los asuntos. Conocer su punto de vista era lo que lo ayudaba a sustentar sus ideas de planificación.

— Mei, ¿cómo te has sentido en el entrenamiento? Tsuna aprende muy rápido ¿no es así?

Su mirada esmeralda recayó sobre su líder.

— Décimo es bueno en los entrenamientos, al principio parecía un poco renuente, pero es normal que no esté acostumbrado a luchar con ese método. Ahora he visto notablemente su cambio, no es exactamente bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero creo que ha mejorado mucho desde la primera vez. Pronto será capaz de seguir el ritmo.

Shito sonrió. Realmente Mei se fijaba en todos los detalles.

— Gracias por toda su ayuda chicas, sin ustedes no podría lograr mucho en esta batalla.

Ellas también sonrieron a su líder, pues a pesar de todo lo que él dijera, estaban consientes de que Shito era quien mantenía el balance de la _famiglia_.

Definitivamente no podían tener mejor líder que él.

— Por cierto Shito, ¿ya te enteraste que Lizette está en Namimori? Parece que llegó hoy.

Hitomi casi escupe su jugo en la cara de Freya.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué la hija de Franchessi está aquí? — preguntó toda alarmada.

— Supongo que el capo Franchessi la mando en su representación — respondió el ojirrojo de lo más tranquilo.

— Saben que ella es totalmente insoportable cuando se trata de Shito, ¿verdad? — secundó esta vez Freya de mala gana — Va a querer estar todo el día pegada a él.

— Pues precisamente la encontré buscando la dirección de esta casa…

— ¡¿Qué?! — nuevamente corearon Freya y Hitomi.

— No creo que haya que preocuparse por Tiān-kun, él ya hablado muchas veces con ella sobre eso — intervino Mei — además ahora que ha visto a Jiě-san, dudo mucho que se acerque.

— Tienes razón… creo que le tiene mucho miedo a Megumi — comenzó a reír Freya.

— Vamos, no lo digan como si Lizette fuera una mala persona — las interrumpió Shito — ella simplemente tiene un comportamiento algo infantil… a veces.

Hitomi rodó los ojos.

— Ya hemos repasado esto muchas veces Shito, y en las reuniones con su familia siempre pasa lo mismo — Hitomi recordó que precisamente ella era una de las razones por las que Elena siempre quería ir como su guardaespaldas.

Shito no pudo evitar reír al recordar todo los que sus guardianas hacían por él.

— No importa si viene o no, lo cierto es que de cualquier forma tendremos que verla porque ella asistirá a la ceremonia de Alianza — volvió a hablar Megumi — por suerte ya ha conocido a Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Habló con Tsuna? — preguntó esta vez Shito.

— Fueron ellos quienes la encontraron cuando te buscaba, parece que Haru dio un paseo con sus amigos y se encontraron con Lizette.

— Ah, ya veo.

Mei miró rápidamente a Shito, pero nunca lograba descifrar que era lo que él pensaba respecto a que Haru siguiera teniendo un trato tan cercano con el Décimo Vongola.

— Pero, por si quieres saber — Megumi mostró una sonrisa burlona a su hermano — a Lizette se le ocurrió presentarse a Tsunayoshi y el resto, incluida Haru, como tu prometida.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Esta vez, tanto Freya como Hitomi no pudieron evitar gritar con más fuerza. Definitivamente esa chica era una verdadera molestia.

Incluso Xui Mei no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Shito en cambio, tomó todo de manera más tranquila.

— Hablaré con Lizette cuando tenga oportunidad de verla.

— Pero Shito… — habló Hitomi — Haru escuchó eso. ¿No crees que podría haber un malentendido? — se apresuró hablar.

— Haru ahora no recuerda nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Así que no creo que le haya tomado mucha importancia, y aún si fuera así, también pienso hablar con Haru respecto a eso.

Hitomi no dijo más. No quería dar falsas esperanzas a su capo, pero desde la última vez que ella había hablado con Haru, se había dado cuenta que a ella realmente le gustaba Shito, aún si no recordaba su relación. Por eso no podía evitar sentir preocupación de que era lo que iba a pasar ahora que Lizette había llegado.

— Sobra decir que Tsunayoshi y Gokudera lucían muy molestos, Shito. Creo que también deberías hablar con ellos — Megumi miró a su hermano — Tsunayoshi piensa acertadamente que es un malentendido, pero con Gokudera es diferente. Lo conoces.

— Sí, lo sé — Shito meditó en las palabras de su hermana. A pesar de todo, podía comprender cual debió ser el sentir de ellos al escuchar a Lizette, seguramente creyendo que estaba jugando a dos bandos — Hablaré con ellos mañana mismo.

— No es como si Décimo estuviera libre de pecado, Tiān-kun — esta vez Mei sonó un poco recelosa — él también ha dado a pie para muchos malentendidos.

Las chicas miraron a Mei. Sabían de sobra que ella aún no confiaba en el líder de Vongola, por lo que no les sorprendía que fuera tan dura con él y su relación con Haru.

— Gracias Mei. Pero aún así creo que les debo una explicación.

Ya más tranquilos, terminaron de cenar y se prepararon para ir a dormir. Después de todo era su primer día de descanso en el entrenamiento que habían tomado días atrás, así que era mejor que descansaran su cuerpo.

Después de limpiar, solo terminaron por quedarse Megumi y Xui Mei, ambas guardando algunas cosas en la despensa.

De repente el celular de Megumi sonó, haciendo que ella tomara la llamada.

— _Buenas noches Megu_ — escuchó la voz de Yamamoto del otro lado de la línea — _me preguntaba si mañana, antes de nuestro entrenamiento te gustaría comer en mi casa. Mi viejo preparará algo de sushi para ti._

— Por supuesto Takeshi — respondió ella. Mei la miró de reojo mientras continuaba — ¿Ryohei también vendrá?

— _Senpai dijo que nos alcanzará en el restaurante, mañana él no irá a clases así que no podremos ir juntos en el camino._

— Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

— _Bien. Descansa Megu._

— Tú también Takeshi — respondió finalizando la llamada.

Xui Mei también tendía a ser muy observadora, y sabía de sobra que la relación de Megumi con los guardianes del Décimo, especialmente el guardián de la lluvia, era mucho más cercana que con cualquier otro.

Lo había notado desde su regreso a Italia. Ella había conocido a alguien especial. Sin embargo, siempre que la veía junto a Yamamoto Takeshi, lo primero que venía a la mente de Mei era Denev.

— Jiě-san… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo con voz tranquila. Megumi la miró con una sonrisa, asintiendo. — ¿Cuál es tu relación con el guardián de la lluvia? ¿Él te gusta?

Megumi no se sorprendió por la pregunta de Xui Mei. Ella también era muy directa cuando quería saber algo, y eso le agradaba, porque era igual a ella.

— Sí, es verdad que él me gusta — confesó, igual de sincera.

— Ya veo.

— Siempre soy la primera en darme cuenta de los sentimientos de otras personas Mei — prosiguió la más alta — por eso cuando llegué a Namimori pude saber de inmediato lo que Tsunayoshi, Gokudera y Takeshi sentían por Haru. Cada uno de manera diferente, demostraba su cariño por ella. Pero sería algo ridículo que pudiera saber los sentimientos de otra personas y no los míos propios, ¿verdad?

— Hay muchas personas que saben lo que sienten, pero igual lo ocultan — respondió Mei — pero yo sé que Jiě-san no es así.

— Correcto. Mientras pasaba tiempo con Takeshi, comencé a sentirme cómoda a su lado. Fui capaz de hablar con él sobre cosas que tan solo recordar me dolían, pero él era como esa lluvia confortadora que te da paz. No puedo decirte exactamente en qué momento sucedió, pero después de algún tiempo supe que Takeshi me gustaba. Y mientras intentaba dejar en claro ese sentimiento, decidí alejarme un poco cuando volví a Italia.

— Entonces… ¿qué es lo que harás? — preguntó de nuevo la de ojos esmeralda.

— Es verdad lo que te digo Mei, pero ahora mismo no pudo pensar en ese tipo de relación. Yo… — vaciló algunos segundos — tengo una tarea más importante que cumplir. Es por eso que no voy a concentrarme en eso ahora.

Mei asintió a sus palabras. Megumi siempre había sido una chica que pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, eso le permitía extender su campo de visión a una mayor cantidad de posibilidades. Admiraba esa parte de ella, pero también creía que en ocasiones eso le limitaba de poder hacer lo que realmente quería.

Pero ella no era quien para cuestionar sus decisiones. Después de todo, Mei también había aprendido a ser así.

— Sé que pronto vas a entenderme Mei — dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza — y estaré también para apoyarte como tú lo haces conmigo.

No estaba segura si la entendería, si en algún momento habría alguien que también le gustara a ella. Pero dicen que a veces esa persona llega de manera repentina, sin que te des cuenta.

— Denev-senpai… — antes de que Megumi se fuera, Mei no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en el guardián de la niebla. Ella conocía el sentir de él, por lo que no podía ignorarlo tan fácilmente — ¿Qué es lo que Jiě-san piensa de Denev-senpai?

— Es alguien especial y querido por mí — respondió de inmediato, sin duda — y yo sé que también lo soy para él. Sin embargo… — Megumi nuevamente la miró serena — no estoy segura de que manera lo soy exactamente.

Xui Mei abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Sería posible que Megumi supiera que Denev estaba enamorado de ella?

— Estás preocupada por él, ¿no es así? — le preguntó esta vez ella a Mei — Sobre lo que siente por mí, y si yo le correspondo. Todo este tiempo, Denev y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, desde que éramos unos niños. Es la persona que ha estado más tiempo a mi lado, incluso más que Shito. Pero hay un tipo de barrera entre nosotros, que no me deja descifrar sí lo que Denev siente por mí es algo parecido al amor y cariño, o al respeto y admiración que sientes por una persona. Ambas son dos cosas diferentes, y creo que Denev las está confundiendo. Siempre he pensado que él me admira por ser la persona que lo ayudó cuando lo necesitaba, pero no estoy segura. Denev es la única persona de la cual no puedo conocer sus sentimientos con facilidad, como el resto.

Mei se sorprendió por sus palabras. Megumi realmente pensaba mucho en el sentir de Denev, y se preocupaba por él.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que ella nunca actuaba, y sobre todo sí es que Denev nunca le dijo claramente lo que sentía.

— Perdón Jiě-san — dijo repentinamente Mei — por pensar que no eras consiente de Denev-senpai.

— No te preocupes Mei — le sonrió — aunque no lo parezca, estoy pendiente de cada uno de ustedes.

— Aún así… — habló de nuevo — no creo que lo que Denev-senpai siente sea solo admiración.

— Tal vez sea así, tal y como te he dicho, no podemos imponer nuestro sentir a otras personas, así que no tengo derecho a decir que los sentimientos de Denev no sean verdaderos, probablemente sea yo quien no soy capaz de percibirlos. Pero, conociendo a Denev, estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento de aclararlo, ambos sabremos muy bien qué decisión tomar.

Ahora Xui Mei comprendía porque Megumi era capaz de ayudar a todos ellos, porque al final, ella siempre confiaba en las acciones de los demás.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Xui Mei había llegado con tiempo de antelación a la escuela de Namimori.

Después de recibir un mensaje de Shito diciéndole que acompañara a Tsuna al entrenamiento, había tomado sus cosas yendo directamente por el castaño a la escuela.

No era como si le agradara, pero ya que no podía atrasar el entrenamiento no había otra opción.

— Perdona por haberte hecho esperar Mei-san — Tsuna llegó apresurado a la entrada, tomando un respiro al llegar con ella — Shito-kun está ocupado y…

— Ya me ha avisado, no se preocupe Décimo — le interrumpió ella — ¿nos vamos?

Tsuna asintió y cuando se disponían a irse una moto se estacionó frente a ellos.

El joven se quitó el casco, dejando unos ojos violetas al descubierto. Una sonrisa amable brotó de su rostro.

— Eres… el amigo de Megumi-san, ¿no? — Tsuna reconoció su rostro tan pronto como lo vio, recordando la visita anterior que le había hecho a la pelinegra.

Mei regresó su vista al de la motocicleta. Había escuchado sobre él, pero era la primera vez que lo veía, puesto que cuando había aparecido en Italia ella todavía no estaba dentro de la familia Ghiaccio.

— ¡Qué bien! Aún me recuerdas… — se acercó el chico más aliviado — ¿Mi-chan sigue adentro?

— Ah, sí. Pero no tardará en salir.

— Ok. Gracias.

El chico de cabellos grisáceos dirigió su atención a Mei que continuaba en silencio observándolo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Easley Fassa — se presentó — seguramente tú también eres amiga de Mi-chan. Lo sé ya que eres una chica muy hermosa — la alagó mostrando su mejor sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Mei sintió su mano la quitó formando una llave tras su espalda, y entonces golpeo levemente una de sus piernas logrando que cayera de rodillas.

Tsuna soltó un chillido asustado.

— ¡¿Mei-san?! — se acercó más a ellos para auxiliar al joven.

Pero Easley parecía más bien divertido.

— ¡Auch! — expresó con una sonrisa sintiendo como la de orbes verdes ejercía más presión en su llave — definitivamente eres amiga de Mi-chan.

— Le he enseñado bien, ¿verdad? — Easley escuchó la voz de su amiga, alcanzando a observar que estaba de pie en la entrada, junto a Yamamoto — Por eso te dije que no debes coquetear con todas las chicas que ves — bromeó.

— ¿Estas celosa? Te prometo que de ahora en adelante solo lo haré contigo — le guiño un ojo.

Megumi sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante su comentario. Ese chico nunca cambiaría.

Mei soltó al joven, que se puso de pie aún con una mueca de dolor.

— Lo siento Jiě-san — se disculpó.

Yamamoto cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza, observando toda la escena divertido.

— ¡Qué cruel eres Mi-chan! — expresó con reproche el peligris, y entonces miró de nuevo a Xui Mei — aunque admito que no importa si me golpean, siempre y cuando sea alguien tan linda como ella no habrá problema — el joven nuevamente iba a tocarla, pero esta vez Tsuna se atravesó en medio de ambos.

Mei se sorprendió un poco por la acción.

— E-Etto… nosotros tenemos algo de prisa — interrumpió Tsuna — Shito-kun nos alcanzará más tarde, así que ahora Mei-san y yo nos iremos — se dirigió esta vez a la mayor de los Ōkawa.

— Esta bien Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna dio una mirada breve a Easley y luego hizo una reverencia.

— Vamos Mei-san — la invitó a que lo siguiera.

La de ojos esmeralda se despidió, yendo tras del chico inmediatamente.

Cuando avanzaron, Tsuna le miró de reojo.

— ¿E-Estas bien? — preguntó repentinamente el castaño.

Mei le miró confundida, no comprendía a que se refería.

— P-Parece no gustarte ese tipo de acercamientos — confesó por fin Tsuna dándose cuenta que ella no lo había entendido.

«Así que era eso…» pensó ella.

— Solo cuando lo hacen por sorpresa. Me gusta tomar precauciones.

De repente, Tsuna se sintió avergonzado.

— L-Lo siento, entonces quizás y-yo me adelante hace un momento — se disculpó rápidamente al recordar que el último no era una acercamiento sorpresivo — S-Solo no quería que te sintieras incómoda.

Mei esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Pero no podía evitarlo, esa acción realizada por el Décimo Vongola le recordaba mucho la forma en la que Shito cuidaba de ellos.

— Gracias, Décimo.

Tsuna pudo percibir la pequeña sonrisa que Mei había mostrado, y eso lo alegró.

Era la primera vez que ella lo hacía estando solamente con él.

Aunque la sonrisa que mostraba estando con el cielo de Ghiaccio era mucho más radiante, esa pequeña sonrisa de ahora era para él.

Y eso hizo que Tsuna se preguntara si habría alguien capaz, aparte de Shito, de hacer que Xui Mei sonriera así siempre.

Por su parte, Megumi se había quedado regañando a Easley, mientras el beisbolista se divertía.

— Vine para que me alegraras el día con tu hermosa mirada, y lo único que obtengo son regaños. No es justo Mi-chan — se quejó el peligris.

— Si te comportaras, podría alegrarte mucho más — rebatió la chica.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si vengo a coquetear solo contigo, me trataras mejor…?

— Easley…

— Bien, no diré más. Ya que te he visto, me voy. Mi horario es muy apretado y solo puedo escaparme unos minutos — dijo el chico finalmente, preparando de nueva cuenta su moto.

— ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? Iremos al restaurante de mi viejo — le invitó Yamamoto.

Easley negó.

— No tengo mucho tiempo libre, además no tengo donde dejar mi moto y no puedo llevarlos a ambos conmigo — rió — pero gracias. Quizás otro día pueda.

Terminaron por despedirse, y Megumi junto a Yamamoto tomaron camino hacia su casa platicando sobre el entrenamiento de Gokudera. Ambos concordaban en que sería algo sumamente difícil enseñarla a Gokudera a tener calma.

— Puedes sentarte donde quieras, seguro senpai no tarda en llegar — dijo Yamamoto una vez que entraron — iré a dejar mis cosas.

Megumi asintió, sentándose no muy lejos de la barra de sushi mientras esperaba el regreso del moreno.

Después de unos minutos vio a un chico que llevaba el uniforma tradicional masculino y un delantal blanco puesto, mientras sacaba unas cajas del mostrador.

Megumi lo observó con detalle.

Tenía el cabello largo y negro recogido en una cola, su piel en tono perla hacía resaltar su inusual mirada naranja, que chocó contra la rojiza de Megumi cuando el joven miró en su dirección.

Él la vio unos segundos, mientras acomodaba las cajas.

— ¡Aquí estoy al extremo! — el repentino grito del boxeador asustó a la pelinegra que se había concentrado demasiado en el joven.

— Ryohei…

— Senpai, que bueno que llegaste, nosotros recién estamos aquí, ¿verdad Megu? — Yamamoto había salido de nuevo a su encuentro.

— Creía que no llegaría. Tuve que hacer unas cosas con Kyoko y su amiga… ¿qué pasa Megumi — se detuvo y preguntó al ver la sonrisa ladina de la pelinegra.

— Últimamente has estado mucho junto a Kurokawa, ¿no? — recalcó de manera traviesa.

— N-No s-sé… de que hablas — respondió torpemente con un ligero rubor, mientas rascaba su mejilla sin saber que más decir.

Yamamoto y Megumi rieron al verlo.

— Bueno, vamos a esperar a que mi viejo salga de la cocina — cambió de tema el moreno.

— ¿Esta vez no lo ayudarás Takeshi? — interrogó Megumi.

— ¿Eh? No. A mi viejo se le metió la idea de darme un descanso, así que contrato por un tiempo a Kisaragi.

— ¿Kisaragi? — preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

Los tres vieron al chico que continuaba en su labor con las cajas.

Yamamoto continúo:

— Vino hace unos días con mi viejo. Su nombre es Kisaragi Ryu, parece que la escuela a la que asiste no está muy lejos de aquí. Es algo reservado, así que no platica demasiado.

Megumi volvió a verlo, enarcando una ceja con desconfianza.

— ¿Vino él solo, o alguien lo recomendó? — preguntó nuevamente la de orbes rojizos.

— Pues… no estoy seguro.

La respuesta ambigua de Yamamoto no hizo más que acrecentar la duda de Megumi. No estaba segura, pero por alguna razón sentía un aura diferente en ese chico.

Una sensación extraña que no la dejaba satisfecha con esas respuestas, y si ese era el caso, no tenía otra opción más que investigar por su cuenta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En cuanto la práctica del club de música terminó, Shito guardo sus cosas rápidamente revisando el reloj.

Su entrenamiento ya había comenzado y él había enviado a Tsuna primero creyendo que terminaría rápido, pero ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso. Tenía que apresurarse si es que quería alcanzarlos, pues ese día solo entrenarían ellos tres sin que Reborn estuviera presente, y no sabía que tal lo estaba llevando Mei estando ella sola con alguien casi desconocido.

Estaba colocándose su chaqueta cuando sintió su celular sonar dentro de su mochila.

— ¿Tachibana? — se sorprendió al sacarlo y ver el nombre de la presidenta de la escuela de Haru en la pantalla.

La última vez que había hablado con ella fue en el tiempo del festival de Midori.

— Hola Tachibana, cuánto tiempo. ¿Has estado bien? — la saludó.

— _Hola Ōkawa, que bueno que contestas. Yo estoy bien, la razón por la que te llamo es Miura._

— ¿Pasó algo malo a Haru? — preguntó rápidamente. Sabía que ella no lo llamaría por cualquier cosa.

— _Tranquilo, no es nada grave. Sabes que recientemente ha regresado a clases, de hecho me informaron antes lo que paso después de su accidente, y que debido a eso ha sufrido algunos mareos. Hoy se desmayó en la práctica de gimnasia. Ahora ya está bien, pero se ha quedado dormida en la enfermería así que pensé en llamarte para que la lleves a casa._

Shito respiró aliviado.

— Gracias por avisarme Tachibana, pero… — dudó unos segundos pensando en Tsuna. — Haru tal vez no se sienta cómoda si llego de repente. Ella aún…

— _¿No te recuerda?_ — se le adelantó — _y se supone que debí haberle avisado a ese chico…¿Sawada?_ — escuchó el tono de la joven — _Ōkawa, eres el único que puede encargarse de ella. Eres su novio, ¿no? Aún si Miura no está recuperada, tú eres quien debe estar con ella. Nadie más._

Sus palabras eran ciertas, estaba tan preocupado por llevar todo con calma, que estaba limitándose y dejando de ser él mismo.

— Tienes razón, voy para allá ahora mismo — respondió más confiado y poco después colgó.

Era cierto que quería seguir las instrucciones del doctor para no poner presión sobre Haru, pero si comenzaba a dudar estaría rindiéndose antes de conseguir su objetivo: volver a enamorar a Haru. Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Después de enviar un mensaje a Mei, se apresuró hacia Midori.

Para esas horas de la tarde la mayoría de las estudiantes se había marchado ya a casa, así que su acceso había sido rápido gracias a la intervención de Tachibana.

— ¿No se ha lastimado? — preguntó Shito una vez que llegó con la presidenta y ésta lo guió por el pasillo.

— No, ella está bien. Solo consideramos que sería mejor que descansara en la enfermería. La profesora dijo que por el momento sería mejor que no asistiera a las clases de gimnasia, hasta que se encuentre mejor.

— Ya veo.

Ambos caminaron hasta quedar frente a una puerta blanca.

— Sé que Miura se recuperará pronto. De hecho me sorprendió que tan pronto como regresó a la escuela fuera capaz de reconocer varios rostros y cosas. Eso quiere decir que es una chica fuerte — palmeó su hombro, haciendo que Shito la viera — Miura fue reservada con su relación, a excepción de mí, que puedo leer sus expresiones sin necesidad de preguntar. Ella estaba realmente feliz de estar contigo Ōkawa. Por eso creo que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

Shito sonrió como agradecimiento, pero no dijo nada. Prácticamente Tachibana le había dicho lo que necesitaba para animarlo.

Tachibana se alejó, diciéndole que regresaría en unos minutos.

Por fin el ojirrojo abrió la puerta encontrando solamente a Haru y un ambiente en el que reinaba el silencio.

Se acercó hasta su cama, viendo que dormía profundamente.

Pensó en lo bonita que se veía con su rostro tranquilo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido semanas atrás. De hecho, aunque sonara un poco infantil, él mismo había soñado que el día que regresara a Namimori, Haru lo recibiría con un beso, como aquella mañana en la que se despidieron.

¡Pero qué bienvenida tan diferente había recibido!

Aún con todo, no podía culpar a nadie por eso. Mientras la mafia siguiera de esa manera, ellos seguirían en peligro.

«Solo hasta que Tsuna lo logre» pensó. Confiaba en que estando juntos, podrían lograr un cambio.

Haru se removió entre las sábanas, regresando a Shito a la realidad. Sonrió al ver sus expresiones mientras dormía. Y entonces aprovecho para apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

— Shi… — la chica había susurrado algo, pero Shito no estaba seguro.

Se concentró para poder entenderla la segunda vez que lo hizo:

— Shi… Shito-san…

El corazón del ojirrojo palpitó de repente. ¿Sería posible que estuviera recordando? Después negó, despejando esos pensamientos. Si fuera así lo que ella habría dicho sería «Shi-chan» como en el pasado.

Mientras pensaba, sus orbes rojizos detectaron la sonrisa de Haru, lo que provoco un nuevo latido.

Tal vez no lo estaba recordando, pero definitivamente estaba pensando en él. Y eso lo hacía confiar en que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado.

— ¿Qué estarás soñando Haru? — se preguntó en voz baja sin dejar de verla.

Esperaba que fuera algo muy bueno, ya que tenía esa expresión en su rostro.

Mientras la seguía observando, vio sus labios ligeramente abiertos, con un tono rosado. Se perdió en el compás de su respiración lenta y tranquila, y en los detalles de su rostro que él recordaba desde niño.

Había esperado muchos años para poder declarar su amor y que Haru le correspondiera, así que no le molestaba esperar un poco más de tiempo hasta que ella regresara a su lado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, se sentía sumamente atraído hacia ella.

Era algo que no podía seguir reteniendo en su interior, así que sin ser del todo consciente, cerró sus ojos acercando su rostro al de ella y sin pensarlo, besó sus labios suavemente.

Sintió su respiración chocar contra la de él, perdiéndose en la suavidad de sus labios.

No podía describir la sensación que lo recorrió, pero sí sabía que no quería dejar de sentirla. Como si quisiera que aquellos segundos se transformaran en minutos.

Se separó solo un centímetro de sus labios para poder contemplarla. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que Haru también los abría.

Ella parpadeó confundida con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y Shito no supo que decir.

Haru había despertado con el beso de Shito…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Zona Urbana, Italia.**

Dentro de la cafetería, un chico de cabellos castaños atendía una pareja que acaba de llegar.

Su rutina siempre era la misma, así que él conocía perfectamente cómo atender las necesidades de los clientes. Era una fortuna para un joven como él tener la oportunidad de aprender a tratar a todo tipo de personas, pues al final eso le ayudaba a conocer mucho mejor la forma en la que la mayoría se comportaba.

Era como una experiencia de observación.

Todos los seres humanos eran diferentes. Y la mayoría de muy mala manera. Él lo sabía muy bien.

Por eso consideraba que no todos merecían la oportunidad de ser perdonados por el mal que causaban a otros. Algunos definitivamente no merecían existir.

Observó la pantalla de su celular cuando esta se iluminó al recibir un mensaje, leyendo lo que decía.

 ** _De: Ryu_**

 _He entrado en contacto con Vongola y Ghiaccio._

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Hey, Giulio, ¿puedes ayudarme aquí adentro? — escuchó que lo llamaban desde la cocina.

— Voy para allá — respondió, y después de tomar el pedido de otros clientes, dio un breve vistazo a la ventana.

Del otro lado de la calle pudo reconocer a la líder de Scuro. Y una nueva sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

« _Es momento de comenzar con la diversión »_ pensó antes de darle la espalda al gran ventanal.

Por fin había llegado el momento de que Il Giudizio hiciera su movimiento.

 _Continuara…._

* * *

 _ *** KOI NO YOKAN:** Esta es una palabra que solo existe en jápones, y se utiliza para reflejar la sensación que tiene una persona cuando conoce a alguien y siente que los dos se van a enamorar, uno del otro, de forma inevitable. (Es por eso que Sely le dice a Enma que lo que ella sintió fue eso :D) _

**NOTAS FINALES:** ¡Terminaron! ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que no sea tan largo como para aburrirlas... la verdad es que no sabía si cortarlo o no, pero al final decidí dejarlo así :v

Vamos que pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, ¿verdad? Como pueden ver, nuestro "queridos" enemigos han comenzado a hacer su aparición mucho más frecuente, así que espero que se familiaricen con ellos pues de este capítulo en adelante, Il Giudizio hará acto de presencia muchas veces ;) Espero que estos enemigos sean bien aceptados (claro que en lo que cabe, después de todo son los malos xD) y que no sean tan sosos. Este capítulo ha logrado reunir a TODOS los miembros, cada uno con diferente personalidad, pero ya verán que cada uno esconde un secreto más grande que el anterior :P

Además volvió a aparecer Tachibana, nuestra encantadora presidenta estudiantil de la escuela Midori. Ella, por supuesto, es la salvadora de Shito xD y como verán ella shipea el ShitoxHaru xD  
Oh, casi olvidaba a la seguramente no tan apreciada Lizette Franchessi, cuya primera aparición también fue en este capítulo xD pero no se preocupen, su papel no es tan relevante, así que no teman por su interferencia :P  
¿Qué parte les ha gustado más? Como pueden ver hay de todo un poco, un poquito de YamaMegu, un poquito de DenevMegu... eso sin mencionar que nuestra querida pareja Kawaii sufrió una crisis por la aparición de Enma :v

Bien, ya nos la entretengo mucho, desde ya agradezco su lectura y esperen las siguientes actualizaciones :)

Bye bye ;)

 ** _Especial agradecimiento para:_ Hiyori Ishida y ****Angelacorus**

 _ ***Adelanto del próximo capítulo:** ¡El beso que ha despertado a Haru trae sus consecuencias, pero también recuerdos agradables! Xui Mei es capaz de conocer una nueva y dulce faceta de Tsuna, haciendo que su desconfianza en él vaya menguando. Pero Il Giuzio no se quedará mirando solamente, y comienza con su ataque hacia Vongola. _


End file.
